Pinky and The Brain: The Musical
by GiovanniGo
Summary: Playing at the "Shubert Theater" in New York City, the famous Steven Spielberg cartoon about 2 lab mice bent on world domination comes to life in this 2 hour and 30-minute Broadway musical production. Its business as usual for Pinky and Brain, until suddenly, Brain's former friend, Snowball the hamster, shows up! What does he want? Well, just read and find out during the musical!
1. Introduction and Pre-Show Announcment

**Happy New Year of 2020, readers everywhere! Yep, as promised, I'm now FINALLY starting my first story of this new year, "Pinky and The Brain: The Musical"! Yep, the famous "Animaniacs" spin-off cartoon that ran from 1995 to 1998, is FINALLY being turned into another Broadway musical script story of mine! Now, I only got into this cartoon last year in early 2019, so I don't have the nostalgia goggles that most hardcore fans do. But still, its a great show with an interesting premises memorable and funny characters, unforgettable music and songs, over 65 episodes ever made and aired, and an amazing voice cast with many previous and current credits under their belts!**

**Now, I had a hard time coming up with a plot for this musical. This is because a typical "Pinky and The Brain" episode lasts anywhere between 7, 11, and/or 22 minutes, while most Broadway musicals are usually 2 hours and 30 minutes long (including a 15-minute intermission in the middle). The plot for this musical will not be revealed right now, as I want it to be a surprise to all of you readers. But I will be willing to tell you all this...Unlike my previous musical script story, "Dexter's Laboratory: The Musical", this musical will NOT be just a SINGLE episode expanded upon. Instead, MULTIPLE episodes will be used within this musical. Great idea everyone, isn't it?**

**Now, it'll be a surprise for all of you in terms of which episodes will be specifically used within the plot of this musical. But, I'm sure that as you all read on and on, you'll realize and be happy about which episodes I decided to combine within this musical! This musical script story of mine will be 2 hours and 30 minutes long, with a 15-minute intermission between Act 1 and Act 2. Now, the musical isn't starting yet, but like last time, we will find out what happens at the "Shubert Theater" on Broadway (the selected theater for this musical) before the show begins. So, let's all get dressed in formal wear, get out our tickets, and enter the theater to get ready for this Broadway musical script story of mine!**

_(The musical story begins with a helicopter view of the "Shubert Theater", located at_ _225 W 44th St, New York, NY 10036. Its 6:45pm at night, and the theater's exterior and its marquee is all lit up with white, pink, red, purple, brown, orange, yellow, and black lights, all surrounding a poster of the musical "Pinky and The Brain: The Musical"" placed in the very center of the theater's façade. The story then cuts to the inside of the theater's lobby, as a crowd of over 1,400 men, women, and children theatergoers enter the theater, visit the box office booths, get snacks from the concession stand, and show their tickets before being allowed to enter the main theater room. The lobby is decorated with science lab-themed, such as fake chemistry sets with colorful chemicals, concept art posters for the original "Pinky and The Brain" cartoon, models of Brain's well-known inventions from the cartoon, framed photos of the cartoon's original voice actors, and even fake several stacks of science, math, and chemistry textbooks on display. As everyone enters the main theater through multiple doors, stairways, and entryways, a random theater employee makes an announcement to all people entering the theater...)_

Theater employee: Attention all theatergoers, please make sure that you all have your tickets ready to get scanned before you can be allowed to enter the theater! No admittance is allowed after 7:00pm! I repeat, no admittance to the main theater is admitted after 7:00pm sharp! Thank you for your attention and enjoy the show!

_(As the guests continue to fill up all 1,460 seats in the main theater, the story cuts to the inside of the main theater room itself. Like all musical theaters on Broadway in New York City, this theater has hundreds of floor seats, balcony seats at the back, and even box seats. The railing of the balcony seats and box seats are covered and decorated with colorful wires, futuristic piping, microchips of all shapes and sizes, and even metal lab piping. __The arch (proscenium) around the main stage is surrounded by a massive rectangular purple-blue column/arch resembling the exterior of "ACME Labs" from the "Pinky and The Brain" cartoon, as if a part of the lab building itself was turned into a stage proscenium. Hidden within this decorative proscenium/arch are __the hidden speakers that are used to project the voices of the performers all over the theater. __The walls surrounding the arch/proscenium are also covered with sheets of purple-blue wall plates, making it look like the walls are also part of the "ACME Labs" building-themed proscenium surrounding the main stage of the "Shubert Theater. _

_The orchestra pit in front of the stage has all of the musicians inside, ready to play the music in the background during the show. __The area around the top of the orchestra pit is surrounded by colorful wires, metal futuristic piping, and colorful LED lights that change color throughout the show. The top of the orchestra pit is covered by a mesh sheet expect for the spot where the conductor stands. The orchestra pit is lit up inside so that the musicians and see what they're doing. Instead of a curtain hiding the set onstage, there is a large banner/backdrop of the exterior of "ACME Labs" painted on it, with the city and skyline of "ACME Falls" from the cartoon "Animaniacs" painted in the background of the laboratory building. __This banner located at the very front part of the stage obstructs the main sets onstage and goes up and down whenever the show starts and/or ends. Finally, at 6:58pm at night, all of the seats are full, the theater doors all over are closed up, the main lights in the theater dim, the backdrop of the map lights up a little, and a pre-recorded announcement comes on over the theater's intercom system...)_

Pre-recorded male intercom announcement: Ladies and gentlemen; boys and girls, welcome to this performance of "Pinky and The Brain: The Musical", presented to you by "Warner Brothers Animation", "Warner Bros. Theatre Ventures", and directed by Steven Spielberg. The music and lyrics for this show have been written by Richard Stone, and Andrew Lloyd Webber. Please note that this musical contains mild rude humor, perilous situations, and other material that may not be suited for children under the age of 7. We also would like to take this opportunity to remind you that the taking of photographs and the use of cameras or recording devices of any kind is strictly prohibited. Also, please take this time to locate the exit nearest your seat, and turn off all cell phones and pagers. And finally, in cooperation with local fire laws and the management, smoking is not allowed anywhere in the theater. We thank you for your attention and cooperation, and we hope you enjoy the show.

_(Everyone in the theater cheers as the intercom turns off and as the conductor enters the orchestra pit, puts on a pair of headphones to hear musical song cues from backstage, and steps up on his stand. The musicians in the orchestra pit begin to tune up their instruments. After 45 seconds of them doing so, they stop doing it, and the show finally begins as its now 7:00pm at night...)_

**And that is where we shall end this introductory/pre-show announcement portion/page of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! Yep, and it seems that the entire audience of 1,460 men, women, and children of all ages are all comfortably seated in the "Shubert Theater" on Broadway in New York City. Its now 7:00pm at night, and the musical will be 2 hours and 30 minutes (plus a 15-minute intermission) of pure hysterical, musical, and unpredictable fun! The musical script pages will be split up by both Acts and Scenes, just so it's not too much to read all at once, similar to my previous 2 musical script stories.**

**And yes, since this is a musical, there is going to be several songs within each one of the musical's two acts. And of course, just like my previous 2 musical stories I posted, all of the songs in most of the scenes will be based off of real-life songs from other Broadway stage musicals out there. After I include a song in a scene, I will give credit to the real-life song the musical number is based off of, as well the real-life Broadway show said song is from, all within the concluding author's note at the end of said scene. This is because unlike many talented people out there, I just can't come up with original songs. Sorry, but it's just not my thing. **

**Anyways, now that all of those disclaimers are out of the way, I'd like to issue a challenge. In the reviews for this page or via private messages to me (GiovanniGo), please tell me and guess which episodes of "Pinky and The Brain" will be utilized in this musical's plot. If you get it right, I will make a mention and shoutout to said author who guessed it correctly in the beginning author's note at the beginning of Act 1, Scene 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! So, without any more further delays, let's all sit back, relax, turn off and put away all of our electronic devices, and let's begin this showing of "Pinky and The Brain: The Musical"!**


	2. Act 1, Scene 1

**Hello again, everyone! I'm back once again! Yay! And yes, it is FINALLY now time for Scene 1 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! This scene will not only mark the beginning of the show, but it'll also be the scene containing the musical's very first song! Yep, you all heard me right! This first scene of the show contains the important and attention-catching opening musical number! Opening numbers in a Broadway musical usually mean the diffreence between a happy audience or a disappointed and ripped-off audience. And yes, the real-life musical that the song is based off of will be mentioned and given credit to after the scene within the concluding author's note. This is to make sure no one thinks I'm stealing songs without crediting the original versions. So, without any more further delays, let's all begin Scene 1 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**

_(As the rest of the theater lights dim and turn off, the lights above the front part of the stage (in front of the curtain/banner) light up, revealing a child actress playing Elmyra appearing on the left side of the stage from left aisle, smiling and waving excitingly at the enter audience. As she appears, the entire audience cheers and claps very loudly for her appearance and the show starting. After 30 seconds, the cheering and clapping dies down, and Elmyra begins to speak very loudly and annoyingly...) _

Elmyra: HELLO EVERYONE! (waves and jumps wildly) IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU ALL HERE TONIGHT! (does a quick little tap dance) I'm Elmyra Duff and I'm here to say to all of you that I'M SO EXCITED TO BE MEETING PINKY AND THE BRAIN LIVE ON THIS VERY STAGE! (stops tap dancing) And while these mice are up here on stage, not only will I be getting their autographs, but I'll also be taking a photo with them, making them play dress-up, giving them makeovers, and even letting them watch TV with me! Some people have called me ANNOYING as a "Tiny Toons" or "Animaniacs" character in the past, but I'm here to PROVE those stupid meanies wrong! You see, I just LOVE animals and I would do ANYTHING AT ALL to care for them and help them! (squeals with excitement) So, to start off, I'm going to find these mice and...

_(Suddenly, 2 actors dressed up as security guards appeared onstage on the left from the left aisle, approaching Elmyra as they did. Both of them are holding a flashlight and one of them has a walkie-talkie on their belt. As they approached Elmyra, Elmyra stopped, looked over at them, and smiled...)_

Elmyra: Oh...hello! (smiles and waves to the guards)

Security Guard 1: Hello...how'd you get up on stage?

Elmyra: Uh...that's a little secret of mine! (stops waving but continues to smile)

Security Guard 2 (pulls out flashlight): Young lady, you got to get off the stage! The show is about to start.

Elmyra: Oh, I know that! And I'm very excited! I'm about to see Pinky and Brain right here on stage! As you can see, I'm their biggest fan!

Security Guard 2: That's nice kid, but you can't be on the stage.

Security Guard 1 (pulls out flashlight, too): Yeah, the stage is off limits to the general public, young lady.

Elmyra: B-B-But...

Security Guard 1: What's your name, kid?

Elmyra: Elmyra Fudd, security lady.

Security Guard 2: Well, you'll have to take your seat before the show starts.

Elmyra: Oh, this stage IS my seat! You see, I need to be as close to the stage as possible for being Pinky and Brain's number one fan!

Security Guard 2: That's very nice kid, but the stage isn't a real seat.

Security Guard 1: Yeah, you can't be up here Emily.

Elmyra: Uh, that's ELMYRA, NOT EMILY! (folds arms) You can't even pronounce my name right, so you don't seen like people I should fear or listen to! (turns away from them) Looser!

Security Guard 1: Young lady, you might want to rethink this nasty attitude of yours. We don't and will NOT tolerate that type of behavior in this theater!

Elmyra: Blah! Blah! Blah! Blah! Blah! Blah! (pulls out camera from her pocket and turns towards audience) Who wants a group photo?! (pauses before continuing) You all do!? Yay! (Holds camera up and snaps a photo of the entire audience) Ah, there we go!

Security Guard 2: Young lady, put away the camera! There's no filming or flash photography allowed in here!

Elmyra (turns to the security guards): Oh, its no big deal! I'm just taking photos of the show for my scrapbook at home! (Smiles)

Security Guard 1 (fed up): Young lady, that is illegal! (turns to Security Guard 2) That's it, I'm done with her. Get her out of here!

Security Guard 2: Yes, ma'am. I'll do just that. (puts flashlight away into his pocket and grabs Elmyra's left arm) Come on young lady, you're out of here! (tries to drag her off the stage)

Elmyra: But...but I want to see Pinky and Brain! (struggles to stay onstage) You can't kick me out!

Security Guard 2: Actually, I can...(grabs her other arm and begins dragging her off the stage) And I'm doing it now!

_(As Security Guard 2 drags Elmyra off the stage and down the left aisle towards the exit doors of the theater, Elmyra let's her body drop close to the floor, screaming and throwing a tantrum in an attempt to get her way, but to no avail...) _

Elmyra (Struggling to break free): NO! NOOOOOOOO! LET ME GO! NO! PUT ME DOWN! NO! YOU CAN'T STOP ME FROM SEEING PINKY AND BRAIN! I WANT TO SEE THEM! YOU'RE A STUPID MEANIE! YOU'RE A DUMMY-HEAD! YOU'RE A CHILD HATER, AREN'T YOU?! THIS IS CHILD DISCRIMINATION! NO, NO, I WONT GO! NO, NO I WON'T GO! NO, NO, I WON'T GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_(At this point, Security Guard 2 reaches the entry door at the back of the left aisle of the theater. He then uses his back to shove the entry doors of the theater wide open, all before dragging Elmyra out of the theater, and closing the doors behind him. As he did this, the entire audience cheers and claps very loudly, and Security Guard 1 stands in the front-center of the stage, looking at the entire audience. As the cheering and clapping dies down after 30 seconds, Security Guard 1 speaks to the entire audience...)_

Security Guard 1: Alright everyone, settle down! Settle down now! (puts flashlight back into her pocket) Now, what you just saw was not only an annoying little brat with no business being in or near the show whatsoever, but what you also saw was an example of what can happen to you if you don't follow the rules during the performance. So, I'm here to tell you that its time to turn off all your cell phones, your Ipods, your Ipads, and no Facebooking or Instagraming during the show! Please, turn off all of those devices now, and don't send that last text to your friends or family members now. They can wait for you to reply back in 2 hours, and it's not as important as the show you paid an arm and a leg to see! And don't worry, we've seen the LAST of Elmyra and she won't be back in here again. (smiles) Now, you all enjoy the show! (exits off the stage on the right, walks down the aisle on the right, and exits the theater through the doors at the back)'

_(As Security Guard 1 exits the theater and closes the door behind her, the entire audience cheers and claps loudly once again. After 30 seconds, the cheering and clapping dies down again. As the cheering and clapping dies down again, the stage lights at the front dim, and a spotlight shines down at the front-center of the stage. As this happens, an actor wearing a grey suit and pants, and a brown tie appears stage left by walking out in front of the front curtain/banner from the right wing of the stage, all before walking over to the front-center of the stage. This actor is playing a character simply named Narrator, and he is holding a large thick brown book in both of his hands. He looks at the entire audience, gets his book ready, opens it, and flips to the first page. As he does, the Narrator begins a narration to begin the musical...)_

Narrator: Now, this story will be unlike any other story or fairy tale you've read or heard of before. (clears through) Mice...mice are cute creatures. They squeak, they run very fast, they make great house pets, and they LOVE cheese! (turns page) But this story is about 2 mice out there, kept as lab mice in a cage within a laboratory called "ACME Labs", both of which are considered...well...intelligent! (coughs) Well...mostly intelligent. Uh...I meant that...well...ONE of them is. (turns page) These lab mice both have a name. One is named Brain, and one is named Pinky. (turns page) One of them is a genius and the other one is...well...insane! (smiles) Now, as to which one was the genius and which one was insane, this page says that...(goes to turns page, but instead gets a perplexed look on his face) what the...(notices a missing and torn-off page) A page is missing! (flips the next page back and forth, looking for the missing page) Uh oh...this isn't good! I don't even remember who is a genius and who is insane now! (shrugs and sighs) Oh well...I guess we'll never know, huh? (turns page) A-Anyways, our story begins within a cage inside of "ACME Labs", which closed every night at 5:00pm, Monday through Sunday. (steps over to the left side of the stage)

_(At this point, as the Narrator steps over to the left side of the stage, the orchestra pit begins to play the instrumental theme music of the original "Pinky and The Brain" cartoon series. As this song plays in the background, the Narrator continues to speak to the entire audience some more...)_

Narrator: And as we all transition to said cage within "ACME Labs", I must mention to you all that not only are these mice "intelligent", but they also can speak. (turns page). And for those of you asking yourselves "How can mice speak?", I will be happy to mention that there is one reason as to why these mice can speak...(turns page) Gene splicing! (exits stage left)

_(As the Narrator exits stage left and disappears from view, the spotlight shinning over him turns off. Then, the instrumental "Pinky and The Brain" theme music continues playing for another minute, all before finally ending. As the theme music stops playing, the entire audience cheers and claps very loudly for the song. After 30 seconds, the cheering and clapping dies done. As the cheering and clapping dies down, some suspenseful character introduction music begins to play in the background, keying up little by little. As it does, the front curtain/banner of a painting of the exterior of "ACME Labs" slowly goes up, revealing a massive set resembling the inside of Pinky and Brain's cage home, not only complete with the metal bars of the actual cage itself, but also with a drinking bottle for rodents, a large empty food dish, and a large stack of oversized blueprints in a corner. Metal cage bars surround the back, side, top, and front of the setting, and behind the bars are some additional set pieces (giant test tubes and beakers, a giant computer screen, an enlarged interior lab wall panel, and a large window with a city backdrop painting outside), all creating the illusion that the audience is seeing things from a mouse's point of view. The actors playing Pinky and Brain are also in view, as this first scene is their reveal to the audience. Both mice actors have white and pink-bellied fur suits on their bodies, covering everything from their shins, their upper arms, their chest and stomach, and up to their necks. On the lower arms and other half of their shins, they have prosthetic mice fur covering everything else, including their individual fingers, and all of their bare feet and toes. Their fur suits also have pink prosthetic tails coming out from the but are of their fur suit costume, and both have white makeup covering most of their faces. They also have large mice-like prosthetic ears attached to their real ear lobes, and have a fake round red prosthetic nose covering their real noses. The actor playing Brain also had a prosthetic large head coming up from his head and forehead, creating the illusion of him having a larger head twice the size as normal (but still humanized-like), making him the most intelligent mice around. Pinky was running on the large exercise wheel on both his legs and hands, and Brain was simply facing the entire audience, smiling deviously. As Pinky and Brain were revealed, the entire audience cheers and claps very loudly once again. After about 30 seconds, the cheering and clapping dies down, the banner/curtain disappears out of view way above the stage, the front metal bar panel of the cage splits in half and slides out of view on the left and right. Once the front bars of the cage set moved out of view, the music begins to play in the background, all while Brain begins to speak...)_

Brain: Ah, what a night. (puts hands on his hips) Its a full moon outside tonight. And I'm thankful for one thing, and one thing only. The humans might've done one too many painful experiments on me, but I can be glad for the one thing that they've given me...a brain! (points to his head) Yes...YES! This brain was the best thing that the humans could have given me! And with this brain of mine, I, The Brain, will do the one thing that keeps me going every night!

Pinky (stops spinning on the wheel): And what is that thing, Brain? (steps off the wheel) Narf! (laughs)

Brain (sighs and turns around to face Pinky): That "thing" is the same thing we try to do every night, Pinky...try to take over the world!

Pinky: But Brain...won't some people think of you as...e-evil for doing that? (looks confused)

Brain (frowns): Oh, come now, Pinky...You know perfectly well that my intentions for taking over the world aren't "evil". My intentions are based around the fact that the world will be a much better place under my rule and my intelligence!

Pinky: Oh...but Brain, you try to take over the world with my help every night, and we never succeed! Poit! Hahahahaha!

Brain: Pinky, please don't mention all of our past failures! Each failure is simply another open opportunity to create an even BETTER plan for world domination!

Pinky: But Brain...when we do eventually take over the world, will the citizens take us seriously as...well...their leaders?

Brain (rubs both hands together): Oh yes...YES! You'll see, Pinky...

_(At that point, the suspenseful background music keys up some more, and Brain sings the very first musical number of the entire show...)_

_Brain (singing): We might just be mice..._

_We might be so tiny..._

_And we both might be,_

_Just two mice in a cage in a lab!_

_To kids we look cute..._

_To adults we look nasty..._

_But I can assure you all,_

_We just want what is best,_

_For all of you!_

_Think about what the world will be like..._

_If it was all controlled under my rule!_

_The money will be controlled to a T,_

_And you'd save a penny here and there!_

_Oh Pinky my friend..._

_Don't you see the future? _

_The world will be a much better place..._

_Under my rule!_

_Under my ruuuuuule!_

_Under my rule,_

_Is how the world,_

_Will become an entirely better place!_

_Under my rule..._

_Under my ruuuuuuule..._

_Under my rule,_

_Is how the world,_

_Is meant to be! _

_Pinky: Narf! Poit! Narf! (laughs) Hey Brain, watch me do a cartwheel! (does a handstand and attempts to do a cartwheel, but fails miserably as he just topples over on his left side) OW! Narf! HAHAHAHAHA! (gets back up)_

_Brain (turns around and sighs; singing): As you can see here,_

_My friend Pinky..._

_Isn't really the brightest of the bunch!_

_But that doesn't matter to me..._

_As Albert Einstein wasn't that sane either..._

_Despite his intelligence, _

_Being just like mine!_

_Under my rule..._

_Under my ruuuuuuule..._

_Under my rule,_

_Is how this world,_

_Should be operated under!_

_Pinky (walks over and stands next to Brain on the left): Brain, if we take over the world, can I have control of all of the sweets made in the world?! (smiles)_

_Brain (looks over at Pinky with a perplexed look on his face): Oh come now, Pinky. Why on Earth would you want to have control of that? (folds arms)_

_Pinky: Well, so I can eat as many as I want to be fast and zany! Narf! HAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_Brain (eyes widen): Are you serious?_

_Pinky: Of course I'm serious, Brain! Narf!_

_Brain (makes a fist and whacks Pinky on his head out of annoyance)_

_Pinky (doesn't cry or scream in pain but laughs): HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_Brain (looks over at audience; singing): This is what I have to deal with..._

_On a daily basis..._

_A mouse partner,_

_With only a brain,_

_The size of a pea!_

_But that won't matter soon..._

_Because when I take over the world..._

_Everything will be under my rule..._

_Under my ruuuuuuuule..._

_Under my rule,_

_Pinky and I can do whatever we want,_

_No matter our differences,_

_In terms of intelligence! _

_Pinky might say "Narf" or "Poit",_

_But of course I can't ditch him!_

_Because with out me..._

_Where would he be right now?!_

_Pinky might not be too bright,_

_But he's my great and only friend..._

_And he's the one,_

_Who sometimes points out my plan's flaws!_

_Under my rule..._

_We can control the hospitals..._

_The veterinarians, and dentist offices..._

_We can control all restaurants,_

_Both family-run and chain franchises! _

_We can rule all of the libraries,_

_The local parks, too!_

_We can control all theme parks..._

_Domestic and overseas, of course!_

_We can rule all of the retail stores,_

_And local gift shops full of souvenirs! _

_Think about us having t-shirts made..._

_With both Pinky and I,_

_Plastered on them, front and back!_

_And we can even rule..._

_All chain and family-run movie theaters,_

_Any outdoor concert venues,_

_And Broadway theaters as well!_

_Under my rule..._

Oh, u_nder my ruuuuuuuule…_

_Pinky (singing): Under Brain's rule..._

_Brain (singing): Under my rule..._

_The rule of Pinky and I..._

_Pinky (singing): Brain knows for a fact..._

_Brain (singing): That the world will be a much better place..._

_Under my rule..._

_Under my rule..._

_Oh under my..._

_Pinky (singing): Under his..._

_Brain (singing): Under my..._

_Both Pinky and Brain (in unison): RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULE!_

_(The music stops playing in the background. As it does, the entire audience cheers and claps very loudly for the completing of the show's first musical number. After about 1 minute, the loud cheering and clapping from the entire audience dies down. As the cheering and clapping dies down, the next scene of the musical begins to take place. As it does, the Narrator enters stage left, faces the audience while standing on the far-left side of the stage, and flips of a page of his book once again, before continuing to speak to the audience some more...)_

**And that was the amazing and funny conclusion of Scene 1 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! This scene introduced the characters of Pinky and Brain, showing off the impressive makeup designs for each of the actors playing the 2 mice. Since this is Broadway theater and not a theme park show, no foam/walkaround character suits are used to bring the characters to life. Look at the popular Broadway musical "SpongeBob SquarePants: The Musical" to see my inspiration for the half-human/half-mice character designs for both Pinky and Brain. Anyways, the song featured in this scene is based off of the real-life song called "When You're An Addams" from the Broadway show "The Addams Family". Anyways, in the next scene, you'll see just what type of world domination scheme Brain has in mind for today! So, let's all move on to Scene 2 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**


	3. Act 1, Scene 2

**Hello again, everyone! Hey, despite this virus outbreak, and all Broadway shows in New York City being suspeded until April 13th, I'm still able to provide you all a musial script story to fill that void until the shows resume! And now, with all of that being said, let's all begin this very next scene. Now, the first scene was just the opening musical number and our way of introducing the characters to you all. Now, its time for the musical's main plot to truley get underway! Now, even though a few episodes will be used or mentioned to help create a 2 hour and 30-minute show based off "Pinky & The Brain", it will still be all worth it in the end! PM me if you can guess which episodes are being used or if you can correctly guess the main plot of the show! And now, let's all begin Scene 2 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**

Narrator: Now, on this night, like many others before it...Brain once again came up with another idea to successfully take over the world. (turns page) This plan was...well...particularly c-c-clever in a sense. Brain's plan first involved traveling to...

Brain (looking over at Narrator; interrupting him): Hey! (folds arms)

Narrator (turns to face Brain): Oh! Uh...hi? (tugs on dress shirt collar)

Brain: Can you do me a small favor and GET OUT of here?!

Narrator: Uh...I'm not sure what you mean...

Brain: I said...GET OUT! I'm trying to think here and your constant narration is interrupting me! (points to left side of the stage) Now, beat it!

Narrator: F-fine! (shivers) I-I'm out of here! (exits stage left)

Brain (sighs): The nerve of humans... (looks at Pinky) They never have respect for us mice, Pinky.

Pinky: I don't know, Brain! He seemed nice! (laughs and smiles)

Brain (sighs): Of course you'd think that, Pinky. (shrugs it off) Anyways, enough fooling around! We have work to do!

Pinky: Work? Oh, did you create a new plan yet, Brain!?

Brain: Oh yes...YES! (reaches behind large cage water bottle and pulls out a massive tall rolled-up blue print as tall as 2 people) It took me a while, but I figured a new plan out, my friend! (places blueprint down in the center of the cage) And I think this one will work in our favor this time!

Pinky: And what kind of plan is it, Brain?

Brain (gets out large oversized pencil and points out points of the plan all over the blueprint): First, we fly off on a flight to London, England! And then we...

Pinky: Oh, before you continue Brain, please tell me...why do the Queen's Guards always wear red?

Brain (rolls eyes with sarcasm): Oh, I couldn't possibly fathom the reason behind that dress code, Pinky. (shakes head) Anyways...once we arrive in London, we will...uh...(pauses)

Pinky: We will what, brain!? What is it?!

Brain (shakes head): Pinky, I-I feel that this plan explanation needs one thing to REALLY get me motivated! Now, what can one thing be?

Pinky: Oh, a guessing game! (raises hand up) Pick me! Pick me!

Brain (sighs): Fine...try to help me figure out what my plan monologue needs the most, Pinky.

Pinky: Hmmm...oh, how about a song?! Or some music?! (grins, hoping he helped Brain)

Brain (eyes widen): Y-Yes...YES! Pinky, I'm surprised that with the size of your own Brain, you were about to come up with such a good idea. Now, to get this music! (pulls out large oversized paperclip from behind large water bottle and walks over to the left side of the cage setting) Pinky, let's go get a radio and turn on some tunes! (puts arms through the cage and picks a large oversized lock on the outside of the left side of the cage set) There we go...(picks cage door open and steps out) Follow me, Pinky...and bring my blueprints! (exits stage left)

Pinky: You got it, Brain! Narf! (rolls up blueprints and drags them out of the cage setting, also exiting stage left)

_(As Pinky exits stage left, some transitional music begins to play in the background. As it does, the cage panels on the left and right side of the stage rise up out of view, and so does the back cage panel with the wheel on it. The oversized computer screen slides out of view on the right. A trapdoor on the back-center area of the stage opens up, and a large oversized wooden rack of test tubes and vials rise up into view via hydraulic lift. Then, a trapdoor in the center area of the stage slides open, and a large oversized radio rises up into view via hydraulic lift, completing the set transition. As the set transition completes, the transitional music stops playing in the background, and both Pinky and Brain enter stage left...)_

Brain: Ah, here we are, Pinky. The lab's wireless AM/FM radio! Now, I'll just turn it on...(pushes large "On" button) And I'll just find a signal for a good radio station...(turns giant channel tuning knob on the left side) Hmmm...(turns knob slowly to the left) Let me see...(turns know slowly to the right) Almost there...(turns knob slowly to the left some more, until suddenly, some rap music begins to playing in the background) Ah, here we go!

Pinky: Rap music? (places oversized blueprint down into the center area of the stage and unrolls it)

Brain: Yes...YES! This musical is perfect! (let's go of knob) Yes! Pinky, I sure feel an evil scheme monologue some coming on!

Pinky (claps): Egad Brain, brilliant! (jumps up happily) Let me hear it! (stops jumping up and down happily)

_(At this point, as the rapping music keys up and continues to play in the background, Brain clears his throat, steps forward, stands in the front-center area of the stage, and begins to sing the second musical number of the show...)_

_Brain (singing): As you can see Pinky,_

_My plan takes place in London!_

_London, England in the United Kingdom,_

_And my plan is very clever!_

_Once we to London,_

_We shall go over to "Big Ben"!_

_And once at the "Big Ben",_

_We shall go sneak up inside that thing!_

_And so...we'll sneak in..._

_And once we're in..._

_We will get up to the top..._

_Of the clock..._

_And then...the big plan unfolds!_

_The main plan unfolds!_

_The scheme is now here!_

_The main plot unfolds!_

_And this plan..._

_Is clever!_

_Yes, clever,_

_Yep, its CLEVER!_

_Pinky: But what is the main plan, Brain? You haven't gotten to that part yet!_

_Brain (singing): Patience my mouse friend,_

_This things don't come fast._

_As well all know,_

_Rome wasn't built in a single day!_

_Now, once we reach the top,_

_Of the "Big Ben" tower clock,_

_We shall find the inside of said clock,_

_And wait for it to strike for TEA TIME! (grins evilly) _

_Pinky: Uh Brain...WHEN is tea time, exactly? Narf!_

_Brain: Its 4:00pm London time, Pinky. Tea time refers to when tea is served in the afternoon!_

_Pinky: Oh...okay! Poit! HAHAHAHAHA!_

_Brain (singing): My plan is clever!  
_

_Oh yes, its clever!_

_Yes, the plan is clever..._

_Clever, yes it is..._

_Its clever! Its clever!_

_And that's why,_

_I thought it up! _

_Pinky: But what does team time have to do with your plan, Brain?_

_Brain (singing): When the clock strikes 4:00pm,_

_We shall mess with the gears and cogs..._

_Causing it to remain,_

_4:00pm forever and ever!_

_Once the clock is stopped,_

_It'll be tea time permanently! _

_To stop the clock,_

_We must disable the gears,_

_The ears that turn the hour hand,_

_The second hand,_

_And the minute hand, too!_

_To complete this tast,_

_We shall examine the way they turn,_

_And then untighten one of them..._

_Until it becomes loose!_

_Once the gear becomes loose,_

_The other ones will have to stop!_

_And since the Brits rely on "Big Ben" all the time..._

_We will tell the citizens that the only way..._

_For tea time for end,_

_Is to let us take over the British Empire,_

_And then of course, THE WORLD!_

_Pinky (clapping): Egad Brain! Brilliant! Narf! (laughs)  
_

_Brain (sighs): And once we take over the world, the money we'll have can be used for something useful..._

_Pinky: Useful? Like what? (falls over on his butt) Narf! HAHAHAHAHA!_

_Brain: Paying for a brain surgery to make you not-so-clumsy._

_Pinky: Oh...narf! HAHAHAHAHAHA! (jumps right back up onto his feet)_

_Brain (singing): So, as you can all see now,_

_That is my plan! _

_This plan is totally foolproof,_

_And there is nothing,_

_That is wrong with it!_

_The plan is so clever!_

_So clever..._

_Yes, its very clever!_

_Clever indeed!_

_Clever indeed..._

_Yes, the plan is Clever!_

_Its clever! Its clever! ITS CLEVER!_

_YES!_

_The plan is so CLEVER! _

_YES, CLEVER..._

_THE PLAN IS SO CLEVER! (balls up fists, drops oversized pencil, and raises them up in the air) YEAH! _

_(The music stops Brain in the background, and the musical number ends. The entire audience cheers and claps very loudly for about 30 seconds. After 30 seconds, the loud cheering and clapping does down, and the next scene continues to take place...)_

Brain: Come now, Pinky. I managed to hack a computer here in the lab and got us two first-class plane tickets to London and I also printed us two passports. (rolls up oversized blueprint again and picks it up) We must leave now, Pinky. Our flight is in two and we cant miss it! (exits stage left)

Pinky: Got it, Brain! (picks up oversized pencil) I think I'll take some toys on the plane so I don't get bored! Narf! HAHAHAHAHAHA! (exits stage left)

_(As Pinky exits stage left, some more transitional music begins to play in the background. As it does, another set transition begins to take place. The radio disappears below the stage via a sliding trapdoor and hydraulic lift. As it does, a large backdrop of a skyline view of the city of London comes down in the center area of the stage, concealing the laboratory countertop and wall setting behind it. As the backdrop comes into view, the sliding trapdoor opens up again, and the Narrator appears onstage via the open trapdoor and hydraulic lift. As the Narrator comes into view once again, the transitional music stops playing in the background, and the Narrator character begins to speak to the audience again...)_

**And that was the cliffhanging conclusion of Scene 2 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! In this scene, Brain had just come up with a great plan of his to take over the world...in a song, of course! This musical number Brain performed was based off of the real-life song, "When The Going Gets Tough" from the real-life Broadway and US /National Tour musical "SpongeBob SquarePants: The Musical"! This plan of Brain's involved sneaking on a plane to London, sneaking into "Big Ben", and disabling it at tea time, making it remain tea time forever. This would hypothetically allow Brain to take over the British Empire, and eventually, the world. Now, all they have to do is get over to London and begin this world domination scheme! And that plan outcome will happen soon! So, its time for us all to move on to Scene 3 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**


	4. Act 1, Scene 3

**Hello again, everyone! I'm back once again, and I'm back with Scene 3 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! During these times of this unfortunate virus outbreak, I'm using my time to help my family out with indoor and outdoor tasks, going food shopping once a week, and since its safe to do so, go out for ice cream every Saturday afternoon. And until this pandemic is finally over, I will also use this time to continue updating this story. In this scene, Pinky and Brain will make it London and will go to carry out their plan for world domination! Ready to see how it goes!? Well, what on Earth are we all just standing around for?! Let's all just sit back, relax, turn off our cellphones and other mobile devices, and begin Scene** **3 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**

Narrator: After 13 hours have passed, with 3 of them being spent on traveling to and going through the airport, and 10 of them being spent on a plane, both Pinky and Brain finally made it to London, England. (turns page) Once in London, both mice got on a popular red double-decker bus, and took it over to Bridge Street, where the famous tower clock "Big Ben" resides. (turns page) Once at the area of "Big Ben", both Pinky and Brain got off the bus, and Brain got to work, explaining to Pinky how they were to get up to the inside of the face of "Big Ben", and how they were to stop the clock at Tea Time at 4:00pm. (turns page) By the time both mice got off the bus, it was already 3:00pm in the afternoon, and they only had one hour to pull this plan off. (exits stage left)

_(As the Narrator exits stage left, the banner of the London skyline goes back up again, now revealing a set that looks like the buildings and street of Bridge Street within London. The street setting has large building facades at the far back area of the stage, some street signs, a large wide building façade set piece resembling the bottom of "Big Ben", a red telephone booth, a red mailbox, 2 lamppost, 2 benches, and a light blue sky backdrop behind the entire set at the back area of the stage. About 12 ensemble actors are dressed up as London citizens doing random things (such as walking, taking pictures, or talking to each other), and 4 more in 2 rows of 2 enter stage right, dressed up as Queen's guards in the red uniforms. As they march into view from the right, both Pinky and Brain enter stage left. Brain is wearing a black tailcoat, an aqua bowtie, and a black top hat, while Pinky is wearing an open brown suit jacket and brown bowler hat...)_

Brain: Here we are, Pinky..."Big Ben"! (points to the "Big Ben" façade)

Pinky (looks up): Egad, Brain! It looks so tall! Narf!

Brain: Yes...YES! Pinky, it is VERY TALL! "Big Ben" is 316 feet tall, and is one of London's most iconic pieces of architecture to date!

Pinky: Oh, can we bungee jump off it its top, Brain?! (smiles)

Brain (rolls eyes): Oh, come now, Pinky! How would THAT help us accomplish our goal to stop the block at Tea Time?!

Pinky: Well, it wouldn't, but it would be some fun, and...

Brain (makes a fist and bops Pinky's head, interrupting Pinky)

Pinky: Hahahahahaha!

Brain: Focus, Pinky! We have a plan to complete...(looks at watch) And its 3:00pm, so we only have one hour and once chance to go through with it!

Pinky: But how do we get up there? (points to "Big Ben" façade set piece) Its so high, and I don't see a simple elevator to get up there!

Brain: Well Pinky, to get up there as mice...(pulls out regular-sized blueprint from his tail coat pocket) we will find a vent and rip it open! Once we get inside the clock tower's vent system, we will navigate through them, and climb up, making it all the way to the top!

Pinky: That's brilliant, Brain! (claps) You deserve a medal! (smiles)

Brain (rolls eyes): That's very thoughtful of you to say...(puts blueprints away) But just think...when we take over the world...(points at Pinky) Both you and me will have all of the medals we can ever want! (puts finger down)

Pinky: Oh boy! (jumps up and down) I want all of the gold ones! Oh, and some silver ones, too! And maybe a few bronze ones...and sparkling ones with glitter...and some medals made out of cookies! Oh, and do they make any medals out of chocolate!?

Brain (sighs): Pinky, if you just FOCUS on this PLAN at our hands, the clock will stop at 4:00pm, and if all goes well, we will take over the British Empire, and then the WORLD! And then, you can have all of the medals you want!

Pinky: Really?! Even ones made of...

Brain (interrupting Pinky): Especially ones made out of chocolate! (faint smile)

Pinky (hugs Brain tightly): Oh, thank you, Brain! (let's go of Brain)

Brain: Yes...now, let's focus on our plan! (turns to the "Big Ben" tower bottom façade set piece and walks over to it) First, we must get this vent grate opened up!

_(Suddenly, since Pinky hasn't moved out of the center area of the stage yet, the 4 actors dressed up as the Queen's Guards marched up towards the area where Pinky was standing, and stopped right in front of him. One of the guards stomped their feet...)_

Queen's Guard 1 (stomps foot): MOVE ASIDE FOR THE QUEEN'S GUARDS!

Pinky: AAAAAHHHHH! (steps forward) Sorry, sir! I-I didn't see you there!

Brain (looks over at the commotion): Pinky, stop causing a disturbance, and follow me! If you get in trouble here, we won't succeed in taking over the world!

Pinky: Oh, coming brain! (scurries over to where Brain is standing)

_(The 4 Queen's Guards both marched in unison towards the left side of the stage, marching out of view. As they do, Pinky joins Brain by the front façade set piece resembling the bottom part of "Big Ben". Brain pulls out a flathead screwdriver out of his tail coat pocket, and used it to carefully pry the metal grate off of a hole in the set piece. Once the grate is off, Brain leans the grate against a random lamppost, puts the screw back into his pocket, and crawls into the whole in the façade. Pinky follows Brain's lead, and as he does, some more transitional music begins to play in the background. As it does, the lights above the center area of the stage dim, and another banner comes down in the center area of the stage, concealing the setting of the London street and the actors playing London citizens behind it. This next banner has a large painting of the middle section of " Big Ben" and the tops of the other London skyscrapers in the background on it. As this set transition begins, a spotlight shines on the left side of the stage, and the Narrator enters stage left again, standing under the spotlight. The Narrator pulls out his open book and begins to narrate to the audience some more...)_

Narrator: Once inside the vents within "Big Ben", both Pinky and Brain spent about 30 minutes navigating through and climbing up the vents within the air conditioning system of "Big Ben". (turns page) It wasn't a journey for the faint of heart or the light-headed, as both of these mice could achieve it. Brain and Pinky had both been through gene splicing experiments, and were exposed to different chemicals and machinery, making them both capable of withstanding multiple scenarios that a regular and non-gene spliced mice could never do...(turns page) such as climbing through air vents. But it was still no easy when you take gusts of cold air blowing through the vents, sharp angles all around, and the risk of electrocution from exposed wiring through the entire air vent maze. Now, after 30 minutes have passed, it was 3:30pm, exactly 30 minutes before Tea Time at 4:00pm. This is where Brain's plan to stop the clock at 4:00pm would really begin...(exits stage left)

_(As the Narrator exits stage left, the spotlight shining over him turns off, and the transitional music stops playing in the background. As it does, the banner of the middle section of "Big Ben" tower painted on it goes up, and the stage lights in the middle section of the stage come back on, revealing a massive set that resembles the inside of the main part of "Big Ben", complete with several large interconnecting and interacting gears of various sizes (ranging from large ones as large as a car and small ones as small as a person's wallet), a large iron bell and metal ringer/bell-tapper, and a large wall panel with the backside of the clock face on the back wall of the set, along with a large metal gear rod connecting to the hour, minute, and seconds hands on the other side of the clock face set. As the interior setting of "Big Ben" is revealed, some additional metal steampunk-like piping and red-brown slim wall panels slide into view from the left and right side of the stage. Also, some additional interconnecting gears come down overhead in the front-center area of the stage, positioning themselves high above the front-center area of the stage. Also, several full-sized metal catwalks are positioned all over the setting in between most of these massive and small operational gears, creating the full illusion of the inside of the "big Ben" clock. As the set transition completes, the sounds of the clock ticking and the gears rotating is heard all over the theater, and the next scene begins as a small trapdoor flap opens up on the far right-front side of the stage, and both Brain and Pinky climb up into view, closing the trapdoor flap behind them once they are within the set. As they close the trapdoor flap, both Pinky and Brain get back up on their feet, and the next scene begins to take place...)_

Brain: Ugh, finally, we made it, Pinky! Here we are, at the top of the inside of "Big Ben"!

Pinky: Egad, Brain! It looks a lot bigger than I thought! (jumps up with excitement)

Brain: Yes...YES! Now, all we have to do is wait for it to be exactly 4:00pm, and then we shall jam the gears here with this! (opens trapdoor flap on the far front-right side of the stage and pulls out a block of wood the size of an average PC computer) And once the clock strikes 4:00pm, I'll slip this wooden block in between 2 large gears, and then we will have accomplished our goal, and we'll soon be controlling the world! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (kicks the trapdoor flap shut with left foot)

Pinky (looks concerned): Uh...Brain...I-I don't mean to be a Debbie-downer, but aren't these massive gears too strong enough to be stopped by a simple wooden block?

Brain (frowns): What do you mean?

Pinky: Well, think about it! This block is made of simple wood, but these gears are made out of metal! Don't you think that the block of wood would get crushed by something as heavy as very large metal gears?

_(The entire audience laughs very loudly over Pinky's point about the problem with Brain's plan, and the laughter continues for about 30 seconds, all while Brain has a frustrated look on his face. After about 30 seconds, the loud laughter dies, and the scene continues to take place...)_

Brain: Pinky, if you make another attempt to ruin my mood or sense of accomplishment like that, I shall be forced to hurt you. (turns away and climbs up onto one of the metal catwalks around the massive gear set)

Pinky: Oh, okay! Sorry, Brain! (follows Brain up the metal ladder up to the same catwalk as Brain)

_(Suddenly, the ticking sound effects speed up a little, and the gears and clock hands of the clock set move very fast, speeding up the clock's time up 29 minutes before slowing down back to the normal speed again. As this minor time jump finished occurring, some suspenseful music begins to play in the background, and the Narrator enters stage left. As he does, he begins to briefly speak to the audience again...)_

Narrator (enters stage left): After waiting around for 29 minutes, it came down to the last minute before 4:00pm at 3:59pm. In about 60 seconds, the clock would strike for Tea Time at 4:00pm. (turns page) As the countdown started from 60 seconds, Brain waited at the right moment to insert the wooden block between 2 of the larger gears within the clock's mechanism, and stop the clock itself! (looks up at the catwalk high above him where Pinky and Brain were standing)

Brain: Oh, this is it, Pinky! Let's make this happen! Count down with me!

Pinky: Alright, Brain! (rubs hands together)

_(The suspenseful music gets more intense by the minute as the massive clock hands on the face of the clock set began to count down one minute until Tea Time at 4:00pm. As it does, Pinky, Brain, and even the Narrator begin to count down themselves...)_

Brain (finds a great place to wedge the wooden block in place): 60...59...58...57...56...55...54...53...

Pinky: 52...51...50...49...48...47...46...45...44...43...

Narrator (turns page) 42...41...40...39...38...37...36...35...34...

Brain: 33...32...31...30...29...28...27...26...

Pinky: 25...24...23...22...21...20...

Narrator: 19...18...17...16...15...

Brain: 14...13...

Pinky: 12...1...

Narrator: 10...

Brain: 9...

Pinky: 8...

Narrator: 7...

Brain: 6...

Pinky: 5...

Narrator: 4...

Brain: 3...

Pinky and Brain: 2...1...

Pinky: NOW, BRAIN! NOOOOOOW!

Brain: Yes... (places wooden block between 2 large gears before they can move any more) YES!

_(At this point, the suspenseful music stops playing in the background, and all of the gears stop turning as the second hand on the clock's face strikes Tea Time at 4:00pm. Then, "DING! DING! DING! DING!", the massive bell part of the set gets hit by the bell's gong 4 times...)_

Narrator: And with the bell striking 4 times at 4:00pm Tea Time, the gears stopped turning, and so did the hands on the face on the clock. It seemed that Brain's plan to stop the clock at tea time worked out as planned! (exits stage left)

Brain: Yes...YES! (raises fist) Now, once Tea Time occurs for more than its usual time, the people will hear of my message that the only way for time to continue being shown on "Big Ben" is to let me take over the British Empire and than the world! (grins)

Pinky: Oh Brain, you did it! (hugs him tightly)

Brain (surprised over hug): Uh...y-y-yes I did, P-Pinky...(gives Pinky a light hug back) Now, let me go now, please.

Pinky: Oh, okay! (let's go of Brain)

Brain: Thank you. Now, let's wait up here to see if we hear any panic down below! (grins and climbs down off the catwalk)

Pinky (follows Brain off the catwalk and back onto the stage): You're so brilliant, Brain!

Narrator (enters stage left): As several minutes passed in real time, several people down below began to panic over the fact that it was STILL Tea Time at 4:00pm...(turns page) As even more minutes began to pass, the panic from down below got worse and worse...(exits stage left)

_(Suddenly, the lights above the center area of the stage dim while the lights above the front part of the stage remain on. As this happens, about 3 male and 3 female ensemble actors enter stage left and stand in the center area of the stage, looking panicked as they look up, down, and all over the place...)_

Male London Citizen 1: WHY WON'T THE CLOCK HANDS MOVE ANYMORE?!

Male London Citizen 2: ITS STILL TEA TIME?!

Male London Citizen 3: WHEN WILL IT BE DINNER TIME?!

Female London Citizen 1: MY KIDS ARE HUNGRY!

Female London Citizen 2: MY DOG HAS A GROOMING APPOINTMENT SOON!

Female London Citizen 3: WE'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO TELL TIME AGAIN!

All 6 London citizens (in unison): WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_(The 6 actors playing London citizens all rush out of view, exiting stage left. As they do, the stage lights above the center area of the stage come back on, lighting up the entire stage and clock tower interior set...)_

Brain: Pinky, do you hear what I hear? (grins)

Pinky (scratches head): I-I think so, Brain...but why do the Queen's Guard's wear red?

Brain (sighs and rolls eyes; speaking sarcastically): Oh I don't know why, Pinky...maybe they LIKE to wear red. Or for all we know, it could be a fashion trend right now.

Pinky: Egad...

Brain (interrupting Pinky): But that's not important right now, Pinky! Right now, we must climb down through the air vents again, and take the next bus to Buckingham Place!

Pinky: Oh, are we goin to meet the Queen?! (looks excited)

Brain: Yes...YES! After we climb inside the palace by the air vents of course! And once we get inside, we will announce to the Queen that the only way for the "Big Ben" clock to start telling time again is to get her to give us the power of the British Empire! And then, we will succeed in taking over the world!

Pinky: Brain, you're so brilliant! (claps hands wildly)

Brain: That's because I have the enlarged head, Pinky. (points to his head) Now, let's get out of here before...

_(Suddnely, just before both Pinky and Brain could walk over to the trapdoor flap on the right-front side of the stage, "CRACK!", a loud snapping noise is heard in the background, as the wooden block seems to snap into pieces, and cause some shards to fly all over the gear set. Thankfully, the shards of wood only stay within the center area of the stage and present no risks to the actors. As the wood snaps, the gears begin to turn again, and so do the clock hands. As this all occurs, Brain turns around in shock, gasping about what he sees. As he does, Pinky opens his mouth in shock but no words come out. As both mice look over in shock, the sounds of people down below cheering are heard in the background, making Brain seem very angry over the plan failing...)_

Brain: What?! (clenches the sides of his head) No, no, no, no, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (throws down arms) But I don't understand! I...I...I...(turns around) I had everything planed down to a T! That block of wood was supposed to be strong and...

Pinky (shrugs and turns to face Brain): I told you this plan had a flaw, Bra...

Brain (interrupting Pinky; pointing at him): Pinky, don't you even DARE to THINK about mentioning that from before flaw again! (sighs)

Pinky (nods): Okay, Brain...but...what are we going to do now?

Brain: The same thing we do every night back in the lab Pinky...try to take over the world!

Pinky: But what kind of plan can we come up with now, Brain? Surely it cant be better than this one...

Brain: Oh, Pinky...you're so close-minded right there. You see, even though this plan has failed for us, that's just an opportunity for us to try to come up with an EVEN BETTER plan for taking over the world!

Pinky: Oh, it is?

Brain (facepalms himself): Yes, Pinky...it is.

_(Suddenly, some happy-go-lucky music begins to the play in the background. As it does, Brain looks towards the entire audience and begins to sing another musical number of the show...)_

_Brain (singing): Sometimes my friend,_

_Things go wrong! _

_Things go bad,_

_And plans can change..._

_But its a part of liiiiiiiiife!_

_Sometimes Pinky,_

_Things can go very wrong,_

_But it's just a big part of life!_

_Life is full,_

_Of many ups and downs,_

_And life just continues to move on!_

_We plan our schemes very well,_

_And usually they don't work at all,_

_But its just a part of life,_

_And all we can do is,_

_Go and move on!_

_That might be hard to do,_

_But it is all that we can do,_

_As we cannot change the circumstances,_

_Or change the past and turn back time!_

_Life is like a roller coaster,_

_One with many ups and downs,_

_Not to mention inversions,_

_As well as loops and helixes!_

_And unlike a roller coaster,_

_You cannot simply hit an,_

_"Emergency Stop" button when things don't go your way!_

_Pinky, its just a part of life!_

_Failing is normal!_

_And it just gives us a chance,_

_To get better and betteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer! _

_So as you can see, Pinky,_

_Life is full of twists and turns,_

_And we can't always come out on toooooooop!_

_Failure is a part of life,_

_A very difficult part too, _

_And one we cannot avoid!_

_Life is not perfect,_

_And it'll never be that way,_

_So, we must just,_

_Go with the flow!_

_Pinky, life is full,_

_Of many challenges and mistakes,_

_And we must just learn from them!_

_Pinky, don't fret now,_

_Life is just full of storms,_

_Which are all over every aspect of life!_

_Come on, Pinky, _

_We must leave the "Big Ben" clock now,_

_And get back down to the ground,_

_And then we shall find a place here in London,_

_To some research on a new plan,_

_For taking over the world!_

_And postpone going back to the lab,_

_Until we've done our research,_

_Or completed the plan to take over the world!_

_Once we take over the world,_

_"Acme Labs" will become our imperial palace!_

_But first Pinky,_

_We need to do some more research,_

_To be able to find a new plan,_

_And have researched information on our siiiiiiiiiiide!_

_And I think I know,_

_Just the place..._

_To complete that TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASK!_

_(The music stops playing in the background. As it does, Brain stops singing, ending the musical number. As he does, the entire audience cheers and claps very loudly for Brain's third musical number of the show. After about 30 seconds, the loud cheering and clapping from the entire audience dies down, and the scene continues to take place as normal...)_

Pinky: So Brain, where can we go to get more research on a new plan?

Brain: Well Pinky, I think I know just the place...

Pinky: Oh, is it "Disneyland"?! (giggles and jumps up and down happily)

Brain (facepalms): No, Pinky. "Disneyland" is in Anaheim, California, not in London, England!

Pinky: Oh...then where are we going to go?!

Brain: That's easy, Pinky...the "London Library"!

Pinky: Oh boy, brilliant! Now, I can finally try to read "The Little Engine That Could"! (squeals happily)

Brain (sighs): Really, Pinky? That's the type of book you want to read when we have to find a new way to take over the world?

Pinky: Well, I do want to now why the train engine is being told he can't do what he says we can do! Narf!

Brain (sighs and facepalms again): Come now, Pinky. Staying here in the tower all day isn't going to help us...(walks over to the right-front area of the stage) And the library closes at 6:00pm today, so we must hustle if we want to catch the next bus and get to the library in time! (opens up trapdoor flap)

_(Both Brain and Pinky climbed into the trapdoor and closed the panel. As they did, some transitional music began to play in the background. As it did, the stage lights shining over the center area of the stage dimmed and a large banner with the exterior of the "London Library" painted on it comes down in the center area of the stage, concealing the entire gear set behind it. As this banner comes down, the large gears above the front center area of the stage rise up out of view, and the steampunk-like piping, along with the red-brown wall panels side out of view from both the left and right side of the stage. As they do, the Narrator enters stage left, and begins to speak to the audience again...)_

Narrator: And with Brain's idea set in motion, both he and Pinky made their way through the air vents of "Big Ben" again, heading all the way back down to the ground level. Once outside the inner workings of the air vents of "Big Ben", Brain put the grate back over the vent hole, and then he and Pinky both got on the next red double-decker bus. (turns page) Both mice then took said bus to the "London Library", which was about 8 minutes away by bus, and got off the bus when they got to said library. Once inside of the "London Library", Brain got to work in the non-fiction section in the library, reading several large books on famous inventors, electricity, chemistry, and even some books on the human mind. (turns page) And as for Pinky...well, let's just say he got himself a book to read that was less than thick...and it was a children's book...(exits stage left)

_(As the Narrator exits stage left, the banner of the painting of the "London Library" goes back up and the stage lights shinning over the center area of the stage come back on, revealing a new setting resembling the inside of the non-fiction section of the "London Library", complete with a large back wall panel made up of a large bookshelf with hundreds of colorful books of assorted sizes, a metal walkway with a stairway to give visitors access to the upper half of this bookshelf, several rectangular and square tables with chairs and table lamps, and a few large framed paintings of famous writers. As the banner rises up out of view, about 6 circular lamps come down into view, positioning themselves high above the stage. All of the woodchips from the previous scene have been cleaned up. About 15 ensemble actors are spread out throughout the setting, either pretending to read books, looking for a book or two, and sitting down to relax. 2 additional ensemble actors are dressed up as library assistants, each rolling a metal car around the set, transporting books to their correct shelves and putting them in place on the shelf. Brain is seated at a table in the center of the set, with a large stack of thick books next to him on the left. He is holding up and reading a large grey book on hypnotism. As the set transition nears completion, 2 more additional bookcase side into view from both the left and right side of the front area of the stage, remaining on the sides to help expand the library setting to the front area of the stage. As the set transition finally completes, the transitional music stops playing in the background, and the next scene continues to take place...)  
_

**And that was the long-awaited conclusion of Scene 3 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! And it seems that despite good planning by Brain, and a successful breaking and entering, Brain's plan completely failed all due to...well...silly reasons that you all just saw for yourself! It seems that in the cartoon, Brain's plans for world domination never succeed for reasons of either Pinky noticing a legit flaw in the plan that Brain doesn't notice or due to careless and sloppy planning. Oh, and the song sung by Brain here was based off of the song called "I Know Things Now" from the very popular Broadway musical called "Into the Woods". And now, it looks like poor Brain must come up with another world domination plan! ****And now, let's move on to Scene** **3 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**


	5. Act 1, Scene 4

**Hello again, everyone! Even during this pandemic, I'm back once again, and I'm back with Scene 4 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine. In the last scene, Brain's plan to take over the world by stopping the "Big Ben" clock at Tea Time at 4:00pm failed as the strong gears of the inner workings of the old tower clock were no match for the weak wooden block that Brain jammed between 2 of the larger gears. But that didn't stop Brain from coming up with a new plan! Now, in this scene, Brain and Pinky will spend time in the popular "London Library", and Brain will come up with a new plan for taking over the world! What is this new plan that he has in mind? Well, you will all just have to read and find out for yourselves! Now, let's all sit back, relax, turn off all our cellphones, and enjoy scene 4 of Act of this brand new Broadway musical script story of mine!**

Brain: yes...YES! (places book down) YES! Finally, it seems my new plan to take over the world is a lot clearer now!

Pinky (enters stage right, holding a book behind his back): Oh, yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, YEEEEEEEEES! (jumping happily) Brain, I didn't think I would find it...but I did! (smiles)

Brain (sighs and rolls eyes): And what exactly did you find, Pinky? (turns to face Pinky)

Pinky: I found...THIS! (pulls out a book titled "The Little Engine That Could")

Brain: "The Little Engine That Could"? Seriously?

Pinky (nods happily): Yes, Brain! I had a hard time finding this book, but my searching efforts paid off! (tucks book underneath left arm)

Brain (sarcastically): Oh, and where did you find this book at the end of your long and tedious search, Pinky?

Pinky: Oh, I found it in the one place I didn't look before...(points index finger up) In the CHILDREN'S BOOKS section! (grins)

Brain (rolls eyes): Oh, and why am I not surprised?

Pinky: Because you always prefer the boring books!

Brain (stands up and leans into Pinky's face up close): Pinky, I prefer if you be careful with what you say around me or I will be forced to hurt you. (moves away from Pinky's face)

Pinky: Oh, alright Brain. Sorry about that.

Brain: Anyways Pinky, you'll have to put your booking reading on hold because I FINALLY came up with another good evil plan to take over the world!

Pinky: Oh, that's great, Brain! (claps hands happily) But...what is this new plan, actually? (puts book down on table)

Brain: Well Pinky, this plan of mine utilizes the skill of hypnosis! (points to a page in his open book)

Pinky: Hypnosis? What is that, exactly?

Brain (sighs): Pinky, hypnotism is when someone is put into a state of consciousness where said person seems to be sleeping but can hear, and is highly responsive to suggestions.

Pinky: Oh...and what can that do for us in terms of taking over the world...

Brain: Well Pinky, my plan is a simple as this...

_(Suddenly, some uplifting planning music begins to play in the background. As it does, Brain looks towards the entire audience, and he begins to sing another musical number of the show...) _

_Brain (singing): Pinky, as you can see, _

_Just told you,_

_What hypnotism means!_

_Hypnotism can help,_

_Control a person..._

_Especially a person..._

_With world or country-ruling powers!_

_My plan that I had just come up,_

_Seems very simple,_

_And if done right,_

_It can all be accomplish! _

_Oh Pinky..._

_This new plan of mine will work!_

_This is my new plan of mine..._

_This is my brand new plaaaaaan..._

_Oh...this new plan of mine will work! (jumps up on top of the table)_

_Now, first off all, _

_We have to go dumpster diving,_

_To find metal and microchips._

_Wires and cables will also be needed,_

_As well as gears and spark plugs,_

_And even some radioactive goo or slime!_

_Then we have to build a time machine,_

_And we'll have to do that..._

_Within the sewers of London,_

_Which would be out of the public eye! _

_Oh Pinky..._

_This new plan of mine will work!_

_This is my new plan of mine..._

_This is my brand new plaaaaaan..._

_Oh...this new plan of mine will work!_

_Once we finish assembling this time machine..._

_We can use this time machine,_

_To travel back in time,_

_To the year 1912._

_But rather than travel to the "R.M.S. Titanic",_

_We would instead be traveling..._

_To Vienna, Austria!_

_Pinky: But Brain...why Austria? (looks confused; gets up on table next to Brain) _

_Brain (singing): In the year 1912 in Vienna, Austria, _

_There was a famous hypnosis psychiatrist... _

_Named Dr. Sigmund Freud,_

_Who once treated the city's ruling Emperor,_

_Who at the time was Franz Joseph!_

_To complete this plan,_

_And once we get to Vienna..._

_We must go to Sigmund Freud's office._

_I will get an appointment with that doctor,_

_And during the session before he hypnotizes me,_

_I will use a pair of mirrored glasses..._

_To reverse the process,_

_And in doing so..._

_Hypnotize him instead! _

_And once we do that,_

_I will give him an order under his trance..._

_To go and hypnotize Emperor Franz Joseph,_

_Into give up his throne to me..._

_And then we will have taken over the world!_

_Oh Pinky..._

_This new plan of mine will work!_

_This is my new plan of mine..._

_This is my brand new plaaaaaan..._

_Oh...this new plan of mine will work!_

_Yes...yes...I though of all of the little details..._

_And I made sure it was foolproof..._

_And that no mistakes can be made!_

_Oh Pinky, this new plan of mine will work!_

_Oh...yes...this new plan of mine will work!_

_Nothing will get in the way..._

_Of making this plan take plaaaaace..._

_As this new plan of mine will work!_

_Yes...this new plan of mine will work!_

_This new plan of miiiiiiiiiiine..._

_Will work out in the end!_

_Yeah..._

_I know that this new plan will work..._

_Oh Pinky, this new plan of mine will work!_

_Pinky (singing): Oh Brain, you're so smart..._

_Brain (singing): Pinky, of course that's the case..._

_Or why else would I be called the Brain!?_

_Yes Pinky, my new plan will work!_

_Yeah...I know my plan will succeed! _

_Nothing will get in the way of this plan..._

_Pinky (singing): Because you're so very smart!_

_Brain (singing): And I thought out all of the kinks and corners..._

_To make sure that my new plan will work!_

_Oh Pinky..._

_This new plan of mine will work!_

_This is my new plan of mine..._

_This is my brand new plaaaaaan..._

_Oh...this new plan of mine will work!_

_Oh yeah...this new plan of mine..._

_This brand new plan of mine..._

_This fresh new plan of mine..._

_This new plan of mine will..._

_WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORK!  
_

_(The uplifting music stops playing in the background and the musical number ends. As it does, the entire audience cheers and claps very loudly. After about 30 seconds, the loud cheering and clapping dies down. As it does, the next scene continues to take place as normal...)_

Pinky: Egad Brain, brilliant! (claps wildly)

Brain: Yes...YES! (pulls out a blank blueprint from his pocket) Now, hang on for a moment while I write it all down. (pulls out a pencil from his pocket and begins to draw out the entire plan step by step) Boy, I'm telling you Pinky, when this plan works, we will never have to worry about our lives again. Think about it...soon we will have the high life. A life of a large palace to live in...dozens of servants serving us food on silver platters...a private luxurious horse-drawn chariot...a throne room to lead the citizens of Vienna from...and even constantly cleaned rooms at all times! (sighs happily) And I must admit this...we'll be able to have nothing but fun in our spare time! (finishes writing and puts pencil back into pocket) Now, we must find a landfill nearby and search for electrical components to build a time machine, and then we'll find some radioactive slime or liquid to activate it. (folds up blueprint and places it into pocket) Then, we shall retreat to the swear underneath the London, and...

_(Suddenly, before Brain can finish his sentence, a female ensemble member actress dressed up as the librarian enters stage right, and marches over angrily to the table that Pinky and Brain are standing on top of...)_

Librarian (interrupting Brain): HEY! (points to Brain) Hey you!

Brain (freezes): Uh...y-y-y-y-yes, m-m-m-ma'am?! (smiles nervously)

Librarian: What in the world are you doing on top of one of my tables?! AND WHAT WAS THAT NOISE I HEARD FROM THE FRONT DESK!? I'm trying to run a public library here, and that's not EASY when unruly patrons like you GET UP ON MY TABLES LIKE THAT!?

Brain: Uh...well...its quite a funny story ma'am...you see...I w-w-was in t-t-t-the m-m-moment s-s-s-singing a s-s-song and...

Librarian: Oh, so it was YOU who sang that song in MY LIBRARY just now!? (clenches teeth)

Pinky: Yes, it was! Narf! And I sang, too! (smiles)

Librarian: GET OFF OF MY TABLE, NOOOOOOOOOOOOW!

Brain (jumps off the table): S-s-s-s-s-sorry, ma'am...

Pinky: Yeah, we're s-s-s-sorry...(jumps off the table next)

Librarian: Now, for admitting to singing that song, I'm going to have to ask you both to LEAVE THIS LIBRARY AND NEVER COME BACK! (points to the right side of the set) Now...LEAVE...RIGHT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!

Pinky: EEEEEKKKKK! (sniffs and cowers behind Brain)I'm scared...(closes eyes in fear)

Brain (turns to Pinky): Oh, don't let her get to you, Pinky. She's just an overreactive fool.

Librarian: WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME, MISTER?!

Brain (turns to face librarian): You heard me, lady! You're nothing but an overreactive fool! (spits saliva at her, which hands on the librarian's glasses)

Librarian (gasps): You...(takes off glasses and uses sleeve to wipe sweat off) disgusting...mouse! (puts glasses back on) Well, I never! (puts hands on her hips)

Brain: You want us to leave?! FINE! (grab's Pinky's left shoulder) Come now, Pinky. She might want us out of here, but we will leave without crying for being afraid!

Pinky: O-o-o-o-o-okay...(stands next to Brain)

Brain: Now, let's leave...(walks towards the right side of the stage)

Pinky (walking with Brain): But Brain, what about "The Little Engine That Could"?!

Brain (sighs): Pinky, when we take over the world, you'll be able to have access to all of the children's books you can ever want without a care in the world! (exits stage right)

Pinky: Oh, okay! That sounds better than any library! (exits stage right, too)

Librarian (huffs): Man, what a day this has been...(grabs books off the table) SOMEONE, HELP ME GET THESE BOOKS TO THEIR CORRECT SHELVES!

_(Suddenly, the stage lights shining over the center area of the stage dim and some more transitional music begins to play in the background. As it does, another set transition begins to take place. The tall bookcases on the front-left and front-right area of the stage slide out of view, and a backdrop of a London street with a manhole cover in the center painted on it comes down in the center area of the stage, concealing the entire "London Library" setting behind it. As this backdrop comes down and covers the setting behind it, the Narrator enters stage left, faces the entire audience and begins to narrate to said audience once again...)_

Narrator: And with a new plan thought out by Brain, he and Pinky made their way to a local landfill in the outskirts of London. After an hour, Brain managed to gather everything that they needed, especially some radioactive slime he found in a sealed disposal tube. (turns page) After the scavenger hunt within the landfill, both Pinky and Brain slipped into the sewer beneath London via the use of a nearby storm drain. (turns page) And after about another hour of Brain assembling the time machine, wiring the control panel, creating a door, and creating the main engine powered by the tube of radioactive slime, their time machine was finally ready for the next phase of Brain's new plan for taking over the world...(turns page) which was traveling back in time to Vienna, Austria in 1912...(exits stage left)

_(As the Narrator exits stage left, the banner of painting of the street of London with the manhole cover in the center goes back up, revealing the new setting of the inside of the swear underneath London, complete with a curved back wall panel made out of bricks, some metal piping lining the top of said curved brick wall, some green moss and muck lining the bottom area of the curved brick wall, old-looking electrical wiring and dangling lightbulbs hanging from the ceiling high above the setting, and 2 large brick columns, one on the back-left side of the stage and one of the back-right side of the stage. As the banner reveals the new setting, 2 more additional columns slide into view from the front-left and front-right of the stage. A large cubicle-like structure made out of trash and metal plates, a rusty metal door, and colorful electrical wiring all over it is in the center of the new setting. As the set transition completes, the stage lights above the center area of the stage come back on, and the transitional music stops playing in the background. Brain is on the left side of the time machine, pretending to use a large oversized screwdriver to make some final adjustments to the makeshift time machine. Pinky is on the left side of the time machine, trying to attempt to a backflip but keeps failing comically. As this set transition completes, the next scene then begins to take place as normal...)_

**And that was the conclusion of Scene 4 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! It seems that Brain's new plan for taking over the world includes collecting parts to build a time machine, building said time machine in the sewers of London, and using the newly built time machine to travel back in time to Vienna, Austria in the year 1912. Once there, Brain plans to use famous hypnosis physiatrist Sigmund Freud within his evil plan by getting an appointment with him, only for Brain to reverse his process, therefore hypnotizing Dr. Freud. Then, Brain will get Dr. Freud to hypnotize the Austrian Emperor Joseph Franz to give Brain the throne, allowing him to take over the world. And Brain's song that explained the whole plane as based off of the real-life song called "Hero Is My Middle Name" from the popular Broadway musical "The SpongeBob SquarePants Musical"! Now, let's all now move on to Scene 5 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine **


	6. Act 1, Scene 5

**Hello again, everyone! This coronavirus pandemic unfortunately doesn't seem to have a definite ending date yet, but soon enough, we will go back to our lives as they once were before this pandemic began. But until then, I will continue to update this musical story! In this scene, Pinky and Brain will take the time machine to Vienna, Austria in the year 1912 so that Brain can make an appointment with famous hypnosis psychiatrist, Dr. Sigmund Freud. Once Brain begins this appointment session, Brain will use a pair of mirrored glasses to reverse the process to hypnotize Dr. Freud instead. Once he does that, Brain plans to get the doctor to hypnotize Emperor Joseph Franz into giving him the throne, allowing Brain to FINALLY take over the world! Will the plan start off well? Well, you'll all just have to ready and find out for yourselves! Now, let's all move on to Scene 5 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!  
**

Brain (turning oversized screwdriver): Now...just a few more twists...(turns oversized screwdriver some more) Almost there...(makes one final twist with oversized screwdriver) Yes...YES! (tosses oversized screwdriver out of view to the left) It is finished, Pinky! (grins happily)

Pinky (falls on his back): Narf! (laughs)

Brain (sighs and folds arms): Pinky...what are you doing?

Pinky (looks up): Oh, I was trying to do a backflip, Brain. (smiles) How did I do?

Brain: Pinky...that was hardly a backflip considering that fact that you just fell over on your back without any flipping whatsoever!

Pinky (gets back up): Awww man! But I tried so hard, Brain!

Brain: Ugh...Pinky, when this plan works and we succeed and taking over the world, I'll hire you the best personal trainer I can find to teach you how to do a perfect backflip!

Pinky (nods): Okay! Speaking of taking over the world, are we ready to time travel yet? (walks in front of the time machine's door)

Brain: Oh yes, my dear Pinky! (puts a hand around Pinky's and faces forward with him) This is the first time machine I have made...and I had to make it with pieces of garbage!

Pinky: Egad Brain, you're a time machine-inventing genius! (jumps up and claps wildly)

Brain (smirks and let's go of Pinky's shoulder): That's because I have the brain, Pinky. (points to his head) Now, we shall enter this time machine and travel back in time to Vienna, Austria in the year 1912. (points to time machine)

Pinky: Oh boy, I'm so excited! (claps wildly) Oh, and can we stop and see some dinosaurs along the way?! Narf!

Brain (shakes head): Pinky...first of all, we don't have time for that. And second of all, how will that help us take over the world?!

Pinky: Well, I really want to meet Littlefoot from "The Land Before Time"! Poit! Narf! (laughs)

Brain (sighs): Pinky...how many times much I tell you that "The Land Before Time" is only a movie?

Pinky: Oh...right! (laughs nervously) I guess I forgot...Narf!

Brain: Anyways...we have bigger fish to fry...(steps forward and opens time machine's door)

Pinky: Oh, fish to fry?! I'll have a...

Brain (interrupting Pinky): And no, I did not mean that in a way that says we are actually eating fish. (steps inside time machine structure) Now, come on and get inside!

Pinky (sighs): Aw, but I was hungry for fish, Brain...(looks down)

Brain (sighs): Pinky...when we succeed in taking over the world, you can have all the cooked fish you can ever eat! Now, get inside the time machine so we can get back to 1912!

Pinky: Okay Brain...but won't people in that time period get surprised over a time machine from 1997 just appearing out of nowhere. (walks up to open time machine door)

Brain: Pinky, you don't think I thought of that part? I programmed the time machine's coordination calibrator to specifically land us in an alleyway within 1912 Vienna, so that NO one will see this time machine.

Pinky: Oh, okay! (smiles) But...won't the people get socked over seeing two talking mice?

Brain (shakes head): Pinky, you know why no one got shocked about that fact back at the library a while ago?

Pinky (scratches top of his head): Uh...no? (stops scratching top of his head)

Brain (sighs): Pinky, these disguises we've been wearing since we got here to London have fooled the people into thinking that we are just like them. So obviously, they will also work in 1912. Now, stop stalling this and come along! (ushers Pinky to come inside)

Pinky: Okay, Brain! (smiles and enters the time machine structure with Brain)

Brain (closes door): Now, I will start the process. Computer, take us to an alleyway in Vienna, Austria in 1912!

Computerized Female Voice: Order acknowledged, Brain. Time travel to Vienna, Austria in 1912 commencing in 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0...time travel now in session!

_(Suddenly, suspenseful transitional music begins to play in the background. As it does, some white flashing lights begin to flash wildly all over the stage while the lights over the back and center area of the stage, and another set transition begins to take place. As it does, the entire time machine structure slides out of view on the right side of the stage. As it does, the back curved wall resembling the wall of the sewer rises up out of view, and the 2 massive brick columns in the front-left and front-right part of the stage slide out of view on the left and right side. As they do, an entire wall panel constructed to resemble a front façade of a few 1912-built buildings (including the front façade of Dr. Freud's office), comes down on the center area of the stage, concealing the entire back area of the stage. As the façade wall covers up the back area of the stage, 2 old-looking streetlamps slide into view on the center-left and center-right area of the stage, and a wooden bench rises up into view on the right area of the stage right in front of the façade via sliding trapdoor and hydraulic lift. As the wooden bench comes into view, an ensemble actor dressed up as a 1912 salesman wheels out a round tablecloth-covered table with a plate of donuts and a place card price tag into view, positioning it on the front-left area of the stage. As he does this about 8 more ensemble actors (both male and female), come into view dressed up as 1912 Vienna citizens, positioning themselves all over the new setting. Then, the white lights stop flashing wildly, the stage lights over the center area of the stage come back on, and the suspenseful transitional music stops playing in the background. As it does, the set transition completes as the ensemble actors playing the 1912 citizens of Vienna are now in view, doing random things within the new setting, like walking around the new setting, looking at a map of the city, and talking to one another. Then, the next scene of the musical begins to take place...)_

Random Male 1912 Citizen 1 (walking up to table of donuts): Excuse me, sir.

1912 Salesman: Yes?

Random Male 1912 Citizen 1: How much for a donut? (pulls out wallet)

1912 Salesman: Oh, its just 1 dollar for a donut, sir.

Random Male 1912 Citizen (takes out a dollar and hands it to the salesman)

1912 Salesman (takes dollar and pockets it): Take your pick, sir.

Random Male 1912 Citizen: Certainly. (takes a donut off the plate) Well, thank you for your service! (exits stage left)

Random Male 1912 Citizen 2: Oh my dear, isn't it a beautiful day today?

Random Female 1912 Citizen 1: Oh yes, honey! The sky is blue and the birds are singing like there is no tomorrow! (kisses her male companion on the mouth)

Random Male 1912 Citizen 2 (blushes): Oh dear...not in front of the public! (smiles embarrassedly)

Random 1912 Little Girl (holding a kite): I hope this kite flies high today! (runs to the right side of the stage, disappearing from view)

Narrator (enters stage right): Ah...Vienna, Austria in the year 1912! A simpler time before computers, electric cars, or modern first-world problems. (turns page) Now, after making it to 1912, both Pinky and Brain made it to an alleyway behind a local schoolhouse, and then made their way into the central area of the city (turns around and sees new setting) or...what the central area of Vienna looked like back then, that is...(faces the audience again) Anyways, on a typical day like this, kids would either play outside, go fly a kite high in the sky, go explore the town, attend school on weekdays at their local schoolhouse, or even, if they had money saved up, buy a donut or any treat they wanted. (turns page) Adults did many things back then, too...such as go on walks through the city, go to the general store to buy food or other basic nessecitires, go for a bike ride, or simply take a relaxing ride on a horse-drawn carriage. (turns page) You see, this was before the invention of automobiles, trains, planes, trucks, or many modern transportation method for that matter. Yes, there was the "R.M.S. Titanic" steamship and it's maiden voyage…(adjusts his glasses) But, t-t-that's a story for another time. (turns page) Now, as Pinky and Brain made their way through town, Dr. Freud was...

_(Suddenly, a random male child actor dressed up in 1912 clothing enters stage left, walking up towards the Narrator, and interrupting what he was saying at that moment...)_

Random 1912 Little Boy (interrupting the Narrator): Excuse me, good sir?

Narrator (pauses and looks down at the boy): Oh...uh...yes? (closes book and holds it in his left hand)

Random 1912 Little Boy: Want to see something really cool? (grins)

Narrator: Uh...(shrugs): I guess so. I mean...why not? (smiles and gets down to the boy's level) And what is it that you wanted to show me? (turns to face him)

Random 1912 Little Boy: Its...(falls up a fist) THIS! (Suddenly punches the Narrator in the face and nose)

Narrator (covers nose with right hand): OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW, YOU LITTLE BRAT! THAT HURTS! (stands back up) WHAT ON EARTH WAS THAT FOR!?

Random 1912 Little Boy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Looser! (runs out of view to the right, exiting stage right)

Narrator (Keeping nose covered; faces the audience): Man, that hurts! What was that kid's problem? I-I didn't bother him! First, I get chewed out by Brain, and now this! (sighs) Well, due to this little unexpected injury of mine, I'm going to have to go and find a hospital nearby so that I can have this looked at and treated before I get back to you all. But...since I know parts of the story by heart without the book, I will tell you all that this next scene takes us to the inside of Dr. Sigmund Freud's office where he was just near the end of one of his appointments...man, this REALLY hurts! (exits stage left)

_(As the Narrator exits stage left, some more transitional musical begins to play in the background, and another set transition begins. As it does, the stage lights shinning over the front area of the stage dim. As they do, the 1912 Salesman grabs the tablecloth-covered table with donuts and slides it out of view on the before disappearing from view. As he does this and disappears from view, a wall panel (this time resembling the wall of Dr. Sigmund Freud's office) painted in purple with green vertical stripes spaced at least 2 feet between each other comes down a few feet in front of the building façade wall panel, concealing said building front façade panel behind it. This wall panel was a wooden door on the far left side of it. As the wall panel sets itself into place, a bookcase full of various thick slides into view on the left, positioning itself next to the door on the right. Then, a wooden desk with a folder and sheets of paper on it, and a soft leather chair rise up into view in the center of this new setting right in front of the wall panel via sliding trapdoor and a hydraulic lift. A very soft therapy couch covered in a lush blue comforter and complete with a blue-green pillow on the headrest area of it slide into view on the right, positing itself on the far right side of the stage, with the bed facing vertically towards the audience, and with the headrest area of it facing the wall panel. As the therapy couch gets in position, a small bedside table with a gas lamp on it slides into view from the right, position itself next to the head of the therapy couch on the right. Then, a lush blue armchair slid into view from the left, positioning itself next to the head of the therapy couch on the left. The armchair already has the actor playing Dr. Sigmund Freud sitting on it with a note pad and paper in his hands, and the therapy couch has an actress playing a woman in a fancy blue dress/gown on it. Then, as the set transition completes, the transitional music stops playing in the background, and the lights shinning above the center area of the stage come back on. As they do, the next scene begins to take place...)_

Lady In Blue Dress: Oh thank you, thank you for curing me, Dr. Freud! Thanks to your miracle technique, I' am no longer delusional!

Dr. Sigmund Freud: Its called hypnosis, madam. (lowers notepad) I took you back to reexperience your childhood.

Lady In Blue Dress: Well, whatever you did, it worked! (lifts head up) I used to think that little men were following me around, but know I know the little men were just in my imagination.

Dr. Sigmund Freud: That's good, madam. You see, your childhood experience caused...

_(However, before Dr. Sigmund Freud could say anything else, the sound effect of a bell ringing is heard in the background. Dr. Freud looks to the left at this before standing up and walking towards his office door...)_

Dr. Sigmund Freud: Ah, excuse me, madam. (opens office door) I think someone is ringing the bell outside the door. I'll be right back. (steps through doorframe and closes door behind him)

_(As Dr. Sigmund Freud exits the setting of his office via the door, the lights shinning over the center and front area of the stage dim, the bell ringing sound effect continues to ring in the background, and another set transition begins to take place. As it does, another wall panel resembling the front façade of Dr. Freud's office building comes back down a few feet in front of the office setting, concealing the entire setting of Dr. Freud's office behind it. This front façade wall panel resembles the same one from the previous scene in the setting of Vienna. As the wall panel comes down, the lights shining over the front and center area of the stage come back one, and the set transition completes. As it does, both Pinky and Brain are seen by one of the windows of the front façade wall of Dr. Freud's office. Pinky is seen ringing the bell above the office's entry door via a long piece of string while positioning himself low on the stage to stay "hidden" from anyone who comes out. Both he and Brain also happen to be right in front of an open window in the building façade wall panel. Underneath the windowsill of this open window is a brown briefcase full of random items...)_

Brain (looking in the open window): Alright...(looks back over at Pinky) That's enough, Pinky.

Pinky (says nothing but stops bringing the bell)

Brain (ushers Pinky to follow him): Come. (climbs through the window)

Pinky (doesn't say anything but follows Brain's lead and climbs through the window, too)

Dr. Sigmund Freud (opens office door and steps outside): Hello? (steps forward and looks left and right) Hello? Anyone here? Someone rang?

Narrator (enters stage left with a bandage wrapped over his nose): Ah, right on time. Luckily the doctor told me all I needed was ice and this bandage. (points to nose bandage) Now, where were we? (faces the audience again and pulls out his book, flipping back to the last page he was on) Now, as Dr. Sigmund Freud went to answer the door, Pinky and Brain snuck inside and...

Dr. Sigmund Freud (looks over at Narrator): Hey, excuse me, sir.

Narrator (pauses and looks behind him, seeing Dr. Sigmund Freud): Oh! Uh...(lowers book) Y-yes, can I help you? (tugs on dress shirt collar)

Dr. Sigmund Freud (nods): Yes...did you ring the bell? (points to bell above his office door)

Narrator: Uh...no? (smiles sheepishly)

Dr. Sigmund Freud (shrugs): Hmmm...oh well, thanks anyways. (turns back, opens office door and steps inside, closing the office door behind him)

Narrator (turns back around to face the audience): Phew, that was a close one. A-Anyways...(holds out book again) Pinky and the Brain snuck inside, and Brain told Pinky to keep a look out while he wrote his name in Dr. Freud's appointment book...(exits stage left)

_(Without any lights shinning above the stage dimming, the front wall panel resembling the building rises up again, revealing the entire setting of Dr. Freud's office from the previous scene. As it does, Pinky and Brain are seen behind Dr. Freud's desk, all while the Lady In Blue Dress is breathing in and out to stay relaxed...)_

Brain (opens the folder on the desk): Pinky, you stand lookout while I write my name in Dr. Freud's appointment book...(grabs a pen)

Pinky: Right, Brain. (steps forward, stands next to the desk on the right, and notices the lady): Oh, hello!

Lady In Blue Dress (stops breathing and slowly looks over at Pinky)

Pinky (takes off brown bowler hat) Lovely day, isn't it? (puts brown bowler hat back on his head) Narf! (smiles)

Lady In Blue Dress (eyes widen): Uh...D-Doctor...? (shivers in fear)

Brain (finishes writing his name in the appointment book and closes folder): Hurry Pinky, let's go. (grabs the end of Pinky's tail and "drags" him away from the desk)

Pinky (as he's dragged away frim the desk): Ta-ta! Nice chatting with you!

_(Both Pinky and Brain exit stage left. As they do, the Lady In Blue Dress remains frozen is sock, but looks like she will have an episode of delusional behavior at any moment. At this point, the office door opens, and Dr. Sigmund Freud reenters his office setting...)_

Dr. Sigmund Freud: Funny, there was nobody there. (closes office door behind him) Now...(faces Lady In Blue Dress) madam, where were we?

Lady In Blue Dress (jumps off the therapy couch): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (rushes over to Dr. Sigmund Freud, surprising him) AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (grabs Dr. Freud's shoulders) The little men! The little men! THEY'RE BAAAAAACK! (shoves him aside and opens office door fast) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (runs out of office setting and slams door shut)

_(The entire audience cheers and laughs very loudly at this moment. After about 30 seconds, the loud cheering and laughing dies down, and the scene continues to take place...)_

Dr. Sigmund Freud (stunned): Hmmmm…(opens office door and pokes his head outside of it) You know you might want to think about another appointment! (gets back inside office and closes door)

_(Once again, without any of the lights shinning above the center and front areas of the stage, the previous wall panel resembling the detailed front façade of Dr. Freud's office and some other buildings comes back down again a few feet in front of the office setting, concealing it from view. Once the front building façade wall panel is in place, both Pinky and Brain are seen climbing back out the same window and back onto the stage again. As they do, the doors to the office building swing open, and the Lady In Blue Dress runs out screaming in fear, exiting stage left as she runs. As she does, the next scene continues to take place...)_

Lady In Blue Dress: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (runs out view to the left, exiting stage left)

Pinky: What are we going to do now, Brain? Ring some more doorbells and run away?! (smiles)

Brain (shakes his head): No, Pinky. We've come to Vienna in 1912 to see the great hypnotizing psychiatrist, Dr. Sigmund Freud! (steps forward)

Pinky: Oh, bravo Brain! (grabs briefcase from underneath windowsill) You're finally getting some help for that problem of yours!

Brain (turns around to face Pinky): Problem of mine? Pinky, what are you talking about?!

Pinky: You know, the one where you ring other people's doorbells and then run away! (smiles) Troz! (walks up to where Brain is standing)

Brain: Look Pinky...(reaches into his tailcoat pocket and pulls out folded-up blue print) I'll explain this one more time...(unfolds blueprint) My "appointment" with Dr. Freud is only a ruse. (points to blueprints as he shows it Pinky) When he tries to hypnotize him, I will slip on a pair of mirrored glasses to reverse the process, therefore hypnotizing Freud himself! (folds up blueprint and places it back into tailcoat pocket again)

Pinky (places briefcase down next to him: Egad, brilliant Brain! (pulls out a piece of paper from his suit jacket pocket with a silly drawing) And then you can make him wear a lovely dress and act like a monkey! (smiles)

Brain (snatches paper out of Pinky's hands and crumbles it up into a ball): Pinky, how can that possibly help us in taking over the world?! (tosses it out of view on the left)

Pinky: Actually...I was think if it more as entertainment. (grabs briefcase) Poit!

Brain (approaches the front door of the office): All of Vienna knows that the Emperor Franz Joseph is being treated by Freud for depression. When Dr. Freud is under my spell, I will order him to hypnotize the Emperor into giving ME, the Brain, his right to the Imperial Throne, allowing me to take over the world!

Pinky (nods and follows Brain up to the office door)

Brain (opens office door and enters): Come along now, Pinky. (disappears from view)

Pinky (enters through the office door and closes it behind him and Brain)

_(As both Pinky and Brain disappear from view, some more transitional music begins to play in the background. As it does, the lights shining above the center and front area of stage dim. As they do, another set transition begins. As it does, the entire building façade panel rises up, and once it's out of view, 2 more additional sliding panels (made in 2 halves), slide into view from both the left and right side, joining together to form one wall panel, continuing to conceal the setting of Dr. Sigmund Freud's office behind it. The wall panel is white with brown vertical stripes painted a foot apart from each other, complete with several of Dr. Freud's framed photos hanging on it, and a door lading to Dr. Freud's main office built into the right side of it. This new setting is the waiting room of Dr. Freud's office building. As the wall panel sets itself into view, a red armchair sides into view on the left, with a sad-looking man dressed in a blue jacket, a blue scarf, grey pants, black does, and a dark-blue top hat sitting down in it. As the chair with the Very Sad Man slides into view, the lights above the front and center area of the stage come back on, the transitional music stops playing in the background, and the next scene proceeds to take place. As it begins to take place, 3 more ensemble actors dressed up as other patients are seen standing against the wall on the left side, waiting to be seen by Dr. Freud, too. At this point, Pinky and Brain both enter stage right...)_

Brain: Did you bring my mirrored glasses, Pinky?

Pinky: Yes I did, Brain! (opens briefcase) They're right in here with all of the fun, fun, games I brought to play with in the waiting room! Zort! (takes out an oversized metal jack) Oh look! I got Jacks...(pulls out an oversized "M&M" wind-up toy) wind-up toys...(pulls out an oversized mahjong title) and a mahjong tile...(pulls out oversized metal bottlecap), and...Ooooooh…(pulls out an oversized ball of red-purple yarn) Yarn! (smiles)

Brain (folds arms and sighs)

_(Suddenly, the door leading into Dr. Sigmund Freud's main office opens up and Dr. Sigmund Freud himself steps into the waiting room setting...)_

Dr. Sigmund Freud: Brain?

Brain (looks over): Yes?

Dr. Sigmund Freud: You're next.

Pinky (suddenly tosses yarn out of view on the right): NOOOOOOOO! (gets on the floor and grabs onto Brain's right ankle) DON'T LEAVE ME! I'LL BE SO BORED! (cries dramatically) WHAT SHALL I DO!? (let's go of Brain's ankle)

_(The entire audience burst out laughing very loud. The laughter from the audience lasts for about 30 seconds. After 30 seconds, the loud laughter from the entire audience dies down. As it does, the rest of the scene continues to take place as normal...)_

Brain: Well, what about all this stuff?! (points to random oversized items on the floor around them)

Pinky (stops crying suddenly): Boring! (folds arms) Been there, done that.

Brain: Well...(ushers Pinky out of his way) Make small talk with that man over there...(points to the Very Sad Man) Now, give me my mirrored glasses...(puts random oversized items back in briefcase and grabs what he thinks are his mirrored glasses, hiding them in the pocket of his tailcoat) Now Pinky, if you'll excuse me, its time for my "appointment" with destiny! (walks up to Dr. Sigmund Freud) I'm ready, doctor. (sighs)

Dr. Sigmund Freud: Brain, you don't look to happy?

Brain (pretending to be depressed): Oh, of course I'm not happy, doctor. My life is depressing and so am I. (sighs)

Dr. Sigmund Freud (nods): Oh, don't worry, Brain. I will help you become less depressed. (puts a hand on his left shoulder) Just follow me to my office and make yourself comfortable. (removes hand from Brain's left shoulder and enters his office)

Brain (sighs and nods): Yes doctor...(follows Dr. Freud into his office, closing the door behind him)

Random Patient 1: Ugh, I feel sad for that man...or is he a mouse? (looks confused)

Random Patient 2: Meh, I have no idea...nor do I actually care right now. (sighs)

Random Patient 3: Ugh...(sighs) All I want is to get hypnotized already. (sighs)

_(Pinky looks over at the Very Sad Man, closes the briefcase, picks it up, and walks over to the chair where he is sitting over on the left...)_

Pinky: Hi.

Very Sad Man (turns his head to face Pinky)

Pinky: Let's see...uh...do you know anything about illocutions?

Very Sad Man (in depressed tone): Excuse me?

Pinky: I-I'm sorry. I'm just trying to make small talk...(looks concerned)

Very Sad Man: Ah, don't trouble yourself. I'm just a sad little sad man. Life brings me nothing but dreary sadness. I'm sad all the time! Boy am I sad!? (tilts his face forward and looks down)

Pinky: Hmmm...(looks down at briefcase and sets it on the floor) Well, I got a pair of googly-eyed glasses! (shits through briefcase contents to look for them) That ought to cheer you up! (grabs mirrored glasses and puts them on) OOOGILY-BOOGLEY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NARF!

Very Sad Man: But...all I see is my own dreary sad little sad face...(points to reflection on the glasses)

Pinky: Poit! (takes glasses off and turns them around) Wait...these aren't my googly-eyed glasses...these are mirrored glasses...(pauses) Uh oh...

_(Then, without any transitional music playing in the background, the lights shinning over the front area of the stage dim. As they do, a other set transition begins. As it does, both Pinky and the Very Sad Man disappeared from view on the right, and the chair the Very Sad Man was sitting on slides out of view on the right, and the entire wall panel rises up once again to reveal the previous setting of the inside of Dr. Sigmund Freud's office, which is empty right now, but won't be for long once the next scene begins to take place. As the wall panel disappears from view, the stage lights shining over the front area of the stage come back on. As they do, the Narrator enters stage left, turns to face the entire audience, pulls out his book from underneath his left arm, opens to the last page he was on, and begins to narrate once again...)_

**And that was the conclusion of Scene 5 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! It seems that everything went well up until Pinky unintentionally gave Brain the googly-eyed glasses by mistake right as he was called into Dr. Freud's office for his appointment. Heck, we even got the recreation of the scene from the actual "Leggo My Ego" episode where Pinky scares off another one of Dr. Freud's patients. Sorry that there was no song within this scene, but in most musicals, not EVERY scene has a musical number included in it. I also hope you liked the set transition from the sewers underneath London to Vienna, Austria in 1912. Anyways, in the next scene, we will see what happens when Brain's hypnosis session with Dr. Sigmund Freud begins. So, let's all sit back, relax, turn off our cellphones, and move on to Scene 6 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**


	7. Act 1, Scene 6

**Hello again, everyone! Yes, its been a while since updating this musical script story of mine, but I had to deal with some personal issues that are too personal for me to go into. They're private issues and they will stay that way, but don't worry about me, as none of these personal issues have hurt me phsyically or mentally. Anyways, its time for the long-awaited Scene 6 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! In this scene, Brain will finally attempt his plan to reverse the hypnotism of Dr. Sigmund Fred and hypnotize said doctor into hypnotizing Emperor Joseph to giving Brain the right to the imperial throne. However, as we saw at the end of the last scene of this musical, Pinky unintentionally gave Brain the wrong glasses...so, I guess we will all see what happens next, huh? Yep, that's what will happen now...but I personally don't think it's going to turn out good. Well, let's all begin Scene 6 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**

Narrator: Meanwhile back in the actual office of Dr. Sigmund Freud, both he and Brain entered the office for the appointment. (turns page) However, little did Brain know, that due to Pinky's mistake, Brain's plan would go has he hoped...(turns page) But instead, it would go wacko, and...

(Suddenly, before the Narrator could continue narrating, the door to the office opened up, and both Brain and Dr. Sigmund Freud entered the office setting. As they do, Dr. Sigmund Freud noticed the Narrator...)

Dr. Sigmund Freud: Excuse me, sir...

Narrator (puases and turns around): Oh...um...yes?

Dr. Sigmund Freud: What are you doing in my office?

Narrator: Oh! Uh...well...I...um...(tugs on dress shirt collar)

Dr. Sigmund Freud (folds arms): Do you have an appointment?

Narrator: Well, no...but I...

Dr. Sigmund Freud (points to the door): Then please kindly show yourself out, sir.

Narrator: If you just give a moment, I...

Dr. Sigmund Freud (interrupting Narrator): Now, sir. I will not ask again! (shows stern look)

Narrator (closes book): Okay! Okay...I-I'll l-leave! (walks over to office door and opens it) But allow me to explain why...

Dr. Sigmund Freud (waves left hand out in front of him): I don't want to hear it, sir. If you want to explain anything to me, then simply make an appointment to see me at a later date and time.

Narrator: B-But...

Dr. Sigmund Freud (lowers left hand): Now!

Narrator (steps outside office setting): Alright...alright, I'm going! (closes office door behind him)

Dr. Sigmund Freud (turns back to Brain): I'm so sorry about that, sir. I don't know WHY he was in here, but I assure you, that...

Brain (interrupting Dr. Sigmund Freud): Oh, its quite alright doctor...(sighs) I have suffered through worst in my sad life...(looks down)

Dr. Sigmund Freud (puts a hand on Brain's shoulder): Oh, don't worry sir. With my help, you'll be undepressed in no time! (smiles)

Brain (sighs): Thanks, but I don't know if you can help me...

Dr. Sigmund Freud: Oh nonsense! I have helped hundreds of other patients suffering from depression before.

Brain (sighs): We'll see about that sir...we will see...

Dr. Sigmund Freud: Now sir, just go make yourself comfortable on my sofa over there, and we'll get started! (points to sofa)

Brain (nods): Yes doctor...(walks over to the sofa)

_(Brain walks over to the far right side of the setting, sits down on therapy sofa, and then turns lies down on it with Brain's head resting conformably on the pillow. Brain is now lying down while he still faces the audience. As Brain lies down with his head placed at an upward-sitting angle, Dr. Freud sits down in the chair on the left side of the head of the sofa, and gets out a notepad and pen...)_

Dr. Sigmund Freud (begins writing stuff on notepad): First, we shall establish our problem baseline with you to see what is wrong with your mind.

Brain (sighs and nods)

Dr. Sigmund Freud (still writing stuff on notepad): So Mr. Brain, tell me about your daily life.

Brain: Well...every morning, I wake up at around 9:00am or 10:00am, and open my local...s-store at around 11:00am. I work for about 2 hours, and close at 1:00pm. I then close up, have a brunch of nothing but cake and cookies, and then return home. I then sit around and wait for the end to take me to heaven...but since that hasn't happened yet, I then eat a dinner at 7:00pm consisting of a bowl of sugar, and then I got to bed at 9:00pm, waiting to die...(sighs) And that's a day in my lonely and miserable life...

_(The entire audience laughs at Brain's made-up daily life. The loud laughter lasts for about 30 seconds. After 30 seconds, the loud laughter dies down. As it does, the entire scene continues to take place...)_

Dr. Sigmund Freud (eyes widen): Hmmm...you definitely have a severe case of depression, Brain. (gets up and puts notepad and pen on his desk) But, luckily you came to me...(sits back down on chair) And I will do what I can to help you get your life back.

Brain (sighs): Alright...

Dr. Sigmund Freud (gets a pocket watch on a gold chain out of his pocket): Now, I want you to look at this watch of mine...(dangles watch in front of Brain's eyes)

Brain (looks at the watch)

Dr. Sigmund Freud: Now, keep following it as I swing it in front of you...(begins to swing it side-to-side)

Brain (puts a hand into his pocket to get ready for his evil plan)

Dr. Sigmund Freud (still swinging watch): You're getting very sleepy...very sleepy...

Brain: No...its YOU who is getting sleepy! (suddenly looks at the doctor, unknowingly pulls out googly-eyed glasses from behind his pocket, and puts them on)

_(Suddenly, "BOING!", the googly-eyed glasses spring out the fake eyes attached to springs, making them fly out since they are joke glasses. In face, the springs on these googly-eyed glasses are so long, that they reach across the stage, and also drop into the orchestra pit via the hole for the conductor's spot. As this happens, a springing sound effect is heard in the background, and a random male voice shouts up from the orchestra pit...)_

Random Male Voice: OW! MY EYE!

_(The entire audience bursts out laughing again, and the laughter from them lasts for about 30 seconds. After 30 seconds pass, the laughter from the entire audience dies down. As it does, the scene continues to take place...)_

Brain (gasps): What the?!

Dr. Sigmund Freud (stops waving the watch): Hey, take off those ridiculous glasses!

Brain: W-What?! (takes glasses off) These aren't my mirrored glasses! (drops glasses onto the floor)

_(As Brain drops the frames of his glasses onto the floor, the conductor pulls the long springs of said glasses into the orchestra pit, finally reaching the frames, and getting off of the stage. Once he gets them off the stage, he simply hides them within the orchestra pit. As he does, the scene continues to take place...)_

Brain: P-Pinky has my mirrored glasses! I-I must go get them, sir! I'll be r-right b-back... (tries to get up from the sofa)

Dr. Sigmund Freud (blocks Brain from getting off the sofa) No, silly Billy! You don't need glasses to be hypnotized! (continues to wave the watch side-to-side in front of Brain)

Brain: Oh, yes! I-I-must...(begins to follow the watch with his eyes) I...must...(begins to close his eyes) go...get...them...(begins to get sleepy) Must...remember...to...hurt...Pinky...the...first...chance...(yawns) I...get...(tilts head forward a little)

Dr. Sigmund Freud (shakes head): No, you don't wan to hurt anybody. We are going to see who hurt you. We are going back to your childhood...

Brain (closes eyes completely): Yes...yes...we...will go...back...(tilts head forward some more, making his top hat fall off of his head)

_(Suddenly, some very suspenseful music begins to play in the background. As it does, the lights shinning over the entire center area of the stage dim. As they do, another set transition begins to take place, as first off, the office wall rises up out of view, revealing a backdrop of a bright blue cloudless sky covering the backwall of the stage. The setting behind the wall panel also has several trees, a colorful cluster and patch of tulips, roses, and sunflowers. Then, some more trees and bushes side into view from both the left and right side of the stage (in the rear, middle, and front area), making the new setting of an outdoor meadow take up the entire stage space. As all of these set pieces come into view, the office desk and chair disappears below the stage via sliding trapdoor and hydraulic lift, and then another large bush rises up into view via the same trapdoor and hidden hydraulic lift. Then, the sofa with Brain on it sides out of view on the right, and so does the chair next to it with Dr. Freud sitting in it, and the bookcase. As they disappear from view, the bedside table with gas lamp also slides out of view on the left. As it does, some large curved tree branches appear above the stage near the tress via thin hidden wires, dangling several feet high above the set. As they do, a child actor playing Young Brain enters stage left, wearing a fur suit and prosthetic mouse fur patches on his body and limbs like the actor playing Brain as an adult. He also has a similar facial makeup and fake red nose on his face like Brain, only made for a child. As Young Brain appears onstage, the lights above all of the stage come back on, and the entire audience cheers for this great setting reveal. After about 30 seconds, the cheering from the audience dies down. As it does Young Brain begins to crawl around the front area of the new setting. As he does, Brain (with his eyes drooped) and Dr. Sigmund Freud appear in the back area of the stage, creating a forced perspective of Brain telling the flashback events to Dr. Sigmund Freud. As the set transition begins, the very suspenseful music continues to play in the background, and the next scene begins to take place...)_

Dr. Sigmund Freud (gets out notepad and paper again): So Brain...what do you see? Where are you? How old are you? What is going on in your childhood?

_(Suddenly, instead of talking, Brain begins to sing the next musical number of the song...)_

_Brain (singing): What I see is a beautiful medow,_

_As well as myself at age 5..._

_Frolicking around like a child,_

_Without a care in the world!_

_It was 5 and I was happy,_

_I had two loving parents, too..._

_And it seems that nothing was,_

_Going to change..._

_But then one day,_

_The humans came along..._

_And then in a flash,_

_My simple childhood life was chaaaaaaaaaanged!_

_(The very suspenseful music begins to key up a little. As it did, about 5 male actors dressed up as "ACME Labs" scientists enter and 4 male actors dressed us as Mouse Catchers enter stage left, holding a large oversized see-through plastic jar and a large oversized plastic lid with holes punched on the top. They suddenly came up behind Young Brain, who was smelling a sunflower and giggling as he did so. As the music keyed up a little more, the scientists suddenly trapped Young Brain inside of it by placing the plastic jar over him and carefully turning it right-side-up. They then sealed the jar shut, and began to drag the jar out of view to the left. As they did, Brain screamed in the background in fear...)_

_Brain (shocked): N-N-N-O! PLEASE! I-I-I-I DON'T WANT TO RELIVE MY CHILDHOOD! (looks left and right frantically for a way out) NO, PLEASE! I DONT WANT TO GO BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! (covers his eyes in fear)_

_5 "AMCE Labs" Scientists (singing): Hello little fella mouse,_

_Welcome to the human world! _

_This is your new life now,_

_In a place called "ACME Labs"!_

_Young Brain (shouting): HELP! MOMMY! (cries in fear)_

_Mouse Catcher 1 (singing): Oh stupid mouse,_

_Don't you cry no!_

_There's not getting out of this jar! (slaps the side of the jar)_

_Mouse Catcher 2 (singing): You are just a wimpy creature,_

_And one that's meant to be tested on..._

_Both Mouse Catchers (singing): And gene spliced on in the end..._

_And that will be your new life!  
_

_Mouse Catcher 3 (singing): You're just a little mouse..._

_And you got no feelings, too!_

_Mouse Catcher 4 (singing): You can't escape us now,_

_As you're just a dumb and stupid mouse!_

_5 "AMCE Labs" Scientists (singing): You will conform to strict rules!_

_No fun, happiness, or prancing!_

_This day is the start of a new life for you..._

_So just do as we say, or suffer some paaaaaaaaaaaaain!_

_(The 5 "ACME Labs" scientists exit and 4 Mouse Catchers stage left with the jar with Young Brain trapped inside. As they do, Brain began to sing some more...)_

_Brain (uncovering his eyes; singing): Then I, a helpless young boy mouse,_

_Was shoved into a cage in a truck!_

_The truck would drive me to my new home,_

_Called "Acme Labs!"_

_As I cried for help and tried to escape,_

_My mother and father noticed what took place,_

_And they sadly couldn't do anything,_

_To help me get back hoooooooooome!_

_I cried and screamed for some help,_

_But the truck was way too fast..._

_For my mom or dad to catch up,_

_And save me from the humans!_

_(As the music continued to play in the background, all of the additional trees on the left and right sides of the stage slid of out view on both the left and right sides. As they did, an actor playing Brain's Father and Brain's Mother ran into view and entered stage right. Both Brain's Mother and Brain's Father had similar fur suit and fur prosthetic costuming and facial makeup like Pinky, Brain, and Young Brain. Brain's Father wore a grey suit jacket, and Brain's Mother wore a red and white-striped cooking apron. As they entered stage right, they looked over at the left side of the stage, as some truck driving sound effects are heard in the background during the music...)_

_Brain's Mother (singing): Oh honey, _

_This is tragic for us!_

_Our little mousey is gone,_

_And taken awaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! (hugs Brain's Father and cries)_

_Brain's Father (singing): And there is nothing that we can do!_

_That truck is too fast for us,_

_So sadly all we do is,_

_Mourn the tragic taking of our child! (hugs Brain's Mother back and cries)_

_(At this point, the lights in the back, center and front area of the stage dim, and both Brain's Mother and Brain's Father exit stage right. As they do, all of the remaining patches of assorted colorful flowers disappeared from view. As they do, the center bush and flower patch disappears below the stage via sliding trapdoor and hydraulic lift. As they do, the remaining bushes and trees disappear from view by sliding out from the left and right sides of the stage. As this happens, the curved long tree branches rise up out of view from high above the setting on the stage. As they disappear from view, both Brain and Dr. Sigmund Freud walk over to the front-left area of the stage. __As they do, another set transition begins, creating the new setting of the inside of "Acme Labs". As this new set transition occurs, a wall panel painted dark blue and grey to resemble a laboratory wall comes down in the center area of the stage, concealing the blue backdrop and back area of the stage behind it. As this wall panel gets into position, the sections of the massive cage from the beginning of the musical forms together to create the massive cage. As the cage setting is finished setting it, the lights shinning over the front and center area of the stage come back on, and as the suspenseful music continues to play in the background, the rest of the musical number proceeds to take place. As it occurs, the 5 "ACME Labs" scientists and 4 Mouse Catchers enter stage left, dragging a helpless Young Brain behind them (no longer in the oversized plastic see-through jar)…)_

_Brain (singing): And then I was taken to my new home!_

_My home being a simple empty cage!_

_A cage with no flowers..._

_Rivers, sunlight, grass or treesssseeeeees!_

_Oh man, it was so traumatic to me!_

_As a 5-year-old little boy..._

_A little boy,_

_Captured form his own home!_

_(As Brain sings this part of the song, the 2 Mouse Catcher yanked open the door on the left side of the cage and held it open...)_

_Mouse Catcher 1: Toss him in!_

_Mouse Catcher 2: The cage is open!_

_Mouse Catcher 3: Hurry before he escapes!_

_Mouse Catcher 4: Oh, he won't escape! He is to stupid! (laughs)_

_Scientist 1 (shoves Brain inside the cage): Enjoy your new home! (evil grin)_

_Scientist 2 (slams cage door): Now, you can't leave!_

_Scientist 3: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Mice are so stupid! (clocks the cage latch)_

_Scientist 4: Man, that was an easy task! _

_Scientist 5: And tomorrow, testing days begin! (claps hands together happily) _

_(All 5 "ACME Lab" scientists and the 4 Mouse Catchers exit stage left. As they do, Brain began to sing some more...)_

_Brain (singing): And during my first day in that cage,_

_Surrounded by metal bars and very cold air,_

_I met a happy-go-lucky kid,_

_Who was named Pinky..._

_(As Brain said this, a child actor playing Young Pinky stood up from behind the bars, revealing himself to the audience. Young Pinky as the same facial makeup and fur suit/limp prosthetics costuming as Young Brain, complete with a red nose as well. Young Pinky walked over to Young Brain while he looked scared...)_

_Young Pinky: Oh, hello! Narf! (tickles his stomach, causing him to fall over and roll on the floor) HAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_Young Brain (hugging himself): Uh...hi...(looks away)_

_Brain (singing): While he tried to make me laugh, _

_I didn't even laugh along with him!_

_And I was too scared,_

_To even smile at hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim…_

_All I wanted was to go back home,_

_To my home back in the field,_

_Where I lived with my parents in a tin can..._

_That was my home in that meadow! _

_This was the worst day of my life,_

_And little did I even know..._

_That it would only,_

_Get worse from there and beyoooooooond!_

_(At that point, the very suspenseful music continues to play in the background, another set transition begins to take place, while no lights shinning above the stage dim this time. As this happens, the entire cage comes apart and slides out of view on the left and right side of the stage. As this occurs, some ensemble actors dressed up as additional "ACME Labs" scientists enter stage left, sliding about 2 long metal benches into view, positioning them horizontally on both the left and right side of the stage. As they do this, about 18 __child actors dressed up as other captured young mice (both with similar fur suit costuming/fur limb prosthetics and facial make up to Young Brain and Young Pinky) enter stage left in an orderly fashing, each holding a wooden bowl and a metal spoon in their hands. Young Brain and Pinky stood at the back of this orderly line. All of the young mice actors sat down at the long metal benches, 10 on each bench. As they do, the additional "ACME Labs" scientists exit stage left, and then a long metal catwalk came down into view via thick black cables, positioning itself in front of the wall panel, about 20-feet high above the stage. On the catwalk standing in the center were 3 more additional male ensemble members dressed up as "ACME Labs" scientists overlooking the young mice. As the young mice pretend to each from their bowls, Brain sang some more...)_

_Brain (singing): And then when it came to all meal times,_

_All we ate were bowls of gruel! _

_And all we got was,_

_Just one single booooooooooowl!_

_And if we dared to ask for some more,_

_They would get really mad at us!_

_And we would get severely punished..._

_And those punishments were horrible for us mice!_

_(As the suspenseful music continues to play in the background, Young Brain stands up from the table with his now-empty wooden bowl in hand. He walks away from his bench and walks up to the center area of the set, looking up at the 3 "ACME Labs" scientists up on the catwalk and holding up his bowl...)_

_Scientist 1: Yes?_

_Scientist 2: What do you want?_

_Scientist 3: This better be important! _

_Young Brain: Excuse me, sirs...(holds up bowl) c-c-c-c-can I have some m-m-m-more?_

_3 "ACME Lab" scientists: WHAT!? MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE?! _

_Scientist 1: You DARE ask for MORE?!_

_Scientist 2: YOU'RE ARE SO UNGREATFUL!_

_Scientist 3: How DARE you BEG for more FOOD!_

_Young Brain: Uh oh...(drops bowl) W-w-w-w-w-wait, I t-t-take it back! I'm sorry! I..._

_3 "ACME Lab" scientists: Shut up! We will have none of your worthless apologies, you stupid mouse! Guys, let's subject this mice to some disciplinary torture!_

_Young Brain (drops down on his knees): N-n-n-no, please!_

_(Suddenly, 2 more ensemble actors dressed up as "ACME Lab" scientists enter stage left, grab Young Brain, and drag him out of view on the left, all while Young Brain is pleading for his life...)_

_Young Brain: NO, PLEEEEEEEASE! I'M SORRY! I WON'T ASK FOR MORE FOOD AGAIN! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (gets dragged out of view)_

_(As the suspenseful music continues to play in the background, the stage lights shinning over the center area of the stage dim, and another blue and grey-painted wall panel a few feet away from the other "ACME Labs" setting comes down, concealing the entire previous setting behind it. As the wall panel lowers itself into position, the stage lights shinning above the front area of the stage come back on, and the 2 additional_ _"ACME Lab" scientists from before enter stage left, still dragging Young Brain behind them. A third ensemble actor dressed up as an "ACME Labs" scientist enters stage right, pushing a metal cart with a small TV set in front in front of him. He positions the TV in the center of the setting in front of the wall panel. Once in the center area of the new setting, the third scientists exits stage right, the first 2 "ACME Labs" scientists hold Brain in a standing position by the arms, and force him to look at the TV screen. They turn it on, and it shows nothing but a flashing white light (since no need to show a picture is necessary. As this all takes place, Brain, still on the front-left side of the stage with Dr. Sigmund Freud, began to sing some more...)_

_Brain (singing): And the worst part was when I acted out of line,_

_Even thought I was just a little kid,_

_I was subject to TV,_

_And other modern media tortuuuuuuuuuuuure..._

_And when I was held in place,_

_I was forced to endure this said toruture,_

_And I just couldn't,_

_Take it anymoooooooooooore!_

_And it was very traumatic to me!_

_2 "ACME Labs" Scientists (singing): This is your punishment,_

_For asking us for some more gruel!_

_So just watch the screen you stupid house,_

_As this is the consequences for your actions!_

_(For about 20 seconds, as the suspenseful music continued to play in the background, some sound effects of various corrupting TV channels and shows played on the TV screen, and Young Brain just struggled in fear to break away, but to no avail as the 2 scientists were holding him in place. As this happened, Young Brain just freaked out over what he was watching...)_

_Young Brain: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MAKE IT STOP! (struggles to break free)_

_2 "ACME Labs" Scientists (singing): Stop trying to resist,_

_As no one cares about your feelings!_

_This is the real world,_

_So just get used to this way!_

_You're a dumb little mouse,_

_And nothing will change for you!_

_This is the new life you have,_

_So just come on and embrace it!_

_Young Brain: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_(As this happens, both scientists then let go of Young Brain, and shove him into the floor. Then, they both roll the TV set and metal cart out of view, and then they both came back into view, along with 8 more "ACME Labs" scientists. As the suspenseful background music keys up some more, the 10 scientists begin to sing the final lyrics of the song, all while surrounding a terrified Young Brain...)_

_10 "ACME Labs" Scientists (singing): Welcome...welcome..._

_To your new life as a lab mouse!_

_Mice like you need to be tested on,_

_So just get used to it all the time!_

_You're just a mouse..._

_And you have no control over us!_

_You're just a little mouse..._

_And you have no control over us humans!_

_This is your new life,_

_And your new norm..._

_So prepare for a life of tests!_

_This new life will be very huge,_

_So just get ready to face it..._

_Young Brain (cowering on the floor): Mommy...Daddy...(cries and covers his eyes)_

_Brain (covers eyes): NO! NO MORE! DR. FREUD, I DON'T WANNA SEE ANYMORE! PLEASE GET ME OUT OF MY CHILDHOOD FLASHABCK!_

_10 "ACME Labs" Scientists (singing): This is your new life,_

_Welcome to "Acme Labs"..._

_You have no control over this..._

_So just conform..._

_Conform…conform..._

_Just do as is directed of you,_

_And ENJOY YOUR TIME AT "ACME LABS"! _

_YEAH!_

_(At this point, the suspenseful music finally stops playing in the background, and the entire audience cheers and claps very loudly for the completion of the musical number. After about 30 seconds, the loud cheering and clapping dies down, and some more transitional music begins to play in the background. As it does, the stage lights shinning above the front area of the stage dim, and the child actor playing Young Brain exits stage right. As he does, the 10 actors playing "ACME Labs" scientists also exit stage right. As they do, Brain and Dr. Sigmund Fred quickly exit stage left. As they do, the entire wall panel rose up out of view, revealing the setting of Dr. Sigmund Freud's office once again, complete with his desk and chair, the bedside table with gas lamp, bookcase, small chair, and therapy sofa, all in their previous positions within the setting. Also back in place in the center area of the stage is the office wall panel from before. Brain is laying down on therapy sofa in a hypnotic trance, and Dr. Sigmund Freud is still taking notes with his notepad and pen. As this previous setting is revealed, the stage lights above the front and center area of the stage come back on, and the transitional music stops playing in the background. Then, the next scene begins to take place...)_

Dr. Sigmund Freud (taking notes): And how did all of that make you feel?

Brain: Angry...in fact, so angry...that I could...just...just...just take over the world!

Dr. Sigmund Freud: Hmmm...Brain, tell me about that moment when you were taken from your home.

Brain: It...it all happened so fast!

Dr. Sigmund Freud: But for me, please try to remember. What was that moment like for you as a 5-year-old mouse child?

Brain: It was so traumatic...my home where I lived in was a converted tin can with my parents...I hugged my mother and father that morning, saying that I loved them so much, and then I had breakfast before going out to explore, promising to be back in time for lunch later on. And then of course, I was kidnapped...I miss my tin can...

Dr. Sigmund Freud: Hmmm...tin can...Brain, did this tin can you lived in have a label on it?

Brain: Yes...yes! It did...it...it...

Dr. Sigmund Freud: And what did this label have on it?

Brain: It had...it had on it...n-no, I-I-I can't say it!

Dr. Sigmund Freud: Brain...

Brain: I can't, doctor. Its too t-t-traumatic! And I...

Dr. Sigmund Freud: Yes Brain, you must!

Brain: But I...

Dr. Sigmund Freud: Brain, listen to me...in order for me to help, you must get through the trauma and reveal everything to me. Now, tell me what this label had on it...

Brain: It had...it had...

Dr. Sigmund Freud: Yes? (stops taking notes)

Brain: It had...a p-picture of...t-the...

Dr. Sigmund Freud: A picture of what?

Brain: It had a picture of...t-the w-w-w-w...

Dr. Sigmund Freud: What is it, Brain? You must let it out!

Brain: It had a picture of...the...w-w-w-world!

Dr. Sigmund Freud: The world?

Brain: Yes...YES! It had a picture of the world! And then...the humans came and they...they dragged me away! (sniffs) They took it all from me...and then I was alone and being tortured by humans! (cries into his hands) Man, I'm such a wimp and a mess! (cries some more)

Dr. Sigmund Freud: Ah, yes! Now, we're getting somewhere! It seems that you just want your world back! (puts notepad away in his pocket) Essentially, you want to go home, Brain! That's what you really desire! (gets fingers together for a snap) Now, when I snap my fingers, you will awaken out of hypnosis! (snaps fingers)

Brain (stops crying and opens eyes all the way): What?! Where am I?! What happened?! (looks left and right) What just happened?!

Dr. Sigmund Freud: I see what the problem is, Brain!

Brain: You...you do?

Dr. Sigmund Freud: Yes, you want to go back to your home!

Brain: I...I do?

Dr. Sigmund Freud: Yes! You don't want to take over the world!

Brain: I...I don't?

Dr. Sigmund Freud: No, you don't. (looks at his pocket watch) Alright, time is up for this session! (gets up and walks over to his desk)

Brain: W-Wait, I need more time! (gets off the sofa and stands up) I need...(puts top hat back on)

Dr. Sigmund Freud (sits down at his desk): Yeah, yeah, we'll set you up with another appointment. (opens folder and writes random things in it)

Brain (looks left and right): Hmmm...

_(At this point, Brain suddenly notices a book displayed on the bookcase titled "How to Hypnotize Someone". Brain walks over to the bookcase, and grabs the book. He then opens said book, and begins to read to himself...)_

Brain: Hmmm...it says that in order to hypnotize someone, you must first create a relaxing environment and...

Dr. Sigmund Freud (looks up and turns around to see what Brain is doing): Brain sir, please don't touch that book please. Its very old and very fragile. (turns back around and continues to focus on paperwork)

Brain (looks up from the book and faces the audience): You know...maybe Dr. Freud is right...maybe my obsession to take over the world is because...well...I do want to be back home...back home in my tin can...(shakes his head and briefly laughs) HA! What a quack! (closes book) Oh well, this plan just wasn't meant to be. (tosses book aside to the right)

_(However, as Brain tosses the book aside, its hits Dr. Sigmund Freud in the head, causing him to fall over in his chair and fall to the floor with a comedic "THUD" being heard in the background. As this happens, the entire audience laughs. After about 30 seconds, the laughter from the entire audience dies down. As it does, the scene continues to take place as normal...)_

Brain: Uh oh...(rushes over to Dr. Sigmund Freud's side) D-Dr. Freud? Are you alright? (pats his forehead)

Dr. Sigmund Freud (lifts head up): Am I alright? (looks left and right)

Brain (concerned): Uh...y-yes...you are alright...no bruises or cuts...

Dr. Sigmund Freud: If you say that I'm alright, I' am alright then since you commanded that of me...

Brain (eyes widen): what the...(whispering) That book must've knocked him into state of hypnosis! (grins; normal voice) Yes...YES! (Laughs) Now, I can initiate my plan!

_(Suddenly, the lights shinning over the center and front area of the stage dim. As they do, more transitional music begins to play in the background. As it does, the wall panel (with the door built into it) for the waiting room setting comes down a few feet in front of the office setting, concealing the office setting behind it. As this wall panel comes down, the cushioned armchair from before slides into view on the left side of the setting. Also, the small lamp table slides into view on the right side, right up against the wall panel. As this set transition completes, the stage lights shining over the front area of the stage come back on. As the lights come back on, the transitional music stops playing in the background, and the Very Sad Man is now seen on the floor, no longer wearing his blue coat, wearing a sock over his nose, and wearing a lampshade on his head. He is parenting to be an elephant by crawling around the room on his feet and hands, all while Pinky is riding his back. As this is all going on, the three 3 random patients from before are looking at this in shock...) _

Random Patient 1: Whaaaa? (looks shocked)

Random Patient 2: No way...(gasps)

Random Patient 3: Am I really seeing this right now?! (has an amazed look on his face)

Pinky: Oh good, Mr. Elephant! Narf! You're doing so well! (laughs)

Very Sad Man (laughs): Oh Pinky, you really showed me how to be happy again! Narf! (laughs) Oh, this is so much fun! (crawls to the left)

_(To this, the entire audience burst out in laughter, and their laughter lasted for about 45 seconds. After 45 seconds, the audience's bursts of laughter die down. As they do, the scene continues to take place...)_

Very Sad Man (laughs): Oh my friend, Pinky! I haven't been so happy in years! (smiles and makes elephant noise) Narf! HAHAHAHAHAHA! (crawls to the left)

Narrator (enters stage left and opens book): Now, as Pinky was succeeding in his method of treating the Very Sad Man in the waiting room...(turns page) back in the office of Dr. Sigmund Freud, Brain was FINALLY making progress in his plan to hypnotize Dr. Freud into hypnotizing Emperor Franz Joseph to give him the right to the throne...(exits stage left)

_(As the Narrator exits stage left, the lights shining above the front part of the stage dim. As they do, both Pinky and the Very Sad Man exit stage right. As they do, the lamp table desk slides out of view on the right, and the soft armchair slides out of view on the left. As they disappear from view, the waiting room wall panel rises up out of view, revealing the previous set of the inside of Dr. Sigmund Freud's office. As the wall panel rises up out of view, the stage lights shinning over the center and front areas of the stage come back on, and the next scene continues to take place. As it does, Brain is seen giving commands to a hypnotized Dr. Sigmund Freud, while Dr. Freud himself was sitting back on his chair in front of the desk...)_

Brain: Now, Dr. Freud, when you see Emperor Franz Joseph, you will hypnotizing into giving me, The Brain, the right to the Imperial Throne! (grins)

Dr. Sigmund Freud (under hypnotic trance): I will hypnotize Emperor Franz Joseph into giving you the right to the Imperial Throne.

Brain (nods): Good...now, when I snap my fingers, you will awake. And once you awake, you will carry out what I asked of you. (snaps finger)

Dr. Sigmund Freud (snaps out of the hypnotic trance): What? Huh? Where am I? (looks left and right) Oh, Brain, I forgot to mention that you made excellent progress today! (smiles and puts a hand on his shoulder) You opened up to me, and that's what I needed you to do.

Brain (rubs hands together): Oh, more thank you think...(smirks)

Dr. Sigmund Freud: Now, see yourself out and make another appointment. I'm sorry for what you had to relive, but it was what I had to do in order to help you.

Brain (shrugs): I understand, doctor. Thank you. (walks towards the door) Bye now! (opens door) And...t-thanks for everything. (exits office setting and closes door behind him)

_(As Brain exits the setting, the stage lights shinning above the front and center area of the stage dim, and once again, the wall panel resembling the front façade/exterior of Dr. Freud's office building and a few other buildings comes down a few feet in front of the office setting, concealing said entire office behind it. Once the façade wall panel is in place, the stage lights shinning over the front area of the stage come back on again. Pinky and the Very Sad Man are seen outside the front doors of the part of the façade wall panel resembling the outside of Dr. Freud's office. Pinky is happily shaking the hand of the Very Sad Man (who now has his blue jacket and top hat back on), and the Very Sad Man, was happily shaking Pinky's hand in return...)_

Very Sad Man (shaking Pinky's hand): It has been a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Pinky! (stops shaking Pinky's hand) You've been very helpful to my depression and you may be free to visit me in the Imperial Palace whenever you like! (pulls out a business card from his pocket) here...(hands it to Pinky) Here's my card! Send for me anytime, and if I'm not busy, I'll be there! (steps away from the door)

Pinky (takes the business card): You got it, good sir! Narf!

Very Sad Man (laughs): Narf! Oh Pinky sir, you're so funny!

_(As the Very Sad Man steps away from the doors, the front doors to the office building façade wall panel open up, and Brain steps out...)_

Brain: Oh, there you are, Pinky. (closes double doors behind him) I couldn't find out in the waiting room, so I went outside to find out. (notices the Very Sad Man wave to Pinky before exiting stage left) Say, who's your new friend, Pinky?

Pinky: Hmmm...you know, I never got his name...(shows business card to Brain) But maybe it's on this business card he gave me right before he left! Narf!

Brain (reads from business card): Emperor Franz Joseph?! Pinky, that's the man I need Dr. Freud to hypnotize!

Pinky: Oh...uh...well, he doesn't want to be hypnotized anymore, Brain! I taught him everything I know about being happy and silly! Narf! (puts business card away into suit jacket pocket)

Brain (gasps): But I...I...(sighs) Pinky, I think I'll need therapy soon...

Pinky: For what, Brain?

Brain: To understand why I do plans with you all the time. (sighs)

Pinky: Oh...uh...whoops?

Brain (shakes his head): Yeah...whoops...like that'll solve anything. (begins to walk over to the right side of the stage)

Pinky: So, what are we going to do now Brain? (follows Brain)

Brain: Now, we shall travel back to present-day London, and then get on a flight back home to California. Then, we shall return to the lab and do the same thing we always do!

Pinky: And what would that be, Brain?

Brain: Try to take over the world! (exits stage right)

Pinky: Oh, brilliant, Brain! Narf! (exits stage right)

_(As both Pinky and Brain exit stage right, the stage lights shinning over the front part of the stage dim, and some more transitional music begins to play in the background. As it does, the entire audience cheers as another set transition completes. As they cheer, the entire wall resembling the exterior building façade rises up out of view, revealing the setting of the interior of "ACME Labs" from the beginning of the musical complete with large oversized beakers and test tubes, the wall panel at the very back with an oversized window, and the massive metal cage in the very venter of the lab setting. As the set transition completes, the audience's cheering dies down, and the stage lights shinning over the front, center, and back area of the stage come back on. As they do, the transitional music stops playing in the background, and the next scene begins to take place. Once again, the front panel of cage bars split apart and slide to the left and right, allowing the entire audience to see what Pinky and the Brain were doing. Brain was getting ready to rip away the next date on an old-fashioned rip-away calendar, while Pinky was running on the wheel on the back cage bar panel of the cage setting. As this happened, the Narrator enters stage left, and stands over in the front-center area of the stage. He then continues to Narrate to the entire audience once again...)_

**And that was the thrilling conclusion to Scene 6 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! Well, unfortunately for Brain, his evil plan to hypnotize Dr. Sigmund Freud didn't work out at all, due to Pinky's mistake with switching Brain's mirrored glasses with googly-eyed novelty toy glasses...whoopsie! Now, it wasn't intentional, but it still doesn't make Pinky's mistake. And even when Dr. Freud got hit and did manage to get under Brain's control for a brief period of time, it seems that Pinky made the Very Sad Man from the waiting so happy, that he didn't need to be hypnotized anymore...and that man just happened to be the Empower Franz Joseph! Uh...double whoopsie! The musical number in this scene was based off of the real-life song called "Spooky Mormon Hell Dream" from the popular adult Broadway musical, "The Book of Mormon". Now, its time for us all move on to Scene 7 of Act 1 of this brand-new** **Broadway musical script story of mine, to see exactly what happens next! **


	8. Act 1, Scene 7

**Hello again, everyone! Its finally the summertime of 2020! Most children finished thier online schooling, theme parks are beginning to reopen, and some sumercamps are remaining open with saftey percautions due to the coronavirus pandemic. But it's not stopping my writing! And now, its time for Scene 7 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! In this scene, Pinky and Brain are back in the cage within "ACME Labs" when its closed for the night once again. Now, what is going to happen in this scene? Will Brain try to come up with another plan to take over the world? If so, what king of plan is it this time? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself! Well, let's all sit back, relax, turn off all of our electronic devices, and begin Scene 7 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**

Narrator: After using the time machine and traveling back to present-day London, Brain destroyed the time machine and dragged it all the way to the nearest landfill. (turns page) Then, both mice took an 11-hour flight back to Burbank, California. And once back in California, both mice made it back to "ACME Labs" and finally returned to their cage home. (turns page) The next night, after "ACME Labs" have closed for the night and after all of the scientists went home for the night, Brain checked the calendar, and discovered that it was none other than April 22nd, 1997. (turns page) Now, the year 1997 wasn't important, but the date of April 22nd in particular was...(turns page) well...a day that actual WASN'T meant for trying to take over the world. (exits stage left)

Brain (sees new calendar date of April 22nd): Yes...YES! This is it, Pinky!

Pinky (still running on the wheel): A really hard math puzzle?

Brain (shakes head): No my numerically-challenged friend. This is the day we have set aside to find out what I like to do for fun!

Pinky (stops spinning on the wheel; gasps): Zort! Do you mean...we're not going to try to take over the...

Brain (interrupting Pinky; covering his mouth shut): Don't even SAY it, Pinky! As a matter of fact, I don't even want to HEAR those words! Because, tonight is our night off! You see, all of the best authorities on psychology agree that you must recreate, and the very entomology of that word says it all! Recreate!

Pinky (steps off of the wheel): Huh? I-I don't get it...(walks over to where Brain is)

Brain (stands up): You must recreate yourself to by pursing diversions apart from your quotidian responsibilities.

Pinky (gasps and looks horrified): AAAAAAHHHHH! Y-You're tongue is making really strange noises, Brain!

Brain (frowns and sighs): I'll put it in terms that even you can understand. In fact, I think I know just the way to do it...(snaps fingers)

_(Suddenly, some country music begins to play in the background. As it does, Brain begins to sing the next musical number of the show...)_

_Brain (singing): Sometimes Pinky,_

_It is important to,_

_Relax our mindsets..._

_If we don't,_

_There's a slight chance,_

_That we'll go crazy!_

_Taking over the world is though as it is!_

_But if you don't rest once in a while,_

_Then you are going..._

_To go crazy!_

_So that's why it's important to..._

_Simply take a break and..._

_Take a night off!_

_T-Take a night off!_

_Yeah, take a night off!_

_Take a night off!_

_Sometimes in life,_

_Even geniuses like Einstein or Edison..._

_Needed a break, or even a..._

_Day off from inventing! _

_And not mention inventors,_

_Like Marie Curie,_

_Or even Willis Carter!_

_So that's why Pinky,_

_We must go ahead and..._

_Take a night off!_

_T-Take a night off!_

_Yeah, take a night off!_

_Take a night off!_

_Pinky (singing): Oh Brain, I get what you are saying now!_

_Instead of trying to take over the world..._

_We must rest,_

_And even keep our feet up!_

_We could take bubble baths,_

_Or even jump on the beeeeeeeeeeeeds!_

_Brain (singing): Yes Pinky, it seems that your,_

_Tiny brain is starting to get it..._

_It seems that you now,_

_Understand what I meant!_

_As mice who want take over the world..._

_It is important too..._

_Take a night off!_

_T-Take a night off!_

_Yeah, take a night off!_

_Take a night off!_

_YEAH...Take a night off!_

_Take a night off!_

_T-T-Take a night off!_

_Oh yeah...TAKE A NIGHT OFF!_

_Sometimes Pinky, smart people like me..._

_Must take a break from,_

_What we like to do the most!_

_Taking a night off,_

_Allows to display..._

_The fun activities that smart people,_

_Like me like to dooooooo!_

_So right now, Pinky,_

_Its time for us to.._

_Take a night off!_

_T-Take a night off!_

_Yeah, take a night off!_

_Take a night off!_

_T-T-TAKE A NIGHT OFF!_

_Yeah, take a night off!_

_Pinky, we shall, take a night off..._

_T-Take a night off! _

_Take a night off!_

_T-Take a night off!_

_Yeah, take a night off!_

_Take a night off!_

_And if we don't take a night off..._

_Well, we might just,_

_Both go INSANE! _

_So that is why we must..._

_Take a night off!_

_T-Take a night off!_

_Yeah, take a night off!_

_Take a night off!_

_Take a night off..._

_T-Take a night off!_

_We got to take a night off..._

_To...relax and have some fun!_

_Yeah...we must...take a night..._

_Take a night..._

_Taaaaaaaaaaake...aaaaaaaaaaaa...niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight..._

_TAKE A NIGHT OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFF!_

_(The country music stops playing in the background, and the musical number ends. As it does, the entire audience cheers and claps very loudly. After about 30 seconds, the loud cheering and clapping dies down. As it does, the scene continues to take place...)_

Pinky (clapping wildly): Egad, I get it now, Brain! (jumps up wildly) WHOOOOOOO!

Brain: Yes...YES! I'm glad you get it now, Pinky. Now...do hold your applause.

Pinky: Oh, okay! (stops clapping and jumping)

Brain: Now, if you, Pinky, could do anything you wanted to do tonight...anything that is, as you say, "Fun! Fun! Silly-Willy!", what would it be? (folds arms)

Pinky (tapping his chin): Hmmm...Oh, I got it! (stops tapping his chin) Let's get a giant truckload of mashed potatoes and build a magic fairyland! Narf!

_(The entire audience bursts out laughing at Pinky's idea of fun. After about 30 seconds, the audience's loud laughter burst dies down. As it does, Brain sighs as the scene continues...) _

Brain (sighs and shakes his head): Maybe I should choose the evening's activity. Hmmm...Ah, I got it! (turns to Pinky) Pinky, follow me now. We have a huge night to have fun, and we shall NOT let it go to waste! (walks to the left side of the cage and opens cage door) Come now, as time is ticking! (steps out of the cage setting and exits stage left)

Pinky: Oh, I'm right behind you, Brain! (exits cage setting and follows Brain) Narf! (exits stage left)

_(As Pinky and Brain both exit stage left, some transitional music begins to play in the background. As it does, the stage lights shinning above the front, center, and back of the stage dim. As they do, a large wall panel resembling the exterior front façade of a fancy Italian restaurant (complete with a double entry door in the center and the name of the restaurant "Ma Passion" painted above the entry door) comes down near the very front of the stage, concealing the entire "ACME Labs" interior setting behind it. As the wall panel comes down into view, a podium and small red awing on 4 metal poles come up into view in the middle of the stage right in front of the double doors via a sliding trapdoor and a hydraulic lift. As the podium and awning got into view, some red valet ropes on golden stands slide into view on the left side, leading up to the podium and awning area. 2 actors playing a random married couple are waiting in line beside the valet ropes, waiting to approach the host at the podium. __An actor playing the Restaurant Host is positioned behind the podium, flipping through a small staff of random sheets of paper. As the set transition completes, the transitional music stops playing in the background, the stage lights above the front area of the stage come back on, and the next scene continues to take place. As it does, the Narrator enters stage left, stands in the front-center area of the stage, opens his book, and continues to narrate to the entire audience once again...)_

**And that was the conclusion to Scene 7 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! In this scene, it seems that instead of coming up with a plan to take over the world, Brain decides to take a night off of doing that! Yep, that's right! This was an actual episode in the show, so it is being utilized here in this stage musical adaptation! And while Pinky's idea for a night of fun seems ideal to him, Brain obliviously seems to have a more...well...formal and refined idea. And Brain's song was based off of the real-life song called "Chop to The Top" from the popular Broadway musical, "The SpongeBob Musical". ****Well, its time for all of us to sit back, relax, turn off all of our electronic devices, and move on to Scene 8 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**


	9. Act 1, Scene 8

**Hello again, everyone! I'm back once again! I hope no one out there is feeling sick or affected from this coronavirus pandemic. And yes, I'm back with Scene 8 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! In the last scene, Brain told Pinky that both of them were going to have a night off of trying to come up with a plan to take over the world! In this scene, we will all see how this fun night off will go for then both! Will it all go as planned for them both? Will it go all wacko instead of smooth for both mice? Well, I'm afraid that you'll all just have to read and find out for yourselves! Sorry, but I regret to inform you that author's notes aren't here to spoil anything to you readers before the actual chapter takes place. So, with all of that being said, let's all sit back, relax, turn off our electronic devices, and enjoy Scene 8 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**

Narrator: Now, after about a 30-minute bus ride into the Downtown area of Burbank, California, both Pinky and Brain arrived a very refined and luxurious Italian restaurant known locally and widely as "Ma Passion", a place that had been in operation since it was first established all the way back in the year 1900. (turns page) Upon arrival at the nearby bus stop, both mice jumped off the bus through the opened door, and made their way up to the podium just outside the restaurant's entry doors...(exits stage left)

_(As the Narrator exited stage left, both Pinky and Brain enter stage left, both wearing formal attire. Brain is wearing a white blue dress shirt, a light blue suit jacket, and dark blue necktie. Pinky is wearing a white dress shirt, a green outer suit jacket with think dark-green stripes, and a dark blue bowtie. Both mice stopped walking and stood behind the velvet rope, as the Restaurant Host helped married couple in front of them...)_

Random Wife: Oh honey, this is such a romantic environment for a great night out!

Random Husband: Nothing but the best for you, my love...(kisses his wife on the check)

Random Wife: Oh, darling...you're the light of my life! (kisses her husband's lips by surprise)

Random Husband (eyes widen; kisses his wife on the lips back)

Brain (grossed out): Ugh, making out in public? Seriously?! You two need to get a room and kiss somewhere else!

_(To this rude comment, the married couple suddenly stop kissing and turn around to face Brain...)_

Random Husband: I beg your pardon, sir!? (puts hands on his hips)

Brain: What I'm saying is that if you want to kiss each other, its fine, but its gross for you to do it out in public like that! (folds arms)

Random Wife (folds arms): EXCUSE ME?!

Brain: You heard me! Your making out for love is GROSS and I would prefer if you did it somewhere PRIVATE and out of PUBLIC EYE!

Random Husband: You bastard! (puts his face up close to Brain's) Listen to me, sir! I married my wife 4 years ago, and I didn't help spend thousands of dollars on an engagement ring AND all of the wedding expenses, to simply be told not to make love out in public!

Random Wife (nods): That's right!

Random Husband (steps back from Brain's face): Now, just watch yourself...(holds up a fist) or you'll be in a LOT of pain! I'll punch you in the face! Or, maybe I'll literally kick your BUTT INSTEAD!

Random Wife: Yeah, that's right, mister! My husband is a man who hurts ANYONE who even THINKS about messing with the love for me!

Random Husband: So, unless you want to end up in the emergency room tonight, YOU'LL SHUT THE HOLE IN YOUR FACE! (lowers fist)

Brain: Now wait just a second mister...(takes a step forward) You don't DARE talk me to like that! I'll have you know that...

Pinky (puts a hand on Brain's shoulder): Brain, Brain...s-stop it, please. Just relax, right? Breathe in...

Brain (turns around to face Pinky): Pinky, hush! I got this! (removes Pinky's hand from his shoulder and turns back around) Now, where was I? Oh yeah! Mister, I'll have you know, that disrespecting me like that is the LAST thing that you want to do to me! I can be very...

Restaurant Host (looks up and claps hands together): ENOUGH! (gets everyone's attention) Stop fighting, please! (stops clapping) People, this is a refined establishment, and I will NOT tolerate you all arguing like a bunch of kindergarteners! (looks at married couple) You two, your table is read. Head on inside, mention your last name, and the nearest server will escort you to your table! And...I'll see to it that you will be separated FAR from these two gentlemen who were fighting with!

Random Husband (looks over at Restaurant Host): B-B-B-B-But...(points to Brain) H-He started it!

Restaurant Host (folds arms): And I'm ending it! (looks sternly) You and your wife, get inside, NOW! SCOOT! (points to double doors)

Random Husband: Ugh...FINE! (puts his hand around his wife's shoulder) Let's go in dear...(scoffs) Its clear that NO one is going to take our side.

_(With that being said, the married couple walk forward and open the double doors. They then both enter the restaurant setting, and close the door behind them. As they do this, the Restaurant Host ushered for Pinky and Brain to approach his podium. As he does, both mice nod and do so...)_

Restaurant Host: I'm so sorry about that, misters. Sometimes, the customers we sometimes get from around here can be...well...entitled and unruly at times. (shivers) It creeps me out just thinking about it at times...(shakes head) Anyways, how can I help you both tonight?

Brain: A table for 2, please.

Restaurant Host: Alright...(pulls out 2 menus from behind the podium) You're both much smaller than our usual customers...

Brain: Actually, we are a pair of genetically altered lab mice trying very hard NOT...(points to host) to take over the world. (lowers finger)

Restaurant Host (steps around the podium) Would you both like booster seats? (smiles)

Brain: Hmmm...that depends on the height of the tables inside. Can we judge the seat height before making that decision?

Restaurant Host: Certainly sir. (opens double doors and holds it open) After you, sirs.

Brain: Let's have a nice meal, Pinky. Come along now. (steps through the doors)

Pinky: Coming, Brain! Narf! (steps through the doors)

_(The Restaurant Host stepped through the doors and closed them behind himself. As he does, the lights shining above the front area of the stage dims, some fancy Italian music begins playing in the background, and another set transition begins to take place. As it does, the red velvet ropes and poles slide out of view on the left. As they do, the awing and podium disappear below the stage via sliding trapdoor and hydraulic lift. As they do, the entire front façade wall panel resembling the exterior of the "Ma Passion" restaurant building rises up out of view, revealing the entire setting of the interior of the restaurant dinning room. The inside of the dinning room setting consists of about 12 round tables with about 4 to 6 chairs a table, a back wall panel painted red with fancy framed photos hanging on said back wall panel, some fancy light fixtures on the wall panel, a set of double doors built into the back wall panel with the words "Kitchen" painted above it in black paint written in cursive, and a few potted ferns placed around the setting. All of the tables have a candlestick with 3 lit candles in each one, sets of plates, silverware, and drinking glasses, and folded-up cloth napkins on each of them. The setting also had a 3-teired crystal chandelier hanging high above the set on thin hidden wires. About 15 formally dressed ensemble male and female adult actors dressed up as customers are seated in the chairs at the other around tables, pretending to have dinner and chat with each other. About 10 formally dressed males and female child actors dressed up as children of some of the adult customers are seated at some of these tables as well, also pretending to eat dinner and chat with each other. About 6 additional male ensemble members are dressed up as servers, pretending to take food and beverage orders from customers and bring customers said orders. As this set transition completes, the lights shinning above the front area of the stage come back on, and Pinky, Brain, and the Restaurant Host are seen approaching a round table with 2 chairs in the center area of the new setting, beginning the next scene...)_

Restaurant Host (moves chairs back from the table a bit): Your seats, gentlemen. (looks at Brain) Is this seating height alright with you, sir?

Brain (examines the seat): Hmmm...no, it looks like we'll need a booster seat after all, sir.

Restaurant Host (nods): Right away, sirs. (walks away, exiting stage left)

Brain (to Pinky): Now, THIS is how you spend a night off, Pinky. Eating high-quality food at the fines restaurant in Burbank is the best day to not only get dinner in your stomach, but also to disconnect from everyday life and talk to each other about the good times of the world.

Pinky: If you say so Brain...but I still think the potato idea of mine could've worked. NARF!

Brain (sighs): Pinky...(shakes head) It wouldn't have worked considering that...

_(Suddenly, before Brain can finish his sentence, the Restaurant Host enters stage left, holding 2 booster seats. He then places said booster seats on each of the chairs, before ushering both mice to take their seats. Both mice sit down on these seats, which are positioned across the table from each other. Once seated in these seats, both mice push themselves and their seats up closer to the table...)_

Restaurant Host (hands Brain a menu): Your server's name will be Alfred...(hands Pinky a menu) And he will be here right away to take your order. Have a fine night and a great meal here at "Ma Passion". (exits stage left)

_(As both Brain and Pinky begin to silently read their menus, the Narrator enters stage left, faces the entire audience, and begins to narrate once again, reading from his book as he does so...)_

Narrator: Now, as both Pinky and Brain took time to read through the menu options for food and drinks, the night seemed to be going very nice for them both. (turns page) Instead of trying to sneak into buildings or try to take over the world like the usually do every night, both Pinky and Brain were just having time to themselves to relax and get away from the stress of their usual activities. (turns page) However, despite this night not being part of a world domination scheme, both mice didn't know that it would quickly go from stress-free to...well...zany that night. (exits stage left)

_(As the Narrator exits stage left, an actor playing Waiter Alfred enters stage right, and approaches the table that both Pinky and Brain are seated at...)_

Waiter Alfred: Good evening, sirs. My name is Alfred and I'll be your server tonight. Have you both decided on anything to drink?

Brain (nods): Just water for each of us, Mr. Alfred.

Waiter Alfred: Very well, sir. (exits stage left for a brief second; reappearing with a metal pitcher of water) Coming right up...(walks over to Pinky and Brain's table) And here I am...(pours water and ice into their drinking glasses) And have you decided on what you wanted to order as your dinner yet, sirs?

Brain (looks up from menu): I'll have the garlic jumbo prawns. (closes menu and hands it to Waiter Alfred)

Waiter Alfred (looks at Pinky): And you sir?

Pinky (looks up from menu): Hmmm? (pauses for a second) Oh! (puts menu down on the tabletop) Me, me...well, I would like a big bow of macaroni and cheese!

_(The entire audience bursts out in laughter over Pinky expecting a dish like macaroni and cheese to be on the menu of a refined Italian restaurant. After about 30 seconds, the burst laughter from the entire audience dies down, and the scene continues to take place...)_

Waiter Alfred: That is not on the menu...

Pinky (holds the menu upside-down): Well, all that's on the menu are a bunch of funny words! (points to wording on the menu) You should have pictures on your menu, like "Denny's"!

_(The entire audience bursts out in laughter once again, but this time over Pinky mentioning the "Denny's" restaurant chain. After about 30 seconds, the burst laughter from the entire audience dies down once again, and the scene continues to take place...)_

Waiter Alfred (takes Pinky's menu): I will see if the chef can accommodate your request. (walks away, exiting stage right)

Brain (looks over at Pinky): So Pinky...

Pinky: Hello? (looks confused)

Brain: Well, what are we going to talk about?

Pinky: Hmmm...(taps his nose) let me see...(stops tapping his nose) Well, we could talk about trying to take over the...

Brain (holds out hand): Don't even go there, Pinky. That talk is OFF limits tonight...(puts hand down) I won't talk about taking over the world, and you won't talk about...w-whatever it is you do. We'll just have to find something else to discuss.

Pinky: Like what? (looks confused)

Brain: Hmmm...(suddenly perks up) Say, I know! I read this interesting article the other day. It was all about the nocturnal breathing patterns of the acorn barnacle. I bet you never knew that a coruscation could snore, did you? (laughs lightly)

Pinky (awkwardly laughs along with Brain): Uh...no...I d-didn't know that.

Brain: Well, I guess you have to read to...find the humor in it.

Pinky (chuckles): Y-y-yeah, I guess...(rubs the back of his neck)

_(Suddenly, Waiter Alfred enters stage right once again, this time hold a plate of food in each of his hands. One of them is Brain's dinner and the other one is Pinky's dinner. Waiter Alfred walks over to where Pinky and Brain's table is, and proceeds to place both dishes in front of both Pinky and Brain...)_

Waiter Alfred: You're jumbo prawns sir...(places plate in front of Brain) and your macaroni and cheese...(places plate in front of Pinky) I hope you find everything satisfying and savory tonight. (exits stage right)

Brian (looks down at his dish): what the?! (picks up a carrot stick from his plate) Are these supposed to be steamed carrots?! These are limp! (drops carrot stick down on the plate) Steamed carrots should be served al dente! (waves hand up in the air) Mr. Alfred, sir?!

Waiter Alfred (quickly enters stage right): Is there a problem, sir? (rushes over to Pinky and Brain's table)

Brain: Well, not only are the steamed carrots on my dish limp and not served al dente, but...(looks over and points to Pinky's macaroni and cheese dish) Look at that macaroni and cheese! The cheese is all stringy!

Pinky (trying to defuse the situation): Um, n-no, no, its o-okay Brain. Hehe...please don't make a scene.

Brain (pounds fists on the table): We are paying customer, Pinky! And we every right to voice our complaints!

Waiter Alfred: I'm terribly sorry, sir. If you want, I can summon the manager of this restaurant, Wildred, to come over and talk things out.

Brain: Yes...YES! Go ahead and do that please. (folds arms)

Waiter Alfred (nods): Alright sir...(exits stage left)

Pinky: Brain, is your complaint worth it? We would just eat it the way it is...

Brain: No, Pinky! As customers who are paying for their meals and time spent in this establishment, we have the right for our complaints to be voiced and for our problems with our food to be corrected!

Pinky: Can I at least eat mine as it is? (picks up a fork)

Brain: Not until its corrected, Pinky!

Pinky (puts fork down): Awww...but I'm hungry!

Brain: You can eat your food after it is corrected, Pinky.

Pinky (sighs): Okay, Brain...(looks down)

_(Suddenly, the actor dressed up as and playing Restaurant Manager Wilfred enters stage left. As he does, he approaches Brain and Pinky's table, and the scene continues to take place...)_

Restaurant Manager Wilfred: Alright sirs, I was informed by your server, Alfred, that you're unsatisfied with your food? (looks concerned)

Pinky: Well, I'm not, but Brain...

Brain (interrupting Pinky): Hush! I got this, Pinky! (looks at Restaurant Manager Wilfred) Yes, we do have a problem with our food, sir. (points to his dish) The steamed carrots on my dish are limp...(points to Pinky's dish) And the cheese on my friend's macaroni and cheese dish is stringy!

Restaurant Manager Wilfred: Alright...(nods) Is there any way that you could just...well...make the best of it? (smiles)

Brain (pounds fist on the table): NO! I want you to inform the head chef, and have him FIX OUR DISHES!

Restaurant Manager Wilfred: Well...uh...(rubs hands together) T-That can't happen...(smiles weakly)

Brain: Wait, what?! (pounds fists on table) Are you kidding me?!

Restaurant Manager Wilfred (shakes head): No sir...I'm sorry. W-Would like a free dessert as compensation instead? (tugs on dress shirt collar)

Pinky: Oh, I could...

Brain (interrupting Pinky again): No, Pinky! We're aren't children who get bought off with sugar that easily! (looks at Restaurant Manager Wilfred) Sir, we want our food redone, and that's final!

Restaurant Manager Wilfred (sighs): Alright sir...I better explain this. You see, the chef...is my brother...and he does NOT take criticism very well.

Brain: You can't be serious...

Restaurant Manager Wilfred: Yes, that sadly is the case. He's taller than me and stronger than me...and worst of all, he's older than me! That's right, I'm the younger brother, and the chef is my OLDER brother! So...trying to stand up to him or tell him that something is wrong with his cooking is just as dangerous as trying to stand up to the Incredible Hulk in his pure monster form!

_(The entire audience bursts out laughing over Restaurant Manager Wilfred's older brother issues. After about 30 seconds, the burst of laughter from the entire audience dies down, and the scene continues to take place...)_

Brain: But...but that's not right! (gets up from chair) Listen Mr. Wilfred sir, in life, you cant let other people push you around like that!

Restaurant Manager Wilfred: Even family members?

Brain: ESPECIALLY family members! Look, sometimes in life, you got to find the courage and assertiveness to draw the line and say "No! You're wrong!", and stick it to the man! You're the MANAGER of this restaurant, for crying out loud! If anything, you should be able to FORCE your brother to redo our dishes AND take disciplinary action! Now, are you a man or a mouse?!

Restaurant Manager Wilfred: Sir...y-y-y-you're right! (pounds fist on table) I'm a man, just like every other male out there! I might be the younger, but I'm the RESTAURANT MANAGER here, and I will stand up to my brother, and get your food redone!

Brain: Good, Mr. Wilfred! Real good! Now, do the right thing and call him out here! (sits back down in his chair)

Restaurant Manager Wilfred: Alright! (turns around and faces the kitchen doors on the back wall panel of the setting) Uh...brother?! We got some customer complaints! Come on out here!

_(The kitchen double doors swing open very fast, and a male African-American ensemble actor dressed up as the Restaurant Chef steps out into the setting. The actor playing the chef is taller than Restaurant Manager Wilfred, and he is slightly muscularly built. The Restaurant Chef closes the doors behind him, walks over to the table where Pinky and Brain are seated. As this all happens, all of the other Restaurant Servers and Restaurant Customers (both adults and children), stop what they are doing and look over at the situation...)_

Restaurant Chef: Alright, what's the problem!? I got dozens of dishes to prepare, and I CANNOT be wasting my time right now!

Restaurant Manager Wilfred: Now listen here, brother! All my life, I have been pushed around and bossed around by you! Now, today, I'm standing up to you...(points to Restaurant Chef's face) And you're going to listen to me! These dishes that you prepared have flaws and you MUST redo their dishes right now! (points to said dishes)

Restaurant Chef (stomps left foot): WHAT?!

Restaurant Manager Wilfred: Yes, you moron! The steamed carrot sticks on the prawn dish are limp, and the cheese in the macaroni and cheese is stringy! And right now, you are going to FIX THESE DISHES OR ELSE I'LL FIRE YOU AND KICK OUT OF THIS RESTAURANT! SO, FIX THESE DISHES NOW YOU IDIOT!

_(The entire audience cheers and claps very loudly for Restaurant Manager Wilfred standing up for himself. After about 30 seconds, the loud cheering and clapping from the entire audience dies down. As it does, the scene continues to take place...)_

Restaurant Chef (stares down Restaurant Manager Wilfred): YOU DARE TALK BACK TO ME LIKE THAT?!

Restaurant Manager Wilfred (scared): Uh...y-y-y-y-yes? (cowers in fear)

Restaurant Chef (grabs Restaurant Manager Wilfred by the neck): LISTEN YOUNGER BROTHER! I WORKED HARDER THAN YOU EVER DID IN YOUR WHOLE LIFE! I DIDN'T GET TO BECOME THE CHEF OF OUR RESTURANT BY NOT KNOWING ANYTHING ABOUT COOKING, WHATSOEVER!

Restaurant Manager Wilfred (struggling): Please...l-l-l-let me g-g-g-go...

Restaurant Chef (let's go of Restaurant Manager Wilfred): DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!

Restaurant Manager Wilfred (panting): Yes...I...understand...brother...(turns to Brain) Sorry, but I can't...

Brain (gives Restaurant Manager Wilfred a look as if to say "Don't back down, now! Have the last word!")

Restaurant Manager Wilfred: Well...actually...I can! (turns back around and faces Restaurant Manager Wilfred) You know what?! I...I...I HATE YOU! YOU'RE THE WORST BROTHER I HAVE EVER HAD! You're big, strong, abusive, and A BIG JERK! As a matter of fact...I...I...I QUIT! (punches Restaurant Chef in the stomach)

Restaurant Chef (doesn't get affected by the punch and angrily stares down Restaurant Manager Wilfred): YOU DARE HIT ME?!

Restaurant Manager Wilfred: Uh oh...(turns to Pinky and Brain) Sorry, but I'm out of here! (runs off, screaming like a girl, exiting stage right)

Restaurant Chef: Ugh, the nerve of my brother...standing up to me like that. (folds arms) Now, about these minor complaints of yours...(stares directly at Brain) I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID FOOD PROBLEMS! EITHER YOU EAT IT...(points to the left side of the stage) THEN YOU CAN JUST GET YOUR SORRY LITTLE BUTTS OUT OF THIS RESTAURANT!

Brain (gets up from his seat again): NO! Listen, we are PAYING customers, and he have every RIGHT to voice our complaints! (points to Pinky) And my friend and I are NOT leaving this restaurant!

Restaurant Chef: Oh, is that so?

Brain: Yes, that is so! We're not leaving and we want our food redone!

Restaurant Chef: Oh...well, in that case...(reaches into his left pocket) If you don't leave willingly...(pulls out a sharp meat cleaver) I WILL CHOP YOU INTO PIECES!

Brain (gasps): Pinky...on my signal...RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

_(At that moment, both Pinky and Brain try to run off to the right, but before they can, the Restaurant Chef grabs both of their tails, preventing them from running very far at all...)_

Restaurant Chef: HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU WON'T ESCAPE THIS PUNISHMENT, YOU STUPID MICE! (raises meat clever) NOW, TO START BY CUTTING OFF YOUR TAILS AND...

_(Before the Restaurant Chef could finish his sentence or say anything else, one of the random male restaurant customers runs up behind the chef and pulls him back, causing__ him to release Pinky and the Brain's tails. As this all happens, the Restaurant Servers all get scared and run out of view to the left, exiting stage left...)_

Restaurant Servers: Uh oh...WE'RE OUT OF HERE! (exits stage left very quickly)

Random Male Restaurant Customer 1: Hey, leave them alone, mister!

Restaurant Chef (facing random male Restaurant Customer): YOU DARE INTERRUPUT MY PUNISHMENT!?

Random Male Restaurant Customer 1: Yes, I am! You leave them alone! They were just voicing their complaints, and they have every right to do so!

Random Female Restaurant Customer 1 (gets up and approaches the scene): Yeah, if they have problems with their food, be a good chef, and FIX THEM!

Random Little Boy 1 (stands up): Do what is right, sir!

Random Little Boy 2 (pounds fists on table): Fix those dishes!

Random Little Girl 1 (tosses napkin at Restaurant Chef): YEAH, FIX THEM NOW!

Random Little Girl 2 (pounds fists on table): FIX THE DISHES! FIX THE DISHES!

All Other Restaurant Customers (hold fists up in the air): YEAH!

Brain: Oh, don't even bother, you murderers moron chef! My friend and I aren't going to dine at a restaurant where the chef TRIES TO KILL YOU WITH A MEAT CLEAVER! (grabs Pinky's right arm) Come now, Pinky. We shall go get food elsewhere!

Pinky (tries to release his arm from Brain's grip): But I'm hungry, Brain! Narf! Can we just get our meals to go, at least?

Brain: No, Pinky! We're leaving this establishment now and that's all there is to it! (drags Pinky to the right side of the restaurant)

Restaurant Chef: NO! NOT ON MY WATCH! (whistles loudly) COOKS, GET OUT HERE!

_(The double kitchen doors swing open once again, and this time, about 10 ensemble members dressed up as Restaurant Cooks rushed into view, each rushing over to the area of the scene unfolding. After the last Restaurant Cook enters the setting, he closes the door behind him, and rushes over to where all of the other Restaurant Cooks were gathered. Pinky and Brain still stood on the right side of the stage, looking terrified at what is to come...)_

Restaurant Cooks (smug): YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE! COOKS...(points to Pinky and Brain) ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!

_(All of the Restaurant Cooks reach into their pockets and pull out very sharp chef's knives, holding them up high above them...)_

Brain: Pinky...this doesn't look good...(gulps)

Pinky (says nothing but cowers behind Brain)

_(However, before the Restaurant Cooks and Restaurant Chef could even step forward one foot, the male and female Restaurant Customers, Random Little Boys, and Random Little Boys from before, along with 3 more male and 2 more female Restaurant Customers all march forward and stand in front of the Restaurant Cooks and Restaurant Chef, blocking their way...)_

Random Male Restaurant Customer 2: Not so fast, Chef!

Random Male Restaurant Customer 3: If you want to hurt those mice...(balls up fists) Then you got to get through me!

Random Male Restaurant Customer 4 (holds up a fist to Restaurant Chef's face): And me!

Random Female Restaurant Customer 2 (holds up both fists): Me too!

Random Female Restaurant Customer 3 (aims folded-up umbrella at Restaurant Chef's face): Me three!

Random Little Boy 1: You're all bastards!

Random Little Boy 2: Yeah, that's all you cooks are!

Random Little Girl 1: Leave the mice alone, dirty fools!

Random Little Girl 2: Yeah, get back!

Brain (rushes out of view to the right): Come on, Pinky! Let's go! (exits stage right)

Pinky: Right behind you, Brain! (follows Brain) Narf! (exits stage right)

Restaurant Chef: HA! I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU, MORONS! IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT, WE SHALL FIGHT! COOKS, ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!

_(And with this small "war" being declared, some suspenseful action music begins to play in the background. As it does, the 2 children, and the group of Random Restaurant Customers all begin attacking each other. The Restaurant Customers attack the Restaurant Cooks and Chef in various ways, from whacking them with plates and drinking glasses, to whacking them with chairs and candlesticks, and even kicking them in their groins. The random kids take part in the fight against the Restaurant Cooks by kicking them in the groin, punching them in the shins, knocking over entire tables onto cooks who were already down on the floor in pain. and slapping them in the face. As this entire fight goes on, the Restaurant Host enters stage left, and pauses in shock upon seeing the commotion...)_

Restaurant Host (drops stack of menus in shock): What the?! What is going on?! (looks left and right frantically) I better go get the police! (runs out of view on the left, exiting stage left)

_(The fight between the Restaurant Chef, the Restaurant Cooks, and the Restaurant Customers (adults and children) continues to occur, with most of the Restaurant Cooks being tossed onto the ground and being whacked in the face by chairs, plates, silverware, drinking glasses, potted plants, random light fixtures, framed photos, and other various items from within the restaurant. About 5 Random Restaurant Customers were surrounding Restaurant Chef in a circle, giving him more beatings than the other Restaurant Cooks. Suddenly, 2 actors dressed up as police officers run into view from the right, led by the frantic Restaurant Host...)_

Restaurant Host: There's the chaos officers! (points to entire scene) Please stop this madness! I...I...I CAN'T EVEN BARE TO WATCH IT ANYMORE! (rushes out of view to the right, exiting stage right)

Policer Officer 1: Don't worry, sir! We got this under control! (rushes around the crowd and stands at the back-center area of the setting, facing the fighting crowd of people) Attention everyone, seize this fighting at once! This is the "Burbank Police Department"!

_(However, the massive fight between the Restaurant Chef, the Restaurant Cooks, and the Restaurant Customers continues to occur, and no one listens to or even acknowledges the officer's presence…)_

Police Officer 2: Uh, you didn't get their attention...

Police Officer 1: You don't think I know that?!

Police Officer 2: Want me to fire my gun in the air?! That usually gets anyone's attention!

Police Officer 1: No way, no how! That'll hurt everyone's ears! And, there are children here!

Police Officer 2 (folds arms): I supposed you don't have a better idea for getting everybody's attention?

Police Officer 1: Oh, I sure do! (folds arms) But...you better cover your ears first.

Police Officer 2: Uh...okay...(plugs ears with fingers) Do what you must do!

Police Officer 1 (nods): Here I go! (breaths in and then screams) SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!

_(As Police Officer 1 screams this, all of the Random Restaurant Customers (both adults and children), the Restaurant Cooks, and Restaurant Chef stop the entire fight, and look up and over at the police officer. As they do, the suspenseful action music stops playing in the background. As it does, the entire audience cheers and laughs for this moment parodying the movie, "The Kindergarten Cop" from Police Officer 1. After about 30 seconds, the cheering and laughter from the audience dies down, and the scene continues to take place...)_

Police Officer 1: Thank you for your attention! (places hands on his hips) Now, this is the "Burbank Police Department"!

Police Officer 2: We got a call here for a massive fight!

Police Officer 1: Now, we want to know who started the fight in the first place! (lowers hands)

Random Male Restaurant Customer 1: Officers, this chef here...(points to restaurant Cook) tried to hurt and kill 2 customers with a meat cleaver!

Random Male Restaurant Customer 2: Right on all counts, I saw the whole thing!

Random Male Restaurant Customer 3: Me too! He was crazy!

Random Male Restaurant Customer 4: And it was all over him getting criticism on his food!

Random Female Restaurant Customer 1: And instead of redoing the food, like a NORMAL chef would, he refused, and tried to kill them with a meat cleaver!

Random Female Restaurant Customer 2: He's a crazy chef!

Random Female Restaurant Customer 3: Not crazy! More like, mentally insane!

Random Little Boy 1: He was so mean and nasty!

Random Little Boy 2: He needs to be put away!

Random Little Girl 1: And the other chefs tried to hurt the customers, too!

Random Little Girl 2: This chef called them over to help him like soldiers of an army!

Police Officer 1 (looks over at a beaten and bruised Restaurant Chef): Sir, is this all true?! (makes way through crowd and approaches Restaurant Chef)

Restaurant Chef (coughs and gets up): Well...y-y-yes, BUT...I had good reasons for it!

Police Officer 2 (approaches Restaurant Chef): And what type of reasons would that be? (folds arms)

Restaurant Chef: The customers in question complained about their food being not so good, and I don't like it when customers COMPLAIN ABOUT MY FOOD!

Police Officer 1: That's no excuse for trying to kill 2 customers, sir! (pulls out handcuffs)

Police Officer 2: And for that, you're under arrest!

Restaurant Chef: W-W-W-W-WHAT?! (looks shocked)

Police Officer 1: That's right sir...(forces Restaurant Chef's arms behind his back): You're under arrest for attempted murder! (snaps handcuffs on Restaurant Chef's wrist) Let's go...(grabs Restaurant Chef's left arm) You're off to jail for a LONG time sir...(begins to escort Restaurant Chef out of view towards the right side of the stage)

Restaurant Chef (Struggling to get away, but to no avail): NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LET ME GO! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO JAIL! THIS IS NOT FAIR! I CAN'T TAKE COMPLAINTS! THIS IS UNFAIR JUSTICE, OFFICERS! PLEASE NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Police Officer 2: You have the right to remain silent! Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, the court will assign one to you. (grabs the Restaurant Chef's right arm)

Restaurant Chef: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THIS NOT FAIR! LIFE IS SUPPOSED TO BE FAAAAAAAAAAAAIR! (cries and screams)

Police Officer 1 (looks over at other Restaurant Cooks): So, who else wants to be arrested today?! (grins) Well? Any takers?

Restaurant Cooks: Uh...NO! Uh...no thank you! (runs out of view to the left, exiting stage left)

Police Officer 1 (nods): I thought so! Well, have a nice evening everyone! (exits stage right with Police Officer 1 and a struggling Restaurant Chef)

_(As the __Restaurant Chef continues to cry and scream over his arrest, the 2 Police Officers drag him out of view on the right, exiting stage right in the process. The Restaurant Customers (both adults and children) cheer and clapped for the arrest. After about 30 seconds, the cheering from all of the Restaurant Customers died down, and the scene continues to take place...)_

Random Male Restaurant Customer 1: Well, at least that mess is over and done with.

Random Male Restaurant Customer 2: But now...(examines the mess of the dinning room) This place is a mess!

Random Male Restaurant Customer 3: I wouldn't even let my DOG eat in here!

Random Male Restaurant Customer 4: Yeah, its a shambles in here!

Random Female Restaurant Customer 1: Oh well, we can just go somewhere else!

Random Female Restaurant Customer 2: Yeah, no one wants to eat in a dump!

Random Female Restaurant Customer 3: Oh, hey, I got an idea! Let's all go to the nearby "McDonald's"! Dinner is on me!

All Restaurant Customers: YEAH!

Random Little Boy 1: You know, that mouse who got angry had the GUTS to stand up for himself!

Random Little Boy 2: Yeah, he would make a great king!

Random Little Girl 1: No , he would make a great president of the United States!

Random Little Girl 2: Actually, he'd make a great Emperor!

Random Male Restaurant Customer 1: No...even better, children...he should be the LEADER OF THE ENTIRE WORLD!

All Restaurant Customers (raise their fists up in the air): YEAH!

Random Male Restaurant Customer 2: Man, I don't know where we went, but if he was here right now, I would make him the World Ruler in an instant!

Random Female Restaurant Customer 1: We might not know where he is right now, but I hope out there, he continues to stick up for himself! Who's with me on that!?

All Restaurant Customers (raise their fists up in the air): WE ARE! YEAH!

_(With that being said, the stage lights shinning above the back and center area of the stage dim, and some more transitional music begins to play in the background. As it does, a front façade wall panel (with built-in automatic sliding glass entry/exit double doors) resembling the exterior wall of a large big box toy store called "Toys B We" (an obvious parody of "Toys R Us) comes down a few feet away from the front area of the stage, concealing the entire restaurant setting behind it. Above the automatic sliding entry/exit doors are the words "Toys B We" lit up in colorful neon lights. As the front façade wall panel comes down into its position, the lights shinning above the front area of the stage come back on. As they do, the transitional music stops playing in the background. As it does, the Narrator enters stage left, stands in the front-center area of the stage, faces the entire audience and begins to narrate to the audience once again...)_

Narrator: Now, after leaving the "Ma Passion" restaurant, both Pinky and Brain changed out of their suits, and went over to a local "McDonalds" for dinner. (turns page) Both mice partook in a "Big Mac" with extra cheese, a larger order of French fries, and a large soda, before disposing of their trash, and heading over to find another thing to do for fun on this night. (turns page) Now, a major toy store in the Burbank city area was "Toys B We", a very popular chain of big box toy stores that have been around since it's founding in 1948 after the ending of World War II. (turns page) Now, Pinky and Brain took a bus to the nearest one, and...

_(Suddenly, before the Narrator could continue speaking, "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!", his watch beeped. He paused reading, closed the book, tucked the book underneath this left arm, and looked down at the watch on his left wrist...)_

Narrator (looks down at his watch) Oh, perfect timing! (looks up again) This is the time when the doctor said I can take this nose bandage off! (points to the bandage still on his nose) So, I'll just go ahead and do that...(carefully peels the bandage off of his nose) There we go...all healed! (places bandage into his left pocket) Now, let me just continue this narration...(takes out book and opens it) Now, where were we...Ah, there we go! (clears throat and begins to read from book again) Now, as I was saying before, Pinky and Brain took a bus to the nearest one, and upon getting off the bus at the bus stop nearby, made their way towards the entrance door. (turns page) And while Brain expected this to be a simple setting shopping trip, little did they know, that once again...it too would go wrong and NOT go as they plan! (exits stage left)

_(As the Narrator exits stage left, both Pinky and Brain enter stage left, no longer wearing their suits from earlier, and have no clothing on this time. As they enter stage left, they both approach the entry door built-in to the wall panel façade...)_

Pinky: Oh, I just LOVE the toy store, Brain! Narf!

Brain: Yes Pinky, I'm sure you do. (nods) Anyways, I thinking evening shopping will make up for that...unsatisfactory experience we had back there at that restaurant. (shivers) I can barley even think about it anymore since we nearly had our tails cut off back there...(stands in front of sliding entry door)

Pinky: Oh, what are we going to buy, Brain?! Narf! Zort! (stands behind Brain)

Brain (shrugs): Honestly, I have no idea, Pinky. I wasn't think about that until you brought it up just now...(rubs chin) Hmmm...let me think...(stops rubbing his chin) Oh well, I guess we can figure it out once we get inside.

_(The automatic sliding entry door slides open. Once it does, Brain steps inside through it, and then ushers for Pinky to follow him inside...)_

Brain: Come now, Pinky...and please, don't get your tail caught in the door like you always do. (disappears from view)

Pinky: Right behind you, Brain! Narf! (steps in through the door and disappears behind the wall panel)

_(As Pinky disappears behind the front façade wall panel with Brain, the automatic sliding door automatically slides shut. As it does, the stage lights shinning above the front area of the stage dim. As they do, some more transitional music begins to play in the background. As it does, the front façade wall panel rises up, revealing a setting resembling the inside of the "Toys B We" toy store behind it. The setting resembling the inside of the store comes complete with two large 10-foot wide 6-leveled shelves facing each other diagonally while positioning in a triangle shape, and with the narrow passage way towards the back area of the stage. The setting also has a back wall panel resembling the back of the store with more toy-stocked shelves painted on it, as well as advertisement posters for new toys that are on sale. Very high above the new setting are some commercial store lighting fixtures, completing the setting of the inside of the toy store. Some ensemble members (adults only this time) are dressed up as both Random Customers and Store Employees, spread out around the setting, pretending to browse items and help customers find things that they need. As the new setting is revealed, the transitional music stops playing in the background. As it does, the stage lights shinning over the front area of the stage come back on. As they do, both Pinky and Brain enter stage left, and the very next scene continues to take place...)_

Brain: Ah, now this is just as good as a meal, Pinky...a shopping trip! Yes, it might be at a toy store, but the sophisticated clothing stores were closed at this hour!

Pinky: Well, I love toy stores anyways! Narf!

Brain (nods): Yes Pinky, you do...now, what can we find here to browse and then buy? (looks left and right)

Pinky (notices a small selection of doll clothing on the right 10-leveled shelf on the 5th level): Oh, here's a suit I have been meaning to look for! Narf! (grabs the plastic box with a nice black and white tuxedo inside)

Brain (walks over and sees what Pinky is holding): Pinky, are you interested in this?

Pinky: Oh, I sure am! Narf! (examines item some more) But, I want to see how it fits on me...

Brain (nods): Good idea, Pinky. (looks to the left and notices an actress dressed up as a Store Employee named Claire) Pardon me, miss.

Store Employee Claire (turns around): Hmmm? (walks over to where Pinky and Brain are standing)

Brain (points to Pinky): My friend would like to tray on this suit before buying it. Can you open the package so we can do that? (takes package from Pinky and hands it to Store Employee Clare)

Store Employee Claire: Oh...well, its a little unusual, but I don't see why not. (grabs package and begins to open it up)

_(Suddenly, an actor dressed up as the Toy Store Manager named Bill enters stage left, notices what __Store Employee Claire is doing, and stomps over to where she__ is very angrily...)_

Toy Store Manager Bill: What do you think you're doing, Claire?! (rips package out of Store Employee Claire's hands) You can't just rip open the doll clothing packages!

Store Employee Claire (very timid): But sir, the customer...(points to Brain) wanted me to...

Toy Store Manager Bill (interrupting Store Employee Claire): I DON'T CARE WHAT THE CUSTOMER WANTED! The next time you do that...(points to Store Employee Claire) YOU'RE FIRED! (tosses package onto the floor)

_(Over on the far-right side of the setting, 2 ensemble actors playing Random Toy Store Employees look up from their job of sorting superhero action figures...)_

Random Store Employee 1: What's going on?

Random Store Employee 2 (sighs and looks scared): The boss is yelling again!

Brain (looks up at Toy Store Manager Bill): Again?! Is this the way you treat your valued employees?! No wonder you can't find good service anymore! If every time a clerk tries to help a customer, she gets yelled at...well...y-you people...(points to Other Store Employees nearby) shouldn't put up with this! You ought to organize! Form a union! (raises a fist up in the air) Stand up to your boss!

_(As Brain says this little speech of his, the 2 Random Store Employees from before, as well as 3 more additional Random Store Employees gather around the spot where Pinky and Brain are, listening to what he has to say...)_

Toy Store Manager Bill: Listen you little guy, THIS I DON'T need right now! (points to Brain) You're...

Brain (interrupting Toy Store Manager Bill): Out of here!? FINE! My friend and I will take our business elsewhere! Somewhere where we can be treated like customers and with RESPECT, TOO!

Toy Store Manager Bill (laughs): And where on Earth are you two stupid men going to find a place that sells toys like here?! (folds arms)

Brain (grins): Well, there is "Wal-Mart" store nearby...and a "Target" store...and a "Sears" complex...there's also a "K-Mart" nearby...oh, and don't forget the nearby "Best Buy" store! (folds arm) So there! HAHA! (grabs Pinky by the left arm) Come now, Pinky. Let's go to a competitor store! (walks towards the far left side of the stage) I'm sure they'll show us more respect as customers than this place ever will! (exits stage left)

Pinky (nods): Following right behind you, Brain! Narf! (exits stage left)

_(The entire audience cheers and claps very loudly for Brain beating Toy Store Manager at his own game. After about 30 seconds, the loud cheering and clapping from the audience dies down. As it does, the scene continues to take place...)_

Toy Store Manager Bill (looks desperate): No, wait! (rushes over to the left side of the stage) I-I-I-I-I'll give a 50% d-d-d-d-discount! (waves) Please come back! I'm sorry, I swear! (sighs and looks down) Ugh, I...I can't believe that just happened...I just cost this store not one but TWO customers! (turns around and walks over to the group of Random Store Employees and Store Employee Claire) Well...what are you looking at?! GET BACK TO WORK, ALL OF YOU!

Random Toy Store Employee 1: Yes sir...wait, as a matter of fact...NO!

Toy Store Manager Bill: Wait, what?! EXCUSE ME?! I SIGN YOUR PAYCHECKS HERE, AND IF YOU WANT TO KEEP YOUR JOBS, I SUGGEST THAT YOU...

Random Toy Store Employee 1: I SAID NO! (marches up to Toy Store Manager Bill and stares him down) We're not doing anymore work until you treat us better!

Toy Store Employee Claire (marches up to Toy Store Manager Bill): Yeah, that's right!

Toy Store Manager Bill (now visibly shaken): Now w-w-wait a minute C-Can't we work something out?!

Random Toy Store Employee 2: Who was that little guy anyway? (rubs his chin) We should get him to organize our union! (stops rubbing his chin)

Toy Store Employee Claire (turns to face the other Store Employees): He'd make a great leader!

Random Toy Store Employee 3: Yeah, I'd follow him anywhere!

Random Toy Store Employee 4: Hey, I got an idea! Let's go outside and go on strike until we better treatment!

All Random Toy Store Employees (raising fists up in the air): YEAH!

_(And with that being said, all of the Random Store Employees march out of view to the left, exiting stage left. As this all occurred, Toy Store Manager Bill looked very desperate, as he got down on his knees and begged like a crying child...)_

Toy Store Manager Bill (gets down on his knees): W-W-W-Wait guys, come on! W-We can work something out! I promise! Please, come on back! (cries suddenly) Please come back...I didn't mean anything that I said or done in the past! (covers his eyes) Please...(continues crying)

_(As Toy Store Manager Bill continued to cry, the lights shinning over the front area of the stage dim. As they did, the same façade wall panel resembling the exterior of the "Toys B We" store from before (complete with the automatic sliding entry/exit doors built-into it) comes down a few feet away from the front area of the stage, concealing the entire toy store interior setting behind it. As the façade wall panel comes down into position, the lights shinning above the front area of the stage come back on, and the scene continues to take place. As it does, the stage lights above the front area of the stage come back on. As they do, both Pinky and Brain exit through the wall panel via the automatic sliding glass door...)_

Brain: I can't believe what just happened in there. (sighs) Pinky, I give up at this point. You may pick our next recreational activity. (exits stage left)

Pinky: Oh, jolly idea, Brain! Narf! And I got just the thing for us both to do for fun! Narf! (exits stage left)

_(As both Pinky and Brain exit stage left, the group of Random Toy Store Employees exited through the automatic sliding glass door, and walked over to the far right side of the stage. As they did this, Random Male Restaurant Customer 1 and Random Male Restaurant Customer 2 from the previous restaurant scene enters stage right..)_

Toy Store Employee Claire: Hey! (walks over to Random Male Restaurant Customer 1): Have you seen a little guy with really big ears?

Random Male Restaurant Customer 1: No, but we want him to run for office!

Random Toy Store Employee 1: Yeah, he should run the country! (raises a fist in the air)

Toy Store Employee Claire: No...even better...he should lead the world!

Random Toy Store Employee 2: YEAH!

Random Toy Store Employee 3: Now THAT'S an idea that should be enforced right now!

Random Toy Store Employee 4: Who else is in, guys?!

Random Male Restaurant Customer 2: Let's say it all together! WHO'S WITH ME!?

All Toy Store Employees and both Restaurant Customers (chanting in unison): YEAH! RULE THE WORLD! RULE THE WORLD! WE NEED HIM TO RULE THE WORLD! (raise fists up in the air)

_(And with that being said, the stage lights shinning over the front area of the stage dim. As they do, the ensemble actors playing the Random Toy Store employees and the 2 Random Male Restaurant Customers secretly exit stage right. As they did, some more transitional music begins to play in the background. As it does, the entire façade wall panel resembling the exterior of the "Toys B We" store rises up out of view again, revealing the interior of "ACME Labs" once again (but minus the mouse cage). The setting contains the usual back wall panel resembling the wall of the lab with an oversized window built into it, several oversized beakers and test tubes on racks, an oversized microscope, a stack of oversized glass sides, and in the very center of the setting, a large mountain of hardened rigid expanding foam resembling a large mound of mashed potatoes, expanding 7 feet high an 10 feet wide, with the edges getting lower via slopes on the sides. Pinky and Brain are seen on the top of this mound of "mashed potatoes". As this set transition nears completion, the Narrator enters stage left and stands in the front-center area of the stage. As he does, a spotlight shines on him. As it does, the Narrator opens his book, and continues to narrate to the entire audience once again...)_

Narrator: After another bus ride back to "ACME Labs", Pinky chose his idea of an evening recreational activity...getting a whole truckload of potatoes delivered to the lab, and creating a potato Fairyland! (turns page) But while Pinky was having all of the fun, Brain was down on himself, looking and feeling very doubtful of himself. (exits stage left)

_(As the Narrator exits stage left, the transitional music stops playing in the background. As it does, the stage lights shinning above the front area of the stage come back on. As they do, the next scene begins to take place...) _

Pinky (points to the left): And this is where the Queen Fairy has her throne! (points to the right) And this is the Grand Ballroom! I couldn't make it any bigger, though. The mashed potatoes began to fall form the ceiling! (looks left and right) Brain? Brain?

Brain (looking depressed): Pinky, are you pondering what I'm pondering?

Pinky: I think so, brain...(sits down next to Pinky) But will they let the Cranberry Duchess stay in the Lincoln Bedroom?

_(The entire audience bursts out laughing over Pinky's funny line over the Cranberry Duchess. After about 30 seconds, the loud bursting of laughter from the entire audience dies down. As it does, the scene continues to take place...)_

Brain: No Pinky...(shakes head) Its no wonder I can't take over the world. I don't even know how to enjoy a night off!

_(Suddenly, the lights shinning over the front, center, and front area of the stage dim. As they do, an actor playing and dressed up as News Reporter Tom enters stage right, holding a portable microphone in front of him. As he enters stage left, some news station music begins to play in the background. As it doe News Reporter Tom stands in the front-center area of the stage. As he does, a spot light shines over him, and he begins to speak while holding the microphone in front of his chin area...)_

News Reporter Tom: Hello viewers and this is "Burbank Action News at 9:00pm"! My name is Tom, and right now, breaking news as people all over town are looking for someone they describe as a small large-headed figure with big ears! I'm joined right now by a few people who really need this person right now more than ever! (looks to the left) You sir, come on over here! (smiles)

Random Male Restaurant Customer 1 (enters stage left): Yes sir? (walks over to New Reporter Tom)

News Reporter Tom (holds out microphone): Sir, what do you have to say about this person right now?

Random Male Restaurant Customer 1: He's a natural-born leader!

Random Male Restaurant Customer 2 (enters stage left): I got something to say, too! (walks up to New Reporter Tom) He fights for what's right!

News Reporter Tom (holds microphone in front his chin are again): Nobody knows what happened to this feisty diminutive fellow who in one night, seems to have inspired people all across the city, to take charge of their lives, and up for themselves! (sighs) Perhaps we'll never see him again, but at least he touched our lives for a moment! (nods) This is Tom of "Burbank Action News at 9:00pm", now signing off!

_(The spotlight shinning above News Reporter Tom dims. As it does, the news station music stops playing in the background. As it does, News Reporter Tom, and the 2 Random Male Restaurant Customers all exit stage left. As they do, the lights shinning above the front, center, and back area of the stage all come back on. As they do, the scene continues to take place...)_

Brain (turns to face Pinky): I don't know why you put up with me, Pinky. Let's face it, I'm a failure...(looks down and sighs)

Pinky (faces Brain): Brain...I put up with you because...well, I care about you as a friend. You're my o-only friend out there, and well...I do what I can to help you take over the world...even if I make mistakes most of the time. And...as you're friend, I'm loyal to you and you alone. Narf!

Brain (looks up): Y-You mean it, Pinky? You really stick around and put up with me because you're a loyal friend to me?

Pinky: Of course I do, Brain...

_(Suddenly, some very emotional music begins to play in the background. As it did, Pinky began to sang the very next musical number of the show...)_

_Pinky (singing): Oh Brain, you're my only friend..._

_And I couldn't live without you..._

_Because as you can,_

_You know everything around me,_

_That I don't knoooooooooooow!_

_Brain, you have the large head,_

_The contains your large Brain..._

_And as you can see,_

_You're my good frieeeeeeeeeeeend! _

_We travel around the world together..._

_Trying to take over the world,_

_And even if we both fail,_

_You always plan to plan another scheeeeeeeeeme!_

_No matter how tough your schemes can be,_

_In terms of planning it all out..._

_I know that you're name is Brain,_

_And its because that you are so brave and smaaaaaaaaart..._

_And in terms of planning out your plans,_

_You always try to keep out mistakes..._

_But if they fail,_

_You don't give up,_

_And you're ready to always try again..._

_And that is why, _

_Brain, _

_That you're my frieeeeeeeeeeeeeeend._

_The only thing that would get in the way,_

_Of such a friendship like ours..._

_Is if you said something really bad,_

_Or did something to me that really hurt..._

_So that is why..._

_Brain I think of you..._

_As a very...good..._

_FRIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED! (hugs Brain)_

_(The emotional music stops playing in the background. As it does, Pinky's emotional sound ends. As it ends, the entire audience cheers and claps very loudly, while some audience members shed tears and cry to themselves. After about 30 seconds, the loud cheering and clapping from the entire audience dies down. As it does, the scene continues to take place...)_

Brain (moved by Pinky's song): T-Thanks, Pinky...I-I appreciate it...I really do...(sighs)

Pinky (reaches behind his back): Here, Brain! (pulls out crown made out of mashed potatoes) You can be KING OF THE FARIES! (places crown on Brain's head)

Brain (looks up): Thank you, Pinky. (gets a determined look on his face) I'll need all the encouragement I can get to muster my self-confidence for tomorrow night! (grins and clutches 2 fists)

Pinky: Why, Brain? What are we going to do tomorrow night?

Brain: Have fun the only way I know how...(stands up and points right index finger into the air) By trying to take over the world!

_(And with that being said, the stage lights shinning over the front, center, and back area of the stage dim. As they do, some transitional music begins to play in the background. As it does, the entire mountain of mashed potatoes splits in 2 and the 2 halves slide out of view on the left and right side of the stage. As they do, both Pinky and Brain climb down from the 2 halves of the mashed potato mountain, and walk over to the center area of the stage. As they do, Brain takes off his crown and tosses it off to the left, making it disappear from view. As he does, a large oversized computer screen and keyboard slide into view from the left, and a large oversized printer slides into view from the right, both stopping in the center area of the stage. As the computer screen, keyboard, and printer finally get into position, the set transition completes. As it does, the transitional music stops playing in the background. As it does, the Narrator enters stage left, stands in the center of the stage, and a spotlight shines down on him. As it does, he pulls out his book, opens it back up, and begins to narrate to the entire audience once again...)_

**And that was the conclusion of Scene 8 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! And it seems that...well, Pinky and Brain's night off didn't really go as it was originally planned. You see, due to Brain's PERFECTLY REASONABLE complaints about both the fancy restaurant's service and toy store's policy's, both he and Pinky got deciding to leave both locations. So, he and Pinky just did Pinky's potato idea, and there was even a nice friendship song from Pinky to Brain about being there and loyal to each other. And this was the ONE time people wanted Brain to take over and control the world, but due to the dramatic irony of Brain wanting to take a night off, that all unfortunately didn't happen! ****And the song from both mice was based off of the song, "Somewhere That's Green" from the popular Broadway musical, "Little Shop Of Horrors". Well, it's time for us all to move on to Scene 9 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**


	10. Act 1, Scene 9

**Hello again, everyone! I'm back once again, and I'm back with the next scene of this musical! Now, despite a seemingly-occurring spike in coronavirus cases, I'm not letting any of that stop me from continuing to write and post musical scenes for everyone out there. Now, it's time for Scene 9 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! In this scene, the musical will introduce the main villain! Who is this villain, you ask? Well, I'm afraid that I can't tell you that right now, since that would spoil the element of surprise in this scene! And yes, there will be another song in this scene, sung to you by the main villain of the show, of course! So, to see what all the built-up hype is about, let's all sit back, relax, turn off all our cellphones, and begin Scene 9 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**

Narrator: And so, with the night off ending on a more...emotional note...Pinky and Brain went off to bed that night. (turns page) The next night however, it was all back to normal for the mice, as Brain had another plan to take over the world. (turns page) And THIS plan, I might add, was very clever indeed, as it involved the use of the human brain. But little did both mice know, things would soon go very zany, even more so than their night off the previous night...(exits stage left)

_(As the Narrator exits stage left, his spotlight turns off. As it does, the stage lights shinning over the front, center, and back area of the stage come back on. The giant oversized computer screen is seen now on and operating, showing some information on the human brain displayed on it. Pinky and Brain are standing right in front of it, looking at the information together while Brain begins to discuss his next plan for world domination...)_

Brain: In tonight's plan, my friend, we'll dive head first into the superstitious nature of mankind! (turns around to face the audience)

Pinky: Ooooh...(looks confused) but Brain, don't we need a wetsuit for that? (also turns around to face the audience)

_(The entire audience bursts out laughing over Pinky's literal taking on what Brain said. After about 30 seconds, the bursts of laughter from the entire audience dies down. As it does, the scene continues to take place...)_

Brain (gives a "Are you serious?" look to Pinky): No Pinky, that's not what I meant! (sighs) Its not a literal dive! (facepalms) One of these days, I must teach you the different between figuratively and literally. (pushes a key on the keyboard): And there we go! (rubs hands together)

_(The nearby oversized printer suddenly begins to make noises. Then, a green button on the printer flashes. As it does, a large oversized piece of paper comes out of it's slot. Brain looks over at this, grins, and walks over to it while Pinky follows him...)_

Brain (walks over to the oversized printer): We should use a device that preys upon the fears of even the most skeptical souls! (reaches up and grabs it) Behold! (holds it out to show it to Pinky)

Pinky (grabs it and looks at it; reading from it): Do not break this chain...(gasps and drops paper sheet) A chain letter!? AAAAAAHHHHHH! I touched it! (runs around the setting while screaming in far) I TOUCHED IT! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! (around around in circles) AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! NARF! AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Brian (glares and holds out a foot foot)

Pinky (still running in circles): AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! (trips over Brain's foot and falls over on the left, falling on the bottom of the piece of paper he dropped) OW! (rubs his head)

Brain (walks over to where Pinky is): Fear not, Pinky! This isn't for you...read on! (grins)

Pinky: Right, Brain...(gets up and looks down at the letter again; reading from it) Cornell Spats broke this chain in Nairobi and was trampled by angry dik-diks?! (gasps) Loris Hall kept the chain intact and won 5 minutes of free shopping at the "Piggly Wiggly"! Oooooh...eli...wha...lou...uh, what's this part, Brain? (points to small section of backwards writing at the bottom) I can't make it out.

Brain (stands next to Pinky on his left): That, Pinky, is the very key to our plan! (grabs letter) Follow me! (walks over to the far right side of the stage)

Pinky: Oh...uh...okay? (follows Brain)

(Brain stands next to the far right side of the stage, reaches his hands outwards on his left, and slides a large oversized circular mirror on a stand into view on the right. He then stands in front of the mirror, and holds the letter in front of if, making the backwards-written message even more clearer now)

Brain: It says...(clears throat) You will bow before The Brain! (turns to face mirror) You see, Pinky...(tosses letter aside on the left and turns to face the audience) The right side of the brain will subconsciously register this message, thus planting the seed for my ultimate conquest!

Pinky (stands next to Brain): Yay! 5 minutes at the "Piggly Wiggly"! (holds up hands in the air)

Brain (sighs): Wha...no, Pinky! World domination!

Pinky (lowers hands): Oh, right! (laughs): HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TROZ!

Brain: What is "Troz"?

Pinky: Well, that's "Zort" in the mirror! (pulls out piece of paper with the word "Zort" written on it) HAHAHAHAHAHA! (faces mirror and holds paper out to see "Zort" backwards) TROZ!

Brain (sighs and pushes mirror out of view to the right): Anyways...(walks back over to the oversized computer in the center area of the stage) After the initial mailing, the superstitious humans will quickly spread the chain AND my message, across the globe! (pushes button on keyboard, making the computer screen show an electronic map of the world flashing with little red blinking lights) Impressive plan, isn't it, Pinky? (turns around and grins while facing the audience)

Pinky (walks over to Brain): Egad Brain! Brilliant! (suddenly stops and looks upset): Oh, wait, no...we're going to need a bazillion dollars for stamps! (looks very concerned)

Brain (waves a hand out): Taken care of, Pinky...(walks over to the far left side of the stage and pulls out a large oversized stack of paperclipped documents) As you can see here, I used the "Lab Requisition" requesting stamp money from the government! (slides large oversized document paper stack out of view to the left)

_(Suddenly, a loud mailbox flap opening noise is heard offstage of the far right side of the stage. Then, a large oversized sealed envelope slides into view on the right. As it does, Brain looks over and notices this. As he does, both he and Pinky walk over to the far right side of the stage to investigate it...)\_

Pinky: Oh, is that for the stamp money you told me about, Brain?

Brain (notices his name on the envelope): Yes...YES! (rips open the left side of the envelope) Now to see what's inside...(pops his head inside) Hmmm...no check. (pulls his head back out) Let me see what this is then...(pulls out giant halfway-folded oversized sheet of paper) Now...(pushes now-opened oversized envelope out of view to the right) let me just unfold this...(grabs the left side and carefully moves to unfold the letter) Now, let's see what it is...

Pinky (stands beside Brain)

Brain (reading from the letter): Do not break this chain...blah, blah, blah...(murmurs as he skims through it) Cornell Spats broke this chain in Nairobi and was trampled by angry dik-diks.

Pinky (sniffs): Oh, poor man...(sheds a tear) I heard about that.

Brain: Odd...this our letter exactly! Someone...(eyes widen) Someone has stolen our idea! (grabs letter and walks over to the right) Pinky, get that mirror, quick!

Pinky: Oki-doki, brain! Narf! (reaches out and pulls the large oversized circular mirror into view again)

Brain (holds letter up in front of the mirror)

Pinky (stands next to Brain): you will bow down before...Snowball? (looks confused)

Brain (drops letter) S-Snowball? (tosses letter out of view on the right)

Pinky (pushes mirror out of view on the right): I met a Snowball today, right here in the lab! (turns to face Brain)

Brain (quickly turns around): What?! (puts his hands on his hips) Describe him!

Pinky: Well, he had 2 eyes! Oh, and a mouth, right below his nooooose!

Brain (sarcastic): How very descriptive..

Pinky: Oh, oh! A-And he had a very strange tattoo! (points up his left index finger)

Brain (eyes widen): T-tattoo? (holds up a fist) What kind?

Pinky: It was a circle a-a-a-a-and an A! Like um...uh...um...(looks left and right)

Brain (holds out his right leg): Like...(grabs upper leg part of his fur suit) this?! (lifts up the upper leg part of his fur suit, revealing a fake red tattoo with a circle and an A and the word "Labs" underneath it, within said circle, all in red on top of a leg covered in pink makeup)

_(The entire audience gasps over the idea of mice in labs getting tattoos on their legs, like Pinky and Brain, despite these tattoos bein fake. The audience then quiets down, and the scene continues to take place...)_

Pinky: Naaaaaaarf...t-that's it exactly! (crouches down and looks shocked) But Brain...(stands back up) What is that?! (points to tattoo) What does that mean!?

Brain (lowers upper leg part of full suit back down, covering the fake tattoo): It means Pinky, that evil lurks among us! Evil...by the name...of Snowball! (looks up and faces the entire audience again) SNOWBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL!

Random voice offstage to the left: Yes?

Brain (turns to face the left)

_(Suddenly, right on queue, the actor dressed up as and portraying Snowball himself enters stage left, causing the entire audience to cheer and clap very loudly for his official debut in the show. The actor playing Snowball is wearing a light-brown fur suit (with a white fur stomach patch area) that covers his body, his neck, the upper arms, his head, and the upper legs. His lower arms, lower legs, and sides of his head, as well as parts of his face, all have brown prosthetic light-brown makeup covering those areas. The actor also has some light-brown facial makeup on his face, a fake red nose covering his actual nose, fake furry hamster ears covering his real ears, and patches of pink prosthetic fur covering his hands and feet. He also has a fake hamster tail sticking out of the back-bottom area of his fur suit, and on the top of his head, he had a rubber-silicone prosthetic covered in fake fur, making it look like that from the forehead and up, he has an enlarged brain and head like Brain's (but also not too big so it seamed a little realistic). This all creates the illusion of a taking hamster. After about 45 seconds, the loud cheering and clapping from the entire audience dies down. As it does, the scene continues to take place...)_

Snowball (facing the entire audience): Yes, thank you! (bows) Thank you! Oh, it feels so good to be liked by humans! (bows again) Once again, thank you all! Hey, remind me to give you autographed pictures of myself! (bows) Now, where was I? Oh, right...this! (turns to Brain; looking smug) Well, its been a long time, my friend. You never call...you never write...(approaches Brain)

Brain: I've been busy, Snowball.

Snowball (gets up in Brain's face, grinning): Oh...(shakes head) So I've heard. Failing to take over the world must be VERY time-consuming.

Brain (steps back): What is it you want?

Snowball: Well...(pretends to look thoughtful) Seeing that I've already stolen your chain letter scheme for world domination...(grins again) How about your sidekick? He'd make a valuable asset...(folds arms)

Brain: Pinky? (looks over at Pinky on the right)

Pinky (twisting his large prosthetic ears like toys) Hmmm...hmmm...and now...(lets them go, allowing them unwind like a spinning toy): LALALALALALALALA! (falls on his butt) Ow! HAHAHAHAHAHA! TROZ!

Brain (looks back at Snowball again): You think would be an asset?

Snowball (angry tone): Anything that I can take from YOU is an asset! (clenches teeth together)

Brain (eyes Snowball's teeth): I see you're not flossing!

Snowball (hisses angrily): You know, while I'm here, you should at least tell Pinky all about our past! (smiles) Its an interesting story indeed...

Brain (turns away and folds arm): Never!

Snowball: Fine...if you won't tell it, then I will! And I will tell it to you both...in a song!

Pinky (jumps back up): Oh, I love songs! (claps) Yay! Snowball is going to sing us a song! NARF! (jumps up with excitement) NARF! TROZ! POIT!

Brain: Pinky! No! Don't encourage him!

Pinky (stops clapping): Spoilsport. (folds arms)

Snowball: Now, now, Brain, don't be so harsh on your own sidekick! If he wants to hear a song and you don'...that's perfectly fine with me! (pulls put sheet music sheets from behind him) Now, to get the tunes...(looks over at the head of the conductor in the orchestra pit) Hey! (points at conductor) Hey you!

Conductor (looks up and lifts himself up some more; confused)

Snowball (approaches the front-center area of the stage) Play these for me, please. (bends down and hands the conductor the sheet music sheets)

Conductor (grabs them with his right hand)

Snowball: Oh, and to entice you to play this song even more...(pulls out a 100$ bill from behind him) Here is a crisp and legit Benjamin Franklin bill here! (grins) Here you go! That is your tip! (hands it to the conductor)

Conductor (takes the cash and gives Snowball at thumbs-up)

Snowball: Ah, good! Now, get to work and make this song come alive! (steps back)

Conductor (nods and steps back down all the way into the orchestra pit, with only his head showing and sticking up like before)

Snowball (clears throat): Now, here is my story of how I met my former friend, Brain! And now...a one, and a two...a one...two...three...four!

_(Suddenly, some serious but zany comedy music starts playing in the background. As it does, Snowball begins to sign his very first solo musical number in the show...)_

_Snowball (singing): Hey everyone!_

_This is my show moment now!_

_So listen up, and listen to me,_

_As you're all about to here,_

_My very TRAGIC story! (Stomps right foot)_

_I'm just__ a hamster, yes,_

_But of course, I can talk and sing to all of you! _

_Listen to my story, _

_And refrain from using your phones!_

_Because__ if you try to even send a text,_

_It'll be YOUR tragic story now! (stomps left foot)_

_A long time ago,_

_I was just a hamster in a pet store!_

_I had a mother and father,_

_Like most of you fools in this audience!_

_My mother and father loved me so much!_

_I had a happy life,_

_Living inside of a log,_

_But then one fateful day,_

_The morons known as humans captured me in my sleep that night! _

_I was taken here to "ACME Labs", _

_I was given some vaccines..._

_OUCH! They hurt!_

_And then was given a tattoo like Brain's! (pulls up upper left leg of the fur suit, revealing a fake red tattoo like Brain's) _

_And with no painkillers, so..._

_OUCH! It hurt too! (lowers upper left leg of fur suit, covering the fake tattoo)_

_Then, I was assigned my new home to live in!_

_A metal cage with no bed, bathroom, or living room!_

_And no, I didn't even get a pillow or blanket,_

_Or even something as simple as a newspaper clipping!_

_I was scared,_

_I was crying,_

_And I was searching all over for my mommy and daddy!_

_I pinched myself because I thought it was a dream!_

_But when I gave myself that pinched,_

_OW! It hurt me and I confirmed that I was still awake!_

_And as you know, this whole event,_

_Was part of my, _

_My very TRAGIC story!_

_Then I met a young Brain here! (points to Brain) _

_He was so carefree and nice,_

_Despite his own fears at the time!_

_He was a nice boy, and we instantly bonded as friends! (stop pointing at Brain)_

_We made silly faces together, played "Tag" with each other,_

_And we even shared jokes with each other,_

_As cute little mouse children friends!_

_But came that tragic day, after many years have gone by..._

_When a now-adult Brain and I were taken out of the cage,_

_And were put through several painful tests! (stomps left foot):_

_We were tossed at walls of specials putties..._

_Used in cars as crash test dummies! _

_We were also forced to eat nuts,_

_But my problem was,_

_I WAS ALLERGIC TO NUTS! (cringes)_

_But that wasn't even the WORST of those experiments and torture! _

_The worse day came just an hour later!_

_Us innocent little mice kids..._

_Were both tied up with rope,_

_And placed on a conveyor belt! (runs over and stands on the oversized keyboard) _

_And then, with the push of a button...(jumps all over the keyboard, pressing several keys randomly)_

_We were sent through a machine called..._

_"PROJECT BRAIN"! (jumps off of the keyboard)_

_This machine spliced our genes,_

_And also gave us these enlarged heads with large brains in them! (points to his head)_

_And as you can see,_

_It stripped us of our childhood innocence! _

_Now, we were smart, and not so cute anymore! _

_We both had ideas for one thing mind..._

_WORLD DOMINATION! YES, THAT'S IT! (jumps)_

_But our ideas were extremely different! _

_His plans were for one reason,_

_But my plans were a little different! _

_So as a result, WE BOTH GOT INTO A FIGHT!_

_Oh yeah, a fight, part of m__y very TRAGIC story!_

_This fight was very violent, and too violent to go into details! _

_Sorry folks, but this isn't an R-rated movie!_

_So, at the end of this fight, Brain won,_

_And tossed me outside the lab! _

_It was cold and wet, and it started to rain!_

_But I angrily stormed off, _

_With nowhere to go!_

_So, as you can see, that ends my story!_

_The story I refer to as,_

_My very TRAGIC story!_

_It was sad, it was zany,_

_It was kooky, and it was emotional!_

_This story of mine serves as a lesson!_

_And lesson is, for all of you, to NEVER MAKE FRIENDS!_

_So, as you all see, that is my story!_

_So, just never make __friends,_

_And you will alright!_

_And course, that is my tragic story!_

_It was tragic, and yes I'm the victim! (runs forward to the front-center area of the stage again)_

_So, what that story out of the way, _

_Its time for me to end this song,_

_And of course, put an end to..._

_MY VERY TRAGIC STORY! (stomps both feet) YEAH!_

_(The s__erious but zany comedy music stops playing in the background. As it does, the entire audience cheers and claps very loudly for Snowball's first solo musical number of the entire show. After about 30 seconds, the loud cheering and clapping from the entire audience dies down. As it does, the rest of the scene continues to take place...)_

Pinky (clapping): Horary! Hooray! Hooray! Yay for Snowball! (jumps up and down wildly) That song was so amazing and well-sung out! You're such a great singer! NARF! ZORT! POIT! NARF! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! (stops clapping)

Snowball (bows): Oh, thank you! Thank you! It was nothing! (steps back over to where both Pinky and Brain are standing)

Brain (folds arms and sighs): It was alright...I guess...even though I hate to admit it.

Snowball (shakes head): Oh Brain...so close-minded like a fool. (stops shaking head)

Brain (growls angrily at Snowball's comment)

Snowball (places hands behind his back): Now, if you'll excuse me...I have a world to conqueror. (exits stage left)

Brain (says nothing but looks shocked over Snowball stealing his plan)

_(As Snowball exits stage left, the Narrator enters stage right, stands over on the front-center area of the stage, and faces the entire audience. As he does, he pulls out his book again, opens his book back to the previous page from before, and begins narrating to the entire audience once again...)_

**And that was the conclusion of Scene 9 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! And this villain that was introduced into the show was none other than Snowball! Yep, Snowball the Hamster has been brought to life in this Broadway musical! Now, Snowball is the proper villain for this show as in the original cartoon, he had quite a few reoccurring appearances and rolls in a few episodes. And it looks like he stole Brain's plan to take over the world! Uh oh...Brain and Pinky better have a very ingenuous plan to stop him since Brain wants to be the one to take over and rule the world! And the song Snowball sang was based off of the real-life song titled "The Whole Being Dead Thing" from the very popular Broadway musical, "Beetlejuice: The Musical"! Well, its time for us all to move on to Scene 10 of Act 1 of this** **brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! **


	11. Act 1, Scene 10

**Hello again, everyone! Once again, even during this very difficult time of the ongoing COVID-19 pandemic and recent surges of confirmed cases, I'm still back. And I'm back with Scene 10 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! In the previous scene, you were all introduced Snowball made his Broadway musical appearance, all in a great makeup and costume design for bringing him to life. In this scene, Brain will come up with a plan on how to stop Snowball from stealing his chain letter plan to take over the world. Let's home Brain's plan to do this is a good one! And yes, there will be a song in this scene! Now, let's all sit back, relax, turn off our electronic devices, and begin Scene 10 of Act 1 of this**** brand-new Broadway musical script story!**

Narrator: Now, with Snowball having revealed that he stole Brain's chain letter domination plan, Brain new that he had to do one thing and one thing only at this point...(turns page) Ironically, he had to foil his own original plan in order to stop Snowball. (turns page) You see, he had to do what he could to SAVE the world, so that he he could be the one to take over the world himself later on. (turns page) And Brain had a very...well...interesting idea to do it...(exits stage left)

Brain (sighs): I thought he'd never leave. (shakes head)

Pinky (sniffs): Brain...while Snowball's song was very entertaining...(sniffs) The story within the song is so sad, Brain. Narf!

Brain (turns to face Pinky): Yes Pinky, but's not over. Snowball vowed revenge on humankind and only we can stop him! (turns around and walks over to the oversized compute) Come! We have work to do!

Pinky (follows Brain): Oh, right! Taking over the world and all...

Brain (stops walking): No Pinky...(turns around) Tonight, we must save the world!

Pinky (gasps): Egad Brain! Save the world?

Brain: YES! So it is available to take over tomorrow night! (stands in front of the oversized computer keyboard)

Pinky (stands next to Brain on the right): Its kind of ironic, isn't it, Brain?

Brain: What is, Pinky?

Pinky: Well, I mean you having to foil one of your very own plans! Usually they just sort of...foil all by themselves.

Brain (sarcastically): Thank you...be sure to put that in the book. Now, I have found, astonishingly, a weak link in this plan.

Pinky: Ooooooh, a weak link?!

Brain: Yes, Pinky. A weak link.

Pinky: And what is this weak link, Brain?

Brain (Clears throat): I will recite this plan to you Pinky...but in a way that a small-brained mouse like you would understand. (taps left foot) Someone out there, toss me a country music tune!

_(Suddenly, some country music starts playing in the background. As it does, Brain faces the entire audience, steps forward a few feet, and begins to sing the next musical number of the show...)_

_Brain (singing): As you Pinky,_

_My plan relies on..._

_The "United States Postal Service"..._

_A service of the USA with very restrictive,_

_And frustrating hours of operation! _

_They typical don't mail anything on Sundays..._

_And of course, national holidays!_

_These holidays in include Thanksgiving and Christmas day..._

_And smaller ones like Easter and Independence Day!_

_However, since it's already late April..._

_We missed Easter Sunday,_

_And there are no more national holiday this month...(walks backwards over to the oversized keyboard and computer screen)_

_Unless...we...create a new holiday! _

_Create a new holiday!_

_Yes, create...create a new holiday! _

_We got to __create a new holiday!_

_Create a new holiday!_

_Oh yeah, we must..._

_Create a new holiday!_

_Create a new holiday!_

_Create a new holiday!_

_Create a new holiday!_

_One that seems realistic and not out of place..._

_That everyone will believe actually exists!_

_This holiday, will close all the post offices..._

_As well as the "United States Postal Service" delivery service...(jumps on random keyboard keys, causing the computer screen to show several paper documents before showing a screen displaying the words "Execute" on it in red digital letters)_

_Which will of course,_

_Disrupt__ the chain reaction of Snowball's letters!_

_So, all I have to do is..._

_Create a new holiday!_

_Yes, create...create a new holiday!_

_We got to __create a new holiday!_

_Create a new holiday!_

_Oh yeah, we must..._

_Create a new holiday!_

_Create a new holiday!_

_Create a new holiday!_

_Create a new holiday!_

_Pinky: But...what's the holiday, Brain? (confused; scratches head)_

_Brain (singing): The celebration of a national treasure, Pinky!_

_This holiday plan,_

_Will work in my favor!_

_It will be called..."Wink Martindale Day!"_

_And this plan is very simple..._

_And it will work in our favor!_

_yes, it will work!_

_Yeah, it will work!_

_Pinky, yes, it'll work!_

_It'll work!_

_It'll work!_

_And it'll work in our favor,_

_And defeat Snowball once in for all!_

_Pinky: Oh, I get it now, Brain! NARF!_

_Brain (singing): So, come on, Pinky! _

_We got no time to loose..._

_When this is over, _

_We will come up with a new plan...(jumps off of the keyboard and steps forward again)_

_To take over the world..._

_Take over the world!_

_Take over the world!_

_Take over the world!_

_Take over the world..._

_And this time, the new plan,_

_Will be totally Snowball-proof!_

_The world can still be..._

_And will be ours!_

_So...YES!_

_Pinky, we still got a chance!_

_Though this is a setback,_

_We will emerge from this stronger!_

_So, all we got to do is..._

_Create a new holiday!_

_Yes, create...create a new holiday!_

_We got to __create a new holiday!_

_Create a new holiday!_

_Oh yeah, we must..._

_Create a new holiday!_

_Create a new holiday!_

_Create a new holiday!_

_Create a new holiday!_

_Create...a brand new..._

_HOLIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!_

_YES!_

_Create a new holiday, YES!_

_(The music stops playing in the background. As it does, the entire audience cheers very loudly. After about 30 seconds, the loud cheering and clapping from the entire audience dies down. As it does, Brain steps back to where Pinky is, and the scene continues...)_

Brain: Come now, Pinky...(grabs Pinky's left wrist) We got to make sure this plan doesn't fail! (drags Pinky over to the far left side of the stage, exiting stage left)

Pinky: Oh, okay Brain! NARF! (exits stage left)

_(As both Pinky and Brain both exit stage left, a black backdrop comes down a few feet in front of the center area of the stage, concealing the entire "ACME Labs" interior setting behind it. As the banner comes down into __position, some transitional music begins to play in the background. As it does, the stage lights above the front area of the stage dim. As they did, a large black vertical divider wall comes down in the center area in front of the black backdrop, splitting the next scene in 2 sides. Several piles of oversized sealed and stamped envelopes slid into view on the left side, as well as a massive oversized telephone with its large oversized receiver propped upward on the telephone's base. As the left side of the setting finishes transitioning, a metal desk with a swivel chair behind it rises up into view on the right side via a sliding trapdoor and a hydraulic lift. The metal desk has a regular telephone, a small stack of papers, a stapler, a rolodex, a few pens, and a table lamp on it. As the set transition for the right side finishes occurring, the lights shinning over the front area of the stage come back on, revealing Snowball typing some numbers on the oversized telephone on the left, and an actor dressed up as and playing_ _Post Office Operator Jim is writing something on some paperwork on the right. As the lights come back on and reveal both Snowball and Post Office Operator Jim, the transitional music stops playing in the background. As it does, the next scene begins to take place...)_

**And that was the conclusion of the brief but well-written Scene 10 of Act 1 of brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! So, Brain, ironically having to ruin a plan for world domination for the first time, has to come up with a new American holiday to get the "United States Postal Service" to close for the day, therefore stopping the flow of mail, and the delivery of Snowball's chain letter scheme for world domination, which of course, as we know, he stole from Brain. And the song that was featured in this scene was based off of the real-life song "Chop to The Top" from the popular short-lived Broadway musical, "The SpongeBob SquarePants Musical"! And now, without anymore further delays, its time for us all to move on to ****Scene 11 of Act 1 of ****brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**


	12. Act 1, Scene 11

**Hello everyone, I'm back once again! And since I'm back once again, it's time for me to proudly present Scene 11 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! Yep, I'm still writing and going strong during this unprecedented health crisis of the COVID-19 pandemic. Now, in this scene, we will all find out for sure of Brain's last-minute plan to create a new American holiday will do what Brain expects it will do and disrupt the flow of Snowball's stolen chain letters, therefore foiling his evil plan to take over the world before Brain does! And yes, there will be another musical number in this scene! So, without any more further delays, let's all sit just back, relax, and begin ****Scene 11 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**

Snowball (pushing buttons on the oversized phone): Ugh, this is unacceptable! The stupid delivery people from the post office haven't picked up my mail yet as scheduled! Seriously, the "United States Postal Service" needs to up its game, if you know what I'm saying! (finishes pushing buttons) Ah, perfect...

_(The massive oversize phone begins to ring. Over on the right side, the telephone on the desk begins to ring as well. Post Office Operator Jim looks up from his paperwork, puts down his pen, and sighs...)_

Post Office Operator Jim (sighs): Ugh, another complaint...(grabs the receiver and picks it up, placing it up against his left ear) Post Office, this is Jim speaking! How can I help you today?

Snowball: Yes, FINALLY! (walks over to and stands near the massive oversized upright-standing receiver) Yes, uh...hello. Why haven't you picked up my mail yet!?

Post Office Operator Jim: What kind of American are you?! Its a national holiday!

Snowball (eyes widen): A what?!

Post Office Operator Jim: Yeah, its Wink Martindale Day!

Snowball (folds arms): Wink Martindale Day!?

Post Officer Operator Jim: Yeah...well, except for Arizona, that is.

Snowball: B-But I need my mail picked and up shipped RIGHT NOW! SO, I DEMAND YOU SEND SOMEONE OUT HERE OR ELSE YOU CAN KISS MY TAXPAYING MONKEY GOODBYE!

Post Office Operator Jim: Woah, don't you DARE raise your voice with me, sir! First of all, I could care LESS about your taxpayer money, since one person not paying isn't going to be a big deal for the "United States Postal Service"! And second of all, EVERYONE is inconvenienced, sir! You are not the only one suffering mail delivery delays! Heck, even President Bill Clinton is suffering and cannot get letters out to his extended family right now!

_(The entire audience bursts out laughing very loudly over Post Office Operator Jim's outburst and reference to Bill Clinton. After about 30 seconds, the loud laughter from the entire audience dies down, and the scene continues with Post Office Operator Jim's remaining dialogue...)_

Post Office Operator Jim: So, show some respect to me, and remember who you're dealing with on the other end of this call!

Snowball (begins acting desperate): B-B-B-But I n-need my letters s-s-shipped out n-n-now! P-Please sir...can't you make an exception?!

Post Office Operator Jim: Tough luck, pal! Try again tomorrow, you fool! (slams the receiver down and hangs up)

_(At this point, the stage lights shining above the right half of the stage dim, and the desk with all of its items on it, along with the swivel chair and Post Office Operator Jim sitting in it, disappear below the stage via sliding trapdoor and hydraulic lift. As they do, the large black vertical divider all rises up out of view. Then, the scene continues to take place...)_

Snowball: What the?! (kicks large oversized phone receiver over) Argh! Since when on Earth is there a...(eyes widen) Wait...I know who did this...B-Brain! Brain...BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN! So, you think you can stop my plan by creating a new national holiday?! Oh, we'll just see about that! You...will...PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

_(Suddenly, some dramatic evil suspenseful music begins to play in the background. As it does, Snowball looks towards the entire audience and begins to sing the very next musical number of the show...)_

_Snowball (singing): So, Brain thought he would interfere..._

_With an evil plan that I stole from here!_

_He thinks because we're two different species..._

_That him, being a mouse..._

_Is so much smarter than me!_

_But I will tell you what...(steps forward and clenches fists)_

_That he messed with the wrong hamster,_

_And that I'm not so stupid!_

_Since he pretty much ruined by evil plan,_

_With creating Wink Martindale Day..._

_I will soon go ahead and..._

_Get my revenge on him!_

_I will g__et my revenge on him!_

_Get my revenge on him!_

_Get my revenge on him!_

_Get my revenge on him!_

_Yeah, I'll g__et my revenge on him! (stomps left foot)_

_Brain might've pulled out a last-minute scheme,_

_But stuff like that doesn't slow me down! _

_I'm not that easily provoked..._

_Into giving up my ultimate goal!_

_I will soon take over the world..._

_And I will do it all before Brain does!_

_Oh, and for this delay caused by Brain..._

_I shall get my revenge on him! _

_Yeah...I shall..._

_Get my revenge on him!_

_I will g__et my revenge on him!_

_Get my revenge on him!_

_Get my revenge on him!_

_Get my revenge on him!_

_Yeah, I'll g__et my revenge on him! (stomps right foot)_

_Yes...YES! The world will soon be mine,_

_And I will get revenge on Brain,_

_And hurt him so much,_

_That he will wish that he's dead instead!_

_My next plan to get back at him is secret,_

_But I will tell you that one thing is for sure...(steps backwards and stands up on the oversized telephone)_

_And that is that I just get his associate, __Pinky, _

_To join my side of the battle!_

_And once he's on my side,_

_Brain will be alone and lonely,_

_And I will ruin his entire liiiiiiiiiiife..._

_And that is how I will..._

_Get my revenge on him!_

_I will g__et my revenge on him!_

_Get my revenge on him!_

_Get my revenge on him!_

_Get my revenge on him!_

_Yeah, I'll g__et my revenge on him!_

_Revenge will be mine,_

_And all mine alone!_

_Brain messed with me in the past and now,_

_But all of that will soon change!_

_Brain, my enemy, prepare for revenge,_

_As it will be as hot,_

_As ghost pepper extract sauce!  
_

_You thought I was stupid,_

_But you thought wrong of me and my mind, _

_Despite that huge brain of yours!_

_Brain, I will soon get my revenge on you..._

_Yes...yes...YES!_

_Get my revenge on you!_

_I will g__et my revenge on him!_

_Get my revenge on you!_

_Get my revenge on you!_

_Get my revenge on you!_

_Yeah, I'll g__et my revenge on you! (jumps off the oversized telephone)_

_I...will...go ahead...and...(grins evilly and raises his fists up in the air)_

_GET...MY...REVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENGE!_

_(The __dramatic evil suspenseful music stops playing in the background, ending the musical number. As it does, the entire audience cheers and claps very loudly. After about 30 seconds, the loud cheering and clapping dies down. As it does, some more transitional music begins playing in the background. As it does, the stage lights shinning above the left side of the stage dim. As they do, the stacks of oversized letters, the large oversized telephone with Snowball on top, and the large oversized receiver all slide out of view on the left side of the stage. As they all slide out of view, 2 large rows of colorful oversized books as tall as the height of the stage's sidewalls slide into view from both the left and right side, joining together as one large row of books, some crooked with small spaces in-between them, and some straight and upright. A total of 20 large oversized books of various colors and various titles on their spines are now in view, covering the black backdrop right behind it. As the books get into their position, the lights above the front area of the stage come back on. As they do, the transitional music stops playing in the background. As it does, the set transition completes and the next scene begins to take place as Pinky enters stage right, walking past the books towards the left side of the stage...)_

**And that was the conclusion of Scene 11 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! Yep, Brain's plan worked in his favor, and now, poor Snowball can't follow through with his stolen chain letter plan for world domination anymore. Wait...why did I say "poor Snowball"? He's the villain! I can't feel bad for him! Hahahahahaha! I was just kidding! Man, you all fell for it! Oh, and Snowball's evil musical number was based off the real-life song, "The Meek Shall Inherit" from the popular Broadway musical and movie adaptation, "Little Shop of Horrors"! And in the next scene, we will see if Snowball figures out a way to get back at Brain. Well, it's time for us to move on to ****Scene 12 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**


	13. Act 1, Scene 12

**Hello again, everyone! It's now time for Scene 12 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! Even during this pandemic known as COVID-19 having surges in cases, I'm still able to push out updates of this musical for everyone! And even though Broadway is closed for the rest of the year, my musicals will help fill the void until the eventual reopening of all Broadway theaters. In this scene, Snowball the hamster will try to enact his plan to get revenge on Brain for stopping his chain letter world domination scheme. Oh, and yes, there will be a song in this scene! What will Snowball try to do now? What kind of song will we get in this scene? Well, let's all sit back, relax, turn off all of our electronic devices, and finally begin **** Scene 12 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**

Pinky (enters stage right, humming to himself as he walks past the oversized books towards the left side of the stage)

Snowball's voice: Psst!

Pinky (stops walking in the center of the stage): Huh? (looks left and right) Who said that?

Snowball's voice: Pinky!

Pinky: Uh...hello? (turns and faces the left side of the stage) Anyone there?

Snowball (emerges out from a space between 2 crookedly-arranged oversized books over on the right): Pinky, over here! (smiles)

Pinky (turns around and gasps as he sees Snowball): Brain says I'm not to talk to you. (folds arms and turns around)

Snowball (raises eyebrow): Oh really? (folds arms) And if Brain said "Eat dirt!", would you do it?"

Pinky (turns around and chuckles): Haha! Well, he doesn't need to say that, does he?

Snowball (approaches Pinky): Come on...come here...(ushers for Pinky to come over to him) I got fudge! (pulls out a small block of fudge with nuts from behind him)

Pinky (unfolds his arms): Nuts?

Snowball: A little...

Pinky (begins to salivate and walks over to Snowball): Oh...well...okay! (takes the fudge and eats a chunk out of it) I guess one bite couldn't hurt...or two...or five! Narf!

Snowball: Ah, there we go. Pinky, you should come work for me! (shakes his head) Oh, the way Brain treats you...(stops shaking his head) Do you like it when he insults you? (looks concerned)

Pinky (swallows piece of fudge): Well...no.

Snowball (places a hand on Pinky's right shoulder): When he calls you names?

Pinky: No...

Snowball (removes his hand from Pinky's right shoulder): When he bops you on the head?

Pinky: Now, you see...(places fudge on the floor next to him) that, I DON'T mind! Once, he did this...

_(Pinky grabs hold of a rubber prosthetic chin area from underneath his chin and stretches it over his face, and over his head, covering his mouth, face and head with it. He then laughs underneath it, all while the entire audience bursts out laughing from the whole thing. As he does, Snowball folds his arms in front of him. After about 30 seconds, the loud burst of laughter from the entire audience dies down, and the scene continues to take place...)_

Snowball: Pinky...(removes prosthetic chin from Pinky's face and head, carefully taking it off of his chin) The Brain doesn't care about you. (tosses prosthetic chin out of view on the left) He's just using you!

Pinky (concerned): No, he's not...(shakes his head)

Snowball: Yes! Using you! Stealing your brilliant ideas, calling them his own! (places both hands on Pinky's shoulders) He's using you! (let's go of Pinky's shoulder's)

_(Suddenly, some uplifting music begins to play in the background. As it does, Snowball begins to sing another musical number of the show...)_

_Snowball (singing): Pinky listen,_

_The Brain is using you!_

_He's not your friend,_

_The Brain using you!_

_He takes your ideas,_

_And calls them own._

_As you can see,_

_I can be very observative! _

_If you join my side,_

_I will treat you fairly! (points at Pinky)_

_Your ideas will be yours to keep,_

_And no one else's!_

_I'll give you luxuries,_

_Such as a private bedroom..._

_And tons of chocolaaaaaaaaaaaate!_

_Pinky join me..._

_Pinky join me..._

_Pinky, come on and join me!_

_Yeah!_

_I'm better..._

_Than The Brain!_

_I'll be more than your boss,_

_As I'll be your friend!_

_I won't hit you,_

_Or bop you on the head!_

_I will listen to you,_

_And hear out your ideas!_

_Come on Pinky,_

_Don't leave me hanging!_

_Pinky join me..._

_Pinky join me..._

_Pinky, come on and join me!_

_Yeah!_

_I'm better..._

_Than The Brain!_

_You and me,_

_Would make such a great team! (jumps up)_

_Like baseball players,_

_Or basketball players, too!_

_Teams like football player groups,_

_Or tennis players!_

_Oh, and think about the people in Broadway shows..._

_They are such good teams,_

_Just like you and me could beeeeeeeeeeeee!_

_Think about it Pinky,_

_The world can be ours!_

_I will pay you a lot of money,_

_And treat you with love and respect!_

_Your parents might no longer be around due to your past,_

_But I can be the mother,_

_And father figure you've never had!_

_I'll attend all your sports events,_

_And show up to your birthdays!_

_I'll go to movies with you,_

_And take you on walks in the park!_

_And all you have to do is... (dances around Pinky in a circle)_

_Join me, Pinky! _

_Pinky join me..._

_Pinky join me..._

_Pinky, come on and join me!_

_Yeah!_

_I'm better..._

_Than The Brain!_

_Join me, my friend,_

_And you won't ever regret it!_

_Please, join me! _

_Please join me!_

_Please join me!_

_Please join meeeeeeeeeeee!_

_Please Pinky,_

_Think about it!_

_Join me, join me,_

_Come on and join me!_

_Pinky, Pinky, Pinky, Pinky,_

_Pinky, Pinky, Pinky, Pinky...(stands over on the right side of the stage and faces the entire audience)_

_Join me,_

_Join me...(turns to face Pinky)_

_Come on Pinky,_

_Join MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

_(The music stops playing in the background. As it does, Snowball stops singing. As he does, the entire audience cheers and claps very loudly for Snowball's great song. After about 30 seconds, the entire loud cheering and clapping from the entire audience dies down, and the scene continues to take place...)'_

Snowball: So Pinky, what do you think? Will you join me? Let's face, it's the best option since after all...The Brain is just using you!

Pinky (gasps and begins to back away): No...no, NO! (picks up fudge and tosses it to Snowball, who catches it) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (runs out of view to the right, exiting stage right)

Snowball: Ugh, pathetic simpleton! (places his finger on the fudge block and scoops up a small piece) HAHA! He'll regret it! (pops piece into his mouth and grins) Now, to go and get my revenge! (exits stage left)

_(At that point, the stage lights shining above the front and center area of the stage dim. As they do, some more transitional music begins to play in the background, and another set transition begins to take place. The large row of oversized books split apart and slide out of view from the both the left and right side. As they do, the black backdrop rises up out of view once again, revealing the previous "ACME Labs" setting from earlier but this time, with no oversized printer, oversized computer, or oversized keyboard. Instead, in the center area of the lab, the massive cage setting is back in place, with all 4 sides of metal bars, the massive oversized water bottle on the right, and the massive oversized mouse wheel attached to the back metal bar panel of the cage. Also, next to the massive cage on the left is a regular-sized table with a chemistry set on it. Next to the massive cage on the right is a regular sized metal desk with piles of books and paperwork on it, and a swivel chair n front of it. In the background behind the cage setting in front of the back wall panel are some large oversized test tubes, beakers, and other lab equipment pieces. As this set transition completes, the lights shining above the front, center, and back area of the stage come back on. As they do, the transitional music stops playing in the background. As it does, both Pinky and Brain are both seen back inside the massive cage, just as the very next scene of the musical begins to take place. As it does, the Narrator enters stage left, faces the entire audience, takes out and opens his book in front of him, and begins to narrator to the entire audience once again...)_

**And that was the conclusion of Scene 12 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! It seems that Snowball tried to manipulate poor Pinky into leaving Brain and joining his side. However, Pinky wasn't convinced, and he fled in fear of his life, foiling the manipulation plan by Snowball. Good for Pinky, though! He might have a small Brain, but he knows to stay away from Snowball! But it seems Snowball isn't going to give up that easily. Oh no, he is still plotting a way to take over the world, and later, we'll all see how it goes! And Snowball's song was based off of the real-life song called "Don't Let Me Go" from the popular Broadway musical "Shrek: The Musical"! Well, it's time for us all to move on to Scene 12 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**


	14. Act 1, Scene 13

**Hello again, everyone! Yes, I'm back once again! And, I happen to be back with Scene 13 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! Even during this ongoing COVID-19 pandemic, I'm still able to write and present new musical scenes to you all! So, in this chapter, we will see what happens now that Pinky is back with Brain in this scene. In the last, Snowball tried to coax Pinky to join his side and ditch Brain, but was unsuccessful in doing so. Now, there won't be a song in this scene, but we will see what happens next. And what is it that will happen next? Well, this a spoiler-free author's note, so you'll just have to find out for yourself. And now, let's all sit back, relax, and begin ****Scene 13 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**

Narrator: The next night, Pinky and Brain still were being cautious over the recent events involving Snowball. (turns page) While Pinky thought it was very quiet, Brain, being as intelligent as he is, thought otherwise. As a result, he was more suspicious of everything being calm and quiet. And he had every right to be wary of the situation considering the way Snowball was...(exits stage left)

Pinky: It's been very quiet, Brain.

Brain: Don't be fooled, Pinky. (clenches his fist) Snowball will not rest!

_(Suddenly, the sound of a door being burst open occurs offstage on the left. Then, 5 ensemble actors dressed up as "ACME Moving Inc" movers enter stage left while holding carboard boxes, and begin to spread out around the set, and pack everything inside the lab into boxes, all while Pinky and Brain look over and watch everything in shock...)_

"ACME Moving Inc" Mover 1 (walks over to chemistry set table on the left and begins tossing all beakers and test tubes into box): Ugh, where we go...(tosses test tube rack into box) Another day, another move! (tosses string rods and safety goggles into box) And worst of all, I have to do this move at night! (Tosses rubber gloves and microscope into box)

Brain (gasps): What the?!

"ACME Moving Inc" Mover 2: Hey, at least we're getting paid extra for this, man! (walks over to desk on the right and tosses folders into box) I need the money to pay some overdue bills! (tosses textbooks into box)

"ACME Moving Inc" Mover 3 (grabs swivel chair): I won't be able to fit this chair into a box...(places empty box down) So, I'll take this out to the truck first! (exits stage left with chair)

"ACME Moving Inc" Mover 4: Be back, quick! (walks over to desk and tosses papers and pens into box) We need this done tonight! (tosses stapler and hole puncher into box)

"ACME Moving Inc" Mover 5 (walks over to chemistry set on the left) I'll help you with the chemistry set...(tosses Bunsen burners and rubber hoses into box) It'll make the process faster. (tosses bottles of chemicals into box)

Brain: No! No! NO! (looks left and right frantically)

"ACME Moving Inc" Mover 3 (enters stage left again): I'm back! (picks up empty box) I'll help out with the desk! (walks over to desk on the right and tosses tape roller and pencils into box) There we go...(tosses box of paperclips and box of staples into box)

_(As this all occurs, the remaining oversized test tubes, beakers, and other pieces of lab equipment in the far background slide out of view from both the left and right side, leaving the back wall panel of the inside of "ACME Labs" remaining, along with the massive cage setting. As this happens, all off the workers began sealing the cardboard boxes shut, as both the desk on the right and chemistry set table on the left were both now empty...)_

"ACME Moving Inc" Mover 1 (seals box): Well, that's all for this box! (carries it both hands) Meet me in the truck! (exits stage left)

"ACME Moving Inc" Mover 2 (seals box) I'm following right behind you! (carries box in both hands and exits stage left)

"ACME Moving Inc" Mover 3 (seals box): Wait...(looks over at massive cage) What about the mice? (points to massive cage setting) Shouldn't we take them, too? (carries box in both hands)

"ACME Moving Inc" Mover 4: Oh, just leave them. (seals box and places it onto the now-empty chemistry set table on the left) Those mice have probably been in this lab for a long time! (grabs a hold of one end of the table) To them, this is the only home that they know! (lifts up table with box on it) Besides, they're just mice! They don't think things the way humans do! (exits stage left)

"ACME Moving Inc" Mover 5 (seals box): Yeah, mice are stupid. (places box onto the now-empty desk on the right) They'll never know what happened here. (lifts up desk with box on it) Anyways, let's get doing! (exits stage left)

_(As "ACME Moving Inc" Mover 5 exited stage left last, a piece of paper with the words "Bill of Sale" printed on top in black letters falls out of his black pocket, and lands on the floor towards the center of the stage. As it does, the sound of a door slamming shut is heard offstage on the left. Then, Brain opens the cage on the left, and steps out, along with Pinky. They both walked over to the piece of paper on the floor, and Brain picks it up. Pinky stands next to him to see what it says as brain studies it...)_

Brain (gasps): The lab has been sold, Pinky! (crumbles paper sheet into a ball and turns to Pinky) Quickly, I got a feeling Snowball had a hand in this! (tosses paper ball out of view to the right) Come on! (runs offstage to the left, exiting stage left)

Pinky: Ewwww...I hope he washed it first. (follows Brain, exiting stage left too)

_(The lights shinning above the front, center, and back area of the stage dim. As they do, some more transitional music begins to play in the background. As it does, the black backdrop from earlier comes down in the center area of the stage, concealing the empty interior of "ACME Labs" and the massive cage setting behind it. Once the black backdrop is down, a massive wall panel resembling the back end of a big box truck comes down in the center area of the stage, just a few inches in front of the black backdrop. This panel is shaped like the back of a big box container of a rig truck, complete with 2 large wheels on it's bottom that touch the stage (but don't turn), a ledge just behind the bottom of the panel before the wheels, a huge closed metal sliding truck door, a latch on the bottom of the closed sliding truck door, and over rim surrounding the metal door painted in blue-green to resemble the main truck around said metal door. As this special panel comes down into view, a large spotlight shines on it this panel, and 2 male actors playing and dressed up as 2 truck drivers enter stage right and appear in front of it. One of them is smoking a cigarette. As these actors appear in front of the panel, the transitional music stops playing in the background, completing this set transition. A it does, the next scene continues to take place...)_

Truck Driver 2: Ugh, FINALLY the truck is loaded! (lights his cigarette with a lighter) Man, what a night...(puts other end of cigarette into his mouth)

Truck Driver 1 (sees Truck Driver 2 smoking): Hey, I thought you said you were going to quit! (folds arms)

Truck Driver 2: Well...(pretends to smoke) I...I did...but today is just a stressful night, so I need a s-stress reliever!

Truck Driver 1 (shakes his head): You will never change, my friend. (sighs) Just try not to start a fire like last time, alright?

Truck Driver 2 (takes cigarette out of mouth and extinguishes the burning end of it on his jacket): Hey, what was an accident! We were at a red light, and I had just finished smoking! So, I saw a trashcan nearby next to a bus stop sign, and tossed my cigarette into it, thinking that nothing would happen! How was I supposed to know that the trash inside would catch fire and attract that officer's attention?

Truck Driver 1: Oh...maybe it was the fact that the burning end wasn't extinguished yet! (sighs) Anyways, let's get in the front of the truck and drive this thing already. I don't want to loose any more hours of sleep!

_(Both Truck Drivers then turn and exit stage left. As they do, both Pinky and Brain enter stage right and notice the back of the truck...)_

Brain (looks left and right): Alright Pinky, the coast is clear! (rushes up to the truck panel) Come on! (climbs up onto the panel and sits on the ledge, facing the entire audience)

Pinky: Right behind you, Brain! NARF! (runs up to the panel, climbs up onto the ledge, and sits on the next next to Brain on the left) Road trip time!

Brain (sighs): Pinky, this isn't a run family road trip! This a an urgent mission to see is Snowball is the one behind our lab getting sold off!

_(Suddenly, the sound of a truck engine starting up is heard in the background followed by a continuous sound of a truck driving down the road. As this happens, the panel vibrates very lightly (but not to rough so that Pinky and Brain can stay on the ledge and not fall off), creating the illusion that the truck is now driving down the road. After a about 2 minutes of awkward silence from both mice, a large lit-up red billboard sign with the words "MicroSponge Corporation" displayed on it in black letters slides into view on the left side. As it does, Pinky looks over at it, just before the large billboard sign slides out of view on the left...)_

Pinky: "MicroSponge"? (turns to Brain) Egad, Brain! We've been sold to make subtonic cleaning products!

Brain: Pinky, "MicroSponge" is a HUGE computer cooperation run by the world's richest nerd!

Pinky (gasps): Gumby?!

_(The entire audience bursts out laughing for Pinky's wrong answer. After about 30 seconds, the loud busts of laughter from the entire audience dies down, and the scene continues to take place...)_

Brain (sighs and shakes head): No Pinky. As famous as he is, sadly, Gumby was never included in profit participation!

Pinky: Oh...(looks over to the right of the stage) Brain, look! We're here! (points to the right) Such a big building! NARF!

_(At that point, the sound of a truck driving down the road stops playing in the background, and the panel stops lightly vibrating. As it does, both Pinky and Brain climb down the wall panel and onto the stage carefully...)_

Brain: Come now, Pinky...(steps down onto the stage and helps Pinky)

Pinky (carefully gets back onto the stage): Man, what a ride that was! Can we do that again?!

Brain: Pinky, if we stop Snowball and take over the world, I'll buy you any carnival ride you want that you can ride over and over again until you throw up! (looks left and right) Quick! While no one is around! (runs offstage to the right, exiting stage right)

Pinky (nods): Right behind you! (runs offstage to the right, also exiting stage right)

_(As Pinky and Brain both exit stage right, the sound effect of a door opening is heard offstage on the right, the spotlight shinning above the back panel of the truck turns off, and the panel itself rises out of view. As it does, some more transitional music starts playing in the background. As it does, the black backdrop rises up out of view, revealing a wall panel right behind it in the center area of the stage, resembling a dark-red hallway located inside of the "MicroSponge" building with a wooden door on the far left and far right side of the hallway wall panel, a few framed photos of the various computers the company makes displayed on the hallway wall, and a set of double doors made up glass and metal door handles in the middle of it. As the black backdrop rises out of view, the set transition completes. As it does, the lights shining over the front and center area of the stage come back on, and this time, some suspense music begins to play in the background. As it does, the double doors open and both Pinky and Brain poke their heads inside, look left and right, and carefully walk inside the hallway set, and close the door behind them. As they do, the next scene continues to take place...)_

**And that was the conclusion of Scene 13 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! It seems that suddenly, some moves burst into the lab, and began to pack up the contents of the inside of "ACME Labs", and after a "Bill of Sale" paper fell on the floor, Brain saw that it looked like "ACME Labs" had been sold by an anonymous seller! However, Brain, being the genius that he is, has a sneaky feeling that Snowball is the one behind the selling of "ACME Labs"! And now, it seems that Brain and Pinky followed the moving truck, and ended up at a computer cooperation building. Where's Snowball in all of this? Well, you'll just have to read on and find out for yourself. Well, it's time for all of us to move on to Scene 14 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**


	15. Act 1, Scene 14

**Hello again, everyone! I'm back once again! And even during this difficult time of the COVID-19 pandemic, things are starting to look up! Movie theater chains such as "AMC" and "Regal Cinemas" have begun to reopen with safety precautions in place to keep moviegoers safe during this difficult time. And of course, here I am, coming out with Scene 14 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! In this scene, we will find out what happens with Pinky and Brain arriving and sneaking into the "MicroSponge" computer company building after following a truck there upon "ACME Labs" being mysteriously sold. Oh, and of course, there will be a musical number within this scene! YAY! Isn't that great?! And now, let's all sit back, relax, and begin**** Scene 14 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**

Brain (steps forward): Now, look carefully, Pinky? Snowball has got to be around here somewhere...(looks left and right)

Pinky (steps forward): I got you, Brain. NARF! (looks left and right)

_(Suddenly, Snowball enters stage left, and walks towards the right side of the hallway setting where a door is located on the far-right side. He passes behind both Pinky and Brain. But then, Pinky looks behind him, and notices Snowball approaching the door over on the far-right...)_

Pinky (gasps): Look, Brain! (points to Snowball)

Brain (turns and widens his eyes): Snowball!

Snowball (says nothing but opens door on the far-right side of the hallway wall before walking through it, disappearing behind it, and closing it behind him)

Brain (ushers for Pinky to follow him): Come on, Pinky! (rushes over to the door)

Pinky (nods and follows Brain)

_(Both mice rush over to the door on the far-right side of the hallway wall and get ready to open it...)_

Brain: Snowball is right behind this door, Pinky! When we open it, we will tackle him to the ground, and make him PAY for what he did to the lab!

Pinky: Tackle him? Oh, like football! NARF!

Brain (sighs): Yes Pinky...like in football...now, let's do this! On 3! 1...2...3...OPEN!

_(Both Pinky and Brain swing open the door very fast, but instead of Snowball right behind it, an actor playing Bill Grates is standing behind it. The actor playing Bill Grates is wearing a light blue dress shirt, light brown dress pants, a dark brown belt, brown dress shoes, and glasses. As Bill Grates is revealed, the entire audience cheers and laughs for this said reveal. After about 30 seconds, the cheering and laughing dies down, and the scene continues to take place...)_

Pinky (gasps) This isn't Snowball! (moves out of the way)

Brain: Pinky, its the world's richest nerd, Bill Grates! (moves out of the way, too)

Bill Grates (says nothing but exits the doorway, closes the door behind him, and exits stage right)

Brain: Maybe he has seen Snowball, Pinky! Let's go follow him and ask him if he has seen him! (runs out of view, exiting stage right)

Pinky: Right behind you, Brain! NARF! (runs out of view, also exiting stage right)

_(As both Pinky and Brain exit stage right, the stage lights shining over the front and center area of the stage dim. As they do, some more transitional music plays in the background, and another set transition takes place. As it does, the hallway wall panel goes up, revealing a setting resembling a board room behind it, complete with a long wooden rectangular table with 4 swivel chairs in the very center, a tall marble pillar on both the left and right side of the stage towards the back, a few fancy light fixtures dangling high above the stage, and a dark red back wall at the far back area of the stage with a fancy framed painting displayed on the left and right side of said wall, along with a large set of wide rectangular brown double doors located in the center of the wall. Seated at the far-left end of the table and on the sides of the table are 3 ensemble members dressed up as Random Board Room Members, with 2 of them being women siting on the sides, and the 3rd one being a man sitting on the far-left end of the table. All of the Board Room Members have a computer screen and keyboard positioned in front of then. The far-right end of the table has an empty chair and a computer and keyboard in front of it. As the set transition nears completion, some more tall marble pillars come down on the left and right sides of the stage in the center and front area of the stage. As they do, the stage lights shining over the back, center, and front area of the stage come back on. As they do, the transitional music stops playing in the background. As it does, the next scene begins, all as Bill Grates enters stage left and walks over to the far-right end of the table...)_

Bill Grates (sitting down at his seat and pushing his char in a little): Hello everyone! (turns on his computer)

All Random Board Room Members: Hi Bill!

_(Suddenly, both Pinky and Brain enter stage left, and stop as they watch what goes on at the table from over on the left side of the stage...)_

Bill Grates: I got an important announcement! I've taken the bank interest I made yesterday, and bought out every bankrupt municipality on the planet! I now own 51% of the world!

Male Board Room Member: But that's a controlling interest!

Bill Grates (nods and holds up index finger): That is THE controlling interest, my friend! (lowers index finger) Simply stated: I RULE the world! Oh, and one more announcement!

Female Board Room Member 1: And what's that?

Bill Grates: You'll see! (pushes a random key on his keyboard)

_(Suddenly, as Bill Grates pushes the random key on his keyboard, "KABOOM!", a large explosion noise occurs, and a large cloud of dry ice smoke suddenly covers up the entire area where Bill Grates is sitting. Then, after about 20 seconds, the dry ice smoke quickly disperses, and then, Bill Grates is no longer sitting in his chair, but Snowball is...)_

Snowball: I'm a hamster! (grins)

All Random Board Room Members (gasp): Bill!?

Snowball: No...

Pinky and Brain (gasps): Snowball!

Male Board Room Member (stands up): Well...Bill still owns this company! (points down at floor) And now, you need to leave!

Snowball: Incorrect! (pulls out a contract and holds it up for all to see) He signed it over to me!

Male Board Room Member (gasps): But...but...w-why would he do that?! (backs up)

Snowball: Well, it was quite simply...(places contract down and folds arms) I told him that this was a contract to direct feature films. (smirks) Now...(gets up and points to the left side of the stage) GO! ALL OF YOU!

Female Board Room Member 2 (gets up and cries): But...I need this job! (cries louder) YOU MONSTER! (runs out of view to the left, exiting stage left while crying)

Female Board Room Member (also runs out of view to the left and exits stage left)

Female Board Room Member 1: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (runs out of view to the left, also exiting stage left)

Brain (glares at Snowball): Pinky, are you pondering what I'm pondering?

Pinky: I think so, Brain! But Snowball for "Windows"?

Brain: No Pinky! He's beaten us! Snowball HAS taken over the world!

Snowball (looks over at Pinky and Brain): HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (gets up from chair and walks over to them) Well Brain, this just must positively STINK! (stands next to Brain) HAHAHAHA! But...(holds up an index finger) I'm not without pity. (places a hand on Brain's head) Now that I'm ruler of all humanity, I gladly offer you the position of Vice Dictator!

Brain (clearly irritated; balls up fists): Never!

Snowball: Ah, very well then...(turns around to face Pinky) Pinky, would you like the job? (removes hand from Brain's head)

Pinky (gasps and frowns): What do I look like?! Some type of genetically mutated mouse?! (balls up fists) I'll NEVER be a part of your evil empire! (turns around and folds arms in front of him)

Snowball (rubs his chin): Hmmm...well, that's too bad...because, Vice Dictators get their own amusement park! (pulls out remote controller from behind him and pushes a button)

_(As Snowball pushes the button, the computer desk and all its chairs in the center of the setting disappear below the stage via hydraulic lift and sliding trapdoor, and the large set of wide rectangular double doors built-in to the back wall panel of the setting swing open outward, revealing a medium-scale amusement park model setting behind it, while using forced perspective it make it seem larger than it really is. The setting of the park has a bright orange and yellow sunrise backdrop behind it all, and there is a carousel, a Ferris wheel, and a wooden roller coaster. A curved yellow rectangular sign hanging above the now-open doorway has the words "Pinkyland" written on it in purple cursive letters. Instead of Pinky's face being featured on any of the rides or the park's name sign like in the cartoon, the rides are just plain generic and colorful in terms of design, but Pinky-themed makes for the attractions appear on various yellow rectangular signs spread out throughout the setting. Playing in the background is some loud carnival ambiance music. Pinky gasps at this whole park right within his reach. As he does, the entire audience cheers and claps wildly for such a reveal. After about 30 seconds, the wild cheering and clapping dies down, and the scene continues...)_

Pinky: Its so...beautiful! (sniffs) Oh, I wish I could go there...but...but...(looks over at Brain) I'm...I'm too loyal to Brain! (folds arms) Sorry Snowball, but...I-I won't give in to your luxuries and fun! (folds arms) And that's final!

Snowball (grins): Oh, but I still can convince you...(nods) How, you ask? Well Pinky, Vice Dictators ALSO get a musical number! (puts 2 fingers in his mouth and whistles) Oh "Pinkyland" Carnies, come on in here!

_(And right on queue, 10 male ensemble members come out from the amusement park setting and enter into the boardroom setting through the open doorway. They are all dressed up as carnival carnies, with each of them wearing a white dress shirt, a red and white stripped V-neck vest, dark blue pants, brown dress shoes, black waist belts, and a yellow-white straw hat with a red stripe near the rim, and also holding a wooden cane. Snowball grins as they all appeared into the setting, all while he, Brain, and Pinky continue to stand over on the far-left side...)_

Pinky (eyes widen): What the...?

Pinky (confused): Uh...who are these guys, Snowball?

Snowball (looks over at Pinky and grins): Just a little...treat for you, Pinky. (faces the Carnies) Guys, let's show him the benefits of being my Vice Dictator! And a 1...2...3...4...GO!

_(Suddenly, some upbeat music begins __to play in the background. As it does, the carnies all stand next to each other in front of the open doorway, hold their canes out in front of them, begin to dance by twirling their canes around and march-dancing back and forth, and begin to sing the next musical number of the show...)_

_Snowball (singing): Pinky, I promise this is the life you want!_

_Come on Pinky, join our side!_

_Unlimited__ luxuries and your own theme park! _

_Come on Pinky, join our side!_

_All 10 Carnies (singing): Come Pinky, join our side!_

_Come on Pinky, Join our side!_

_Brain: Pinky, that's all rubbish! Don't listen to him!_

_Snowball: Oh, now Brain...don't be so close-minded on Pinky's behalf!_

_Pinky (lowers arms; mesmerized by the song): Oh boy...this is very catchy for a song..._

_Brain (gasps): Pinky, don't..._

_Snowball (singing): Pinky, you will get to live in a mansion and not a cage!_

_All 10 Carnies (singing): __Come on Pinky, join our side!_

_Snowball (singing): You will get only gourmet meals! _

_All 10 Carnies (singing): __Come on Pinky, join our side!_

_Snowball (singing): You can have fun everyday,_

_And no one will ever bop you on the head!_

_All 10 Carnies (singing): Oh yeah!_

_Snowball (singing): And so to that, _

_All I say is..._

_All 10 Carnies and Snowball (singing): __Come on Pinky, join our side!_

_All 10 Carnies (singing): __Come on Pinky, join our side!_

_Come on Pinky, join our side!_

_Snowball: Pinky, tell me this...if you could have anything in the world right now, what would it be?_

_Pinky (rubs his chin): Hmmm...what's a tough one...wait, I know! (stops rubbing his chin)_

_Snowball (grins): Good...(rubs hands together) Now sing it out, and let us all know what you want, and in return, we can make it happen!_

_Brain (gasps): No, Pinky! Don't do it! Don't listen to him..._

_Snowball (covers Brain mouth with his right hand): Now, now, now, Brain...its not polite to interfere with someone else's conversation! (looks up and smiles) Tell us your deep desires, Pinky! I'm all ears! (removes right hand from Brain's mouth)_

_Pinky (singing): Well, to start off with, _

_I would like some cotton candy!_

_Snowball (singing): Alright Pinky, you got it! (pulls out a bag of cotton candy from behind one of the Carnies and hands it to Pinky)_

_Pinky (singing): Oh, yes! (grabs bag of cotton candy with his left hand) And also, I would like an ice cream cone, too!_

_Snowball (singing): Alright Pinky, you got it! (pulls out an ice cream cone from behind his back and hands it to Pinky)_

_Pinky (singing): Thank you very much, Snowball! _

_I haven't eaten all night! (grabs ice cream cone with his right hand)_

_But I'm not done with requests, _

_I have many more!_

_However, since I'm hungry now, _

_I'll tell you later on!_

_Snowball (singings): __Come on Pinky, join our side!_

_All 10 Carnies and Snowball (singing): __Come on Pinky, join our side!_

_Brain (grabs Pinky by the shoulder and pulls him closer to him): Pinky, what are you doing?!_

_Pinky: Oh, Brain! Hehehe...(holds out cotton candy and ice cream cone) I was just hungry and..._

_Brain (takes cotton candy and ice cream cone from Pinky): Pinky, no! Snowball is trying to win you order by bribing you with food! Don't give in to ANYTHING that Snowball offers! (tosses ice cream cone and cotton candy bag out of view to the left)_

_Pinky: But I'm hungry, Brain!_

_Brain: I don't care, Pinky! Snowball is our enemy and we must be strong, and..._

_Snowball (walks over to Brain and shoves him backwards onto the floor): Enough from you, Brain! (turns to Pinky) Poor Pinky...getting is cotton candy and ice cream snatched from him. (shakes his head) Don't worry Pinky, you have more food and as much as you want! And, you have a dedicated staff to prepare you food, and serve all of your needs! (grins)_

_Pinky (gasps): I do?_

_Snowball (singing): Oh yes, you do my friend! _

_All 10 Carnies (singing): Come on Pinky, join our side! _

_People who will make and bring you what you want!_

_All 10 Carnies (singing): __Come on Pinky, join our side! _

_All 10 Carnies and Snowball (singing): Come on Pinky, join our side! _

_Come on Pinky, join our side! _

_Come on, Pinky! _

_Brain (gets up): Pinky, don't listen to him! If you want food, we can...uh...uh...s-sneak into a "McDonalds" or even a "Piggly Wiggly"!_

_Pinky (turns to Brain): Well, that does sound good..._

_Snowball: Oh no, Pinky...you don't want to commit a crime and break into a place! With me, you get all of the food legally without the risk of getting jailtime! _

_Pinky (turns back to Snowball): Oh, that sounds better! _

_Brain: Pinky, don't..._

_Snowball (kicks Brain over): Shut up, Brain! I have all the better benefits on my side! Come on, Carnies! Kick up the convincing up a notch!_

_Brain: Ow...(gets up again)_

_All 10 Carnies (singing): Come on Pinky, join our side! _

_Snowball: And now, allow me introduce you to your personal staff! (puts 2 fingers in his mouth and whistles again)_

_(As the music continues to play in the background, the 10 dancing Carnies split up into 2 groups of 5, with 5 Carnies standing on the left side of the open doorway and 5 Carnies standing over on the right side of the open doorway. Then, about 5 more ensemble actors enter into view from the left, dancing as they made their appearance. The additional 5 ensemble members included a maid, a personal chef, a butler, a gardener, and a repairman. As they each appeared onstage within the boardroom setting, they all began to dance in a circle a few feet in front of the open doorway. As they did, the Carnies rejoined together and stood side-by-side once again, dancing just as they did before. As they did, Snowball pointed at each her ensemble actor character, and began to sing his next lines of the musical number...)_

_Snowball (singing): Here is your personal maid to clean up your space! (points to Maid)_

_Here is your chef to cook all of your meals! (points to Personal Chef)_

_Here is your butler, who's name is Jones! (points to Butler Jones)_

_Here is your own gardener, who can make topiary bushes shaped just like you! (points to Gardener) _

_Here is your repairman, to fix anything you accidently break! (points to Repairman)_

_Pinky (gasps): Wow! All of that for me?!_

_Snowball (singing): Yes Pinky, it can all be yours,_

_And there is just one more..._

_(Suddenly, the upbeat music changes into a slow grand revealing soundtrack. The ensemble actors playing the M__aid, Personal Chef, Butler Jones, Gardener, and Repairman stop dancing in the circle and stand over on the left of the open doorway. As they to, all 10 Carnies stand over on the right side of the open doorway! And then, a blonde-haired actress playing a Las Vegas-styled showgirl wearing a skin-tight sparkling red dress, pink fluffy legging tights, purple high-heeled shoes, and a golden feather-like headpiece. She slowly strides forward, and Snowballs sings in a slow tone of voice...)_

_Snowball (slowly singing): And not mention Showgirl Sabrina..._

_She's the prettiest showgirl of them all! _

_If anytime you need entertainment..._

_She and her troupe will dance just for you! _

_YEAH!_

_(Suddenly, the music goes back to the same upbeat music playing in the background from before. As it does, an instrumental break occurs. As it does, all 10 Carnies, __ M__aid, Personal Chef, Butler Jones, Gardener, and Repairman all spread out and begin to dance all around the setting. Then, about 10 ensemble actresses dressed up as Showgirls (each with different hair colors, and wearing silver sparkling dresses and an orange feather-like headpiece instead) entered the setting from behind the doorway on the right side. The 10 Carnies then began backflipping and cartwheeling all over the setting multiple times, while __M__aid, Personal Chef, Butler Jones, Gardener, and Repairman began twirling around multiple times in various dance styles, all while slowly rotating in one large circle. Then, the 10 Showgirls and Showgirl Sabrina stood over in the front part of the stage, doing some high kicking dance moves. As this all happened, Brain opened his mouth but didn't speak in shock, and so did Pinky. Snowball just folded his arms and grinned the whole time. As this all happened, after about 30 seconds, the Carnies stopped doing backflips and cartwheels, and began to sing again, along with the rest of the ensemble actors onstage...)_

_All 10 Carnies (singing): As you can see, Dear Pinky,_

_Snowball's side is what you want!_

_So ditch your friend Brain, _

_And come on and join us! _

_All 10 Carnies and Snowball (singing): Come on Pinky, join our side! _

_All 10 Showgirls and Showgirl Sabrina (singing): Oh yeah! Oh yes! Yippee!_

_Come on Pinky, join our side!_

_All 10 Carnies (singing): Come on Pinky, The Brain is just using you! _

_All 10 Showgirls and Showgirl Sabrina (stops dancing; singing): __Come on Pinky, The Brain is just using you!_

_M__aid, Personal Chef, Butler Jones, Gardener, and Repairman (stops dancing; singing): __Come on Pinky, The Brain is just using you!_

_Snowball (singing): Pinky, we're only the ones to trust!_

_All 10 Carnies (singing): Come on...come on, Pinky!_

_All 10 Showgirls and Showgirl Sabrina (singing): Oh, come on..._

_All Ensemble Members (singing): __Come on Pinky, join our side!_

_All 10 Carnies (singing): Come oooooooooon..._

_Pinky, please join our side!_

_All 10 Showgirls and Showgirl Sabrina (singing):__ Come oooooooooon..._

_Pinky, please join our side!_

_M__aid, Personal Chef, Butler Jones, Gardener, and Repairman (singing): __Come oooooooooon..._

_Pinky, please join our side!_

_All Ensemble Members, Snowball Sabrina, and Snowball (all stepping forward and getting together; singing): Come on, Pinky!_

_Join...our...SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE!_

_(The upbeat music stops playing in the background. As it does, the entire audience cheers and claps very loudly for the most heavily choregraphed musical number in the show that just occurred. After about 30 seconds, the very loud cheering and clapping dies down. As it does, the very next scene of the show begins to take place. As the remaining scene began, the ensemble actors playing all 10 Showgirls, along with Showgirl Sabrina, __M__aid, Personal Chef, Butler Jones, Gardener, and Repairman all rush out of view through the open doorway into the amusement park setting, disappearing behind the back wall panel. The 10 Carnies remain behind, and they stand over by the open doorway on the right side, smiling and waving at Pinky, all while waiting to see how Pinky feels now after the musical number...)_

Pinky (stunned): Well...it does seem...perfect...(smiles)

Brain (gasps): Pinky! (balls fists)

Pinky (points to amusement park and all 10 smiling and waving Carnies): B-B-B-B-But B-Brain...

Brain (sarcastic): Oh, go ahead, Pinky! (turns away and frowns) I don't need you! What do you think? I just...have you around so I can steal your brilliant ideas and claim them as my own!? That I'm just using you, Pinky!? Oh yes, I'm using you for for brilliance!

Pinky (gasps): B-B-B-B-B-But...that's exactly what Snowball said! (begins to tear up) Why...its true! (drops down on his knees and begins to cry) TROZ! TROOOOOZ! (cries loudly and covers his face)

Brain (eyes widen and covers his mouth): Oh no...

Snowball (grins): Oh Brain...you and your big mouth. (looks down and pretends to be concerned) Pinky? Pinky? Are you okay?

Narrator (enters stage right, takes out his open book, and faces the entire audience): Now, as you can see, Brain was ONLY being sarcastic with what he said to Pinky. (turns page) But due to Pinky's lack of intelligence, he was unable to understand that Brain was only be sarcastic at all. So naturally, after Pinky heard everything that Brain said, he became very sad and upset right away, thinking that what Snowball had told him previously was true all along...(exits stage right)

Pinky: No...I'm not okay! (cries some more)

Brain (reaches down to put a hand on Pinky's shoulder): Pinky, I...I...I didn't mean it like tha...

Pinky (pushes Brain's hand away): No! Don't say anything else you...you...big-headed meanie! You told me your true colors...and I NEVER want to see YOU or your STUPID FACE AGAIN! (cries some more) Snowball?

Snowball: Yes? (grins)

Pinky (gets up and faces Snowball through his tears): I'll take that job! But...provided that there are no lines for the "Tilt-A-Whirl"! (wipes tears with his tail)

Snowball (folds arms in front of him): Done! (grins)

Pinky (stops crying and smiles): Thank you! Well, I'm going to go have fun! (runs towards the open doorway) Carnies, I'm joining Snowball's side!

All 10 Carnies (cheering): YAY!

Pinky: Now, show me the way to the roller coaster!

All 10 Carnies: You got it, Mr. Pinky!

Pinky (runs through the open doorway and into the amusement park setting): HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ZORT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NARF! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

All 10 Carnies: Wait for us, Mr. Pinky! (rushes through the doorway after Pinky)

_(As Pinky and all 10 Carnies rush into the amusement park setting, the wide pair of double doors swung shut, concealing the entire amusement park setting behind it. As it does, the carnival music stops playing in the background, and the scene continues to take place...)_

Brain: Pinky! (rushes up to the doors) Pinky, wait! Pinky! (places a hand on the doors) Pinky...(sighs) He's gone...(turns around) It's too late...(glares at Snowball) You! (points at Snowball) Y-You did this!

Snowball (turns to face Brain): HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry to tell you this Brain but...YOU did this to yourself actually! HAHAHAHAHA! (grins and lowers arms) But...it's not too late, Brain! (places a hand on his shoulder) You could still be...oh, I don't know...maybe...Surgeon General?

Brain: Never! (turns away) Snowball...y-y-you win...(sighs) If I can't take over the world, I would rather not do ANYTHING for you! (walks towards the left side of the stage) Snowball...you sunk to a new low...a low that I thought you would never cross...goodbye...and I...(sighs) Never mind...just...goodbye forever. (sniffs and exits stage left)

Snowball: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is a win for me! 1 point for Snowball and 0 for Brain! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I now rule the world and Pinky is mine! HAHAHAHA! Oh, what a stupid pair of mice! Yes, Pinky, might be a little...stupid, but I can deal with it as long as Brain is miserable and I get to take over the world! HAHAHAHA! Well, I better get to work! Being the ruler of the world is a BIG job and I must work hard until the day I die! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'll check on Pinky later. Man, what a stupid simpleton mouse! (exits stage right)

_(As Snowball exits stage right, the lights shinning above the front, center, and back areas of the stage dim. As they do, some more transitional music begins to play in the background. As it does, the 2 tall marbles on both the left side and right side of the stage rise up out of view. As they do, a large backdrop panel with a painting of a black Los Angeles city skyline and a dark-blue sky in the background comes down in the center area of the stage, concealing the entire boardroom setting behind it. As this wall panel comes down into position, the transitional music stops playing in the background. As it does, the stage lights shining above the front and center area of the stage come back on. As they do, Brain enters stage left, looking very sad and depressed as the very next scene begins to take place...)_

**And that was the thrilling conclusion of Scene 14 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! It seems that A LOT just happened in this scene! Yes, Snowball was behind the whole thing with "ACME Labs" being sold, and he has indeed taken over the world before Brain! Oh, poor Brain...poor, poor, Brain. And now, Snowball's plan to take Pinky away from Brain FINALLY worked as Pinky was too dumb to understand sarcasm from Brain and thought that Brain really had meant what he said. And the song from Snowball and his henchmen was based off of the real-life song, "H****asa Diga Eebowai" from the popular adult Broadway and touring musical, "The Book of Mormon"! Well, its time for us all to move on to ****Scene 14 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**


	16. Act 1, Scene 15 (Act 1 Finale)

**Hello again, everyone! Yes, I'm back once again, and even though this COVID-19 coronavirus pandemic is still active and killing thousands of people in the world, I'm still working hard to make my stories happen for everyone out there! And yes, it is time for Scene 15 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! And this scene is a very special one, due to the fact that this happens to be the FINAL scene of Act 1 before the curtain/banner goes down for an intermission afterwards! And this scene will, of course, include a musical number that'll end this scene on a high note! In the last scene, Brain lost Pinky as a friend and scheme companion, and Snowball took over the world. This scene is the finale of Act 1, so I promise that I will be worth the time you all take to read it. So, let's all just sit back, relax, turn off all of our electric devices, and begin Scene 15 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**

Brain (enters stage left): I can't believe all that just happened to me. (stands in the center area of the stage) I failed to take over the world...I lost my friend Pinky...and worst of all, Pinky hates me now. (sighs) I should've remembered that he doesn't understand sarcasm. (sits down on the floor and grabs his tail in comfort) What on Earth have I done? I mean, Snowball taking over the world is one thing already, but Pinky leaving me? (sighs) That is such an unprecedented event to happen to me. (sniffs) Pinky, I know you can't hear me right now, and I know you're not right in front of me right now...but if you're out there and if you do have telepathy or something like that from our days of gene splicing...I'm sorry, Pinky. I'm really sorry. (sighs) You stood by my side...you were loyal to me...and despite that, I was rude to you and I physically hurt you constantly. (looks down) Pinky, I'm sorry... (looks up) Oh, cruel fate...could thinks be any bleaker? (looks back for a second and sighs before turning back around again) Apparently so...(sighs sadly) This is a very sad time in my life for me...(let's go of tail) And I...can only blame myself. (sniffs) T-This is all my fault...(cries a little) And it really is my fault...I-I know it is! (stops crying and wipes tears off with tail) Can I honestly blame anyone else for this? NO! (cries some more) I can't! And I know I can't because this is, indeed, my fault! (wipes tears clean with tail again)

_(Suddenly, some sad emotional music begins to play in the background. As it does, the stage lights shinning above the front and center area of the stage dim. As they do, a spotlight shines directly over Brain, and he begins to sing the final musical number of Act 1 of the show...)_

_Brain (singing): This is a very sad time,_

_For myself and only me..._

_This is a very sad time,_

_And it was all my fault!_

_There is no one else I can blame,_

_For it was all my fault. _

_This is a very sad time..._

_And you know what?_

_It is all my faaaaaaaaault! _

_This is a very sad time,_

_As I just lost everything..._

_This is a very sad time,_

_As Pinky left me and Snowball won! _

_I was mean to Pinky and now he's gone,_

_And it was because of what I said!_

_This is a very sad time,_

_For me...and of course, it is all my faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaault! (stands up)_

_I just wanted to be the won to take over the world!_

_When Snowball entered the picture, _

_He did all he could to sabotage me!_

_After a win for my side,_

_He came back stronger than ever..._

_And of course, in a cruel twist of fate..._

_He won the fight!_

_He lured Pinky into his side..._

_With luxuries and fake kindess..._

_He lured Pinky to his side,_

_With an amusement park,_

_And some personal servants! _

_I feel like such a moron,_

_And a small-headed mouse,_

_Why should I try to redeem myself now?_

_I'm such a fool...yes...(looks down)_

_I have no friend now,_

_As Pinky joined Snowball's side...(looks up)_

_I have no one else,_

_To call me their friend!_

_Pinky was so loyal to me,_

_But I was just a jerk to him..._

_I have no friend now,_

_And to be honest...I deserve this faaaaaaaaate! (steps forward, looks down, and cries a little before looking up again)_

_I have nowhere to live,_

_Since Snowball sold off "ACME Labs"!_

_I have nowhere else go..._

_So now, I have to find a place!_

_Its one thing having no friend or world to rule,_

_But another thing to be homeless, too!_

_I have nowhere to liiiiiiiiiiiive,_

_And now I must...find a new place to sleep tonight!_

_This is a very sad time,_

_For me, since I' am such a fool..._

_This is a very sad time,_

_Since I didn't think before I spoke! (stands at the very front-center area of the stage)_

_I should've took Pinky's feelings,_

_Into consideratiooooooooooooooooooon..._

_This is a very saaaaaaaaaad tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime,_

_For myseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelf...(sniffs and wipes tears clean with tail)_

_A stupid mouse named BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!_

_(The sad emotional music stops playing in the background, ending the final musical number of Act 1 of "Pinky and The Brain: The Musical". As this happens, the entire audience cheers and claps loudly for the great performance of Act 1. As everyone cheers and claps very loudly, all of the stage lights and the spotlight go out, making everything in the theater pitch black. As all of the lights go out, the front banner/backdrop (acting as a curtain) with a massive painting the exterior of "ACME Labs" and the city and city skyline of "ACME Falls" from the "Animaniacs" cartoon in the background of the laboratory building __comes back down at the very front area of the stage, concealing the entire set behind it, and ending Act 1 of the show. As the banner/curtain comes down into place, all of the lights in the theater come back on. As they do, the very loud cheering and clapping does down. As it does, another pre-recorded announcement comes on over the theater's intercom system...)_

Pre-recorded male intercom announcement: Attention ladies and gentlemen, there will now be a 15-minute intermission. Souvenirs are available for purchase in the lobby, as well as concessions and refreshments, restrooms, telephones, and ATM machines. Please don't leave any of your personal belongings unattended as the staff here at the "Schubert Theater" are not responsible for any lost or stolen items. When it's time for the second act to begin, please only use the main doors for re-entry. And finally, please continue to refrain from smoking anywhere in the building. Thank you for your attention and cooperation.

_(It is now 8:25pm at night. About 1 hour and 25 minutes have gone by since the musical began at 7:00pm. Everyone in the audience gets up from their seats, and leaves the theater through all of the various exits to use the 15-minute intermission wisely until it is over...)_

**And that was the conclusion of Scene 15 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! And...YEAH! YAY! YAHOO! YES! YIPPEE! HORRAY! THAT WAS AWESOME, WASN'T IT!? Yes, it sure was! It seems that poor Brain is very emotional over Pinky no longer being with him as a scheme companion, and over the way he spoke sarcastically to Pinky near the end of the last scene, all while, of course, feeling bad for Pinky and regretting what he said. And now, with Snowball having taken over the world, it seems that nothing an be cone, except for Brain to find somewhere else to live all alone for the rest of his life since "ACME Labs" was sold off by Snowball. And that great song at the end was based off of the real-life song "There's A Fine, Fine Line" from the popular adult Broadway musical , "Avenue Q". Well, its time for us all to move on to the end of the 15-minute intermission, and onto Scene 1 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**


	17. Act 2, Scene 1

**And...hello again everyone! Its so nice to see you all again! And here I am, bringing you all Scene 1 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! I'm clapping very happily, as I announce that now, we're halfway through the musical, with only the 2nd Act of about 1 hour and 5 minutes remaining! This musical is just 2 hours and 30 minutes long, but with the 15-minute intermission that occurs between Act 1 and Act 2, the total time is a grand total 2 hours and 45 minutes, which is the amount of time that theatergoers are subject to be inside of the theater for. And yes, there will be a musical number within this scene! So, now that the 15-minute intermission is over, let's all just sit back, relax, and begin Scene 1 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**

_(It is now 8:40pm at night in New York City. The intermission has ended and all of the members of the entire audience of 1,460 are now re-seated back in their seats in the theater. The actors are ready for Act 2, as well as the musicians and the conductor in the orchestra pit. All of the theater lights and stage lights dim, and a spotlight shines down on the far-left side of the stage and the front-end of the left aisle. As it does, Elmyra appears from the aisle and happily skips up onto the far-left side of the stage, standing in that area, in front of the stage's front curtain/banner. As she appears once again, the entire audience cheers and claps very loudly for her. After about 30 seconds, the loud cheering and clapping from the audience died down. She then happily began to speak once again, of course, being very loud and annoying while doing so...)_

Elmyra: HELLO EVERYONE! (waves wildly) ITS ME, ELMYRAAAAAAAAAA! Yes, yes, thank you! Thank you! Thank you all! Yep, I'm Elmyra and I'm BAAAAAAAACK! You see, I tried to see the cute mice earlier this evening but the 2 meanie security guards kicked me out! Ugh, what meanies, right?! Anyways, I snuck back in here through the stage door at the back, and now, HERE I AM! Now, to do what I wanted to do earlier...PLAY WITH THE MICE! YAY! Now, I think I'll do dress up first! No, wait, I'll do a tea party first! Wait...I think I'll do BOTH! YEAH! That's what I'll do! Now, to go find them! They MUST be around here somewhere...(looks left and right) Cute little mice, where are you?! COME ON OUT FOR LITTLE SWEET ELMRYA!

_(Suddenly, the stage lights above the front area of the stage all light up, and the spotlight shining above Elmyra turns off. As it does, the Narrator enters stage left, with his book tucked under his left arm. He then walked towards the front-center area of the stage, but then noticed Elmyra...)_

Narrator: And now, we shall continue our story! (takes book out from under his left arm) Now, we were at the part where...(notices Elmyra) Wait...hey kid, who are you?

Elmyra (looks confused): Who? Me? (looks up at the Narrator)

Narrator: Yes, you! W-Who are you and how did you get in here?!

Elmyra: It doesn't matter, sir! Now, come on and bring on the mice! (smiles)

Narrator: Alright, but you need to get off the stage first and go take your seat, just like everyone else in here is! (points to the entire audience)

Elmyra: NO! (puts arms to her side and clench fists) I want to see the mice first! NOW!

Narrator: That's not happening, young lady. Take your seat...now!

Elmyra (approaches the Narrator): I said...NO! (kicks Narrator in the groin)

_(After Elmyra kicked the Narrator in the groin, the Narrator drops his book onto the floor, grabs onto his groin with both hands, and falls over on his side, with him still facing the entire audience. He screams in pain, causing the entire audience to burst out laughing. After about 30 seconds, the loud bursts of laughter dies down. As it does, the scene continues to take place...)_

Elmyra: Now, LET ME SEE THE MICE OR ELSE I'LL KICK YOU IN THE NUTS AGAIN!

_(Suddenly, the actors playing the 2 Security Guards from before enter stage left, and rush over as they witness the commotion. As they came into view, the entire audience cheered very loudly once again. After about 30 seconds, the loud cheering and clapping died down. As it did, the scene continued to take place...)_

Security Guard 1: What is going on out here...(notices Elmyra) Hey!

Elmyra (gasps): Uh oh...(backs up)

Security Guard 2 (points to Elmyra): You again?! How on Earth did you get back in here?

Elmyra: Hehehe...(rubs the back of her neck) I bought a ticket? (smiles nervously)

Narrator (looks up whole still holding his groin area): That's not true...ow...

Security Guard 1: Oh my gosh! Narrator, are you alright?!

Narrator (glares): Oh yes...I'm perfectly fine...I just happen to be LYING on the floor to TAKE A NAP! NO, OF COURSE I'M NOT ALRIGHT! (points to Elmyra) That little girl kicked me in the groin after I asked her to take her seat...but now, I see that she's not even supposed to be here, since it looks like you've dealt with her before...(grabs groin area again) Ow...and when I asked her how she got inside, she told me that she snuck inside via the stage door out back...ow!

Elmyra: Hehehehe...(tugs on shirt collar and looks nervous) Hi...?

Security Guard 1: Young lady, we kicked you out of this theater for getting up onto the stage LAST time, and you KNEW that you weren't welcomed back here! And now, before Act 2, you sneak back inside and step back onto the stage?!

Elmyra: Uh...w-w-w-well...(steps back)

Security Guard 1: Young lady, you better explain yourself, or else...

Elmyra (interrupting Security Guard 1): OKAY! FINE! I DID DO IT, OKAY?! I DID SNEAK IN, I DID GET UP ONSTAGE, AND I DID KICK THE GUARD IN THE GROIN!

Security Guard 2: That is despicable, young lady! You just broke the rules of this theater not once, but twice! Now, you need to leave...NOW! (points to the entry/exit door at the back of the left aisle)

Elmyra: I'm not leaving until I can see Pinky and The Brain! (huffs and folds arms)

Security Guard 1: That's it! If you wont leave, we're going to have to drag you out!

Elmyra: Not if you catch me first! (rushes forward, jumps over the conductor's hole of pf the partially-covered orchestra pit)

Security Guard 1: Ugh, not again with this kid! (rushes down the steps on the far-left side and races after Elmyra)

Security Guard 2 (jumps down the far-left side of the stage): Get back here, kid!

Elmyra: NEVER! (rushes down the aisle in between the very front row of seats to the right side) Run, run, run, as fast as you can! You can't catch me, I'm Elmyra Duff! YAY! (gets down on the floor and hides her head and shoulders underneath the first front-row seat in the right section of floor seats, surprising the random audience member, who gladly moves his legs out of the way) There! Now, you can't see me! HAHAHAHAHA!

Security Guard 1 (sighs and walks over to her on the left): Elmyra, just because you hide your head underneath one of the seats, it doesn't mean we can't see you!

Elmyra (groans, comes out from underneath seat, and stands up): Big stupid meanie! (covers her ears)

Security Guard 2 (walks over to Elmyra on the right): And just because your fingers are in your ears, it doesn't mean we can't hear you!

Elmyra (groans and uncovers her ears): Awww man! No fair!

Security Guard 1: Life isn't fair, kid. Now, come with us willingly or like I said, we're going to have to drag you out!

Elmyra: NEVER! (turns around, climbs back into the stage, and blows raspberry) Miss me! Miss me! Now you got to kiss me! HAHAHAHAHAHA! (runs towards the left side of the stage)

Security Guard 1: Oh no, you don't! (rushes back over to the steps on the left and quickly runs back onstage) I got you now!

Elmyra (stops when Security Guard 1 is now in front of her): Oh snap! (tries to turn around and run away in the other direction)

Security Guard 1 (grabs her and throws her over her right shoulder): GOTCHA! (carries her over her right shoulder) Thought you could get away a second time!?

Elmyra (kicking her feet and waving her arms wildly): HEY! PUT ME DOWN! NOOOOOOOO! PUT ME DOWN! LET ME GO! SOMEONE, HELP ME! THIS LADY IS TRYING TO BEAT ME!

Security Guard 2 (walks over to the steps on the left): Ha! Sorry young girl, but the manager regrets to inform you that its time to leave this theater once again!

Elmyra: LET ME GO! HELP! HEEEEEEEEEEELP! LET ME GO! YOU BIG MEANIES! I WON'T LET THIS GO UNPUNISHED! (continues to kick and wave wildly)

Security Guard 1 (to Security Guard 2): I'll get this girl out of here while you check on the Narrator. Alright?

Security Guard 2 (nods): Alright. (turns to the Narrator) You need a hand, sir? (holds out a hand)

Narrator (nods and grabs onto his hand): Yes, I do. Thanks.

_(As Security Guard 2 helps the Narrator gets back onto his feet, the Narrator picks up his book while doing so, and finally stands back up on his feet. As he does, Security Guard 1 steps down the steps on the left side, and begins walking down the entire left aisle towards the entry/exit doors located at the back of the theater itself. As she does, a spotlight shines down on her, and Elmyra continues to throw a tantrum...)_

Elmyra: NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO, RIGHT NOW! I'LL TELL MY MOMMY AND DADDY ABOUT THIS, AND YOU WILL BE SUED! LET ME GO! UT ME DOWN! NO, NO! I WON'T GO! NO, NO, I WON'T GO! NO, NO, I WON'T GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_(As Elmyra screams and throws her tantrum, Security Guard 1 reaches the very back of the left aisle, opens the exits door, steps outside with the screaming and kicking Elmyra, and closes the exit doors behind her. As they both disappear from the theater itself and the spotlight turns off. As it does, back onstage, Security Guard 2 and the Narrator speak to each other for a little bit...)_

Security Guard 2: Sorry about that, Mr. Narrator, sir. (sighs) I don't understand WHY that little brat acts like that, but rest assured, I promise you that you won't be seeing her anymore after that. Are you going to be aright?

Narrator: Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine, don't worry. (nods)

Security Guard (nods): Good, good. Once again, I apologize. Anyways, I better head backstage and make sure that little girl doesn't come back into this theater. (gives a thumbs-up and turns around) You may start Act 2 now, sir! (exits stage left)

Narrator (sighs): Very well...(turns to face the entire audience) Anyways, sorry about that...MAJOR interruption, but now, that little girl is being dealt with for what she did, and we can FINALLY continue our story! (opens book and pretends to read from it) Now, a month had passed since that faithful day in April where Snowball had taken over the world and Pinky joined his side due to Snowball's manipulation skills. (turns page) Sadly, due to these events on said very day, a defeated Brain walked away from that whole event with nothing in his hands...(turns page) Not the world...not any many...and worst of all, not even with his now-former friend Pinky...(turns page) It was May of 1997, and in the "MicroSponge" cooperate office building on a warm evening, Snowball was gloating over his success and what he did to achieve said success...(exits stage left)

_(As the Narrator exits stage left, the front banner backdrop of the exterior of the "ACME Labs" building from the cartoon and its skyline/background setting of the city of city of "ACME Falls" rises up, revealing a brand new setting behind it, that just happens to be Snowball's office. The office setting had a large dark-red wall panel positioned in the center area of the stage, concealing any other setting behind it. The setting also had a large wooden desk in the center area in front of the wall, as well as a large dark-purple leather swivel chair behind it. This desk had an expensive-looking laptop computer on it, as well as a stack of folders, a few books, and some pens. Seated in the swivel chair is none other than Snowball, who is doing some paperwork. Next to the desk and chair on the left is a large multileveled bookcase with stocked dozens of colorful books of various sixes, as well as a tall and luxurious golden lamp. On the right side of the desk and chair is a yellow-white tall 3-drawer file cabinet and a large wooden closet cabinet, as well as a large framed photo of himself and Brain posing together with smiles on their faces fixed onto the wall panel. Dangling above the center of the office setting was a large golden chandelier. As the front banner/backdrop rises up out of view, the first scene of Act 2 began to take place...)_

Snowball: And...done! (finishes paperwork) All done with this budget planning paperwork! (holds up stack of paper sheets and grins) Man, aside from the hard toil of doing paperwork like this, this is the life! (places sheets of paper on stop of folder stack) Everything is just so perfect! Pinky is on my side, I have taken over the world, and now, BRAIN IS HOMLESS OUT ON THE STREET! (bursts out laughing) HAHAHAHAHAHA! (stands up) And the best part is...Pinky, while being on my side, also is so stupid! HAHAHAHAHA! Yeah, he's such a brainless fool! What a knuckleheaded moron he was that night, simply joining me after Brain was sarcastic...good thing Pinky was stupid enough not to know that! HAHAHAHAHAHA! (walks around the desk and stands in front of it) Janet? (turns to the left) Janet, my secretary, please bring me some crackers, cookies, and hot chocolate please!

Offstage voice of Secretary Janet: Coming, Mr. Snowball, sir!

Snowball: Thank you! (faces forward again, facing the entire audience Ah yes...this is the life...this is the life, indeed! (steps forward) You know, sometimes in a moment like this, I like to sing a victory song...and guess what? I'm going to sing one right now! (clears throat) And this song is all about how stupid and dumb Pinky truly is for not understanding Brain's sarcasm on that faithful day! (grins)

_(Suddenly, some upbeat jazz music begins to play in the background. As it does, Snowball begins to sing the first musical number of Act 2 of the show...)_

_Snowball (singing): As you can see, _

_Pinky is so stupid!  
_

_Stupid and dumb,_

_For a mouse like himself!_

_Pinky is very,_

_Dumb and stupid!_

_And of course,_

_He can't do anything right!_

_As you can see,_

_Pinky is so stupid!_

_He can't do,_

_A single thing right!_

_So, why on Earth would I want him near me?_

_Well, that is because,_

_I want to make Brain depressed!_

_As you can see,_

_I've done it all! _

_I accomplished so much,_

_Unlike Brain! _

_So I can sit back,_

_Relax, and eat some gourmet food,_

_And be happy on how smart I am! (begins to tap dance)_

_(As the upbeat jazz music continues to play in the background, the actress playing and dressed up Secretary Janet, a dark-green professional-looking dress and black pants, enters stage left, holding a silver tray with Snowball's snack order on it...)_

_Secretary__ Janet (enters stage left): Alright, I got your order, Mr. Snowball! (notices that Snowball is tap dancing) Woah, you can tap dance?! (places silver tray onto desk)_

_Snowball (stops tap dancing and turns to face Janet behind him): Oh, hey Janet! Thanks for the snack. And yes, I love tap dancing when I'm happy! Abd I'm happy that everything has worked out for me, and now, I rule the world! (pauses for a moment) Say Janet...do you know how to sing and dance?_

_Secretary__ Janet: Uh...yes? (steps forward to where Snowball is standing) Why do you ask?_

_Snowball (rubs hands together): Well, I'm doing a musical number, but I think I could use more vocals. Join me, please!_

_Secretary Janet: Uh...okay! (shrugs) What kind of lyrics do you have in mind? (stands next to Snowball on the left)_

_Snowball: Oh, its very simple but spontaneous. Just follow my lead and go from there! (clears throat) Ready?_

_Secretary Janet: I'll...I'll try! _

_Snowball (singing): __As you can see,_

_Pinky is so stupid!  
_

_Stupid and dumb,_

_For a mouse like himself!_

_He is dumb and such a moron,_

_And his brain is probably, _

_As small as a grain of salt! _

_Secretary Janet (singing): Pinky is such as stupid mouse!_

_He doesn't know,_

_As much as we do!_

_And now that he's on Snowball's side..._

_Snowball (singing): We can both make,_

_The Brain very depressed!_

_Why didn't I do this scheme,_

_A long time ago in the past?_

_I could've ruled the world right then and there,_

_But instead I waited until now!_

_As you can see,_

_Pinky is so stupid!  
_

_Stupid and dumb,_

_For a mouse like himself!_

_Pinky is just a brainless moron,_

_One that can't even change a lightbulb..._

_Secretary Janet (singing): Or even read,_

_A simple book! (laughs)_

_Snowball (singing): Pinky just laughs and speaks in a funny way..._

_Secretary Janet (singing): He just says "Narf", "Poit", and "Zort"!_

_Snowball (singing): He jumps around wildly..._

_Secretary Janet (singing): He is so hyper..._

_Snowball (singing): He's a dummy..._

_Secretary Janet (singing): A knucklehead..._

_Snowball (singing): A moron..._

_Secretary Janet (singing): A British-sounding fool..._

_Snowball (singing): An idiot..._

_Secretary Janet (singing): A fool..._

_Snowball (singing): A dummy..._

_Secretary Janet and Snowball (singing): And basically every name in the book! _

_Yeah!_

_(At this point, the upbeat jazz music begins to key up a little. As it does, both Janet and Snowball hold hands together, and perform some tap dancing and high-up kicks. As they do this, they both sing the final words of the first musical number of Act 2...)_

_Secretary Janet and Snowball (singing): As you can see,_

_Pinky is such an idiot!_

_He's a fool, _

_And a dummy as well!_

_Snowball (singing): He is such a fool,_

_And doesn't know my true colors!_

_He is useless to me..._

_Secretary Janet (singing): Snowball has Pinky in his hands,_

_And Brain has no friend around anymore..._

_Secretary Janet and Snowball (singing): __As you can see,_

_Pinky is so stupid!  
_

_Stupid and dumb,_

_For a mouse like himself!_

_And that just shows,_

_How...smart...Snowball is..._

_Snowball (singing): How smart I' am!_

_Yeah, how smart I' am!_

_Secretary Janet (singing): Yes, this all shows...just how smart..._

_Snowball (singing): I' AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

_(The upbeat jazz music stops playing in the background, and the very first musical number of Act 2 finally ends. As it does, the entire audience cheers and claps very loudly. After about 30 seconds, the loud cheering and clapping from the entire audience dies down. As it does, both Snowball and Secretary Janet step back away from the front-center area of the stage, As they do, the scene continues to take place...)_

Snowball (laughs): Well, I'll just enjoy my snack now! (sits down) Ah...nothing like a nice snack after a nice song and gloating session! (takes a sip of his hot chocolate)

Secretary Janet: Well, I'll be outside on standby if you need me, Mr. Snowball! (smiles and waves) See you later! (exits stage let)

Snowball (outs down mug of hot chocolate): Thank you, Janet. (sighs happily) Now, let's eat this deliciously-prepared snack! (begins to eat one of the cookies)

_(As Snowball begins to eat one of the cookies, the stage lights shinning above the front and center areas of the stage dim. As they do, some transitional music begins to play in the background. As it does, another set transition begins, as the golden chandelier rises up out of view. Then, the desk and swivel chair both disappear below the stage via sliding trapdoor and hydraulic lift. As they do, the large bookcase and tall lamp slid out of view on the left. As they did, the large file cabinet slide out of view on right. As they did, the dark red wall panel rose up out of view, and revealed a massive setting resembling part of the "Pinkyland" amusement park behind it. This part of the set came complete with a massive set piece of large white wooden support beams decorated with colorful blinking lights for the roller coaster, which is covering the back of the stage. In front of these support beams on the left is a colorful cotton candy stand, and in front of the support beams on the right is a colorful corn dog stand. As the wall panel rises up out of view, a large "Tilt-A-Whirl" ride set piece slid into view over on the front-right side of the stage, and a large "Zipper" ride slid into view on the front-left side of the stage. All over the setting, a couple of male ensemble actors dressed up as Carnies are positioned all over the setting, either next to the rides and/or operating and running the food stands. Then, a 2-foot all wooden platform surrounded by metal railing a set of steps on the left rose up into view in the center area of the stage via a sliding trapdoor and hydraulic lift. As it comes into view, the stage lights shinning above the front, center, and back areas of the stage come back on. As they do, some basic carnival ambience music begins to play in the background. As it does, several other adult ensemble members and about 8 child actors playing children attendees are spread out all over the place, making this place seem like an actual operating amusement park. As the set transitioned completes, the Narrator enters stage left, stands in the front-center area of the stage, opens up his book, and begins to Narrate to the audience once again...)_

**And that was the long-awaited conclusion of Scene 1 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! And it seems that Snowball is gloating all about his success of taking over the world! And it seems that he's also calling Pinky stupid and dumb behind his back...poor Pinky, too oblivious and blinded by all his luxuries to realize Snowball's true colors. And Snowball...man, he's just an inconsiderate jerk, isn't he? And Snowball's act-opening musical number was based off of the real-life song, "Telly" from the popular Broadway and London/West End musical, "Matilda: The Musical"! Anyways, its so happy to be back with this show after it's 15-minute intermission, and this musical will soon reach it's end! Well, its time for us all to move on to Scene 2 ****of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**


	18. Act 2, Scene 2

**Hello again, everyone! I'm back once again, and I'm back with Scene 2 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! Yep, even during this COVID-19 pandemic, I'm still able to put out chapters for everyone to enjoy. In this scene, we will all see how an oblivious Pinky is doing ever since he joined Snowball's side and left Brain due to him not understand sarcasm. We will also get to see what his private amusement park, "Pinkyland" looks like in detail. And yes, there will be another musical number within this scene. And during this scene, expect to see a lot from the ambiance of the park, to the way the Carnies treat Pinky very well. And now, let's all sit back, relax, turn off all of our electronic devices, and finally begin **** Scene 2 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**

Narrator: Now, meanwhile at "Pinkyland", Pinky himself, was having so much fun. (turns page) He rode the roller coaster several times that he puked...all before he ate some cotton candy and went on the coaster again...big mistake. (turns page) Anyways, after all that he rode the "Tilt-A-Whirl", followed by the "Zipper", all before playing a free "Ring Toss" game, and winning a large stuffed dolphin. (turns page) And overall, it seems that Pinky was enjoying the high life and all of the perks that came with being on Snowball's side. (turns page) And of course, he had nothing but happy things to say about it! (exits stage left)

Pinky (enters stage right, holding a large stuffed dolphin in his hands): NARF! NARF! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh boy, I love my own amusement park! ZORT! HAHAHAHAHAHA! (jumps around happily) Oh boy, this whole month since I joined Snowball! Ugh...(Stops jumping around happily) and Brain...I don't even want to even THINK about him right now! Brain...Brain...(shakes head) He was such a jerk to me all my life, but now, I got a friend who cares about me and listens to me! (walks over to near the wooden platform on the left) Well, I wonder what I should do next...the "Chairswing"? The "Chairlift"? Oh, maybe the "Bumper Cars!" NARF! Oh, I got so many choices for fun in this place! Narf!

_(Suddenly, an actor playing the Attraction Announcer, wearing a white dress shirt, a red suit jacket and tie, red dress pants, and brown dress shoes, enters stage left, holding a portable microphone. He walks towards where Pinky is standing, and happily greets him...)_

Attraction Announcer: Ah, there you are again, Pinky!

Pinky (looks up): Oh, hello again, Mr. Attraction Announcer! NARF!

Attraction Announcer: And hello again, Mr. Pinky! Say, how about another feedback session, hmm?

Pinky (nods): Oh, sure! Of course I'm down for that! NARF!

Attraction Announcer: Great! Follow me! (walks up the steps and up onto the wooden platform)

Pinky (follows Attraction Announcer up onto the wooden platform): Right behind you! POIT!

_(Once up onto the wooden platform, Pinky stood over on the left side, and the Attraction Announcer stood over on the right side, holding his microphone in front of Pinky. As they did, all of the ensemble actors playing Carnies, and adult and children attendees looked over at the wooden platform, and walked over to it, facing it while standing behind it, in front of it, and on the left and right side of it...)_

Attraction Announcer (holds microphone in front of Pinky): So Pinky, what do you think of "Pinkyland" and your high life?! (smiles)

Pinky: Oh, well, I love it all, thank you! NARF!

Attraction Announcer: Good! And now, if you don't mind doing so, could you elaborate on that please?

Pinky: Uh...(looks confused) Elaborate? (rubs the back of his neck) W-What does that mean? I-I don't really u-understand...

Attraction Announcer (interrupting Pinky): Well, what I mean is...can you describe to me and everyone else watching us what you think of your new life with Snowball as your friend?! (smiles)

Pinky: Ooooooh! Oh, okay! I get it now! NARF! Well, I got A LOT to say, Mr. Attraction Announcer...(clears throat)

_(Suddenly, some upbeat music begins to play in the background. As it does, Pinky begins to sing the next musical number of the 2nd Act of the show...)_

_Pinky (singing): "Pinkyland" is such an amazing place!_

_Carnies (singing): Amazing place!_

_Pinky (singing): I get access to many luxuries! _

_Carnies (singing): Luxuries!_

_Pinky (singing): I got the good life,_

_And I'm so happy to have it all!_

_Carnies (singing): And you get everything,_

_Simply handed to you!_

_Attraction Announcer: Well Mr. Pinky, tell us more about these luxuries that you get access to. Surely you must have plenty of them, yes?_

_Pinky (singing): Yes...I'm having plenty of fun!_

_Yes, sir!_

_I'm having plenty of fun!_

_Yes, fun!_

_I'm so happy,_

_To be in a place,_

_Surrounded__ by fun,_

_And people who cater to me!_

_I'm having plenty of fun!_

_Yes, sir!_

_I'm having plenty of fun!_

_Yes, fun!  
_

_Unlimited rides and various snacks,_

_Followed by free games and prizes to win!_

_I'm having so much fun here,_

_And I don't want it all...to end!_

_Attraction Announcer: And tell us about the stuff you get access to inside your mansion! _

_Pinky (singing): I get gourmet meals up to 3 times a day or more!_

_I get my own private bedroom with a large bed and a personal bathroom!_

_Unlimited__ cable channels and unlimited movies to watch,_

_And also, my maid, butler, and personal chef,_

_All cater to me...and give me whatever I request!_

_I'm having plenty of fun..._

_All Adult Guests (singing): Yes, you are!_

_Pinky (singing): I'm having plenty of fun..._

_All Children Guests (singing): Yes, you are!_

_Pinky (singing): I'm having fun,_

_And only unlimited fun!_

_This fun that I have,_

_Will never end for me!_

_Attraction Announcer: Oh, and Pinky, ever since you joined our side, whenever you wanted a new ride, Snowball would gladly get it done! Any comments on some of these newest attractions you requested during this last month?_

_Pinky (singing): My first request was a log flume ride,_

_Called "Pinky Takes A Bath"! _

_The second request was a steel inverted roller coaster,_

_Called "Pinky Takes A Flight"!_

_The third request was a spinner ride,_

_Called "Pinky's Spinning Head"!_

_And that's just three,_

_Of the 10 ride requests I have made..._

_All of which were created and completed..._

_All Guests and Carnies (singing): Within the span of 20 days!_

_Pinky (singing): Oh, I just love living the high life!_

_All Adult Guests (singing): The high life!_

_Pinky (singing): Nothing but everything handed to me on a silver platter!_

_All Children Guests (singing): Silver platter!_

_Pinky (singing): Oh, NARF! I'm so happy over my new life!_

_All Guests and Carnies (singing): We are so happy for you..._

_And your new high life!_

_Pinky (singing): Not to mention, _

_The__ gourmet food I get,_

_Like lobster, Kobe beef, and caviar!_

_Baked Alaska, shrimp and grits, _

_Truffles and layer cakes!_

_Sparkling water, red wine,_

_And also unlimited sodas!_

_Oh my life is just perfect..._

_And nothing is wrong with it..._

_Nothing wrong with it..._

_At all! NARF!_

_Attraction Announcer: Oh, and Pinky...how do you feel now that your previous friend, Brain, is out of your life?_

_Pinky (gasps): BRAIN?! You DARE bring him up again?! (recoils) Oh, that monster of a former friend of mine!_

_Attraction Announcer: Ah, I see that you hate him, huh?!_

_Pinky (folds arms): Do you even have to ask?! He used me! He stole my brilliant ideas and claimed them as his own!_

_Attraction Announcer: Oh...uh...(rubs the back of his neck) And...w-would you care to tell everyone here more about that?_

_Pinky (singing): He used to always bop me,_

_On my poor sensitive head!_

_He used to threaten to hurt me,_

_Whenever I acted silly or said something bad!_

_He used to always be rude to me,_

_And call me silly names!_

_He was such a bad friend,_

_And I hardly believe that I was so oblivious to it all..._

_But...NOW, I HAVE THIS NEW LIFE! YAHOO! (jumps up)_

_Attraction Announcer: That's the spirit, Pinky! (looks all around him and Pinky) Tell it to him, everyone!_

_All Guests and Carnies (singing): Pinky, we are glad that you're having fun!_

_Pinky, we are glad you're enjoying yourself!_

_Pinky: NARF!_

_All Guests and Carnies (singing): Pinky, we're glad that you're happier now!_

_Pinky we're so glad..._

_Pinky (singing): So glad..._

_All Guests and Carnies (singing): Pinky we are glad for you..._

_Attraction Announcer (singing): Glad for you..._

_All Guests, Attraction Announcer, and Carnies (singing): Pinky, we are so happy for you..._

_Now that you have..._

_Pinky: NARF! POIT! ZORT!_

_All Guests, Attraction Announcer, and Carnies (singing): T__he HIGH LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFE!_

_(The upbeat music stops playing in the background. As it does, the entire audience cheers and claps very loudly. After about 30 seconds, the loud cheering and clapping from the entire audience dies down. As it does, the stage lights shining above the back area of the stage dim while the stage lights shining over the front and center area of the stage remain on, and another set transition begins. As it does, some transitional music begins playing in the background. As it does, the "Zipper" ride slides out of view on the front-left, and the "Tilt-A-Whirl" ride slides out of view on the front-right side. As they do, the wooden platform with Pinky and the Attraction Announcer disappears below the stage via sliding trapdoor and hydraulic lift. As it does, the ensemble actors playing the adult and child guests and Carnies exited stage left and stage right. As they do, a wall panel resembling a dirty grey brick wall of an alleyway comes down in the center area of the stage, concealing the rest of the "Pinkyland" set behind it. As this wall panel comes down into its position, Brain, along with 4 ensemble actors dressed up as homeless people in raggedy and tattered clothing, rise up into view via sliding trapdoor and hydraulic lift, just in front of the center area of the wall panel. As Brain and the 3 Homeless People actors come up into view, a large blue metal dumpster slides into view on the left side. As it does, some metal trashcan slide into view on the right side. As they all slide into position. Brain is leaning back against this wall panel, along with the 4 other Homeless People actors beside him, 2 next to him on the left, and 2 next to him on the right, all separated by at least 6 inches. (The Homeless People are all wearing torn up clothing of various colors, and they all have shaggy beards, and dirt and soot makeup on their faces and bodies.) Brain is sitting on the floor, leaning against the brick wall panel, wearing blue jeans with holes in them, a light blue t-shirt with some holes in it, an outer brown jacket with a few patches and tears, some patches of outgrown mouse fur stuck to parts of his fur suit, and a fake beard on his facial area. He looks very depressed over his current state, and he sighs as the set transition finishes occurring. As this set transition finally completes, the transitional music stops playing in the background. As it does, the Narrator enters stage left, takes out his book from underneath his left arm, stands in the front-center area of the stage, faces the entire audience, opens the book to its previous page, and begins to narrate to the entire audience once again...)_

**And that was the conclusion of Scene 2 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! It seems that Pinky is really enjoying the high life and all of the attention of being on Snowball's side! And it also seems like he loves all of his luxuries that go along with that too, especially his servants, his non-stop entertainment options, and of course, his very own amusement park, "Pinkyland"! Sadly, he is oblivious to the fact that beyond closed doors, Snowball thinks he's very stupid. Oh boy, if only Pinky knew the truth now. And the great musical number that was featured within this chapter was based off of the real-life song, "Thank Goodness" from the popular Broadway, London/West End, and National Tour musical, "Wicked". Well, its time for us all to move on to ****Scene 3 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**


	19. Act 2, Scene 3

**Hello again, everyone! Hey, its almost the month of October 2020, and even as the current COVID-19 coronavirus pandemic continues to grip the entire world until a vaccine is developed and distributed, I'm still happily writing and putting out chapters for you all! And now, despite the pandemic, it's time for Scene 3 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! Anyways, in this scene, we will all see how Brain has been doing since Snowball has successfully taken over the world and since Pinky angrily left him and joined Snowball's side. And based on that previous set transition, it seems that Brain has had a less than successful time on his hands. Poor Brain... And yes, there will be a musical number in this scene. Well, its time for us all to sit back, relax, put away all of our electronic devices, and finally enjoy Scene 3 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**

Narrator: Meanwhile, over at an alleyway behind a bowling alley, which of course was now called "Snowball and Pinky Lanes", Brain was very depressed and disheveled ever since Snowball took over the world. (turns page) Now, with no "ACME Labs" home to go back to, he made himself a home in this alleyway. This alleyway was also home to 4 other homeless men. (turns page) So, while Pinky was over at "Pinkyland" enjoying the luxuries of his new life, Brain was having a more...less-than-luxurious life...(exits stage left)

Brain (burps): Ugh...what a night...(shivers) Its so cold...(wraps his arms and hands around his upper body) Its so windy and miserable. (puts his arms and hands down) You know, the world can be so cruel and unfair at times...(sighs) You got dreams of accomplishments that you want to achieve...you've got loyal friends that you make starting in your childhood...you got a horrible childhood that you want to make up for as an adult...but then, some bigshot comes along and...takes it all away! I HATE THIS WOOOOOOOOOORLD! (punches the wall behind him) OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW! (rubs both hands) OW! My hands...ugh, why did I punch the wall?! (looks down) Ugh...my life is horrible...

Homeless Man 1 (on the left): Oh, you think your life is horrible!? (looks over at Brain) Well, I got some news buster, MINE IS WORSE!

Homeless Man 2 (on the left, too): So is mine! (looks over at Brain) 10 times worse than yours, actually!

Homeless Man 3 (on the right): Oh, and don't forget mine! (looks over at Brain) Mine is HORRIBLE AS A FIREY PIT IN A FOREST...AND...I think I have an illness...(rubs chin) But I'm not sure which one...(stops rubbing chin)

Homeless Man 4 (on the right, too): HAHAHAHAHA! I think you all got it wrong! MY LIFE IS THE WORSE!

Homeless Man 1: No, like I said before, MINE IS!

Homeless Man 2: NO, MINE IS!

Homeless Man 3: NO! MINE!

Homeless Man 4: NO, ITS MY LIFE THAT IS WORSE, YOU FOOLS!

Homeless Man 1: SHUT UP! (points to Homeless Man 4)

Homeless Man 2: NO, YOU SHUT UP! (points to Homeless Man 2)

Homeless Man 3: FOOLS! (points to Homeless Man 1, 2, and 4)

Homeless Man 4: JERKS! (points to Homeless Man 1, 2, and 3)

Brain (waves his arms around his sides to stop the fighting): Hold it! Hold it! HOLD IT! (breathes in and out) First of all, I don't appreciate either of you gentlemen YELLING in MY EARS! (puts arms down) Now, second of all, why don't you all just tell me why your life is miserable? Then, afterwards, I will personally pass judgment on who's life is the worse out of all of us.

Homeless Man 1: Now that is just a bunch of...(pauses and widens eyes) You know...that sounds like a fair idea!

Homeless Man 2: Yeah, you're very smart!

Brain (chuckles): Well, I was a mouse who was put through a gene-splicing machine as a child...

Homeless Man 3 (confused): Gene what?

Brain (Sighs and shakes head): N-Never mind...w-what I just said isn't important. After all, you all wouldn't understand my wording...or intelligence for that matter...

Homeless Man 1: Well, we COULD tell you...

Homeless Man 2: But, we think it'll be more fun if we'd sing it!

Homeless Man 3 (faces Brain): So, what do you think?! Can we sing about are miserable lives?

Brain (sarcastic): Oh, yay! I love singing! (shakes head)

Homeless Man 4 (to Homeless Man 1, 2, and 3): Did you hear that, guys?! HE SAID YES! (holds up fists)

Homeless Man 1: OH YEAH! (high-fives Homeless Man 4)

Homeless Man 2: Man, I love singing!

Homeless Man 3: So do I! I can't wait to show off my singing voice!

Homeless Man 4: Well, what are we all waiting for, guys?! Let's sing this song! (stands up)

Homeless Man 1 (stands up): Yeah, I'm ready!

Homeless Man 2 (stands up): So am I!

Homeless Man 3 (stands up): Me three!

Homeless Man 4: Alright, here we go...(taps his left foot) And...one, two, three, four!

_(Suddenly, some swashbuckler music begins to play in the background. As it does, the Homeless Men began to sing the next musical number of the show, all while dancing by swaying side to side as they do so...)_

_Homeless Man 1 (singing): My story begins,_

_In the 1980s,_

_In high school, where I hated the work!_

_The class I took, from math to English,_

_Physical Education, science, and chemistry, _

_As well as music and art class!_

_I did well in high school,_

_And went on to college,_

_On a full scholarshiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip..._

_I wanted to be a lawyer for the "Supreme Court",_

_But the work got to hard,_

_And I faaaaaaaaaailed...to graduate college!_

_Working harder than in high school was too hard to me,_

_And working more was not what I was uuuuuuuused to!_

_Homeless__ Man 2 (singing): I wanted to be a stunt person,_

_But I couldn't take the pain of physical training!_

_Physical education in school was tough as it was,_

_But when I had to train more,_

_I gave it a hard try,_

_But I didn't like it at aaaaaaaaaaaaall!_

_Homeless Man 3 (singing): I really longed to be a singer,_

_But people hated my voice!_

_I tried to adjust it,_

_To please the masses,_

_But everyone booed me off the staaaaaaaaaage! _

_Homeless Man 4 (singing): And I wanted to be a cruise ship captain,_

_But do think they'll hire someone,_

_Who's had dyslexia has a child?!_

_All Homeless__ Men: NO!_

_Homeless__ Man 1 (singing): So we becaaaaaaame..._

_Homeless! We're homeless!_

_Homeless! We are homeless!_

_Homeless is the liiiiiiiiiife..._

_That we love! _

_All Homeless Men (singing): __Homeless! We're homeless!_

_Homeless! We are homeless!_

_Homeless is the liiiiiiiiiife..._

_That we love! _

_Oh...Homeless,_

_We are homeless men!_

_We eat out of dumpsters,_

_And beg for money from random people,_

_Who pass by us with a disgusted look!_

_We make friends with other fellow homeless people,_

_And also alley cats,_

_While also being careful not to get scratched!_

_Homeless Man 1 (singing): We also find pleasure in gambling pieces of trash..._

_Homeless Man 2 (singing): From tin cans, to gum wrappers,_

_And even moldy bread and fruit!_

_Homeless Man 3 (singing): We sleep in alleyways, _

_And sometimes in trashcans!_

_Homeless Man 4 (singing): And our daily entertainment includes..._

_Cars and trucks passing by,_

_And also, the occasional street performeeeeeeeeer!_

_All Homeless Men (singing): YEAH! __Homeless! We're homeless!_

_Homeless! We are homeless!_

_Homeless is the liiiiiiiiiife..._

_That we love!_

_Homeless! We are all homeless!_

_Homeless, we are all homeless!_

_Homeless, we all love being..._

_Homeless men!_

_We love being homeless,_

_And that's all we're meant to beeeeeeeee!_

_Homeless Man 1 (singing): And I'm too afraid to go back to college,_

_And set my life straight..._

_So being homeless is the best thing for me!_

_Homeless__ Man 2 (singing): And I'm too scared of being in pain,_

_While training to be a stunt person!_

_At least while I'm homeless, __I can be safe and pain-free!_

_Homeless Man 3 (singing): And I sound horrible,_

_And have no ambition to sing or attending auditions!_

_So I won't even TRY to get out there, and sing any songs at all!_

_Homeless Man 4 (singing): And as for me trying to try and get my cruise ship captain career,_

_Sorry, forget it!_

_My dyslexia has made me shunned by society!_

_All Homeless Men (singing): Oh, being homeless,_

_And that is the liiiiiiiiiiife..._

_That we want to have forever!_

_Oh, being homeless,_

_That is the type of liiiiiiiiiiiiife..._

_That we have! OH YEAH!_

_We love..._

_Being...HOMELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESS!_

_HOMELESS! YEAH!_

_(The swashbuckler music stops playing in the background, and the Homeless Men stop singing and dancing, ending the musical number. As it does, the entire audience cheers and claps very loudly for the musical number. After about 30 seconds, the loud cheering and clapping from the entire audience dies down. As it does, the rest of the scene continues to take place...)_

Homeless Man 1: And that is why my life is worse...(pauses) Wait, now that I think about it, ALL of our lives horrible!

Homeless Man 2: Yeah, you're right!

Homeless Man 3 (to Brain): See? You're not the only one down on your luck!

Homeless Man 4 (to Brain): So...since we sang hat song and explained to you why our lives are bad...can you tell us which one of us you feel bad for the most?

Homeless Man 1 (to Brain): Yeah, go on and tell us! Is it mine? (points to Homeless Man 4) Is it his? (points to Homeless Man 3) What about him?

Homeless Man 2 (to Brain): No, what about me? What do you think? Which one of us do you feel bad for the most? Which one of us is worse off than the rest!?

Brain (eyes widen): What do I think? (stands up) What do I think?! (looks at all of the Homeless Men) I think you're all CRAZY!

Homeless Man 1 (eyes widen): Excuse me?!

Brain (points to all of the Homeless Men): Yeah, you're all crazy! You all just GAVE UP for the tinniest things instead of working hard or standing up for yourselves! That is why your all homeless and living on the streets!

Homeless Man 2: I beg your pardon, mister!?

Homeless Man 3: Yeah, how you tell us that...

Brain (interrupting Homeless Man 3): YES! You are all either lazy or have just plain given up! (points to Homeless Man 1) You need to get back to college and study hard! I understand its to easy, but NOTHING is easy in life! You can be a great lawyer for the "Supreme Court" if you just set your mind to it! (points to Homeless Man 2) And you need to feel pain when you train! In working out, the slogan has always been "No Pain, No Gain"! (points to Homeless Man 3) And you...it doesn't matter what other people think about your voice! Its your voice and you can't change it! Get out there, and feel passionate about your voice! If you like your voice, that's all that matters! (points to Homeless Man 4) And as for you, you need to get out there, and prove to those cruise ship corporations that a simple dyslexia diagnosis DOES NOT mean that you can't work on a cruise ship as a captain! (steps forward) You all need to stop being lazy homeless people that beg for money, and get out there, work hard, and stand up to the people who push you around!

All Homeless Men (burst out laughing)

Brain (turns around): W-Why are you all laughing?!

Homeless Man 1 (points to Brain): Well, its ironic that you are encouraging us to stop being homeless and work hard to accomplish our goals, when you are in this alleyway being homeless, too!

Homeless Man 2: Yeah, you're such a hypocrite!

Homeless Man 3: Yeah! In fact, just a few minutes ago, you were moping about your hard life!

Brain: B-B-B-But...but...but...but I...uh...(eyes widen) Wait...(turns back around) You're right! (clenches fist) You're all right! I might be giving you some advice, but at the same time, I also need to get out there, and get what I want the most! (steps forward) Yes...yes...(looks up) YES!

Homeless Man 4: And what is that exactly?

Brain: Taking...taking...(grabs onto fake beard) TAKING OVER THE WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORLD! (rips off fake beard) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Now, if you'll excuse me sirs, I have a world to take from an idiot hamster named Snowball! (runs out of view of the left, exiting stage left)

_(The stage lights shinning above the center and front area of the stage dims, some more transitional music begins playing in the background, and another set transition begins. As it does, the actors playing all 4 Homeless Men exit stage right. As they do, the metal trashcans slide out of view on the rights, and the large blue metal dumpster slides out of view on the left. As they do, the dirty grey brick wall panel rises up out of view, revealing a massive rock concert stage setting behind it, complete with metal rigging with various adjustable colorful lights attached to it positioned on both the left and right sides of the stage, as well as some rigging with colorful lights hanging overhead connected to the ones on the side. There is also a large black brick wall panel covering the back wall of the stage, as well as a large pinky banner with the words "Pinkyland Rockers" displayed on it in large and bold red and white letters. This setting also as a drum kit set on the far-left side of the stage, and next to it on the right is an electric piano on a stand. On the far-right side of the stage, there is an electric guitar stand, and next to that in the center area of the new set on the left is a microphone on a long metal stand. The new setting also has various amplifier speakers dangling from said metal rigging, but not covering or cluttering any of the new setting whatsoever. As the new setting is revealed, 2 more additional towers of metal stage rigging with adjustable colorful lights attached to it come down into view on the front area of the stage, one on the left, and one on the right. As they do, Pinky runs into view from the left, and stands about 6 feet away from the setting, facing said setting to watch a rock concert taking place, happily clapping as he got into his position. As he gets into his position, the stage lights shinning over the front, center, and front area of the stage come back on. As they do, the transitional music stops playing in the background as the set transition completes. As it does, the Narrator enters stage left, stands in the front-center area of the stage, faces the entire audiences, takes out his book from underneath his left arm, opens it back up to its previous page, and begins narrating to the entire audience once again...)_

**And that was the conclusion of Scene 3 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! And it seems that Brain has been very miserable, and homeless in an alleyway ever since Snowball's takeover of the world. Oh, and the musical numbered featured in this scene was based off of the real-life song, "Poor Pirates" from the popular Broadway and US National Tour musical "SpongeBob SquarePants: The Musical". And after this musical number, Brain was shocked on how the homeless people sitting next to him just basically game up on their lives and decided to become homeless! So, he encouraged them all to get out there, not let anyone above them push them around, and improve their lives, and now, he's going to try to get Pinky back and defeat Snowball once and for all! Hooray! Well, its time for all of us to move on to Scene 4 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**


	20. Act 2, Scene 4

**Hello again, everyone! Its now officially 27 days until Halloween of 2020! This is a spooky month, with everyone around us getting ready to celebrate Halloween in some shape or form, despite the ongoing COVID-19 coronavirus pandemic. And of course, since I'm back, its now time for Scene 4 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! In this scene, we will all see what happens when Brain tries to win Pinky over and defeat Snowball once and for all! Now, we all don't know if he'll succeed or not, but reading this next scene will allow you all to discover what'll happen next. So, without any more further delays, let's all sit back, relax, put away all our electronic devices, and finally begin ****Scene 4 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**

Narrator: And with all of that being said, Brain went off to sneak into "Pinkyland". Upon arrival there, he snuck into the back service area, and made his way into the main park itself. (turns page) Meanwhile, over at the center of the park, a main event stage was set for a concert. (turns page) This concert was performed by an original band called the "Pinkyland Rockers", who were like every typical 1990s rock band out there...(exits stage left)

_(As the Narrator exits stage right, the Attraction Announcer enters stage right, holding a portable microphone in his hands. He stands in the center area of the stage, facing the entire audience. As he does, 4 ensemble members dressed up as typical 1990s punk rock band members (complete with colorful punk wigs, black leather jackets, and colorful leggings) enter stage right, and get into their position behind the musical instruments, turning on the electrical ones as they do so. These rock band members include a Band Singer, an Electric Piano Player, an Electric Guitar Player, and a Drum Kit Player. As the Electric Guitar Player places the shoulder strap of the electric guitar over his shoulders, the Drum Kit Player sits down behind the drum kit and gets his drumsticks ready. As they did this, the Electric Plano Player turned on the electric piano and the Band Singer stands behind the microphone, ready to sing. As the entire band gets ready to perform, the entire rock band set begins to get covered in 1 foot of dry ice fog, and the Attraction Announcer begins to speak to the entire audience via his microphone...)_

Attraction Announcer: GOOD EVENING, GUESTS OF "PINKYLAND"! ARE YOU ALL HAVING A GOOD TIME?!

_(The entire audience cheers and claps with approval. After about 30 seconds, the sudden loud cheering and clapper from the entire audience dies down, and the scene continues to take place...)_

Attraction Announcer: Good! Good! Good! (nods) Well, as you know, its that time of the night again! Yep, it is time for another great performance of the "PINKYLAND ROCKERS"! WHO'S READY TO ROCK?!

Pinky (cheering and clapping): HOORAY! YIPPEE! NARF! (jumps up and down in anticipation)

Attraction Announcer (notices Pinky and happily points at him): Alright, it seems that SOMEONE IS READY TO ROCK! (nods and stops pointing at Pinky) And now, guests of "Pinkyland"...Pinky himself...please welcome to the stage THE "PINKYLAND ROCKERS"! (turns to face the band members) TAKE IT AWAY, FELLAS! (quickly exits stage right)

Pinky (clapping wildly): YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! GO, "PINKYLAND" ROCKERS! NARF!

_(Suddenly, the members of the "Pinkyland Rockers" rock band begin to play their musical instruments live, causing some loud rock music to play in the background. As it does, all of the colorful lights fixed to the metal rigging of the setting begin to move around wildly and flash in color lights. As they do, the "Pinkyland Rockers" band members begin to perform the next musical number of the show...)_

_Band Singer (singing): "Pinkyland" is awesome,_

_And it is full of lots of fun!_

_The guests can do,_

_Whatever they want here!_

_Cotton candy and ice cream,_

_And epic rides and games..._

_It seems like the place,_

_Any child will want to beeeeeee..._

_"Pinkyland" is fun..._

_It is such a fun place to be!_

_If you need a place go and have fuuuuuun..._

_"Pinkyland" is the place,_

_And the only place around!_

_"Pinkyland" is fun,_

_And the fun will never end!_

_Electric Guitar Player: Let's kick it up a notch, fellas! _

_Band Singer (singing): Roller coaster and spinning rides,_

_Are the main attractions here..._

_As well as a log flume,_

_And a space simulator ride!_

_Drum Kit Player: YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

_Band Singer (singing): Nonstop entertainment, _

_And of course, our rock band show!_

_This just shows,_

_Why you need to go to "Pinkyland"..._

_Electric Piano Player (singing): "Pinkyland"...YEAH!_

_Electric Guitar Player: YEAAAAAAAAAAH!_

_Band Singer (singing): __Pinkyland" is fun..._

_It is such a fun place to be!_

_Drum Kit Player (singing): Such a fun place to be,_

_Yeah, a fun place to be!_

_Band Singer (singing): If you need a place go and have fuuuuuun..._

_"Pinkyland" is the place,_

_And the only place around!_

_Electric Piano Player (singing): The only place around..._

_Band Singer (singing): "Pinkyland" is fun..._

_And the fun will never end!_

_All "Pinkyland Rockers" Band Members (singing): Don't go over to other parks,_

_As our park is the best!_

_I promise you will have fun,_

_Right here in "Pinkyland"..._

_Pinkyland" is fun..._

_Drum Kit Player (singing): OH YEAH!_

_It's so very fun!_

_Band Singer (singing): It is such a fun place to be!_

_If you need a place go and have fuuuuuun..._

_"Pinkyland" is the place,_

_And the only place around!_

_"Pinkyland" is fun,_

_And the fun will never end!_

_Electric__ Guitar Player (singing: NEVER END!_

_NEVER END, YEAAAAAAAAAAH!_

_Band Singer (singing): "Pinkyland" is fun,_

_And no one should forget thaaaaaaaaaaaaat!_

_"Pinkyland" is fun.._

_And better than other theme parks out there!_

_No one should go anywhere else,_

_Because__ "Pinkyland" has it all!_

_Drum Kit Player: Alright guys, let's make this big finish really count!_

_All "Pinkyland Rockers" Band Members (singing): Don't underestimate "Pinkyland",_

_Because this park is so much fun! _

_People who come here,_

_Leave happy as a claim,_

_And clearly want to come baaaaaaaaaaaack!_

_When they come back later on,_

_They come and have some more fun!_

_People come and laugh and cheer,_

_Over the attractions we have to offeeeeeeeeeeeeer!_

_"Pinkyland" is so much fun..._

_AND IT IS BETTER THAN ANY OTEHR PLACE OUT...THEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE!_

_(The band members stop playing the loud rock music in the background, ending the rock musical number. As they do, the colorful lights attached to the set's metal rigging stop flashing and moving around wildly. As it does, the entire audience cheers and claps very loudly. After about 30 seconds, the loud cheering and clapping from the entire audience dies down. As it does, the rest of the scene continues to take place, just as all of the band members take a bow, and begin to turn off and put up their musical instruments...)_

Pinky (clapping and jumping): YAHOO! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Rock on, "Pinkyland Rockers"! NARF!

Attraction Announcer (enters stage right and stands in the center area of the stage with his portable microphone): Hey everyone, did you all like that concert?! (smiles and nods) Weren't the "Pinkyland Rockers" a joy to behold?!

_(The entire audience cheers and claps very loudly in response to what the Attraction Announcer asks. After about 30 seconds, the loud cheering and clapping from the entire audience dies down. As it does, the scene continues to take place...)_

Attraction Announcer: Well ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, the "Pinkyland Rockers" are going to take a break for now, and the next show will be in half an hour! Thank you all very much, and we'll all see you then! (exits stage right)

Band Singer: Man, what a performance! (exits stage left)

Electric Guitar Player: Yeah, it was rocking, bro! (exits stage right)

Electric Piano Player: Oh yeah, dude! I love the audience that we play for every night! (exits stage left)

Pinky (waves to Drum Kit Player): Thanks for such a great concert, guys! You're awesome! NARF! (stops waving)

Drum Kit Player (holds up peace signs): You said it, dude! (exits stage right)

Pinky (turns around and claps to himself): Oh boy, what a concert! NARF! TROZ! (stops clapping) I wish I would be a rock band star...(rubs chin) Though, I'm not very good at playing musical instruments...(sighs) Oh well, at least I got my very own theme park! NARF! And in a week, I'm FINALLY going to get a backflip instructor! YIPPE! NARF! (jumps around wildly) Oh boy, and Brain thought he would take over the world to hire me an instructor for learning proper backflips...(chuckles) Oh, Brain...(pauses) Wait, what am I saying?! (shakes head) No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! (stops shaking head) Brain is no longer part of my life. He was a jerk who was just taking my ideas and calling them his own! (shivers) Just saying his NAME makes me angry. (exhales and shrugs) Oh well...he's out of my life, and that's how its going to be from now on! (smiles) NARF! Now, what should I do next? The "Ring Toss" game? The "Enterprise" ride? Oh, maybe the...

_(Suddenly, Brain enters stage left (no longer wearing any tattered clothing), tiptoes into the setting of the rock band stage from the left, and hides behind the drum kit, all while Pinky doesn't notice. Then, he pops his head out from behind the drum kit and looks over at Pinky...)_

Brain: Psst...psssssst...Pinky!

Pinky (eyes widen): Who said that? (looks left and right)

Brain: Pinky, its me...Brain!

Pinky (chuckles): Oh, now I'm just hearing things...NARF!

Brain: Pinky! Turn around. Its me, Brain!

Pinky (gasps): Wait...for real?! (turns around) B-B-B-B-Brain?!

Brain (nods): Yes, Pinky...(comes out from behind drum kit) Its me...Brain. (walks up to him and stands next to him on the left) I-I snuck into the park via the backstage area.

Pinky: And...w-what do YOU want?! (turns to the left to face Brain, clenches his fists, and holds them down to his side)

Brain: Pinky, I'm here to get you out of here! We need to get back together RIGHT NOW, and take down Snowball once and for all!

Pinky (holds out hands): Woah, woah, woah, WOAH! (lowers arms) No way, no how!

Brain: But...but...

Pinky (points to Brain): Don't you DARE give me any "buts" about it! You, Brain, are the worse mouse I ever knew in my life! When first met you as a kid, I thought we would be great partners, even after the gene splicing experiment. But when you told me that you didn't need me, and that you were just taking my ideas and claiming them as my own! And not only that, but for all of the years that we were together, you bopped me only head, whacked me with a pencil, threatened to hurt me multiple times, and always teased me that my mind is so inferior to yours!

Brain: But Pinky, I...

Pinky (interrupting Brain): And whenever you hit me or threatened to hurt me, I always stayed quiet or cowered in fear! But guess what, Brain! NOT ANYMORE! (grabs Brain by the neck with both hands) I'm standing up to you this time, and I'm telling you, right now, that I want you to STAY OUT OF MY LIFE...FOREVER! (let's Brain's neck go and slaps him in the face)

Brain (falls over backwards from the slap): OW! (rubs the left cheek) OW! Pinky, what was that for?!

Pinky: For all of the times that YOU HIT ME, Brain! (points down at Brain) You're a moron, and a jerk, and I NEVER EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!

Brain: Pinky, I...(struggles to get up) I...Pinky, just hear me out...

Pinky (stops pointing at Brain): NO! Never again will I be interrupted or told to shut up! You're a...you're a...you're a parentless, brainless, and idiotic BASTARD! (clenches teeth and breathes in and out)

Brain (sighs and looks down): P-Pinky...I...I...look, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry...

Pinky: Shut up, Brain! (folds arms) I don't forgive you, and like I said before, I WANT YOU OUT OF MY LIFE! Now, if you don't step away from me and leave "Pinkyland" right now, I PROMISE THAT I WILL...

_(Suddenly, before Pinky can finish his sentence, 2 ensemble actors dressed up as Carnies both enter stage right, walking towards where Pinky was standing before suddenly noticing Brain...)_

Carny 1: Hey, Pinky, what's going on here?

Carny 2: Yeah, is everything alright?

Pinky: No, its not alright! (points to Brain) Brain here, snuck into...

Carny 1 (interrupting Pinky; noticing Brain): Wait a minute, aren't you that mouse who is our boss's rival?!

Pinky: Yes, he is! (points to Brain) Bran here snuck into "Pinkyland" and is trying to get me to ditch Snowball's side and join him in taking Snowball down!

Carny 2 (approaches Brain): Oh, is that true?!

Brain (turns to faces the Carnies): Yes, it is! I will bring down Snowball, and...

Carny 1 (interrupting Brain): Well Brain, the manager regrets to inform you that we're not letting you stop Snowball that easily! (grabs Brain's arms and forces them behind his back)

Carny 2 (grins): Yeah, you're coming with us!

Carny 1 (turns to face Pinky): Don't worry, Pinky. Brain won't be bothering you anymore after we both deal with him!

Pinky (nods): Good! See to it that he doesn't!

Carny 1 (forcefully escorts Brain towards the left side of the stage): Come on, Brain! Snowball will swiftly deal with you as he see fits! (exits stage left)

Brain (now offstage to the left): NO! Ugh, no! LET ME GO! Pinky! Pinky, please forgive me! I'm sorry! Pinky, no! PINKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Carny 2 (turns to face Pinky): Anyways Pinky, don't worry about a thing and continue to go and have fun! (smiles) See you later! (turns away and exits stage left)

Pinky (sighs): Phew! Well, I'm glad that's over! And now, time for me to go and have some more fun! NARF! (runs over to the left and exits stage right)

_(As the 2 Carnies, Brain, and Pinky exit out of view, the stage lights shining above the front, center, and back areas of the stage dim. As they do, some more transitional music begins to play in the background. As it does, a large dark red wall panel comes down in the center area of the stage, concealing the massive rock band stage set behind it. As the wall comes down into position, the 2 metal rigging towers with colorful lights attached to them rises up out of view on both the left and right side of the stage. As they do, a large black luxurious sofa rises up into view in the center of the stage in front of the center of the wall panel via sliding trapdoor and hydraulic lift. As the sofa rises up and positions itself into view, a tall fancy lamp along with a large topiary bush shaped like a large dollar sign slides into view on the right side, and a large black grand piano along with a large marble statue of Snowball holding a globe in his hands slides into view on the left side. As they do, 2 large marble pillars come down into view in the front area of the stage, one on the left, and one on the right. As they do, a large TV screen and entertainment system set slid into view on the left, positioning itself on the front-left area of the stage, with the screen itself facing diagonally to the right. As it does, a large crystal chandelier comes down high above the center area of the setting, dangling high above said setting. As it does, the stage lights shining above the front area of the stage come back on, revealing Snowball sitting on the sofa, wearing a purple bathrobe with a red fez on his head, all while reading a newspaper. As he is revealed to the entire audience, the transitional music stops playing in the background. As it does, the Narrator enters stage right, holding his book open in front of him, all as he stands in the front-right side of the stage, faces the entire audience, and of course, begins to narrate to the entire audience...)_

**And that was the conclusion of Scene 4 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! It seems that despite Brain's efforts, Pinky didn't forgive Brain for his actions at all, and the Carnies dragged Brain away to Snowball. And of course, we won't find out what Snowball does to Brain until the next scene. And that rock concert song performed in this scene was based on the real-life song, "I'm Too Hot for You" from the popular Broadway musical, "School of Rock: The Musical". So, in the next scene, we will see what happens when Snowball encounters Brain after his attempt to getting Pinky back and foiling his ongoing ruling over the entire world. Well, its time for us all to move on to ****Scene 5 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**


	21. Act 2, Scene 5

**Hello again, everyone! I'm back once again, and yes, even during the ongoing COVID-19 coronavirus pandemic, I'm back with Scene 5 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! In the last scene, Brain snuck into the "Pinkyland" amusement park, and tried to get Pinky back to join his side and overthrow Snowball. However, but to no avail, as Pinky was mad at Brain for all that he had said and done to him in the past. Then, 2 Carnies came and grabbed Brain, and began dragging him away to where Snowball is. In this scene, we will see what happens between Brain and Snowball. ****And now, without anymore further delays, let's all sit back, relax, turn off all of our electronic devices, and finally begin Scene 5 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**

Narrator: Meanwhile inside the mansion where both Snowball and Pinky resided together, Snowball was relaxing in the living room while reading a newspaper. (turns page) However, his peace and quiet wouldn't be the same forever, as the 2 carnies suddenly entered with Brain, after forcefully dragging him into said mansion. (turns page) Needless to say, Snowball was quite surprised to see Brain again after a month...(exits stage left)

Snowball (looks up from newspaper): Ah, yes! It appears that my stocks for "Microsponge" are up by 30 percent today! (lowers newspaper) Snowball, you sure know how to dominate the world! (faces the entire audience) You know that feeling you get when you accomplish a lifelong goal, such as getting promotion at work or winning the lottery? Well, I have that exact same feeling right now! (laughs evilly) But this accomplishment of mine is bigger than any of those previous mentioned ones combined! And the best part is, I also got Pinky on my side, and NOTHING can get Pinky to leave me! HAHAHAHAHAHA! (coughs a little) Oh, sorry about that...(clears throat) There we go...I feel so much better now...(breathes in and out) Anyways, I'm so happy over these stock results! These results keep me going! (nods) Oh Snowball, you are such a genius!

_(Suddenly, the 2 Carnies from the previous scene enter stage left, forcefully escorting Brain in front of them. As they all enter stage left, Snowball looked over at them all...)_

Snowball (looking over at the 2 Carnies): Yes? Is there a problem...(suddenly notices Brain) Wait...B-B-Brain?! (puts newspaper down next to him on the right) What are YOU doing here?! (stands up and folds arms)

Carny 1: Well, it seems that Brain here just snuck into "Pinkyland" and tried to get Pinky to rejoin his side!

Carny 2: Pinky told us everything, clearly not wanting anything to do with Brain!

Snowball (laughs): Oh Brain...Brain, Brain, Brain...(shakes head and lowers his arms) Haven't you learned ANYTHING from the last time we encountered each other?

Brain (struggles to break free from the 2 Carnies): Let...me...GO! (struggles some more)

Carny 1 (to Brain): Shut up! (to Snowball) Snowball sir, what should we do to this trespasser here?

Carny 2: Use the mousetrap on him? It would be epic if we could use the mousetrap on him!

Snowball (holds up hand): No, no, no, no...(shakes head) No, that won't be necessary in this case. (grins) Just let him go...I'll deal with him personally...(rubs hands together) Hehehehe...(stops rubbing hands together)

Carny 1 (nods): You got it, sir. (let's go of Brain along with Carny 2)

Brain (brushes himself off): You morons...(steps closer towards Snowball)

Snowball (to Carnies): Gentlemen, leave us...please. (points to the left side of the stage) Now, you both go off and head back to "Pinkyland" and get back to work

Carny 2: You got it. (exits stage left)

Carny 1 (walks towards the left side of the stage): Yes sir...(turns around to face Brain) Good luck, you stupid brainless mouse! (turns back around and exits stage left)

Brain: Grrrrrrr... (turns around) You are all stupid, you know...working for Snowball! (turns back around to face Snowball) Snowball...

Snowball (grins): Brain...(folds arms) Brain, Brain, Brain...why are you here now?

Brain (clenches fists beside him): I have come for my friend, Pinky!

Snowball (rolls eyes): Your "friend" Pinky?

Brain (gulps): Well, according to him, he doesn't want to go with me, but I...

Snowball (interrupting Pinky): Oh, he doesn't want to go with you? (grins cockily) Well, good choice for him! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Brain (points to Snowball): Listen to me, you dumb hamster! I...

Snowball (interrupting Pinky): Dumb? Me? (chuckles) Oh Brain, I think that you're mistaken. I'm a genius and you are a LOOSER who tossed aside the opportunity of a lifetime to be my General! (laughs) And now, you come CRAWLING back for your former friend?!

Brain (sighs): Yes...I-I do...look Snowball, you have the entire world...you have billions of dollars...you have dozens of luxuries in your name...but please, in the name of common decency, let me have Pinky back!

Snowball (shakes his head): Oh, Brain...Brain...Brain...(stops shaking his head) You actually think that after what you said last month to Pinky out loud, that he would REALLY want to go back with you?

Brain: W-Well...I-I-I...y-you see...

Snowball (grins): Well, if you REALLY want him back, let's make it fair for the both of us, shall we? (looks up and turns to the right) Janet! Janet, come in here, please!

Secretary Janet (enters stage right): Yes, Mr. Snowball?

Snowball (grins): Go and get Pinky, and bring him here at once!

Secretary Janet (nods): Right away, Mr. Snowball! (turns away and exits stage right)

Brain: Why are you...?

Snowball (interrupting Brain): Well, if you want Pinky back, we will let HIM choose who he wants to go with!

Brain: Hey, that's not fair! I demand you want over Pinky now, or else I'll...

Snowball (interrupting Brain): Or else what, Brain?! What can you do!? I got Carnies and henchmen working for me! They will restrain you and drag out out of her on my command! So...(points at Brain) don't you even THINK about attacking me or anyone here!

Brain (gulps): F-Fine...

Snowball (stops pointing at Brain): Good! Now, let's wait for Pinky to arrive...

_(Suddenly, both Pinky and Secretary Janet enter stage right, and walk over to where both Brain and Snowball are standing...)_

Secretary Janet: Mr. Snowball, I got Pinky here...(gives Pinky a pat on the right shoulder)

Brain: Ah, perfect! Right on schedule! Thank you Janet! You are now dismissed!

Secretary Janet (nods): No problem, sir! (turns back around and exits stage right)

Brain: Hello again, Pinky. How are you doing over at "Pinkyland"?

Pinky: Oh, I'm doing so good, thank you Snowball! I love "Pinkyland", and there are so many rides to choose from, that I could just...(suddenly notices Brain) B-BRAIN!? W-What are YOU doing here?!

Brain: Pinky! Listen to me, you got to come with me, and help me overthrow...

Snowball (covers Brain's mouth; interrupting Brain): Now, now Brain...don't be so hasty...(turns to face Pinky) Pinky, Brain seems really desperate to have you back in his life and on his side...BUT, I'm going to let you decide on who you want to go with! Will it be me or Brain? (grins) Make your choice, my friend!

Brain: Friend?! (turns to face Pinky): Pinky, he's not your...

Pinky: Shut up, Brain! (turns around and folds arms) I just told you that I NEVER want to see you again! And I'll NEVER forgive you...EVER!

Brain: But Pinky, I...

Snowball (interrupting Brain): See?! He doesn't want anything to do with you! Now...(points to the left side of the stage) Get your butt OUT OF THIS MANSION, AND GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, AND NEVER EVER COME BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!

Brain (sniffs): Fine...I'll go, Snowball...(tilts head down and walks over to the left side) But before I go...I just want to say...I'm sorry Pinky...I'm really sorry...(sheds a tear and exits stage left)

Pinky (turns around; lowers arms): Is...is he gone, Snowball?

Snowball (pretends to be concerned): Yes Pinky, he's gone now. Don't worry. Are you...going to be alright?

Pinky: Yes...(inhales and exhales) I'll be fine...anyways, I'll just head on back to my amusement park. T-Thank you, Snowball...(hugs Snowball)

Snowball (surprised): Uh...n-n-no problem, P-Pinky...(hugs Pinky back)

Pinky (let's go of Snowball): Anyways, I'm going back to "Pinkyland" now...I'll see you later, Snowball...(exits stage right)

Snowball: Uh, alright Pinky...(nods) You do that...(faces the entire audience and wipes some sweat off of his forehead) Phew, that was a close one! Now, Pinky might be convinced now, but I just GOT to keep him on my side. I better go and follow Pinky to "Pinkyland" and check up on him! I will NOT deal with the POSSIBILITY of Pinky rejoining Brain's side! (exits stage left)

_(As Snowball exits stage left, the stage lights shinning above front and center area of the stage dim. As they do, some transitional music begins to play in the background, and another set transition begins to take place. As it does, the 2 large marble pillars on the front-left and the front-right sides of the stage rise up out of view. As they do, the sofa disappears below the stage via sliding trapdoor and hydraulic lift. As it does, the crystal chandelier also rises up out of view. As it does, the tall fancy lamp and potted dollar sign-shaped topiary bush sides out of view on the right. As it does, the large black grand piano and the marble statue of Snowball holding a globe in his hands slides out of view on the left. As it does, the TV screen and entertainment system slide out of view on the left. As it does, the dark red wall panel rises up out of view, revealing another setting resembling a different area of the "Pinkyland" amusement park, complete with a very large bottom half section of a Ferris wheel positioned at the back area of the stage, covering the back wall, as well as an "Enterprise" thrill ride on the left side, and a "Scrambler" thrill ride on the right side. As the wall panel rises up out of view, a pizza stand slides onto view on the front-left side, and an ice cream stand slides into view on the front-right side. In the center area of the stage, a small black rectangular-shaped 3-foot tall stage is positioned in place, with a long rectangular box on a table in the center, and a table of magic trick supplies on the left. On this platform, an actor playing a Magician is happily standing in front of the box, and getting ready to open up said box. Surrounding the platform, is not only Pinky, but also some random adult and children guests. Also surrounding the setting are a few ensemble actors dressed up as Carnies operating the rides and food stands, as well as a few other adult and children guests pretending to have fun on the rides. As the set transition completes, the transitional music stops playing in the background. As it does, the stage lights shinning above the back, center, and front area of the stage comes back on. As they do, the Narrator enters stage left while holding the book in his hands, stands in the front-center area of the stage, turns to face the entire audience, and begins to narrate to the entire audience once again...)_

**And that was the long-awaited conclusion to Scene 5 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! And poor Brain, as once again during this scene while confronting Snowball, he was unable to get Pinky to leave Snowball's side and rejoin his side again. Pinky seems to be dead set on staying with Snowball no matter what for the rest of his life! And I do apologize for there not being a musical number in this scene, but I couldn't think of a way to include one in this scene, so i just didn't add one here. Not every scene will have a song, but luckily, that is very rare for me in my musical stories. Well, its time for us all to move on to ****Scene 6 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**


	22. Act 2, Scene 6

**Hello again, everyone! Even during the ongoing COVID-19 coronavirus pandemic, I'm still happily pushing out story chapters and pages for you all! And now, its time for Scene 6 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! In this scene, we will see if Pinky is alright from the most recent encounter with Brain the previous scene of the musical. And since in the last scene, Snowball mentioned that he was going to go check on Pinky at "Pinkyland" to make sure that he stays on his side and doesn't go to back to Brain's side, we will see what happens with that in that scene. And yes, there will be a musical number in this scene to make up for the lack of one in the previous scene. Well, now let's all sit back, relax, turn off all of our electronic devices, and begin ****Scene 6 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**

Narrator: Meanwhile over at "Pinkyland", Pinky had just finished watching a magic show, which showcased many tricks and illusions performed by the magician himself...(turns page) And the grand finale of the magic show was the classic trick in which a pretty lady gets sawed in half before being magically put back together. (turns page) And as the trick and the magic show ended, Pinky cheered happily at such a performance, not knowing that Snowball was about to show up to check on him...(exits stage left)

Magician: TA-DA! And that, ladies and gentlemen, was the famous "Saw The Lady in Half" trick! (opens lid of the box, revealing a smiling and intact Showgirl Sabrina)

Showgirl Sabrina: Here I am, everyone! (steps out of the box and stands up)

Magician (closes lid of the box): Yes, she is indeed alive and in once piece! (claps) Let's give her all a huge around of applause for her courage while inside that box!

All "Pinkyland" Guests (cheering and clapping)

Pinky (clapping): YAY! HOORAY! NARF! (jumps up in excitement)

Showgirl Sabrina (taking a bow): Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, everyone! (blows kisses) And especially you, Pinky! (looks over at Pinky and blows him a kiss)

Pinky (blushes): Oh, Sabrina, no need to do that...NARF! (chuckles)

Showgirl Sabrina: Well, I insist! (smiles and blows another kiss)

Pinky (smiles sheepishly and stops blushing)

Magician (stops clapping): Well, and that concludes our "Pinkyland Magic Show"! In an hour, we will begin another performance! And in the next show, I will perform the most dangerous escape artistry trick ever performed in the world, "The Blades of Death"! (takes a bow and waves to the guests) See you later! (exits stage left)

Showgirl Sabrina: But in the meantime, you all continue to have a wonderful and fun time here at "Pinkyland"! And until then, I will see you all later! (waves and exits stage left)

_(As both the Magician and Showgirl Sabrina exits stage left, the adult and children guests of "Pinkyland" dissipate, and some of them exit both stage left and stage right, while some of them head to the thrill rides within the setting. As they do, the platform disappears below the stage via sliding trap door and hydraulic lift. As it does, Pinky begins to speak again...)_

Pinky: Oh, what a good show! NARF! Oh boy, now that Brain is gone and kicked out of my life forever, I can FINALLY continue to have fun, and share my ideas with Snowball! Oh, I used to remember that Brain NEVER thought my ideas were useful...but now, I have someone who does, in the form of Snowball...wait, how would I even know that? I haven't even shared any of my ideas with him yet, and therefore, I really don't what what he'll think...(rubs his chin) Oh, I know what to do! The next time I see Snowball, I will pitch him one of my ideas, and see what he thinks! It's brilliant! NARF! (reaches behind him and pulls out a sheet of paper with a coloring of a balloon animal) And here's one of my plans right here! (looks at drawing) I remember this one...Brain called it stupid and useless...but I thought it was good!

_(Suddenly, Snowball enters stage left, still wearing his purple bathrobe and red fez on his head, and walks over to where Pinky is standing. As he does, Pinky looks up and notices him, surprised at his suddenly appearance...)_

Snowball: Pinky, is everything alright?

Pinky (looks up from his drawing): Snowball! (hugs him) Its so good to see you again...NARF!

Snowball (surprised by the hug): Uh...it's g-good to see you too, Pinky.

Pinky (stops hugging Snowball): So...what brings you here? NARF!

Snowball: Well...I c-came here to check on you, Pinky. (pretends to look concerned) Are you alright?

Pinky (shrugs it off): Oh yes, I'm fine Snowball, thank you...TROZ!

Snowball (sighs in relief): Okay, good. I just want to make sure of that. Anyways, are you having fun, my friend?

Pinky: Oh, I'm having the time of my life! The rides, the games, the food, oh, its just all so wonderful! NARF!

Snowball: I'm glad about that, Pinky! (rubs the back of his neck) So...I was wondering...if you had any...well...ideas for continuing our world domination path. Um...do you have any by any chance? (stops rubbing the back of his neck)

Pinky: Oh, I do, actually! NARF! (shows Snowball coloring) This is my idea Snowball...GIANT ANIMAL BALLOONS! NARF!

Snowball: Uh...giant animal balloons? (clearly thinking the plan is stupid)

Pinky: Yes! Giant animal balloons, Snowball! You see, if we had giant animal balloons, we could use then to scare anyone out there into obeying us! Its just so brilliant, Snowball! TROZ!

_(The entire audience bursts out laughing over Pinky's idea. After about 30 seconds, the loud bursts of laughter from the entire audience dies down. As it does, the scene continues to take place...)_

Snowball (rubs his chin): Hmmm...well Pinky...(stops rubbing his chin) Its a great plan and all, don't get me wrong...but...well, you see, it...has a few problems that come along with it, and...

Pinky (interrupting Snowball): You...you don't like it? (sniffs)

Snowball: Oh, no! That's not the case at all! Of course I like it! (puts a hand on Pinky's right shoulder) But...it just needs a few...t-t-tweaks before I can get it put into action! (takes the drawing from Pinky's hands)

Pinky: Oh...you really do like it!?

Snowball (chuckles): Of course, Pinky! What kind of friend would I be if I didn't like your ideas?! (stops chuckling and clears throat) But what I wanted to say, is that while you're plan is good on its own, it DOES need just a few tweaks! (let's go of Pinky's right shoulder)

Pinky: Oh...uh, tweaks? (scratches his head) What kind of tweaks?

Snowball: Well for one, you need to come up with a way for us to control these balloons so that they'll not only move the way we want to, but also so that high wind conditions don't knock them off course. Second of all, we need a different type of material for these said balloons that wont pop from obstacles poking at it, such as lampposts, vehicles, radio and TV antennas, tall trees, birds, etc.

Pinky (stops scratching his head): Ooooooh...I get it now...NARF!

Snowball (nods): Yes Pinky, that's all there is too it! You just need to add those tweaks and your animal balloons will be made AND cleared for takeoff! (smiles)

Pinky (nods): I'll get to work on these tweaks right away, Snowball! (takes his coloring back) Oh you are such a great friend! NARF!

Snowball (chuckles): Well Pinky, that's just what I am to you...your best friend! Unlike Brain, I'll listen to all of your plans you have, and let you know what I think accordingly!

Pinky: Oh...you're so nice, Snowball! (smiles happily)

Snowball: Uh, yes...well, I...(clears throat) I got to head back to the mansion now. I got some...w-work that I need to get done, But I'll check on you later and you can tell me about your plan tweaks then. Alright?

Pinky: You got it, Snowball! NARF!

Snowball: Good! Well, I'll see you later, Pinky! (exits stage left)

Pinky (squeals happily): Oh boy! Snowball liked my idea! NARF! Oh, I'm so happy! Man, even Brain wouldn't have heard me out! (sighs) I do miss that though...I'm not just used to getting immediate praise, I guess...(looks down) And now that I think about it more...I kind of do m-m-miss Brain...but should I? He was very mean to me all the time...(sniffs) Do I really miss Brain? (steps forward and stands in the front center area of the stage) I guess I kind of miss him...a little...(lowers his coloring)

_(Suddenly, some emotional music begins to play in the background. As it does, the stage lights shinning above the front, center, and back area of the stage dim. As they do, a spotlight shines down onto Pinky, who looks up at the entire audience. As he does, he begins to sing the next musical number of the show...)_

_Pinky (singing): Brain is gone..._

_He's out of my life..._

_Brain was the one who I met as a kid..._

_And the one I spent most of my life wiiiiiiiiiiiiiith..._

_I miss Brain a little..._

_But do I want him baaaaaaaaack?_

_I'm just one mouse,_

_With a new hamster friend. _

_He's very nice to me,_

_And doesn't hurt my body._

_Snowball is my new best friend..._

_I miss Brain a little..._

_But like I said, do I want him baaaaaaaaack?_

_Brain was a mean mouse to me all the time,_

_But at the same time, he made me his accomplice in his plans._

_We were kids when we met,_

_But then Brain met Snowball,_

_And I watched those two become good friends._

_Then, after the gene splicing experiment,_

_They both split up..._

_Literally__, by Brain tossing him out the laaaaaaaaaab!_

_Brain then became my good friend,_

_Despite me being not as smart as himself!  
_

_But then he said he was just using me...(sniffs)_

_I miss Brain a little..._

_But do I want him baaaaaaaaack?_

_He might've been mean to me sometimes,_

_But he never left me or ditched me,_

_In dangerous situations. _

_Brain as a quick-thinker to when Snowball first attacked,_

_But Snowball came out on top,_

_And presented me with the opportunity of a lifetiiiiiiiiiime..._

_An opportunity that I toooooooooook..._

_And now, Brain is gone..._

_Out of my life forever..._

_But it feels a little quiet without him..._

_I miss Brain a liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittle..._

_But do I want him baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack?_

_(The emotional music stops playing in the background. As it does, the entire audience cheers and claps very loudly for Pinky's solo musical number. As they do, the spotlight dims, and all of the stage lights shinning above the front, center, and back area of the stage come back on. After about 30 seconds, the loud cheering and clapping from the entire audience dies down. As it does, Pinky steps back into the center area of the stage, and the scene continues to take place...)_

Pinky (sighs): Well, I can't do anything about it now...(perks up) But I CAN go work on my tweaks for my plan! Time to impress Snowball once and for all! NARF! (runs out of view to the left, exiting stage left)

_(As Pinky exits stage left, the stage lights shinning above the front, center, and back area of the stage dim. As they do, some more transitional music begins to play in the background. As it does, all of the ensemble actors playing the Carnies, and the adult and children guests of "Pinkyland" exit stage right. As they do, the pizza stand slides out of view from the front-left side, and the ice cream stand slides out of view from the front-right side. As they do, a dark red wall panel comes down in the center area of the stage, concealing the rest of the setting of "Pinkyland behind it. This wall panel is made to resemble one of the mansion's hallways, complete with various framed photos of Snowball in various art forms and a few small light fixtures fixed onto it. As the hallway wall panel comes down into view and gets into its position, Snowball enters stage right, along with 2 ensemble actors dressed up as Carnies, all of whom stand over on the far-right side of the stage. As they do, the stage lights shinning above the center and front area of the stage come back on. As they do, the transitional music stops playing in the background. As it does, the rest of the scene continues to take place, just as the Narrator enters stage left whole holding the book in his hands, stands on the far-left side of the stage, faces the entire audience, and begins to narrate to the entire audience once again...)_

Narrator: The next day in the evening, Snowball happened to be discussing his success with 2 of his carnies...(turns page) With the main discussion topic being all about...well, you guessed it, Pinky and his role in his success. (turns page) Overnight, Pinky had made some tweaks to his plan about giant animal balloons before heading to bed last night, and this evening, was FINALLY ready to present them to Snowball after having a fun day at "Pinkyland" once again. (turns page) However, as Pinky entered one of the hallways to tell Snowball all about his tweaks, he was NOT ready for what he was about to hear from Snowball's own mouth...(exits stage left)

Snowball: So guys, my success of world domination is still very...well, successful! (claps hands together) Without a doubt, I did it! It has been a little over a month since that faithful day, and I'm still going strong!

Carny 1: And what about Pinky?

Snowball: Why does he matter to you? (folds arms)

Carny 1: Well, I just wanted to know if you had a-anything to s-say about him...(tugs on dress shirt collar) Hehehe...

Snowball (drops arms by his sides): Well, you'll be happy to know that based off of the information I gathered from my fellow Attraction Announcer, Pinky is having so much fun, and he's so oblivious to his true use to being with me to make Brain depressed and discourage him trying to stop me!

Carny 2: Oh Mr. Snowball, you're such a genius! (chuckles) You know, its actually hard to believe that you and Brain were both put through the gene splicer machine! And I'm saying that because Brain failed to take over the world while you actually did it!

Snowball (chuckles): Well, that was just the fate that the world had planned for me! Pinky is on my side, and Brain is now a depressed looser, and I'm very proud of it all! (laughs) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

_(As Snowball and the 2 Carnies continue to talk to each other, Pinky enters stage left, holding his "updated" coloring in his hands. As he does, he happily giggles over his updated and tweaked coloring...)_

Pinky: Oh, I sure hope Snowball loves these tweaks I've made to my plan! NARF! (walks over to the right side of the stage) I just hope he likes them and...

Snowball (to the 2 Carnies): And as for Pinky, boy he is so stupid and oblivious to his REAL part in the plan!

Carny 1: And what is what again? I forget...(rubs the back of his neck)

Snowball: Well, his real part of the plan is to be on my side, not knowing that I'm just using him! I plan to steal all of his ideas and claim them as my own! (chuckles) Pinky is such a moron in all of this! His brain is the size of a pea...maybe even a speck of dust, considering that he still has no idea of my true colors! HAHAHAHAHA!

Pinky (quietly gasps and steps back a little)

Carny 2: That...is...so...BRILLIANT! (laughs) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Carny 1: Oh Snowball, you're so great and keeping Pinky in the dark about all this! (laughs) HAHAHAHAHA!

Snowball: Thank you, gentlemen! (grins and claps hands together) Well, get back over to "Pinkyland" and continue to give Pinky unlimited fun until I can get his tweaks on his giant balloon animal plan so I can steal it to further my world domination!

Carny 1: Alright Mr. Snowball. See you later, alright? (exits stage left)

Carny 2: Same here for me! Man, you are such a genius! (exits stage left)

Snowball (claps hands together): Perfect! (laughs) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now, to just go check on Pinky over at "Pinkyland" and see how his plan's tweaks are going! Oh, my life is getting better and better! (exits stage left)

Pinky (sniffs): D-Did I just hear what I t-think I just h-heard? (tears up) Did I just hear Snowball call me stupid and a moron!? Did I hear Snowball said that he's just...using me to steal my ideas and call them his own?! N-No! It can't be! No...no...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (cries out) TROZ! TROZ! (cries loudly and tears up his coloring) This is...this is...THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE! (covers his eyes and cries) NOOOOOOOOOOOO! TROZ! TROOOOOOZ! (runs out of view to the left, exiting stage left)

_(As Pinky exits stage left, the stage lights shinning above the center and front area of the stage dim. As they do, some more transitional music begins to play in the background. As it does, another set transition begins as the hallway wall panel goes up, revealing the previous "Pinkyland" setting from earlier, complete with several ensemble actors dressed up as adult and children guests, as well as Carnies positioned all over the place to make the scene comes to life. As the hallway wall panel rises up out of view, the previous pizza stand slides into view on the front-left side of the stage, and the previous ice cream stand slides into view on the front-right side of the stage. As they do, a wooden bench rises up into view in the center area of the stage, showing a sad Pinky sitting down on it, looking down at his feet. As it does, the set transition completes as the transitional music stops playing in the background. As it does, the stage lights shinning above the back, center, and front area of the stage come back on. As they do, the Narrator enters stage right, holding the book in his hand. Once he enters stage right, he stands in the front-center area of the stage, faces the entire audience, and begins to narrate to the entire audience once again...)_

**And that was the thrilling and emotional conclusion to Scene 6 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! It seems that Snowball was very manipulative in this scene, with him pretending to think of Pinky's idea about giant balloon animals of having protentional while needing some tweaks! But after Pinky made those said tweaks to his idea, he went to see Snowball, only for him to overhear Snowball call him stupid and say that he means NOTHING to him...all while not seeing Pinky overhear him. Oh, poor Pinky...he was so sad that he rushed back to "Pinkyland". And Pinky's musical number on him missing Brain a little bit, was based off the real-life song called, "I'm Not That Girl" from the very popular Broadway, US National Tour, and London/West End musical, "Wicked". Well, its time for us all to move on to Scene 7 of Act 2 of this ****brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**


	23. Act 2, Scene 7

**Hello again, everyone! I'm back once again, and I'm back with more! Its now VERY close to Halloween of 2020 by a few days, and despite the very devastating affects of the ongoing COVID-19 coronavirus pandemic, I'm here to cheer you all up with chapters of my regular stories, and scenes of my musical scripts stories! And now, it's time for us all to begin Scene 7 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! In this scene, we will all see what happens with Pinky after he overheard what Snowball really thinks of him in the previous scene. And as for the evil bastard himself, Snowball...just imagine what his reaction to Pinky knowing of the truth will be like...not so good, I'm afraid. Sorry, but Pinky's happiness wasn't going to last forever. But anyways, without any more further delays getting in the way, let's all sit back, relax, put away all of our electronic devices, and finally begin Scene 7 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**

Narrator: After making his way back to "Pinkyland", Pinky was still very sad, even more so as he sat down on a bench, still remembering what he overheard Snowball say about him behind his back. (turns page) Pinky was heartbroken over the fact that not only did Snowball call him stupid and a moron, but also the fact that he was just using him, as well as planning on stealing his ideas and claiming them as his own. (turns page) Pinky was not only sad at that very moment, but was also contemplating on exactly what to do next...(turns page) And while he wasn't intelligent as either Brain or Snowball, Pinky knew that there was ONE thing that he can do...(turns page) And hat thing to do was confront Snowball and...

Pinky (looks up): Excuse me, sir?

Narrator: Huh? (turns around to face Pinky) Oh...uh...hi. (lowers book) C-C-Can I help you with something?

Pinky (sighs): Yes...you see, I'm very sad as it is, and hearing what you are reading from that book isn't helping me...(sniffs) So, can you please stop reading that?

Narrator (closes book): But, I'm the Narrator and I tell this story. You see, its my job to...

Pinky (tears up; interrupting Narrator): Please...don't remind me of my troubles...PLEASE?! (covers his face and cries)

Narrator: O-o-okay! (tucks book underneath his left arm) I-I-I-I won't read the sad part anymore!

Pinky (nods and sniffs): Thank you, Narrator, sir...(sniffs)

Narrator (nods): N-No problem...(turns back around, and faces the entire audience) This is...a very awkward situation here...(tugs on dress shirt collar) I'll be right back...(exits stage left)

Pinky (looks down again): Oh, how am I going to confront Snowball over what I heard? I'm not physically strong like Brain to bring down his company, so trying to shut down his company isn't an option. (sighs) Oh Pinky...I know thinking isn't your best skill, but you MUST think seriously right now! (balls up fists) Think...think...Pinky, you got to think of something! (suddenly looks up) I'll just tell him what I heard. Yeah, what's what I'll do! (uses his tail to dry the tears out of his eyes) Now, the next time I see Snowball, I'll give him a confrontation that he'll NEVER forget! (stands up) NARF!

_(Suddenly, Snowball enters stage left. As he does, he walks over to where Pinky is standing...)_

Snowball: Ah, Pinky! There you are! (Claps his hands together) Its so good to see you again!

Pinky (turns to face Snowball): Oh, really? (unclenches fists)

Snowball: Yep! So, have you made any tweaks to your idea yet? (smiles)

Pinky (nods) Oh...I did...but I actually went to present this tweaks to you back in the mansion a few minutes ago...

Snowball: Oh, really? Huh, I didn't know that...(rubs the back of his neck)

Pinky: Yes...and...I OVERHEARD WHAT YOU SAID TO YOUR CARNIES ABOUT ME! (clenches fists again)

Snowball: W-w-w-w-w-whaaaaaaaaat? (chuckles) W-what are you talking about?! (backs away a little) I never said anything about you, Pinky...

Pinky: Oh, I overheard you, Snowball! (stares angrily at Snowball) Don't you even TRY to deny it! You said to your carnies that I' am stupid and a moron! You said that my brain is the size of a PEA OR A SPECK TO DUST! (points at Snowball's face) You said to those carnies that you plan steal ALL of my ideas and CLAIM THEM AS YOUR OWN! That was the same thing that you told me that Brain was doing to me, BUT NOW I KNOW IT WAS ALL A LIE! (lowers arm and inhales) You...are...a...MONSTER! (exhales)

Snowball (pauses before bursting out with laughter): HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (wipes away a tear of joy) Oh Pinky, you're so funny! Anyways, I'm sure that you must MISHEARD what I said...

Pinky: SHUT UP! (slaps Snowball in the face)

Snowball (covers in face): OW! (uncovers his face) W-WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?

Pinky: Shut up, Snowball! (folds his arms) I'm not stupid like you THINK I AM! I OVERHEARD EVERYTHING THAT YOU SAID ABOUT ME BACK THERE! (lowers his arms)

Snowball: B-B-B-B-But Pinky, I d-didn't m-mean it LIKE THAT...(waves his arms in front of him) you s-see, what I MEANT to say was...

Pinky: DON'T DENY IT, SNOWBALL! (spits on Snowball) JUST CONFESS ALREADY!

Snowball (glares and wipes spit off of his face): FINE! (pulls out a handkerchief and cleans his hands) I confess! You win, Pinky! You DID hear all that you say you heard...(tosses used handkerchief onto bench) And it's all true! You are nothing but STUPID AND A MORON! You mean NOTHING to me! I'm only using you to steal your ideas, get you to make tweaks to them, and claim them as my own!

Pinky (gasps): You...you openly admit it, you evil bastard! (points at Snowball angrily)

Snowball: Yes...YES! (puts his face close up to Pinky's face and grins) And I want to THANK YOU for helping me do all of that and being am oblivious fool!

Pinky (backs up): No...no...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (tears up) You convinced me to join your side and leave Brain all for your own personal gain!

Snowball (laughs evilly): YES I SURE DID! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (claps happily)

Pinky: NOT FAIR! THIS IS NOT FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIR!

Snowball (grins): Awwww...sorry Pinky, BUT LIFE ISN'T FAIR!

Pinky (points at Snowball) I...I...I won't have any part of this plan of yours, Snowball! (lowers arm) I'll go and look for Brain, and...

Snowball (interrupting Pinky): Oh, but you told him that you never wanted to see him again! (smiles) And he's probably too heartbroken to want ANYTHING to do with you anymore!

Pinky (gasps): Oh no...you're right. But...but...that is just unfair! You tricked me into being hateful and cruel towards Brain!

Snowball (laughs): And it was quite easy to do it too, Pinky!

Pinky: Well then I'll...I'll...I'll...

Snowball: You'll what, Pinky? (points at Pinky) You're not intelligent enough to take down my company AND my current empire! (lowers arm)

Pinky: Oh, I'm not going to take down your company, Snowball! (steps up onto the bench, avoiding the dirty handkerchief)

Snowball: Then what are you going to do, Pinky? (folds arms in front of him)

Pinky: I'll just leave you and won't give you anymore of ideas! I don't need you or any of the luxuries I have access to!

Snowball (chuckles): For real?!

Pinky: YES! I will leave and will NEVER COME BACK!

Snowball (laughs): Oh, you do that, Pinky! But if you do, you'll be homeless and will have nowhere to go!

Pinky: It doesn't matter to me, Snowball! I would rather be in the streets than have ANYTHING to do with you!

Snowball: Fine Pinky, go right ahead! Leave me and NEVER come back! But I promise you, even without you, I still control the world, and I'm still the ruler of the world!

Pinky: Like I said, it doesn't matter to me, Snowball! (slaps Snowball in the face again) I hate you...and you're such a jerk for manipulating me like that! (shoves Snowball backwards onto the floor)

Snowball (folds arms): Just face it, Pinky! You're too dumb to stop me yourself, and if you leave me, you'll be homeless and living on the street!

Pinky (steps down from the bench): You might be right about THAT, Snowball, but I would rather be homeless than be...

_(Suddenly, "KABOOM!", an explosion effect with dry ice fog occurs on the far-left side of the stage, and a long rope drops down on the far-left side of the setting. As this happens, Snowball, Pinky, the nearby Carnies, and all of the adult and children guests of "Pinkyland" gasp and look over at the events. Then, Brain slides down the rope and jumps onto the stage, all before rushing over to where Pinky and Snowball are standing. As he does, the rope rises up out of view. As it does, the entire audience cheers and claps very loudly. After about 30 seconds, the loud cheering and clapping from the entire audience dies down. As it does, the scene continues to take place...)_

Snowball (gasps): What the?! BRAIN?! (stomps left foot) What on Earth are YOU doing back here?! I warned you to NEVER come back here again or else I'll...

Brain (marches over to Snowball; interrupting him): SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP! Snowball, I don't care WHAT you said to me last time we encountered each other! I am NOT going to give up until I take you down! Now, that I snuck back into this park past your stupid carnies, I'm going to fight you! (glares at Snowball)

Snowball (clenches fist): Oh yeah?!

Brain: Yes...YES! (makes fists and holds them up in front of him) I'm going to fight you even if it takes all day to...

Pinky (notices Brain): Brain?! BRAIN! (rushes up to Brain) Oh Brain, its so good to see you again! NARF! (hugs Brain tightly)

Brain (surprised by the hug): Uh...Pinky? Is it just me or are you suddenly happy to see me again after clearly saying that you never wanted to see me again?

Pinky (cries): No Brain, I take all that I said back! I'm sorry for how I treated you, Brain! I'm sorry for shouting at you and hurting you, Brain! I want to join your side again and leave Snowball's side! (stops hugging Brain)

Brain (surprised): Pinky...is...is that all true? Do you really w-want to r-rejoin my side?

Pinky (cries): YES, I DO! (cries and covers his face) Troz...TROZ! NARF! (cries and uncovers his face)

Brain (hugs Pinky and pats him on the back): There, there, its okay Pinky...(stops patting his back) Now, why the sudden change of heart? (stops hugging Pinky)

Pinky: I overheard Snowball say that I'm stupid and a moron!

Brain (sighs): Oh Pinky...I'm sorry if you had to hear that from him. You might not think like me, but you're still my friend and I'm sorry for if I ever hurt you or threatened to hurt you, and...

Pinky (interrupting Brain): I also overheard him say that he was using me, Brain! He was planning to stealing my ideas and claiming them as his own! (cries) Oh, I should've listening to you, Brain! I feel like such a...

Brain (cover's Pinky's mouth): Pinky, don't even say it. You're not a fool or an idiot. (uncovers Pinky's mouth) Snowball just manipulated you...its not your fault.

Pinky: Brain...are we still friends? Can we let bygones be...

Brain (interrupting Pinky): Yes...yes, Pinky. (nods) We can still be friends. We can let bygones be bygones...(hugs Pinky)

Pinky (chuckles): Oh...you're such a good friend, Brain.

Brain: Yes Pinky...(stops hugging Pinky) Now, let's band together and stop Snowball once and for all! (grins at Snowball)

Pinky: Yeah, I'm in! NARF! (turns to face Snowball)

Snowball (bursts out laughing): Oh, this is so PATHETIC! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (wipes a tear) Oh, you two think that you can just both get back together and simply stop me?! Well, listen up, you two stupid mice! (stomps left foot) I have already taken over the world! I have achieved that goal by impersonating a human genius, and building up my "Microsponge" company to slowly but surely take over the world! I have done more than you have EVER accomplished in your whole life since the gene-slicing experiments ended! YES, I DID MANIPULATE THE PUBLIC! YES, I DID LIE TO EVERYONE ELSE AND BUILD THIS THEME PARK TO KEEP PINKY DISTRACTED AT ALL TIMES! And I will CONTINUE to succeed in my world domination scheme, while you two struggle to EVEN MAKE A CENT! I RULE THE WORLD NOW, AND I WILL

_(As Snowball rants about his success, all of the adult and children guests of "Pinkyland" looked over at the situation, and walked over to the center area of the stage. As they did, they all positioned themselves behind the bench, facing the front area of the stage as they all gathered around the area and looked over at the commotion being caused by Snowball...)_

Snowball (still gloating and ranting at Pinky and Brain): So, DUE TO ALL OF MY SUCCESSES you two will NEVER stop me since I'm already AT THE TOP OF THE WORLD! HAHAHAHAHAHA! IT'S ALL MINE AND NO ONE IS GOING TO TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME! I got the ENTIRE public eye wrapped around my side, and THEY ARE ALL TOO OBLIVIOUS AND DUMB TO EVEN NOTICE MY TRUE COLORS, OR THE FACT THAT THEY ARE ALL DISTRACTED! The people of the public are completely fooled and will NOT EVER KNOW OF MY TRUE COLORS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Random Man 1: EXCUSE ME?!

Snowball (stops laughing): Uh...who said that? (turns and sees the entire crowd of adult and children guest watching the whole thing) Wait a second...did I just...?

Brain (folds arms and nods): Yes...yes! Snowball, it seems that your fellow "guests" and fellow "public" have heard EVERYTHING that you said just now! (grins)

Snowball: Uh oh...(claps hands together) Uh...hello? Hehehe...(backs up a little)

Random Man 2: You evil furry BASTARD!

Random Man 3: YOU'RE AN EVIL HAMSTER!?

Snowball (waving arms in front of him): No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! T-That's n-not true at all! (stops waving his arms) I-I didn't mean any of it! R-really, I!

Random Woman 1 (interrupting Snowball): You have TAKEN OVER THE WORLD with the "Microsponge" company?!

Random Woman 2: You MANIPULATED ALL OF US?!

Random Woman 3: YOU ARE A MONSTER!

Random Boy 1: You're a meanie!

Random Boy 2: You need to eat poop!

Random Boy 3: You need a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG timeout!

Random Girl 1: You need to be taught some manners!

Random Girl 2: Some painful manners, at best!

Random Girl 3: I say we all beat him up!

All Children Guests (holding up fists): YEAH! (lowers their fists)

Random Man 4: Now, now, now kids...beating people up isn't the answer to this type of problem!

Random Boy 4: Then what CAN we do, dad?!

All Children Guests: YEAH! What can we do?!

Random Woman 4: Well, what we CAN do is leave "Pinkyland" and head to the police station right now! (faces the other guests) Who's with me on that plan?!

All Other Children and Adult Guests: WE ARE! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH!

Random Woman 5: Well, then let's do it! Let's go! (begins walking to the left side of the stage)

Snowball (gasps): N-NO! WAIT! L-LET ME EXPLAIN! I...

Random Man 5: Save it for the cops AND the judge, you moron!

All Children and Adult Guests: YEAH! (follows Random Woman 5)

_(And with that being said, all of the children and adult guests exit stage left, with all of them cheering to themselves as they do so. As they all exit stage left, the entire audience cheers and claps very loudly over Snowball being foiled once and for all. As they do, all of the nearby Carnies look over at the even, shocked over the events that have just occurred. After about 30__ seconds, the loud cheering and clapping from the entire audience dies down. As it does, Snowball looks back over at Brain, more angry than ever. As he does, Brain simply folds his arms in front of him, and grins at a defeated Snowball, along with Pinky, all as the scene continues to take place...)_

Brain: Well Snowball, it seems that now your "fellow" public knows of your true colors! (grins) The police will soon show up, you will be arrested and taken to jail, and your "Microsponge" company will crumble! (lowers arms) Let's face it, Snowball...you lost! (laughs) And that just goes to show you...your tongue will be your ultimate downfall without a filter!

Snowball (growls): Well, you might be right about that, Brain...but if I crumble along with my "Microsponge" company, I WILL NOT crumble and loose alone! (whistles) Henchmen, get out here!

_(Suddenly, 5 ensemble actors dressed up as Evil Henchmen enter stage right, all wearing the same outfits consisting of black long-sleeve turtleneck sweaters, black pants, back sneakers, black socks, black leather gloves, and black beanie hats. As they do, they all walk over to where Pinky, Brain, and Snowball are standing. As the do, the Carnies in the background of the set all exit stage left. As they do, the rest of the scene continues to take place...)_

Evil Henchman 1: Yes, boss?

Snowball (rubs hands together): Gentlemen...(points to Pinky) Grab onto Pinky, please!

Evil Henchman 2 (nods): You got it, boss! (gets behind Pinky and grabs him from behind, securing him in a headlock) Got him! (steps back a little)

Pinky (surprised): HEY! (struggles) Let me go! Brain, get me out of this!

Brain (gasps): PINKY! (lunges towards Evil Henchman 2) Let Pinky go or else I'll...

Snowball (interrupting Brain): You...(points to Evil Henchman 3) Keep Brain away! NOW!

Evil Henchman 3 (shoves Brain to the floor, making him fall over backwards): Take that!

Brain (falling backwards onto his back): OW! HEY! (sits up quickly)

Evil Henchman 4: Sorry Brain, but Pinky is coming with us! (folds arms and chuckles)

Evil Henchmen 5: You should've stayed out this, Brain! (grins)

Snowball (laughs evilly): Brain, if I must crumble, PINKY SHALL CRUMBLE TOO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (stands over next to Pinky)

Brain (stands up): No! Snowball, don't you DARE put a finger on him! (points to Snowball) Now, let him go or else I will...

Snowball (interrupting Brain): Will what, Brain? Yes, you might be intelligent, but so am I! (reaches behind his back and pull out a smoke bomb) So long, Brain! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (pulls out pin from smoke bomb and tosses it into the floor in front of himself and the other Evil Henchmen)

_(Suddenly, "KABOOM!" an explosion sound effect is heard all over the theater. As it is, a large explosion of dry ice fog occurs and covers up Snowball, Pinky, and the 5 Evil Henchmen, masking their escape. After about 15 seconds, the dry ice fog dissipates from view, and the 5 Evil Henchmen, Pinky, and Snowball are now gone and out of sight. All that is left on the floor is a brochure. As the dry ice fog dissipates, some suspenseful music begins to play in the background. As it does, Brain looks left and right frantically, all as the rest of the scene continues to take place...)_

Brain (looks left and right): PINKY?! PINKY!? PINKY, WHERE ARE YOU?! (runs to the right side of the stage) PINKY! (runs to the left side of the stage) PIIIIIIIIIINKY! (runs back over to the center area of the stage) Grrrrrr...(balls up fists and waves them above them) SNOWBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL! (unclenches his fists and lowers his arms) Oh no...NO! I just got Pinky back as my friend again and just like that, he is GONE! (pants) What am I going to do?! W-Where could he be?! He could be ANYWHERE BY NOW! (inhales and exhales) Brain, no...don't panic...you've been through tough situations before and this is just another one of them...(looks over to the left and notices the brochure on the floor) Wait...what's that? (walks over to the left side of the stage, bends down, and picks up the brochure) It seems to be a brochure for...(reads the top of the brochure and gasps) The Amazon jungle! T-That could be where Snowball is taking him to! (opens the brochure) Hmmm...it seems to have a detailed map of the Amazon jungle itself...(raises eyebrows) Wait...that is this circled in red? (studies the brochure some more) It seems to be a cliff called "Cliff of Death"...AH-HA! Yes...YES! (closes brochure and tucks it under his left arm) That is where Snowball is taking Pinky! I better find a way to fly down there and save him from a fate that could be his death! Don't worry, Pinky! I'm coming! (runs towards the left side of the stage, exiting stage left)

_(As Brain exits stage right, the stage lights shinning above the back, center, and front area of the stage dim. As they do, the suspenseful music continues to play in the background. As it does, the ice cream slides out of view from the front-right side of the stage, and the pizza stand slides out of view from the front-left side of the stage. As they do, a large backdrop with a massive painting of a map of the Amazon Jungle on it comes down in the front and center area of the stage, concealing the "Pinkyland" setting behind it. Once the backdrop is in position, the stage lights shinning above the front area of the stage come back on. As they do, the Narrator enters stage right whole holding his book open in front of him. He stands over in the front-center area of the stage, faces the entire audience once again, and begins to narrate to the entire audience once again...)_

Narrator: And so, with a plan in mind, Brain went off to find a way to get to the Amazon jungle and save Pinky from Snowball. (turns page) To get to the Amazon, Brain snuck onboard a cargo plane over at "Los Angeles International Airport" that was bound for the Amazon, with the purpose of shipping food and medical supplies to several refugee camps within the Amazon. (turns page) After an 11-hour flight and landing in Bolivia in Brazil, Brain snuck onto a tour bus, and when the bus stopped for gas at a gas station in the middle of nowhere, Brain snuck off of the bus, and went off to find the "Cliff of Death", using the brochure's map and a compass as a guide for navigational purposes. (turns page) And after a few hours, he was getting closer and closer to his destination, unaware of the dangers up ahead...(exits stage left)

_(As the Narrator exits stage light, the suspenseful music stops playing in the background. As it does, the stage lights shinning above the front and center area of the stage dim. As they do, the backdrop of the painted map of the Amazon jungle rises up out of view, revealing a massive and detailed setting of part of the Amazon jungle behind it, complete with tall and/or thick trees with tons of leaves and fruits, tall skinny and thick vines all over the trees, thick ferns and bushes on the ground, large rocks spread all over the place, various bushes of unidentifiable red and/or black berries all over the place, and even a few large clay anthills positioned in the center area of the stage. As the new setting is revealed, some jungle ambiance noise begins to play in the background. As it does, the stage lights shinning above the back, center, and front area of the stage come back on, and the set transition completes. As it does, 2 larger thick bushes with colorful sprouted flowers on them both slide into view on both the front-left and front-right side of the stage. As they do, Brain enters stage right whole holding the brochure and a compass out in front of him, all as the next scene begins to take place...)_

**And that was the thrilling and suspenseful conclusion to Scene 7 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! And...oh gosh, what just happened?! Not only did Pinky confront Snowball over his true colors that he overheard, but at the same time, Brain appeared once again, in an attempt to not only sight Snowball, but rescue Pinky this time. Then, in all of the chaos, Snowball unintentionally revealed his true colors to the public, and caused the guests of "Pinkyland" to turn on him. And worst of all, Snowball activated a smoke bomb and fled with Pinky, and some of his henchmen, leaving Brain all alone, with only a single brochure as a clue to where Snowball fled with Pinky to...the dangerous Amazon jungle! Now, it's up to Brain to get to the Amazon jungle, defeat Snowball, and save Pinky from danger! And sadly, there was no musical number, but one just wasn't needed here. Anyways, its time for all of us to move on to Scene 8 of Act 2 of**** this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**


	24. Act 2, Scene 8

**Hello again, everyone! I'm back once again! And yes, I'm back with Scene 8 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! October of 2020 and Halloween as ended, and now, it is the beginning of November! Thanksgiving Day is on November 26th, 2020 this year, and after that, it'll be time for the Christmas season! And even though the ongoing deadly and contagious COVID-19 coronavirus pandemic still in full swing until a vaccine is developed, I'll still be bringing out scene and/or chapter/page updates on my stories for all of you to enjoy. I'm not going to let this virus stop me. In this scene, we will see what happens when Brain looks through the Amazon jungle for Pinky after he got kidnapped in the previous scene. And now, its time for us all to sit back, relax, turn off all of our electronic devices, and finally begin**** the long-awaited Scene 8 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**

Brain (studying the map and compass): Now, it says here that the "Cliff of Death" is about 5 miles away from my current location. So, if I walk diagonally upward to the left from this direction, I should be at the base of the "Cliff of Death" in about...2 hours and 45 minutes from here...WHAT?! (lowers map and compass) 2 hours and 45 minutes?! But...Pinky might be DEAD by then! (drops down on knees and cries) Oh Pinky, why did you HAVE TO GET KIDNAPPED?! (cries) I'll never same him in time! (cries out louder) PINKY, I'M SORRY FOR MY WAYS OF TREATING YOU IN THE PAST! (drops map and compass, covering his eyes) I just wish that I had a way...(sniffs) to get there sooner...(sniffs and uncovers his eyes) SOMEONE, PLEASE GIVE ME A SIGN!

_(Suddenly, an ensemble actor dressed up as a Tribesman enters stage left, wearing a long and thick banana tree leaf skirt around his waist (with a pair of black compression shorts underneath it to keep his "personal" area covered at all times), bracelets of thin greens vines tied around his ankles and wrists, sandals made up of twigs on his feet, and a circular crown of green ferns around his head. He is also holding a long wooden spear in his right hand, that is made up of a long wooden pole that is about 7 feet long, and a sharp spearhead rock tied to the end via some string. The Tribesman walks over to Brain, holding out his spear in front of him...)_

Tribesman 1: HEY! HEY YOU! (walks over to Brain)

Brain (sniffs): Huh? Who said that? (notices Tribesman 1) Oh...hello there. (wipes tears off with his tail) My name is...

Tribesman 1 (interrupting Brain): SILENCE! (aims spear at his throat)

Brain (gulps in fear and widens his eyes)

Tribesman 1: Good! Now, get up and let go of your tail!

Brain (let's go of his tail and stands up)

Tribesman 1: Now, state your name and your reason for being here in this area!

Brain: Oh...(chuckles nervously) W-Well, m-my name is B-Brain, and I'm here b-b-b-because I'm looking for m-my m-mouse f-friend P-Pinky, and I...

Tribesman 1 (interrupting Brain): Mouse friend?! (looks left and right) I don't see ANY OTHER mice in this jungle other than you, you STUPID trespasser!

Brain: T-Trespasser?! (waves arms out in front of him) No, no, no, no! Y-You got it all wrong, sir! My enemy, a hamster named Snowball, kidnapped Pinky, and took him to this jungle. H-He's heading to a place called the "Cliff of Death", and I must get there to save Pinky from either certain danger or possibly death!

Tribesman 1 (scoffs): Yeah, right...like I will believe that! (stomps left foot) SHOW ME PROOF OF YOUR CLAIM! NOOOOOOOOOOOW!

Brain: (lowers arms): P-P-Proof?! What do you mean by...?

Tribesman 1 (interrupting Brain): Proof, you fool! Do you have any legal documents?! A map!? A ticket or brochure?! WHAT PROOF DO YOU HAVE OF YOUR CLAIM!?

Brain: Oh...proof? (eyes) Y-Yes, I do got proof! (reaches down, picks up map and compass, and stands back up) H-here you go! (smiles nervously)

Tribesman 1 (snatches the map from Brain with his left and and looks it over fast): Ah, you have a map of the Amazon...(nods) Well, it seems that this LOOKS like its a legit map, but...(folds it up and tucks it underneath his left arm) I can't confirm this since I don't know ANYTHING about authenticity of maps!

Brain: D-D-D-D-Does that mean I can...g-g-g-go n-now? (chuckles nervously)

Tribesman 1: NO! (drops spear and grabs Brain's left arm) That means that you're coming with us!

Brain (freaked out): US?! Wait, you mean that you're not the only one here?! (looks left and right nervously)

Tribesman 1 (looks up) BACKUP! (looks to the left) I need backup! NOW!

Brain (struggles to break free): HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! (struggles some more) LET GO OF ME!

_(Right on cue, 2 more actors dressed up as Tribesmen enter stage left, both wearing the same outfit as Tribesman 1, and holding a spear in one of their hands. As they enter stage left, they both rush over to where Brain and Tribesman 1 are standing. They then both suddenly tackle Brain to the floor, and force him to lie on his stomach. They then force Brain's hands behind him, pull out a small length of rope, and tie his hands behind his back. As this happens, Brain struggles to break free and screams for help, but to no avail. The 3 Tribesmen then all forcefully lift Brain back up onto his feet...)_

Brain (glares): Is this how you treat all tourists that happen to walk through this area?! (struggles to break free of his bindings but to no avail)

Tribesman 2: HEY! This "area" you speak of happens to be our private land! (grabs onto Brain's left upper arm)

Brain (eyes widen): Private land?!

Tribesman 3 (grabs onto Brain's right upper arm): Yes, private land you fool! This land is our land, called the "Death Warrior Land"!

Brain (gasps): THE WHAT?!

Tribesman 1 (picks up his spear): "Death Warrior Land"! Since the oldest days of the Amazon's existence, our "Death Warrior" tribe has worked hard to keep the Amazon jungle free of tourists and destructive men!

Brain (gulps in fear)

Tribesman 2 (aims spear at Brain's throat): Shall we kill him, boss?!

Tribesman 3 (also aims spear at Brain's throat): Yeah, shall we cut him open and cook his internal organs for dinner!?

Brain (gasps): No...No! NO! (struggles) P-P-P-Please don't h-h-h-hurt me!

Tribesman 1: NO! (stomps left foot) NO! You all know the rules, men! We don't kill ANY intruders until we take them to our leaders for final judgments and let THEM decide if they will die or not. And if they agree, they'll die!

Tribesman 2 (sighs): Fine...sorry about that, I just got carried away...(nods) Looks like its back to the village with this...mouse! (glares at Brain)

Brain: W-Wait...(to Tribesman 1) you're not the leader? (to Tribesman 2) Village? You're from a village? By that...are you saying that...there is MORE of you?!

Tribesman 3: Yes, there is! We live in a village called the "Death Warrior Village" about a mile from here!

Brain (struggles): I don't have time for this! My mouse friend Pinky is in danger, and if I don't get to the "Cliff of Death" in time, Pinky might be dead, and...

Tribesman 1: SILENCE! (stops right foot) YOU STAY QUIET UNTIL OUR LEADER DETERMINES WHAT TO DO WITH YOU! (looks at Tribesman 2 and Tribesman 3) Men, let's take him to the village!

Tribesman 2 and Tribesman 3 (in unison): YEAH! (raise up their fists in the fair)

Tribesman 1: Follow me, men! Back to the village at once, and be careful while avoiding those jaguars! (exits stage left)

Tribesman 2 and Tribesman 3 (escorting Brain as they walk to left side of the stage): Well, you're coming with us, mouse! (exits stage left with Brain)

Bran (struggles to break free): No! Wait! You don't know what you're doing! (struggles some more! LET ME GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (gets dragged out of view to the left as both Tribesman 2 and Tribesman 3 also exit stage left)

_(As the 3 Tribesmen and Brain exit stage left, some jungle music begins to play in the background. As it does, the stage lights shinning above the front, center, and back area of the stage dim, and another set transition begins. As they do, a large green wall panel covered with green leaves, green vines, and various realistic-looking paintings of trees and plants of the jungle comes down into the center area of the stage, concealing the rest of the jungle setting behind it. As the wall panel gets into position, the large clay anthills disappear from view via sliding trapdoor and hydraulic lift. As they do, a large rectangular-shaped hut made up of bamboo sticks, large dangling leaves covering the doorway and roof-topped with large long and wide banana tree leaves comes up into view in the center area of the stage in front of the wall panel via the same sliding trapdoor and hydraulic lift. As it does, 3 more circular bamboo huts slide into view on both the left side and right side of the stage, positioning themselves diagonally towards the central hut on the left and right side. As they do, about 8 additional ensemble actors dressed up as Tribesmen and Tribeswomen (with the same outfits and spears as the first 3 Tribesmen) enter stage left, and take position all around the village setting. As they do, about 6 children actors playing the Jungle Tribe Children (3 boys and 3 girls; who are also wearing similar outfits to the adults and holding 3-foot long spears), enter stage right, and take their positions all around the village setting. As they do, the stage lights shinning above the front and center area of the stage come back on. As they do, the jungle music stops playing in the background. As it does, the 3 Tribesman and a forcefully-escorted Brain enter stage left, beginning the next part of the scene...)_

Tribesman 1 (enters stage left): Ah, here we are! This village of ours is known as the "Death Warrior Tribal Village"! This is the home for us Death Warrior Tribespeople! Our tribe has been around for many generations!

Tribesman 2 (enters stage left): And our current leaders are brand new...as of several years ago!

Brain (rolls eyes): Brand new as of several years ago? (struggles against his ropes)

Tribesman 3 (enters stage left along with Tribesman 2): Yep! You see...several years ago, our 2 current leaders happened to be walking by as our old leader passed away due to a jaguar attack. And...well, we didn't really have a backup plan in place for who would become our new leader after he passed away. So, once he did, these 2 bystanders walked over and asked us if everything was alright. We explained the situation to them...

Tribesman 1 (finishing for Tribesman 3): And as we all know, they told us that they would be the leader not only to help us in a kind way, but also to "keep their minds busy" during a worldwide journey that they happened to be on during that time.

Brain (raises an eyebrow): Journey? What kind of journey?

Tribesman 2 (shrugs): I got no idea. They didn't share any details. All they said was, they were looking for a child of theirs that got kidnapped many years ago.

Tribesman 3: And while they believe in peace and non-harmful ways of dealing with crime, usually when we hunt animals to eat, they don't mind at all. And they usually let us do our own thing, no problem!

_(At this point, all of the other Tribesmen and Tribeswomen, as well as the Jungle Tribe Children looked over at 3 Tribesmen and the tied-up Brain. As they do, Tribesman 4 walks over to where they were standing...)_

Tribesman 4 (walks over): Hey, who is this mouse?! (points to Brain)

Brain: Well, my name is Brain, and I...

Tribesman 1 (to Brain): SILENCE! (to Tribesman 4) This is a mouse named Brain. I found him trespassing on our land!

Tribesman 5 (walks over to Tribesman 1): Oh, a trespasser! (rubs hands together) This doesn't look good for you, mouse! (grins)

Tribesman 6 (looks over): I'm sure the leaders will have you executed by being burned alive!

Brain (gasps)

Tribesman 7: Or...they'll have you disemboweled!

Brain (struggles to get away)

Tribeswoman 1: Or maybe, they'll make you into a slave of ours and make you handle mud all day!

Tribeswoman 2: Best case scenario, they'll kick you out and make you go home to wherever you came from!

Brain: But...b-b-b-but I C-C-CAN'T go home! I...

Tribeswoman 3 (interrupting Brain)

Tribeswoman 4: SHUT UP! Our leaders shall decide what to do with you!

All Jungle Tribe Children: YEAH! (raise fists up in the fair)

Tribesman 1 (to Tribesman 2): You...go and alert our leaders of the situation!

Tribesman 2 (nods): You got it! (turns around and walks towards the rectangular-shaped hut in the middle of the setting)

_(As Tribesman 2 walked over to the rectangular-shaped hut in the center area of the setting, the others Tribesmen and Tribeswomen, the Jungle Tribe Children, and Brain all gather around in front of the doorway of said hut. As they do, Tribesman 2 knocked on the left side of the hut...)_

Tribesman 2 (knocks on the left side of the hut): Leaders! Leaders, come on out here! We got an intruder on our hands! (steps back a few feet and looks over at Brain) Any minute now, our leaders will come out to pass judgment on you!

Brain (shivers in fear)

Tribesman 1: And now, please, allow us to proudly present, our LEADERS OF THE VILLAGE!

_(At this point, the long leaves covering the doorway parted open and as a surprise to the entire audience, the actors dressed up as Brain's Mother and Brain's Father from Act 1 emerge from the large hut in the center of the stage, stepping forward out of said hut. Brain's Mother and Brain's Father are both wearing long grass skirts, long green capes made of of banana leaves clipped at the front with a large plastic beetle bug, fern bracelets around their ankles and wrists, and thin crowns of color flowers and long grass around their heads. The entre audience cheers and claps very loudly for the reappearance of Bran's parents. After about 30 seconds, the loud cheering and clapping from the entire audience dies down. As it does, the rest of the scene continues to take place...)_

Brain's Mother: An intruder? In our village?

Brain's Father (to Tribesman 1 and Tribesman 2): So, who is this intruder you are all speaking of?

Tribesman 1 (points to Brain): This is he, leaders! He calls himself Brain!

Brain (gulps)

Brain's Mother (nods): Very well...(to Brain) You...step forward towards us, Brain!

Brain (nods and slowly walks up towards them) Y-Yes...(stops in front of both mice)

Brain's Father: So, they say you are an intruder. Is this true?

Brain (gulps): I...I...I...I suppose so.

Brain's Mother (raises eyebrow) You suppose so?

Brain (nods): Y-Yes...I do. Though...I didn't m-mean to d-d-do so...

Brain's Father (folds arms in front of him): What you do mean by that!?

Brain: I was looking for my kidnapped friend named Pinky, and I accidently stumbled upon this territory of the jungle, and...

Brain's Mother (gasps): Wait...someone you know got kidnapped?!

Brain's Father: You poor thing! (turns Brain around and pulls out a large rusty knife from behind him) So, it wasn't intentional?

Brain (turns head around and sees rusty knife; gasping over it): No! It wasn't! I-I-I p-p-p-promise! P-P-Please d-d-don't k-k-kill me! (gulps in fear)

Brain's Father (nods): Alright then...in that case...(grabs Brain's tied-up wrists with one hand, and uses the knife to cut the rope off with the knife) There, you are now free! (turns Brain back around)

Tribesman 1 (gulps): Oh...I just screwed up...oops! (chuckles nervously)

Brain's Mother (glares at Tribesman 1 before looking back at Brain)

Brain (looks at both of his now-freed hands): T-Thank you! Once again, I'm so sorry for...

Brain's Mother (interrupting Brain): No need to apologize to us, Brain. Our tribespeople of the village must've refused to listen to your side of the story. We are so sorry about that.

Tribesman 1 (steps forward): W-Wait! If I may interject...(reaches for map tucked under his left arm)

Brains Father (interrupting Tribesman 1): Not now, you! (points to Brain) You scared this poor soul who lost a friend of his, simply because you rushed to judgement by the looks of it!

Tribesman 1: Yes, I admit that I did that...(looks at Brain) And I' am sorry about that...(looks at Brain's Mother and Brain's Father) But when he mentioned that his friend was kidnapped, he...

Brain's Mother (interrupting Tribesman 1): We said, not now! (looks back at Brain) Anyways, we are so sorry once again. You see, many years ago, we lost our own child to kidnappers.

Tribesman 1 (interrupting Brain's Mother): I already told him that...

Brain's Mother (to Tribesman 1): Don't interrupt me, please! (turns back to Brain) Anyways, yes, a long time ago, our child was kidnapped from the meadow that we lived in. A large meadow with trees and beautiful flowers, and of course, our home of a labeled "World's Finest Peaches" tin can.

Brain (eyes widen): Wait...did you said...a tin can that was labeled "World's Finest Peaches"?

Brain's Father: Yes, "World's Finest Peaches"! Long story short, we tried to rescue him, but some humans in white outfits grabbed him and took him away, tossing him into a van labeled "ACME Labs", and all before driving away!

Brain's Mother: We were devastated by the whole event, and even though we were, we both determined that we didn't want to give up, and we decided to start a journey around the world to look for our child and finally become reunited as a happy family once again! It was hard at first, since we didn't have any media access to find out where "Acme Labs" was located, so we first visited various meadows and jungles all over the world, in hopes that there would be an "ACME Labs" facility nearby as our first clue. But that gave us no luck, until we nearly gave up during our stop right here in the Amazon jungle...

Brain's Father: So, to keep our minds working and occupied until the day we find him, we are currently the leaders of the Death Warrior Tribespeople!

Brain (rubs the side of his head): "World's Finest Peaches"...tin can...kidnapped...tossed into a "ACME Labs" van!? (looks up) I t-think I k-know where your long lost child is! (stops rubbing the side of his head)

Brain's Mother (gasps): Y-Y-You do?!

Brain: Yes...YES! I-It was ME! (sniffs) Mom...dad...its me! (points to himself) I' AM YOUR CHILD!

Brain's Father: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?!

Brain: Yes...YES! Mom, dad, I was taken away by those humans to "Acme Labs"! I remembered it all! Its me, I'm your son!

All Tribespeople and Jungle Tribe Children (gasps)

Tribesman 1: Oh my...

Tribesman 2: Could it...be?!

Brain's Father (examines Brain): Well, there is only ONE way to find out if this is true...

Brain: And that is...?

Brain's Mother: Your eye color. Our eyes are brown, so let's see yours...(gets close to Brain's face and looks into his eyes) And your eyes are...(gasps) b-b-b-b-brown like ours! (steps back) Honey...(grabs her husband's hands) It...it...it...(tears) it...really is our child! (cries)

Brain's Father (gasps): So it is...(begins to cry and hugs his wife) Our son is back! (cries some more)

Brain: Hey, don't leave me out! (hugs his mother and father, crying out as he does) Mom! Dad! Its so good to see you both again!

Brain's Mother: We...we missed you, son! (cries) We never thought that we would ever see you again! (cries)

Brain's Father: Oh my boy...its been many years...(cries) Oh, it was so unfair that you got taken away! (cries)

Brain: Oh, its so food to see you both again! (cries some more)

Tribesman 2 (covers mouth): Oh my...a family reunion that is so beautiful!

Brain's Mother (stops hugging Brain and her husband): Anyways...son...its so good to have you back in your life. Man, its a miracle that you remember that event from your childhood! (sniffs) How did you remember that day so well?

Brain (chuckles): Oh, its such a long story...(stops hugging his mother and father)

Brain Father (sniffs): You...want to share it with us? (lets of the hands of his wife)

Brain: Well, I...(pauses and nods) You know what? Yes...yes! In fact...its been so long in terms of a journey for me, I think you're in for a real treat!

_(Suddenly, some emotional music begins to play in the background. As it does, Brain begins to sing the next musical number of the show...)_

_Brain (singing): Its been many years,_

_Since that faithful day,_

_In my childhood!_

_Where I was taken by humans..,_

_And was subject to science..._

_Experiments__ and tortures! _

_I missed yoooooooooooooooooou..._

_Mom and dad, I missed you so much during that time!_

_I missed the kisses and hugs before bedtime,_

_And the meals we shared together as a family!_

_They say that things happen,_

_For a reason, a reason of fate or your destiny! _

_The years passing by after my kidnapping,_

_Were just me in that science lab all day,_

_Kept inside from the outside world..._

_And after I met a Hamster named Snowball,_

_We both became close friends!_

_But faaaaaaaaaaaaaate had another plan for us!_

_I and Snowball were put through a gene splicer machine,_

_And we both were given intelligence like humans!_

_And that is when I decided,_

_That I wanted to take over the wooooooooooooooooooorld!_

_Brain's Mother: Take over the world?_

_Brain (singing): Yes mom, I'm ashamed to admit it,_

_But that has been my goal,_

_For most of my recent years!_

_During the time I have missed you..._

_The time I have missed you..._

_The time I have missed you and dad..._

_I have been obsessed with world domination!_

_But it started off on a rocky foot,_

_As Snowball and I, disagreed on our reasons,_

_For taking over the world!_

_So, after a brief fight, _

_I kicked Snowball out of my life,_

_Which allowed me to meet Pinky,_

_And become friends with him instead!_

_And many years later, _

_He came back in my life,_

_And what he wanted mean more to me than the world..._

_He wanted Pinky..._

_Yes, he wanted Pinky..._

_He wanted Pinky..._

_To make me depressed and lonely!_

_And after multiple neck and neck fights between us,_

_Snowball managed to succeed!_

_Brain's Father (gasps): No way!_

_Brain (singing): Pinky was lured away,_

_By the promises of luxuries,_

_And plenty of gourmet stuff!_

_But after two tries when I tried to rescue Pinky,_

_And after not one but two times he rejected me,_

_Because of some...mistreatment...mistakes I made in the past,_

_I tried one last time,_

_And I finally made up with him!_

_But then once again, _

_Pinky was sadly kidnapped by Snowball,_

_And I'm here to look for him!_

_If it wasn't for my obsession with world domination..._

_Pinky would still be with me..._

_Still be with me..._

_And still would be my friend side-by-side!_

_Mom and dad, I'm such a disgrace, aren't I?_

_I try to take over the world,_

_And as I result,_

_I loose my best friend multiple tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimes!_

_I wanted to take over the world,_

_Because the world took away my hone from me!_

_It seems that Dr. Freud was right,_

_And I just wanted to go hoooooooooooome!_

_Brain's Mother (singing): Oh my son,_

_Don't blame yourself!_

_Your childhood was traumatic,_

_And from your point of view,_

_I understaaaaaaaaaaaand!_

_Brain's Father (singing): You just wanted to come back home..._

_To be with us once again,_

_And fill the childhood void,_

_That you lost on that faithful daaaaaaaaaaay!_

_Its not wrong to do things..._

_As long as they dont go too far!_

_We all make mistakes in life,_

_But they don't stop us from living!_

_Brain's Mother (singing): All you wanted is to be reunited with us again!_

_And that is something,_

_That I admire as a mother! _

_Brain's Father (singing): And as a father myself, _

_I admire your actions too,_

_But trying to take over the world,_

_Wasn't__ the right way to goooooooooooo!_

_Son, I love you always,_

_And so does your mother, too!_

_We are your parents,_

_And nothing that you do in this world,_

_Will ever get us to hate you,_

_Stop loving you,_

_Or kick you out of our lives,_

_And our memories, too!_

_Brain's Mother (singing): All is forgiven son..._

_Brain's Father (singing): All is forgiven, my son..._

_Brain (singing): I now have the name of Brain..._

_Given to me by myself,_

_Since those early gene splicing experiments,_

_Gave me this large head and brain! (points to his head)_

_Brain's Mother and Father (singing): Its so good to see you..._

_It is great to be __reunited..._

_A family reunioooooooooon..._

_Is all that we wanted...Brain! _

_Brain (singing): I'm so glad to see yooooooooooooou..._

_After missing you for many years..._

_I missed you moooooooooom..._

_And...daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!_

_(The emotional music stops playing in the background, and the musical number ends as Brain and his parents shared another group hug. As they do, the entire audience cheers and claps very loudly. After about 30 seconds, the loud cheering and clapping from the entire audience dies down. As it does, the rest of the scene continues to take place...)_

Brain (sniffs): Oh mom and dad...its so great to be reunited with you both again...especially after all these years!

Brain's Mother: Oh Brain, my son...(pats his back) It feels great to me, too.

Brain's Father: And don't forget me, my son. (pats Brain on his shoulder)

Brain (let's go of his mother and father): I just I could turn back time and stop those dumb decisions I have done...especially Pinky...(eyes widen) Wait...Pinky! PINKY! (steps back and facepalms himself) I-I almost forgot! (lowers his hand and arm) Mom, dad, I-I-I need your help...(looks at the Tribespeople and Jungle Tribe Children all around him) In fact, I need EVERYBODY'S help!

Brain's Mother: Help? With what, Brain?

Brain's Father: Yeah, what's all the trouble, son?

Brain: My friend Pinky! He's a mouse just like me, and he was kidnapped by Snowball, that hamster I was telling you about! He kidnapped Pinky and he brought him here!

Brain's Mother: What!?

Brain: Yes! My friend Pinky is danger and I need some help to rescue him! He probably is even dead already...I-I don't even know anymore!

Brain's Father: Well, we'd be happy to help, but do you have a lead on him? A clue, maybe?

Brain: Yes! I did, but the first Tribesman I have encountered here took it from me!

Tribesman 1 (walks up to Brain's mother and father): And I'm so sorry about that! (pulls out brochure and unfolds it) I wanted to make sure it was legit with your guidance before I gave it back...(hands to Brain's mother and father) Here...I'm sure this will help! (smiles nervously)

Brain's Mother (rolls eyes): Well, this is ONE thing that you are doing right! (glares at Tribesman 1)

Tribesman 1: Hehehehe...oops?! (chuckles nervously)

Brain's Father (grabs the brochure and unfolds it): Ah, perfect! This comes with a map! (studies the map part carefully) Did this enemy of yours circle the destination of the "Cliff of Death"?

Brain: Yes! That is where I was trying to go to before your Tribesmen captured me and brought me to this village!

Brain's Mother (studies the map with her husband): Well Brain, you're in luck today! This village happens to be hear a shortcut path that'll get us to the "Cliff of Death" in only half an hour!

Brain: Yes...YES! But...how on Earth does that path even exist?! I mean...it was MILES away from where I was moments ago, and this village isn't to far from my previous spot!

Brain's Father: Well son, I got no idea...(folds up map and hands it to Brain) But that is not important right now. What's important now, is that we band together and save your friend!

Brain's Mother: And I'm way ahead of you, dear! (looks up at the Tribespeople and Jungle Tribe Children) ATTENTION DEATH WARRIOR VILLAGERS! GIVE US YOUR FULL AND UNDIVIDED ATTENTION, RIGHT NOW!

All Tribespeople and Jungle Tribe Children (all face Brain's parents and Brain): YES, VILLAGE LEADERS!

Brain's Mother: We got a mission to do, and we got to do it right now! We got to all work together like a well-oiled village community and save Brain's friend, Pinky, from a certain death! WHO'S IN?!

All Tribespeople and Jungle Tribe Children (raising spears and fists up in the air): YEAH! Your orders and our commands and we follow them no matter what they are!

Brain's Father: Well, what are we all standing around for?! We have a fellow mouse friend to save! Follow me, my wife, and Brain...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! We are the "Death Warrior Tribespeople"!

All Tribespeople and Jungle Tribe Children: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH!

Brain's Mother and Father (rushing towards the left of the stage) Well, come on! We got a mouse to save! (exits stage left)

Brain (walks over to the left side of the stage): You heard my parents, everyone! LET'S GO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! (exits stage left, following his mother and father)

All Tribespeople and Jungle Tribe Children: WE ARE THE "DEATH WARRIOR TRIBESPEOPLE"! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH! LET'S GO KICK SOME EVIL BUTT! YES! (exits stage left all together)

_(As Brain's mother and father, Brain, all of the Tribespeople, and Jungle Tribe Children exit stage left, some more suspenseful music music begins to play in the background. As it does, the stage lights shinning above the front and center area of the stage dim. As they do, another set transition begins, as the 3 circular huts on both the left and right side of the stage slide out of view on both the left and right side. As they do, the 2 larger thick bushes with colorful sprouted flowers on them both side out of view from the front-left and front-right side of the stage. As they do, the rectangular-shaped hut disappears below the stage via sliding trapdoor and hydraulic left. As it does, the__ large green wall panel covered with green leaves, green vines, and various realistic-looking paintings of trees and plants of the jungle rises up out of view, revealing a massive setting that looks like the highest peak of the "Cliff of Death". This new setting has 3 feet of dry ice fog covering the floor of the stage to make it look like water (though the front area of the stage has no dry ice covering it, but instead remains uncovered for land sequences in the next scene), a large blue sky and waterline horizon backdrop covering the back wall of the stage, and of course, a massive structure resembling a large cliff. This cliff setting is about 15 feet high above the stage, and its covering the center and back area of the stage, while sticking out from the right side of the stage, where there is a hidden metal ladder offstage to the right for the actors to climb off and onto the set from. The cliff set structure is also very wide, and half of it near the edge is horizonal, while the other half extending to the edge of the stage on the right is slightly slanted downward. At the horizontal area of the stage is a large thick wooden pole that Pinky is tied up to with chains and rope, surrounded by wooden logs, twigs, and hay. Snowball is standing next to the pole on the right, facing the entire audience while holding a lit-up torch in one of his hands. Standing right close to the edge of the cliff set piece on the left, are the 5 Henchman from the previous scene, standing side by side, with their arms folded in front of them. All of them have hidden hip harnesses underneath their clothing, and thin hidden cables from above the stage are hooked up to the back of said secret harnesses for safety reasons. On the sides of the cliff below the platform at the top are detailed coverings resembling dirt, rocks, and plant roots, all creating the illusion of a large and high oceanside cliff. As the set transition completes, the suspenseful music continues to play in the background, but it lowers a bit so the actors could be heard onstage. As it does, the stage lights shinning above the front, center, and back areas of the stage come back on. As they do, the climax battle scene of the musical begins to take place...)_

**And that was the thrilling conclusion of Scene 8 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! And...boy, what a scene it was! Isn't it great that after MANY years, Brain got unexpectedly reunited with his parents?! Brain is so happy, and I'm pretty sure the entire audience is very happy about that, too! Oh, and let's not forget about the reactions of Brain's mother and father, seeing their only son once again after all of those years have passed! And now, the good vs evil battle climax of the musical is about to begin, with Brain, his parents, and the other tribespeople fighting Snowball and his henchman, and saving Pinky from a terrible death! And the musical number in this scene was based off of the real-life song "For Good" from the popular Broadway, US National Tour, and London/West End musical, "Wicked". ****Well, its time for us all to move on to**** Scene 9 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**


	25. Act 2, Scene 9

**Hello again, everyone! I'm back, and yes, even during this ongoing COVID-19 coronavirus pandemic, I'm still back in action to write! And I'm back with Scene 9 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! ****We're almost at the end of this musical story, and this scene is the penultimate battle climax scene! Penultimate means second-to-last, so this isn't really the FINAL scene of the musical just yet. But don't worry, we are getting there! In this scene Brain came across a secret tribe in the Amazon jungle and got captured by them, only to discover the tribe's leaders where his own parents! It was such a shocking twist, and all of you readers were surprised by it. And now, Brain has the entire tribe behind his back, and now will go off to save Pinky from Snowball! And now, it's time for us all to sit back, relax, turn off all of our electronic devices, and finally begin ****Scene 9 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**

Snowball (laughing evilly): HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now, I know you all wanted to see "Pinky and The Brain: The Musical" and I know that their names are on the marquee, but I, Snowball, regrets to inform you that you are all going to have another show! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Once I burn Pinky at the stake here...(points to tied-up Pinky) I will finally kill him, and will soon go back to Burbank and deliver a similar fate to Brain! HAHAHAHAHAHA! (turns to face Pinky) Well Pinky, this is the end of the line for you! I might've had my true colors exposed to the citizens of Burbank, and I might not be a leader of the world anymore due to said exposure, but I can still do one thing I can call an accomplishment of mine by burning you alive and making Brain miserable without you! (looks up) The humans thought that us mice and hamsters could be treated horribly in labs after being forcefully separated from our families, but now, I shall avenge myself by KILLING YOU! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now come on everyone...cheer for me and this glorious moment! (grins at the entire audience)

_(The entire audience doesn't cheer or clap loudly for Snowball, but instead, remain silent and shocked over Snowball's evil actions...) _

Snowball: W-W-W-WHAT?! Oh, come on! Why don't I get an applause this time?! I mean, I got one when I first appeared a while back, didn't I!? So, why can't I get an applause when I'm about to burn Pinky?! (sighs) You know what? You people are no fun! (glares) As a matter of fact, you all disgust me!

Pinky (struggles): S-S-S-Snowball, p-p-p-p-please d-d-don't do this! (looks left and right frantically) Snowball, p-please. I-I know how it feels to loose stuff! Believe me, I do! Whenever Brain failed to take over the world, I bad for him! And...I-I-I-I-I don't even remember my p-parents! Listen Snowball, I'm sorry that humans took you away from your parents and treated you bad in a lab, and I'm sorry you lost everything, I-I really am! (struggles) But...killing me off isn't the answer! Killing ANYONE isn't the answer! Snowball, please let me go! If you let me go, you can redeem yourself! (sniffs) Please...let me go. I promise to leave you alone and you'll never hear from me or Brain again. I-I-I-I promise. I...

Snowball (interrupting Pinky): SHUT UP, PINKY! Nothing will change this course of action that I'm about to take! You and Brain ruined my life and world domination scheme, which is something that I loved! And now, I will ruin something that Brain loves more than world domination itself...(points to Pinky's nose) YOU! (lowers finger) And when I light this pile of wood surrounding you on fire, you will burn and burn until you're nothing but a burnt skeleton! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (raises torch high above him)

_(As Snowball laughed evilly at this moment, the Narrator (who is also wearing a secret hip harness underneath his costume and has a thin wire hooked up to said harness), enters stage right, and walks over to the far-left side of the cliff set piece, holding his book out in front of him. Once at the far-left side of said cliff, he turned to face the entire audience, and stood at the front-edge of the horizonal end of the cliff. As he does, he begins to narrate to the entire audience once again...)_

Narrator: The "Cliff of Death" was a 300-foot tall cliff located by the Amazon jungle, and it was right next to the ocean, which was far below said cliff. (turns page) Now, as you can see, Pinky was in terrible danger, and since he was all tied up to a stake, there was no way he could simply run off and flee from said danger. (turns page) Snowball was going to burn Pinky at the stake, a method of execution most known for the execution of Joan of Arc in 1431. (turns page) Despite Pinky's efforts of persuade Snowball to let him go free, it was all to no avail as Snowball was all ready to burn him alive. This wasn't looking good for Pinky...(turns page) And the only way he would be able to come out of this alive, would be if Brain suddenly showed up at the very last minute, and...

_(Suddenly, all 5 Henchmen and Snowball looked over and noticed the Narrator. As they do, Snowball lowers his torch. As he does, he and the 5 Henchmen approach the Narrator from behind without his knowledge. As they do, the Narrator suddenly looks up from his book and stops his narration to the entire audience...)_

Narrator: Wait...is it just me, or is some very close behind me? (turns around and notices Snowball and the 5 Henchmen behind him) Oh...uh...hello! (nervously smiles)

Snowball: Who are YOU supposed to be?

Narrator (chuckles nervously): Well, I...uh...well...y-you see...

Snowball (grabs him by the neck with his other hand): SPILL THE BEANS AND TELL US WHO YOU ARE!

Narrator (gasping for air): I...I...I might be able to tell if...you...l-l-let m-me...g-g-go...

Snowball (sighs): Fine! (let's go of the Narrator's neck) Now, tell me who you are...NOW!

Narrator: I-I-I'm the Narrator of this story, and I...

Snowball (scoffs): Narrator?! Ha! Like I need YOU to tell this story! (holds out torch to Henchman 1 and faces him) You! Take this for a second...

Henchman 1: Yes, sir. (nods and grabs the torch)

Snowball: And since, you, sir, the Narrator, have witnessed what I'm about to do to Pinky...I HAVE TO KILL YOU! (grins)

Narrator (gasps): K-K-K-K-K-KILL ME?! WHAT?! NO! I'm out of here! (tries to run off)

Henchman 2 (grabs onto the Narrator's arms and holds him in place): Not today, you stupid Narrator!

Narrator: Hey! (struggles) Let me go!

Snowball (slaps him in the face): Sorry, but these Henchman here ONLY listen to me! (laughs evilly) And...(snatches the book out of the Narrator's hands) I'll be taking that! (examines the inside of the book and shakes his said) Sorry, but this story is HORRIBLE! (begins tearing out a few pages)

Narrator (gasps): HEY! That's my only copy! (struggles) Give it back and let me go!

Snowball: NEVER! HAHAHAHAHAHA! (closes book) Now...(steps back to the backside of the cliff setting) say goodbye to your book because, now, I WILL WRITE A STORY THAT NO ONE WILL EVER FORGET! HAHAHAHAHA! (tosses book and ripped-out pages over the backside of the cliff setting)

_(The book falls behind the backside of the cliff setting and disappears from view, all ending with a loud "THUD!", sound effect going off in the background. As it does, the scene continues to take place...)_

Snowball (walks back over to the front-side of the cliff setting): And now, to send you to your death!

Narrator (struggles and panics): NO! PLEASE! PLEASE, LET ME GO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! P-P-Please don't burn me alive like you plan to do to Pinky! (whimpers and cries)

Snowball (smiles): Oh, don't worry about that. I'm not going to kill you via burning you at the stake...

Narrator (sniffs): F-For real?! (stops whimpering and crying)

Snowball (nods): Oh yes, don't worry. Burning you to too cruel or someone like you! (folds arms in front of him)

Narrator (sighs): Oh, what a relief! I was worried there for a moment...(lightly chuckles)

Snowball (interrupting Narrator): INSTEAD, I'M GOING TO HAVE YOU TOSSED OVER THE CLIFF TO YOUR DEATH! (laughs evilly) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Narrator (gasps): N-NO! (struggles): NO, PLEASE! HELP! LET ME GO! SOMEONE, HELP! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Snowball (point to the backside of the cliff setting): Henchmen, toss him over the cliff! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

_(Henchman 2 (still holding onto Narrator), and the other Henchmen walk over to the backside of the cliff setting, dragging a struggling and panicking Narrator behind them. As they reach the cliff, Snowball turned around and happily looked over at the upcoming execution of the Narrator, all while Pinky looks over at the events to come in horror...)_

Narrator (struggling): NO! LET ME GO! PLEASE, I DON'T WANNA DIE! I'M THE NARRATOR, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! W-WITHOUT ME, YOU'LL KNOW HOW THIS STORY ENDS! (struggles some more)

Snowball (walks over to the backside of the cliff setting): Oh, I know how this story ends! (rubs hands together) It ends with YOU falling down to your DEATH! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Besides, NONE of us like the way you've been telling the story! Once you're gone, I'll make a new ending WHERE I WIN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (grins) TOSS HIM OVER THE EDGE, GUYS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Narrator (struggles): NO! PLEASE, DON'T KILL ME! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Henchman 2: So long, looser! (tosses Narrator off of the edge of the backside of the cliff setting)

_(As the Narrator is pushed off of the edge of the cliff setting, the Narrator endures a "controlled freefall" , in which he falls down fast while the hidden cables lower him down fast but while keeping him safe at the same time. As he "falls", the Narrator continues to scream...)_

Narrator (falling down behind the cliff setting): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (disappears behind the cliff setting)

_(As the Narrator disappears behind the massive cliff setting, a loud "THUD!" is heard by the entire audience. After the "THUD" noise occurs, the 5 Henchman and Snowball get back into their previous positions from before. As they do, Henchman 1 hands Snowball back the torch, before standing back in his previous position. As he does, the rest of the scene continues to take place...)_

Snowball (nodding): Ah, perfect! He's all gone! No more Narrator, and I can now kill you, Pinky! (grins at Pinky)

Pinky (gasps): Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YOU SICK BASTARD! You...you killed the Narrator!

Snowball (scoffs): Oh, don't worry about that moron! He wasn't necessary to this story anyways! (approaches Pinky) Now, here was I? Oh, yeah, right, BURNING YOU AT THE STAKE! (holds up torch in triumph) Any last words, Pinky?! (grins)

Pinky (struggles some more): Yes...I do! You are the worst hamster I've ever known, Snowball! If I'm to die here today...so be it! I'll to up to Heaven and whenever you kill Brain, I'll be reunited with him then! You will soon get karma and will pay the price for what you and Brain did to me! I hope you get what's coming to you Snowball...I really do! And as for me, I will die with courage and dignity! I've always had them both inside of me, and I know I can be brave as I burn to my death! And...ZORT! TROZ! POIT! NARF! (looks down while sad) T-those where the last words of me, Pinky. (closes eyes)

Snowball (laughs evilly): HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! So long, Pinky! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Prepare to be burned into a crisp! (lowers torch and goes to ignite pile of logs, twigs, and hay surrounding Pinky)

Pinky (clenches teeth and prepares for his fiery death): Goodbye world...(sniffs)

Brain (offstage to the right): NOT UNLESS I HAVE A SAY IN IT! (enters stage right)

Snowball (pauses what he's doing and steps back): Wait...did t-that s-sound like who I THINK it sounds like?! (turns around and sees Brain; gasps): B-B-B-B-BRAIN?!

Brain (waves a fist in the air): Yes...YES!

_(The entire audience cheers and claps very loudly for Brain's unexpected appearance, as well as Pinky's upcoming rescue moment. After about 30 seconds, the loud cheering and clapping from the entire audience dies down. As it does, the rest of the scene continues to take place...)_

Pinky (gasps): B-B-B-Brain?! (smiles) BRAIN! Brain, you've come to rescue me! NARF!

Brain: Oh, I sure did Pinky! I would NEVER let me best friend get away that easily!

Snowball: B-B-B-B-But t-t-t-that's IMPOSSIBLE! H-H-H-H-How did you know I was here in the Amazon jungle, let alone the "Cliff of Death"!?

Brain (grins): Oh, maybe it's because you were stupid enough to leave a brochure behind...ON TOP of the fact that the location of the "Cliff of Death" was also circled within said brochure! (pulls out brochure and tosses off of the backside of the cliff setting)

Snowball (growls): Grrrr...(clenches a fist and waves it at Brain)

Brain: So...ready to give up, Snowball?! (makes 2 fists and holds them out in front of him)

Snowball: Ah! (blows out torch and tosses it off of the backside of the cliff setting) I will NOT surrender to you, you stupid mouse! (steps forward towards Brain) Besides, there's 6 of me if you include my henchman, and only 1 of you! So...it easy to see that I will win AND KICK YOUR BUTT!

Brain (grins): Oh, I'm actually not alone...(turns around and whistles) COME ON OUT HERE, GUYS! (turns back around) Snowball...meet the "Death Warrior" tribespeople!

Snowball (gasps): T-T-T-T-The W-W-W-WHAT?!

_(Suddenly, all of the Tribespeople, Jungle Tribe Children, Brain's Mother, and Brain's Father enter stage right, each holding a spear in their hands. As they appear and stand behind Brain, the entire audience cheers and claps very loudly for their sudden appearance. After about 30 seconds, the loud cheering __and clapping from the entire audience dies down. As it does, the rest of the scene continues to take place...)_

Snowball (stomps left foot): NO! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (stops stomping left foot) NOT FAIR! T-This isn't fair!

Brain: Life isn't fair, Snowball!

All Jungle Tribespeople and Jungle Tribe Children (holding their spears up in the air): YEAH! (lower their spears)

Brain's Mother: Life has NEVER been fair! (clenches fists)

Brain's Father: You are such a close-minded fool! (pulls out rusty knife)

Snowball (hisses angrily): Fine! (stomps right foot) You want to play fire with fire?! Very well! (turns to his 5 Henchmen) Henchmen, get into fighting positions! NOW!

All 5 Henchmen: Yes sir!

_(All 5 Henchmen step away from the cliff, passing Pinky, and standing next to Snowball. As they do, they all get into their fighting positions. As they do so, the Tribespeople, the Jungle Tribe Children, Brain's Mother, and Brain's Father also get in their fighting positions, holding out their spears for the battle. As they do, both Snowball and Brain stand at the front of their perspective groups, starting at each other with nothing but pure anger...)_

Brain: Snowball, it doesn't have to be this way! You can just let Pinky go, and if you do, I'll take him and leave you alone! And I'll never bother you again!

Snowball (chuckles): I'm not one who gives up THAT easily, Brain! (claps fists together)

Brain (sighs): I guess I have no choice then, Snowball...(shakes his head) I tried to settle this with you peacefully...BUT NOW, THIS MEANS WAR! EVERYONE...ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!

_(Suddenly, without warning, some battle action music begins to play in the background. As it does, all of the Tribespeople, Jungle Tribe Children, Brain's Mother, Brain's Father, the 5 Henchman, Brain, and Snowball all quickly charge and lunge towards each other, fighting each other via various kicks, hits, slaps, punches, flips, and even some martial arts moves for variety. As this whole battle breaks out, some of the characters fighting say a thing here and there, all while the entire fight is spread out around the entire cliff setting. This entire battle sequence isn't very long, but also isn't rushed at the same __time, all to make the climax scene of the musical seem worth the wait...)_

Henchman 1 (punches Tribesman 1 and Tribesman 2): TAKE THAT!

Tribesman 1 and Tribesman 2 (kicks Henchman 1 in the groin): NO, YOU TAKE THAT! (shoves him over onto his back)

Henchman 1 (falls backwards onto his back): OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! (grabs onto his groin) MY FUTURE CHILDREN! Stupid masculine infertility!

Henchman 2 (tries to swing a punch at Tribesman 2 and Tribesman 3): HIYA!

Tribesman 2: NO ONE OUTSMARTS US! (grabs Henchman 2 by the throat)

Tribesman 3 (punches Henchman 2 multiple times in the stomach): FEEL THAT PAIN, SUCKER!

Tribesman 2 (let's go of Henchman 2 and tosses him onto the cliff setting)

Henchman 4 (throws punches at Brain's Mother and Brain's Father): TAKE THAT!

Brain's Mother: NOT TODAY, LOOSER! (flips Henchman 4 onto the floor)

Brain's Father

Henchman 3 (lunges at Brain): DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!

Brain (grabs his tail and uses it to trip Henchman 3 over it and onto the cliff setting): SLIPPED YOU! HAHAHAHAHAHA! (grins) You want some more?!

Henchman 3 (tries to crawl away): N-N-N-N-No...no...please, let me go...

Brain: No! (whips Henchman 3's back with his tail multiple times) This is what you get for working for Snowball and his side!

Henchman 3: OW! OW! OW! OUCH! THAT HURTS! STOP IT, MOUSE! OW! PLEASE, STOP IT! OW! OW!

Brain: Fine...(stops whipping Henchman 3's back) You've had enough...NOT! (grabs Henchman 3 by the neck)

Henchman 3: Wait, what are you doing to me?! (struggles) LET ME GO!

Brain (walks over to the backside of the cliff setting): This is for helping Snowball kidnap my friend! (kicks Henchman 3 over the edge)

_(Just like with the Narrator, Henchman 3 __endures a "controlled freefall" , in which he falls down fast while the hidden cables lower him down fast but while keeping him safe at the same time. As he "falls", Henchman 3 continues to scream...)_

Henchman 3 ("falls" down behind the cliff setting): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (disappears from view)

_(__As Henchman 3 disappears behind the massive cliff setting, a loud "THUD!" is heard by the entire audience. After the "THUD" noise occurs, Snowball looks over and gasps over what he just saw, all while everyone else continues to fight...)_

Snowball (gasps): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (looks down over the edge of the cliff's backside) You...you...(turns to face Brain) You killed one of my Henchmen! (points at Brain) You'll pay for that, Brain! Why don't you stop being a baby and fight me, and me alone!?

Brain: FINE, I WILL! (punches Snowball in the face) TAKE THAT!

Snowball (covers his face): OW! (uncovers his face) Time to die, you mouse! (kicks Brain over)

Brain (falls backwards onto his back): HEY! (jumps back up onto his feet) Oh, now you'll face REAL PAIN!

Snowball (jumps over Brain and exits stage right): TRY AND CATCH ME THEN, BRAIN! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Brain (turns to face everyone else): Mom! Dad! Everyone else! Listen, I'm going to catch Snowball! While I go do that, you al stay here, and continue to fight of the henchmen! Alright?!

Brain's Mother and Brain's Father (rushing over to Pinky's pole; turning around to face Brain): We're on it, Brain! (turns back around to the Tribespeople and Jungle Tribe Children) RIGHT?!

All Tribespeople and Jungle Tribe Children (as they continue to fight): YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Brain: Great! I knew I could count on all of you! (turns back around) And now, to catch and stop Snowball! (runs out of view to the right, exiting stage right in the process)

Brain's Mother (to Pinky): Are you alright?! Did anyone hurt you?!

Pinky (shakes his head): Oh no, not yet anyways. I'm quite fine...NARF!

Brain's Father (uses rusty knife to cut the rope binding Pinky to the pole): There we go...(uses sharp end of the knife to pick the padlocks on the chain) And...done! (unlocks the padlocks and yanks them off, freeing Pinky)

Pinky (steps away from the pole): Ugh, finally! I was getting SICK of being tied to that thing...NARF! TROZ! (laughs) Anyways, can I help kick some butt?!

Brain's Mother: Oh, of course you can! (grabs one of the logs and hands it to Pinky) Here you go!

Pinky (grabs the log): Thank you! POIT! (rushes over to Henchman 5, who is punching Tribesman 4 and Tribesman 5 while on the floor) HEY! HEY, YOU!

Henchman 5 (turns around): Huh? (eyes widen) Pinky?! HOW DID YOU...?!

Pinky: TAKE THAT! (swings log at Henchman 5, hitting him in the stomach)

Henchman 5: OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW! (clenches his stomach and falls over on his side) OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! THAT HURT!

Pinky (tosses log onto the cliff behind him and kicks Henchman 5 in the face): SERVES YOU RIGHT! NARF!

Brain's Father (picks up Henchman 5 by the neck): And now, you're long-awaited DOWNFALL! (tosses Henchman 5 over the cliff's backside) HEAVE...HO!

_(Just like with the Narrator and Henchman 3, Henchman 5 __endures a "controlled freefall" , in which he falls down fast while the hidden cables lower him down fast but while keeping him safe at the same time. As he "falls", Henchman 3 continues to scream...)_

Henchman 5 ("falls" down behind the cliff setting): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (disappears from view)

Brain's Mother (slaps Henchman 4 multiple times in the face): THIS IS FOR KIDNAPPING MY SON'S BEST FRIEND!

Henchman (trying to dodge the face slaps but to no avail): OW! OW! OW! HEY! OW! STOP IT! OUCH!

Brain's Mother (keeps slapping Henchman 4's face): NO! NOT UNTIL YOU HAVE PAID THE PRICE!

Tribeswoman 1 and Tribeswoman 2 (punching Henchman 2 all over his body): FEEL THE PAIN! FEEL THE PAIN UNTIL YOU PASS OUT!

Henchman 2 (tries to get away): Please, make it stop! I got a wife and kids!

Tribeswoman 3 (rushes over and grabs him from behind): You should've thought about that before you joined that Hamster's side as a career choice!

Tribeswoman 4 (rushes over in front of him): This is for trying to help that mouse get burned at the stake! (raises spear and whacks him over the head with the end of it, careful not to have the sharp point make contact with his head)

Henchman 2 (falls over onto the cliff on his back): YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! (clenches his head in pain) MY HEAD! MY HANDSOME HEAD!

Tribeswoman 5 (grabs Henchman 2 by the shoulders and drags him to the backside of the cliff setting): Now its time for a little thing called TAKING A FALL! (kicks Henchman 2 off of the backside of the cliff setting)

_(Just like with the Narrator, Henchman 3, and Henchman 5, Henchman 2 __endures a "controlled freefall" , in which he falls down fast while the hidden cables lower him down fast but while keeping him safe at the same time. As he "falls", Henchman 3 continues to scream...)_

Henchman 2 ("falls" down behind the cliff setting): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (disappears from view)

Henchman 4 (growls angrily): NO ONE HURTS MY BUDDIES! (charges towards the Tribespeople, Brain's Mother, and Brain's Father): I WILL AVENGE THEEEEEEEEEEM!

_(Suddenly, the Jungle Tribe Children positioned on the other side of the cliff setting, took out a large vine, and tossed it high in front of them, causing it to wrap around Henchman 4's waist. Once the vine is around the waist, they all pull it back, causing Henchman 4 to trip over and fall...)_

Henchman 4 (falls over): OW!

Tribeswoman 5 (grabs Henchman 4): NOW, TIME TO PAY THE PRICE FOR JOINING THE BAD SIDE! (carries Henchman 4 over to the backside of the cliff setting) GOODBYE, YOU EVILDOER! (dangles him over the edge of the cliff by his feet)

Henchman 4: NO! PLEASE! (waves arms around desperately) I WANT TO LIVE!

Tribeswoman 5: I DON'T CARE! (grins) GOODBYE! (let's go of Henchman 4, causing him to fall down behind the cliff setting)

_(Just like with the Narrator, Henchman 3, Henchman 5, and Henchman 2, Henchman 4 __endures a "controlled freefall" , in which he falls down fast while the hidden cables lower him down fast but while keeping him safe at the same time. As he "falls", Henchman 4 continues to scream...)_

Henchman 4 ("falls" down behind the cliff setting): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (disappears from view)

Henchman 1 (gasps): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! BUDDY, NO! (cries for a bit) NOOOOOOOOOOO! (looks up and sees the angry Tribespeople, Jungle Tribe Children, and Brain's parents starting at him) Uh oh...(sniffs) Trouble is surrounding me...(gulps while visibly nervous) Now...now...(backs up a little bit) W-We can d-discuss this calm and rationally...(holds his arms out in front of him) We're all p-people h-here...(sweats) a-a-and...

Brain's Mother (Tackles him down): HIYA!

Henchman 1 (falls over on his back): OW! HEY, GET OFF! (tries to push Brain's mother off of him, but to no avail)

Brain's Mother: You did a lot of evil things...(stands up) You helped an evil hamster kidnap our son's friend...you tried to help him burn him alive...

Pinky (approaches Henchman 1): And you were one of the MANY people who tricked me into joining Snowball's side! (kicks Henchman 1's face)

Brain's Father (grabs Henchman 1 by the neck): And now, its time for you to pay the price! (drags Henchman 1 over the backside of the cliff)

Henchman 1 (struggles to get away): N-NO! PLEASE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH1

Brain's Father: So long...sucker! (kicks Henchman 1 over the backside of the cliff setting)

_(Just like with the Narrator, Henchman 3, Henchman 5, Henchman 2, and Henchman 4, Henchman 1 __endures a "controlled freefall" , in which he falls down fast while the hidden cables lower him down fast but while keeping him safe at the same time. As he "falls", Henchman 1 continues to scream...)_

Henchman 1 ("falls" down behind the cliff setting): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (disappears from view)

Pinky (breaths in and out): We...WE DID IT! (raises fists up in the air) YAY! (jumps up and down) TROZ! (hugs Brain's Mother and Brain's Father) Oh, thank you both so much for saving me!

Brain's Father: Oh, don't mention it! (pats his back)

Pinky (leg's go of Brain's parents): Say...how do you think Brain is doing?! (looks left and right) D-Did we beat Snowball yet?!

Brain's Father: I have no idea...(looks over the frontside of the cliff setting) I'll check to see if I can see him in the distance...(looks down at the front area of the stage)

_(Suddenly, as the __battle action music continues to play in the background, over on the stage's front area down below, Snowball and Brain both enter stage right, fighting each other by punching, slapping, kicking, and tackling each other. As they do, everyone up on top of the cliff setting looks down at them while standing next to Brain's Father on both the left and right side...)_

Pinky (looking down): BRAIN! (gasps) He's down on the shore area fighting Snowball! (raise up fists again) GET HIM, BRAIN! KICK HIS BUTT! (unclenches fists and lowers arms)

Brain's Father: YOU CAN DO IT, BRAN! (waves a fist)

Brain's Mother: BEAT HIM, BRAIN! MAKE HIM PAY FOR ALL OF THE WRONGS HE AS DONE TO YOU!

All Tribesmen (hold spears up in the air): YEAH! GO BRAIN, GO!

All Tribeswomen (hold spears up in the air): KILL HIM! BEAT HIM! PUNCH HIM! KICK HIM! SLAP HIM!

All Jungle Tribe Children (hold spears up in the air): BRAIN! BRAIN! GO BRAIN, GO! GO BRAIN, GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YEAH!

Brain's Mother: Quick, let's all get down to the ground in case Brain gets incapacitated! He might need backup! (runs offstage to the right, exiting stage right)

All Jungle Tribe Children (lowers their spears): But it's a long way down!

Brain's Father: It doesn't matter! (runs to the right side of the stage) Let's go and make our way down there, NOW! (runs offstage to the right, exiting stage right)

All Tribespeople (lowers all their spears): YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (run offstage to the right, also exiting stage right)

All Jungle Tribe Children: WE ARE RIGHT BEHIND YOU! (run offstage to the right, exiting stage right)

_(The stage lights shinning above the center and back area of the stage dim again. As they do, the stage lights shinning above the front area of the stage remain on, all while Brain and Snowball are still seen fighting each other. As the fight between Brain and Snowball continues to occur, the rest of the scene continues to take place...)_

Brain (kicks Snowball in the stomach): TAKE THAT!

Snowball (falls over onto his back): OW! (jumps back up and punches Brain in the face): TAKE THAT YOURSELF!

Brain (jumps back): OW! (kicks Snowball in the chest)

Snowball (falls over onto his left side): OW! HEY! (jumps back up) CUT THAT OUT! (tackles Brain to the floor and twists his ears very hard)

Brain (trying to get Snowball's hands off his ears): OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! (stomps on Snowball's left foot) HIYA!

Snowball (rolls backwards): OW! (jumps back up again) Oh, you're going to get it now, Brain! (lunges towards Brain)

Brain (swiftly dodges, causing Snowball to crash onto the stage inside): NOT TODAY!

Snowball (falls onto the stage): ARUGH! (jumps back up again) STOP BEING A THORN ON MY SIDE! (tackles Brain and grabs him by the neck)

Brain (struggles to break free): GAAH! (grabs Snowball's neck, too) SURRENDER, SNOWBALL! (rolls across the stage to the left while still grabbing onto Snowball)

Snowball (trying to break the rolling, but to no avail): NO...YOU...SURRENDER! (spits on Brain multiple times)

Brain (closes eyes in disgust): EWWWW! STOP IT, YOU ANIMAL! (uses one arm to grab his tail) TAKE THIS! (slaps Snowball's face with it)

Snowball (gets go of Brain's neck): OUCH! Hey! (rubs the left side of his face) No...no fair!

Brain: Life...(gets go of Snowball's neck and stands up) isn't...FAIR! (slaps Snowball with his tail multiple times)

Snowball (trying to doge each slap but to no avail): OW! OW! OUCH! HEY! STOP IT! HEY, DON'T! OW! OW! OW! (cries out in pain) OW! PLEASE, STOP IT! OW, THAT HURTS! OW! OW! OW! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Brain (still slapping Snowball with his tail): NO, SNOWBALL! YOU'RE GETTING WHAT YOU DESERVE!

Snowball (tries to crawl away): Must...get...back...up...(plants feet on the stage in front of him) Must...get...up...now! (tries to stand up again

Brain (notices this and pins Snowball down with his right foot in the stomach): Not so fast, Snowball! (stops slapping Snowball with his tail)

Snowball: P-P-Please...B-B-Brain. (holds out hand in front of him) I-I'll m-m-make t-t-t-t-things r-right for y-y-y-you! (shivers nervously)

Brain: NO! NO MORE CHANCES, SNOWBALL! (glares down at his face) YOU'VE DONE A LOT TO ME AND PINKY THAT IS UNFORGIVABLE! (releases his right foot)

Snowball (slowly but nervously gets up): W-W-What are you going to do to me?! (tries to back away)

Brain (grins): Oh...nothing but...THIS! (kicks Snowball in the groin)

Snowball (covers his groin area and screams): OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! (drops down onto his knees, still covering his groin area) OOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW! THAT REALLY HURTS, BRAIN! YOU'RE A SICK MOUSE, BRAIN! SICK!

Brain (grabs Snowball by the upper chest): No, its YOU who is the sick one around here, Snowball! (drags Snowball behind him as he walks towards the right side of the stage) Now, its time for you to receive a punishment that is MUCH WORSE than ANY parental or legal punishment out there! (exits stage right while dragging Snowball behind him)

_(As both Pinky and Snowball exit stage right, the stage lights shinning above the center and back area of the stage come back on. As they do, both Pinky and Brain re-enter stage right on top of the cliff setting. Once in view, Brain continued to drag Snowball to the far-left side of the cliff where the edge was located. The pole Pinky had been tied to is now gone. Snowball is now wearing a secret hip harness underneath his costume and a hidden but strong wire is hooked up to said hidden harness. As Brain dragged Snowball towards the left edge of the cliff setting, the rest of the scene continued to take place...)_

Snowball (struggling to get away): WAIT, BRAIN, NO! (kicks his feet wildly) PLEAE, BRAIN! D-D-DON'T DO IT! W-W-WE CAN TALK ABOUT THIS! PLEASE!

Brain: NO! This has gone far enough, Snowball! You stole the world from me, you took Pinky away by tricking him with promises of luxuries, you kidnapped him, and YOU TRIED TO BURN HIM ALIVE! (forcefully positions Snowball at the edge of the cliff) And now, you will FINALLY GET WHAT IS COMING TO YOU! (grabs Snowball by the neck and dangles him over the edge of the cliff) Any last words, Snowball?! (shows murderous look on his face)

Snowball (whimpering): P-P-P-P-P-Please Brain...d-d-d-don't d-d-do t-this...(sniffs) PLEASE!

Brain (grins): ITS TOO LATE FOR THAT! (let's go of Snowball, starting his freefall towards his demise)

_(Just like with the Narrator, Henchman 3, Henchman 5, Henchman 2, Henchman 4, and Henchman 1, Snowball __endures a "controlled freefall" , in which he falls down fast while the hidden cables lower him down fast but while keeping him safe at the same time. As he "falls", some white flashing strobe lights go off, all creating the illusion of an epic freefall. As they do, Snowball continues to scream...)_

Snowball: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ("falls" and lands onto the stage, several feet away from the massive cliff setting)

Brain (raising his fists up in the air): Yes...YES! (looks down at commotion) I DID IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I WON! (gets down on his knees and grabs onto the edge of the cliff) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Revenge is a dish best served COLD! (grins victoriously)

_(As Snowball "hits" the stage, the white flashing strobe lights stop flashing. As they do, the entire cliff setting (with Brain still on top of it looking down at the fall of Snowball) slides out of view to the right and disappears from view. As it does, all of the dry ice dog begins to disappear from view. As it does, Snowball quickly exits stage left, pretending to "swim" through the "seawater" and get back to the "land". As he did, the backwall panel of the stage got got covered up by a backdrop of the detailed Amazon jungle coming down (complete with painted trees, vines, bushes, and flowers on it), concealing the basic sky backdrop behind it. As it does, Snowball reemerges on the left side of the stage (no longer connected to hidden wires) a few __seconds later, pretending to climb up onto the "shore" nearby. Snowball seems to be now drenched with water, but no water is dripping off of him for safety reasons. He struggles to get up, but manages to do so a few seconds later...)_

Snowball (gasping for air as he gets up): I...I...I made it! (sighs in relief) HAHAHAHAHAHA! (claps hands together and rubs them) Now, all I have to go do now is find Brain, and...

_(Suddenly, 2 actors enter stage left, crawling towards Snowball, both dressed up as cats. One of them is dressed up as Sylvester from "Looney Tunes" and the other one is dressed up as "Precious" from an episode of the original "Pinky and the Brain" cartoon. Both actor's costumes consist of a fur suit going up to their knees, elbows, and neck, with the rest of their limbs, hands, feet, and exposed skin areas covered in prosthetic fur patches with colors for each of the cat characters (black and white for Sylvester, and dark orange and yellow-white for Precious). Both actors have makeup on their face to match the colors of their perspective cat characters, as well as a fake rubber nose covering their real noses (red for Sylvester and black for Precious), fake prosthetic claws attached to their knuckles, fake cat ears at the top of their heads, and prosthetic fur patches on parts of their face and heads. As they enter into view, they both notice Snowball and stand up their feet, all while beginning to walk in circles around him. As they do, Snowball notices them and freaks out, all as the scene continues to take place...)_

Sylvester The Cat (walking around Snowball): Well, well, well...look what we have here!

Precious The Cat (also walking around Snowball): A nice plumb...juicy...tender...and delicious looking hamster! (salivates)

Snowball The Cat (gasps): Wait...wait...(holds hands out in front of him) I-I don't t-taste very g-good! (backs away)

Sylvester The Cat (suddenly grabs Snowball by the chest and shoves him down onto the stage) Let's eat him together!

Previous The Cat (shows claws to Snowball): Yeah, let's do it! We'll split his body in half, and chew up all of that raw and bloody goodness! (stands in front of Snowball)

Sylvester The Cat: Well let's dig in to this yummy-looking hamster! (also salivates and stands in front of Snowball)

Snowball (curls up in a fetal position); NO! PLEASE! WAIT! PLEASE, DON'T EAT ME! I DON'T TASTE TOO GOOD! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_(Suddenly, as Sylvester and Precious closed in on Snowball, all of the stage lights shinning over the front, center, and back area of the stage dim until the entire stage is pitch black. As they do, several sound effects of cats scratching, screeching and hissing, and chewing and biting their live food area heard by the entire audience. After about 15 seconds, all of the sound effects cut off, and all of the__ lights shinning over the front, center, and back area of the stage come right back on. As they come back on, it is revealed that Snowball is no longer there, but instead, is a large and fake skeleton of Snowball's body in his place. Sylvester and Precious now have large and full stomachs achieved by hidden padding underneath their real stomachs. They are both sitting on the floor next to each other, looking very full and uneasy from such a meal. As this is all revealed, the entire audience cheers and claps very loudly for Snowball's defeat. After about 30 seconds, the loud cheering and clapping from the entire audience dies down. As it does, the action battle music stops playing in the background. As it does, the rest of the scene continues to take place...)_

Sylvester The Cat (rubs his stomach): Ugh, what a meal...(burps)

Precious The Cat (also rubs his stomach): Man, I'm stuffed! (burps) But it was so good! (burps)

_(Suddenly, all of the__ stage lights shinning over the front, center, and back area of the stage all dim once again. As they do, some more transitional music begins to play in the background. As it does, a large green wall panel with various paintings of large trees, plants, colorful flowers, and bushes of the Amazon jungle comes down in the center area of the stage, concealing the fake prop of Snowball's skeleton, as well as Sylvester and Precious behind. As the wall panel positions itself in the center area of the stage, __all of the __stage lights shinning over the front, center, and back area of the stage come right back on. As they do, the very next scene of the musical, which so happens to be the final scene of the entire musical, finally begin to take place...)_

**And that was the long-awaited climactic conclusion to Scene 9 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! And...in Brain's famous lines..."Yes...YES!", Snowball has FINALLY been defeated and eaten by cats at the same time, which is what he deserved for all that he did to Pinky and Brain! Snowball put up a good fight, but it just wasn't good enough in the end. Pinky was rescued by Brain just in time, and all of the tribespeople, the Jungle Tribe Children, and Brain's parents helped Brain during the rescue and battle, too! Sadly, the Narrator is seemingly gone for good, since Snowball tossed him off the cliff after noticing him...poor Narrator! But despite all of that, Snowball got his karma punch, Pinky is alive and rescued, and Brain finally has his best friend back once again! Sorry that there was no musical number in this scene, but it just wasn't needed! Well, its time for us all to move on to ****Scene 10 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**


	26. Act 2, Scene 10 (Act 2 Finale)

**Hello again, everyone! I'm back once again, with Thanksgiving 2020 right around the corner! And yes, I'm back with another scene of this musical story of mine! And not only is this Scene 10 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine, but it is also the FINALE scene of Act 2! Yep, even during this ongoing COVID-19 coronavirus pandemic, we all reached the end of the entire musical! It has been a great journey for both Pinky and Brain, but now, this musical will have its final scene before ending with a curtain call and conclusion! And yes, there will be a final song within this musical's final scene. It has been a long journey for this show, but now, we are all finally at the very end of said journey. And now, without any more further delays getting in the way, let's all sit just back, relax, and finally begin the long-awaited Scene 10 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**

_(As the final scene of the musical begins to take place, the Narrator, while stumbling, enters stage right very slowly. He is covered in dark water splotches all over his suit, and his suit jacket, dress shirt, necktie, and dress pants are all torn up all over his body. His shoes are also torn up, and have scratch marks all over them. He also has several cuts all over his skin, as well as bruises. He also has a large wet twig tangled in his hair, and some seaweed wrapped tightly around his left ankle. As he enters stage right, the entire audience cheers and claps very loudly over his reappearance and the reveal that he isn't dead after all. After about 30 seconds, the loud cheering and clapping from the entire audience dies down. As it does, the Narrator manages to stand up, and walks over to the front-center area of the stage, faces the entire audience, and begins to speak once again...)_

Narrator (coughs): Ugh...what a fall! Did any of you see that?! Snowball had me tossed overt he cliff back there, like I was some...some...well, some sack of laundry! (shivers) That was was so cold down there! (shakes head) And not to mention that this spring weather made the cold water MUCH WORSE! (sighs) And on top of all that...(reaches into left suit jacket pocket and pulls out some slightly-torn pages of his book) That STUPID HAMSTER tossed my ONE AND ONLY BOOK of THIS STORY off of the cliff, and before that, HE TORE SOME OF THE PAGES OUT! (holds up remaining pages) And now, a lot of the pages are gone, and therefore, most of this story is gone, too! (looks down and cries) ALL I WANTED WAS TO SHARE YOU ALL THE STORY OF "PINKY AND THE BRAIN"! WAS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK, WORLD?! (sniffs) But...there is still ONE glimmer of hope in all of this...(points to remaining pages) I...I got the rest of this story right here on these pages I was luckily able to salvage. (holds out leftover pages in front of him) So...I think it's best we just c-c-continue...(coughs) this story and FINALLY finish it once and for all! (coughs again) Everyone okay with that? (looks left and right) Yes? Good! Good...now...(clears throat) let us begin...(begins to read from page) Now, with Snowball defeated and eaten by those two cats, who by the way were named Sylvester and Precious, Brain rushed back down the cliff area, and went into the nearby jungle in an attempt to find not only his mother and father, but also his friend Pinky...(suddenly winces and jumps up) OW! (drops pages and gets down on his knees in pain) OW! OW! OW! OW! (looks left and right) This is weird...why am I suddenly hurting?! (reaches behind his back and pats all over his upper and lower back) I swear, I wasn't hurting like this before! (stands back up) What this...(grabs onto something behind his butt) GOT IT! (pulls out a realistic-looking cake grab from behind his butt and reveals it to the entire audience, gasps as he himself sees it as well)

_(The entire audience bursts out laughing very loudly over this surprise discovery. After about 30 seconds, the very loud bursts of laughter from the entire audience dies down. As the loud burst of laughter die down, the rest of the scene continues to take place...)_

Narrator (gasps): A CRAB?! This crab pinched my butt! (recoils in disgust) GROSS! (tosses the crab out of view to the right) Now...where were we? (bends over and picks up pages) let's see...(stands back up straight and studies pages) AH-HA! (points to the top of the first page) There we are...(clears throat and begins to read from the page again) Now, as I was saying...with Snowball defeated and eaten by those two cats, who by the way were named Sylvester and Precious, Brain rushed back down the cliff area, and went into the nearby jungle in an attempt to find not only his mother and father, but also his friend Pinky. (turns page around) Luckily, a few minutes later, he finally ran into them all in an area of the jungle that was located just a few feet away from the village...(exits stage right)

Brain (enters stage left): Pinky?! (looks left and right) Mom?! Dad?! Where are you all?! (looks all around him) Pinky!? Mom!? Dad!?

_(Suddenly, Brain's Mother, Brain's Father, Pinky, the Tribespeople, and the Jungle Tribe Children all enter stage right, noticing Brain as they do so. As they do, they all rush up to him, and the rest of the scene continues to take place...)_

Pinky (gasps): BRAIN! (rushes up to him)

Brain: P-P-P-PINKY! (rushes up to him)

Brain's Mother: Thank goodness that you're okay!

Brain's Father (sighs in relief): And we're all grateful that you are! I thought you'd NEVER be seen by us alive again!

Pinky: Oh, my friend! (hugs Brain tightly) Are you okay?! Are you hurt?! If you are, where does it hurt?! What can I do to help you relive that pain?!

Brain (chuckles): Oh, I'm just fine, Pinky. (hugs Pinky) I'm just so glad that you're alright.

Brain's Father: Wait...Brain, what happened to that Snowball fellow?

Brain (let's go of Pinky): Oh, I tossed him off the cliff and he fell to his death!

All Tribespeople (gasps): FOR REAL?!

Brain (nods): Yep. He won't be bothering us anymore! (laughs) And now, we can FINALLY be free of an enemy and move on with our lives!

Pinky: Brain, I would nothing more than that! (puts a hand in Brain's left shoulder) But...we have nowhere to go. Remember? (removes his hand from Brain's left shoulder) Snowball bought out "ACME Labs" and closed it down forever...(sniffs) We're HOMELESS! (cries and hugs Brain)

Brain (sighs): Oh, Pinky...(hugs Pinky back and pats his back) It's fine...it'll be okay.

Brain's Mother (scoffs): Okay!? (shakes her head) No, no, no, no, no, NO! I will NOT have my son and his friend living on the street and calling it okay! No way, no HOW! I shall get you some money so you can buy back your home! (looks over at Tribeswoman 1) You!

Tribeswoman 1 (looks confused): Who? Me? (looks left and right)

Brain's Mother (points at Tribeswoman 1): Yes, you! Go to the village and bring out...the gold stash!

All Tribespeople (gasps)

Jungle Tribe Children (gasps)

Tribeswoman 1: You don't mean that...stash of gold?!

Brain's Mother (folds arms in front of her): What does it LOOK like I mean? Get that gold and bring it to us, right here, RIGHT NOW! (points to the right side of the stage) MARCH!

Tribeswoman 1 (nods): Yes, my leader! (exits stage right)

Brain (raises eyebrow): A gold stash?! F-For real?!

Brain's Mother: Yes my son, a stash of gold! As the leaders of the village, we are charged with protecting all of the ancient treasures that have been handed down to them from generations and generations of the "Death Warrior" tribe!

Brain: You'd really give it to us?

Brain's Father: Son, yes, it is our duty to protect it, but you need it right now more than we do. (puts a hand on Brain's left shoulder)

Brain: Awww...thanks dad.

Brain's Father (takes his hand off of Brain's left shoulder): No problem, my son. Its all for you since you need it the most.

_(Suddenly, Tribeswoman 1 enters stage right again, holding a small wooden chest in front of her. As he walks into view, she walks over to where Brain, Brain's Mother, Brain's Father, and Pinky are standing. She then holds out the chest, and opens the lid, revealing a pile of golden coins inside, as well as shinning golden lights coming out from said chest...)_

Brain (eyes widen): Woah...

Tribeswoman 1 (nods): I present to you, the "Death Warrior Gold Stash!" Its worth a few million dollars, enough to buy back that place you call, "ACME Labs"! (closes lid and hands chest to Brain) It is yours to keep now. (nods) Now, be sure to keep it safe at all times...and whatever you do, don't give it to ANYONE! (steps back)

Pinky (jumps up happily): YIPPE! WE GET TO HAVE OUR HOME BACK, BRAIN! NARF! TROZ! ZORT! POIT! NARF! (laughs happily)

Brain (takes the chest): T-Thank you mom and dad, once again. S-Surely t-there is SOMETHING that we can do to prepay you both...

Brain's Father (shakes his head): No, my son. You've been through enough and you have truly earned your home back.

Brain (tears up): T-thank you both! (hands chest to Pinky)

Pinky (grabs the chest and holds onto it with both hands)

Brain (hugs his parents): THANK YOU BOTH! (cries tears of joy)

Brain's Mother (hugs Brain): Oh my son...

Brain's Father (hugs Brain, too): My only child...

Brain's Mother: Hugs like these really bring me back to those pre-captivity moments we've all experience when you were a child! (smiles happily)

Brain (sighs): I remember those moments too, mom. (let's go of his parents)

Brain's Mother (let's go of Brain): Its such as shame that they were so brief...

Brain's Father (also let's go of Brain): And cut short by humans...

Brain (sniffs): I...I...just wish we could be a family again...(tears up) I mean...you have a jungle village home you have settled in...and Pinky and I have to return to Burbank, California where "ACME Labs" is located...(cries a little) And that is all the way across the ocean! (gets down on his knees) I don't think that I'll ever get to see you both again...(covers his face and cries)

Brain's Mother (walks up behind Brain and puts her hands on both his shoulders): Oh, don't cry, Brain...(rubs his shoulders)

Brain's Father (stands next to Brain on the left): Yeah son, it'll be alright. With any leftover money you end up having, you can come visit us and...

Brain's Mother (looks at her husband): No honey...(shakes her head) This isn't right. Our son FINALLY reunited with us after all of these years, and now, he must leave again?! No...this...this isn't the right thing to do!

Brain's Father: Then...what can we do? What is it that we must do for Brain?

Brain's Mother (let's go of Brain's shoulders): Well...there is one thing we can do...

Brain's Father: One thing? What? (eyes widen) Wait, are you...saying that we need to...?

Brain's Mother (nods): Yes, darling...we must. (looks down at Brain) Son...

Brain (stands back up and faces his mother): Yes? (uses tail to wipe eyes dry of tears)

Brain's Mother (smiles): Son...WE ARE GOING HOME WITH YOU AND PINKY! (suddenly hugs Brain tightly)

_(The entire audience cheers and claps very loudly for the sudden announcement from Brain's mother. After about 30 seconds, the loud cheering and clapping from the entire audience dies down, and the rest of the scene continues to take place...)_

Brain (gasps): F-F-FOR REAL!? (hugs his mother back) Yes...YES!

Pinky: Wait...you two are coming with us?! (jumps up wildly) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! NARF! (stops jumping up wildly)

Brain's Mother: I could never let you part from us after ALL that you've been going through, Brain! You want us back in your life, and that is something that WE are going to do!

Brain's Father: Wait a minute, dear...are you sure we want to do this? (looks over at the Tribespeople and Jungle Tribe Children) We have an entire village of tribal people who need us as their leaders!

Brain's Mother: Well, our son matters more to us than the tribe right now...(sigh) And that is true, as much as I hate to admit it. (shakes head) Look honey, we will assign a new leader to lead the village! (looks over at the Tribespeople and Jungle Tribe Children) ATTENTION! (walks towards them) I have an announcement to make...

Tribeswoman 1: Is...everything alright, leader? (looks concerned)

Tribesman 1: Yes, are you alright? (also looks concerned)

All Jungle Tribe Children (looks concerned): Are you alright, leader?

Brain's Mother (nods): Yes, I'm fine. But this announcement is extremely important...(clears throat) As you know, when we both found your village and decided to serve as your leaders, we did it to keep our mind off of the hard and toiling journey to find our son. (points to Brain) Now, today, we FINALLY found our son, after many year. And...since we have found him...my husband and I feel that it would be best for us both to resign our position as your leaders, and return to Burbank, California where our son lives. (bows) It has been an honor being your leader, and we have great confidence in that after our departure, you'll continue to be strong and be the best at being the "Death Warrior Tribe"!

All Jungle Tribe Children and Tribespeople (gasps)

Tribesman 1: Wait...you're leaving us?!

Tribesman 2: But...y-y-y-you can't!

Tribesman 3: Yeah, you can't leave us!

Tribeswoman 1: Without you both, how will we know when to hunt for animals to eat?!

Tribeswoman 2: How will we learn to make new clothes?!

Tribeswoman 3: How will we be able to deliver new babies into the village without your guidance?!

Tribesman 4: Oh, and who will NAME our newborn babies!?

Tribesman 5: Who will lead us in all of our defenses against our enemies of the jungle!?

Tribesman 6: Who will give us advice when we all have personal issues?!

Tribeswoman 4: Who will help us raise our children with "Death Warriors" values!?

Tribeswoman 5: Who will help us collect fresh drinking water!?

Tribeswoman 6: Who will school our children on the ways of the "Death Warriors"?!

Tribesman 7: Without you, who will teach us how to be new parents when we are expecting a baby?!

Tribesman 8: Who will uphold our annual tribal traditions and ceremonies?!

Tribeswoman 7: Who will help teach us how to be on the lookout for unwanted visitors?!

Tribeswoman 8: AND WHO WILL LEAD US IN GENERAL?!

All Jungle Tribe Children (look desperate): PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE US!

Pinky (to Brain): Oh Brain, I feel so bad for them! They're all LOST without your parents! How will they LIVE?!

Brain's Mother (holds up hands): Please, everyone! Listen to me...(breathes in and out) Please, hear me out...(lowers hands) Look. I understand that you need a new leader, and that you are all incapable of living without one. So...(claps hands together) I have already decided on who will be your new leader! (points to Tribesman 1) You, step forward!

Tribesman 1 (nods): Yes leader...(steps forward)

Brain's Mother (takes off specials crown): Today, from here on out until the day you die, for your amazing collection of skills and instincts, I hereby appoint you the new leader of the "Death Warrior Tribe"! (places crown on Tribesman 1's head)

All Other Tribespeople and All Jungle Tribe Children (cheer and clap very loudly)

Tribesman 1 (gasps): Y-You really mean it?! I'm...I'm the new leader?!

Brain's Mother: Yes, you are! You deserve that title, sir! You've shown my husband and I that you have exceptional hunting skills, can help capture enemies, and you have been loyal to us AND ONLY US, for many years! Not to mention you've helped some people with their personal issues when my husband and I weren't around, and you've done a great deed for us today...(smiles) you found our son during his journey and have reunited him with us! So...that makes you MORE qualified to be our leader than anyone else in the village! (turns her attention to all the other Tribespeople and the Jungle Tribe Children) Everyone...meet your new leader! (takes off cape and tosses it out of view to the left)

_(The entire audience cheers and claps very loudly for the selection of the new leader of the "Death Warrior Tribe". After about 30 seconds, the loud cheering and clapping from the entire audience dies down. As it does, the rest of the scene continues to take place...)_

All Other Tribespeople and All Jungle Tribe Children: Yes, former leader! (takes a bow and looks at Tribesman 1)

Brain's Father: Give him nothing but respect! (takes off his crown and tosses it out of view to the left) And let him lead you until the day he dies! (takes off cape and tosses it out of view to the left)

All Other Tribespeople and All Jungle Tribe Children: Yes, former leader! (takes a second bow before looking at Tribesman 1 again)

Brain's Mother: Take care everyone! (waves) It has been an honor serving you as your leader!

Brain's Father (waves): Yes, it truly was on honor, but our time has come to move on!

Tribesman 1 (turns around and faces the Tribespeople and Jungle Tribe Children): Villagers, as your new leader, my first order is for us all to head back to the village to rest for a bit! And after we rest for a bit, we shall go and hunt for boars for dinner this evening!

All Other Tribespeople and All Jungle Tribe Children: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Tribesman 1 (begins marching towards the right side of the stage): Follow me, villagers! We got a nap to take! (exits stage right)

All Other Tribespeople: Yes sir, new leader! (cheers and follows Tribesman 1) YAAAAAAAAAAAY! (exits stage right)

Jungle Tribe Children (follows Tribesman 1): Yes sir, new leader! (cheers and exits stage right)

Brain: Oh mom and dad...(wipes a tear out of his eye) The thing you just did for me...giving up your leader positions to be with me forever...WAS THE BEST THING THAT ANYONE HAS DONE FOR ME! (hugs his parents very tightly)

Brain's Mother (rubs his back): Well, we'd do anything for our only child...(stops rubbing his back)

Brain's Father (pats his head) : And you are that only child, Brain. (stops patting his head)

Brain: Its just so nice of you both! We get to FINALLY be a family once again! Yes...YES! (stops hugging his parents)

Pinky (puts chest down onto the floor next to him): And what about me?! Am I just chopped liver?!

Brain (laughs): No, Pinky...you're not chopped liver...(walks up to Pinky) And no, you're not an idiot or a wrecker...(sniffs) You're...my best friend! (hugs Pinky)

Pinky (blushes): Oh...Brain! (hugs Brain back)

Brain: Pinky...I' am truly for all of those times I hurt you or was mean to you...(sighs) I guess my obsession to take over the world made myself seem like a jerk to you, all for nothing more than you being yourself...(stops hugging Pinky)

Pinky (chuckles): Brain, its fine, really, it is. I forgive you...(stops hugging Brain) And what matters now is that we get back to Burbank and put this whole jungle adventure behind us! (bends over and picks up chest)

Brain (chuckles): Now THAT is something that I, 100 percent, agree on!

Brain's Father: Well, what on Earth are we all just standing around here for!? Let's all head to the nearest airport, and get on the next flight to Burbank! (walks over to the left side of the stage) I know the nearest airport that is closest to here, thankfully! (exits stage left)

Brain's Mother: Well guys, follow us! (exits stage left)

Brain: Well Pinky...this is it...(smiles) Let's go home! (exits stage left)

Pinky: YIPPEE! (walks towards the left side of the stage) NARF! (exits stage left)

_(As Pinky exits stage right last, the stage lights shinning above the front, center, and back area of the stage dim. As they do, some more transitional music begins to play in the background. As it does, another set transition begins to take place. As it does, the very detailed jungle banner positioned in the center area of the stage rises back up, revealing the final setting of the musical, which happens to be the inside of "ACME Labs" from the very beginning of Act 1 of the musical, complete with a backwall panel resembling the wall of the lab setting with a large oversized glass window overlooking the city of Burbank, a few oversized test tubes on an oversized rack on the left, a few oversized glass beakers on the right, and of course, the massive cage setting positioned in the center of the setting. The cage is complete with all 4 metal bar panels connected to each other, as well as the oversized drinking bottle for rodents on the right, the large rodent wheel connected to the back cage bar panel, a dinning room table in the center area of the cage, and a large oversized food dish on the left. Inside the cage, are Pinky, Brain, Brain's Mother, and Brain's Father, all together at last as a large happy family. As the get in positions (with Pinky on the wheel, and Brain's parents setting up a table and chairs for dinnertime), the stage lights __shinning above the front, center, and back area of the stage come back on. As they do, the __transitional music stops playing in the background. As it does, the Narrator enters stage right, still all torn up, cut and bruised from the previous scene, and stands in the front-center area of the stage. As it does, he takes out the final crumbled-up page of the story, holds it out in front of him, faces the entire audiences, and begins to narrate to the entire audience one final time...) _

Narrator: And so, after grabbing into a bus and taking said bus to the nearest airport, all 4 mice snuck onto a plane, and after an 11-hour flight, they all finally made it back to Burbank, California. Upon arrival back in California, all 4 mice used the money to back the "ACME Labs" building, and even managed to anonymously get all of the workers back to work. So, in a sense, to the scientists working there, it felt like it never happened. When the mice later on told the local media all about Snowball's death, the "Microsponge" company was bought out a private company, but everything located within the company that was related to Snowball's world domination plot was dismantled and disposed of immediately. However, the only exception to this, was the "Pinkyland" amusement park was bought out by Pinky and Brain using some of the money left over from purchasing "ACME Labs". (turns page around) And as for Pinky, Brain, and of course, Brain's parents, they all lived together in "ACME Labs", under the guise that Brain's parents were bought by "ACME Labs" to be housed in Burbank. Upon moving into their new home, Brain's parents purchased some doll house furniture to use daily, and Brain put together a working set of kitchen appliances to make life easier. When the lab closed at 5:00pm every evening, the new family got together at the table to enjoy a dinner together as a loving and happily family. Things have NEVER been better for Pinky and the Brain, and even Brain changed a lot, from his obsessive and rude self, to a caring and nice version of himself, happy that he now had his parents back forever, and the best part was...he NEVER wanted to take over the world again! Instead, Brain would use his intelligence to figure out how to make life easier for people in the world, rather than try to take over the world! Like Dr. Sigmund Freud had once said, his former obsession with world domination came from him wanting his childhood home and family back, since people of the world took it away from him. But, since now Brain had his family back, he had no reason for world domination at all! And...(reaches the bottom area of the page) that is the story of "Pinky and The Brain", an inspirational story about the value of friendship and family for all to enjoy and relate to! (crumbles page up) And that is the end of our story! (tosses paper ball out of view to the left)

_(The entire audience cheers and claps very loudly for the Narrator's final page being read. After about 30 seconds, the loud cheering and clapping from the entire audience dies down. As it does, the rest of the scene continues to take place...)_

Narrator: Well...not quite the end! You see, there is still one last little chapter! But...I feel it would be better for all of you to watch it than for me to narrate it. So...with that being said...BYE! (exits stage left)

_(As the Narrator exits stage left for the final time, the front cage bar panel of the cage set rises up, allowing a more clearer view of the final scene. As it does, the final scene continues to take place...)_

Brain's Mother (placing a large cube of cheese and ham on the table): Pinky, Brain, dinnertime! Come and get it!

Brain's Father: Yes, come on! You don't want your ham and cheese to get cold, do you?! (walks over to dinning table

Brain (walks over to dinning table): No, of course not! (chuckles) I'll eat my ham and cheese warm! (looks at Pinky on the wheel) Pinky, you heard them! Its dinnertime!

Pinky (running on the wheel): HOORAY! NARF! (Stops running on the wheel and steps down) Boy, I'm so hungry! (walks over to dinning table)

Brain (chuckles): Oh, you silly friend! (to his parents) You know mom and dad...I never thought that, after all those years alone with just Pinky, that we'd all be living together.

Brain's Mother: Well son, sometimes the world works in mysterious ways...

Brain's Father: And we may all not like some of the things the world throws at us, but we can't do anything about it except just go with the flow.

Brain (sighs): I'm just...so glad to have you both back in my life...I can't believe that after all of these years...I didn't accomplish my world domination goal...but I...(sniffs) I did find you both...my parents! (hugs them both)

Brain's Mother: Awww...(hugs Brain back)

Brain's Father: Its alright my son...(also hugs Brain back)

Brain (stops hugging his parents): Its just that...well, this means a lot to me!

Brain's Father (let's go of Brain): We know, my son...

Brain's Mother (also let's go of Brain): And we are glad for you to be in our lives again, especially after all these years that have gone by!

Brain (nods): Mom...dad...I love you so much...and now, you both, Pinky, and I...are one big happy family!

Brain's Mother and Brain's Father: Awww...son...(smiles warmly)

Pinky (hugs Brain): Awww, you called me family! NARF!

Brain (blushes): Huh...I guess I did...hehehe...(hugs Pinky back)

Pinky (let's go of Brain): So...you're a lot different now, huh?

Brain (also let's go of Brain): Yes Pinky...I'm still Brain with all of my intelligence, but I'm a lot different than I used to be...(smiles) I'm so happy to have a family like this...I really am!

_(Suddenly, some uplifting music begins to play in the background. As it does, Brain begins to sing the final musical number of the entire show...)_

_Brain (singing): Mom and dad..._

_You are both back in my life..._

_And as a result, I'm finally happy again._

_No longer depressed..._

_No longer wanting to,_

_Take over the woooooooooooooorld!_

_You both, as well as Pinky, _

_Make me happy to be alive right now!_

_Pinky my freind,_

_And my mom and dad,_

_Are both important to me,_

_And my liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiife...(the uplifting music begins to key up a little bit)_

_You are family..._

_Mom and dad, and Pinky,_

_You're my only family,_

_And one that I love the most!_

_You're all important to me,_

_You are all loyal and caring to me,_

_And that makes me warmed up inside!_

_You care about me,_

_And you all show that to me every day,_

_And you're never short of family love..._

_Because__ you're my family!_

_Family...yes, you're a family..._

_Family...yes, a caring family..._

_Family...yes, a loving family..._

_Family...yes, a happy family!_

_Most people have regular families,_

_That consist of a mom and dad,_

_And of course, 2 or more children!_

_But we are different, in terms of species and numbers,_

_As I have a mom, a dad,_

_And a best friend named Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinky!_

_You're are family..._

_Mom and dad, and Pinky,_

_You're my only family,_

_And one that I love the most!_

_You're all important to me,_

_You are all loyal and caring to me,_

_And that makes me warmed up inside!_

_Brain's Mother (singing): Oh my son..._

_When I gave birth to you,_

_I was happy to have a child,_

_A child that was you._

_Brain's Father (singing): But then that faithful day came..._

_When some humans took you away,_

_And we thought we'd never see you again!_

_Pinky (singing): I met you Brain..._

_As a poor mouse,_

_Who just needed a friend,_

_And someone to comfort your lonely self!_

_Brain (singing): Pinky, I thank you for that,_

_As you were just looking out for me!_

_And not a lot of people do that out there..._

_So, I thank you for that, Pinky..._

_I really thank you for that! (steps forward)_

_Brain's Mother (singing): When we saw you in the village,_

_We took time to recognize you,_

_But when we did, _

_We were very happy to see you again! (steps forward)_

_Brain's Father (singing): And after you defeated Snowball,_

_We decided to come home to Burbank with you and Pinky,_

_So we can all be together forever once again! (steps forward)_

_Pinky (singing): Brain, you're my only friend!_

_Despite the multiple times you've bopped me in the head,_

_I was loyal to you, _

_And I stuck by your side! (steps forward) _

_But when Snowball manipulated me..._

_I left your side, and joined his side,_

_For nothing more than promises of luxuries!_

_But when I realized what I did was wrong,_

_I came back to your side,_

_And then Snowball kidnapped me!_

_Before I was burned alive,_

_You came to me,_

_And saved my life from ending sooner!_

_And I thank you for that, Brain!_

_I thank you for that, Brain..._

_You really are my friend!_

_Brain (singing): __You're are family..._

_Mom and dad, and Pinky,_

_You're my only family,_

_And one that I love the most!_

_You're all important to me,_

_You are all loyal and caring to me,_

_And that makes me warmed up inside!_

_You make me happy all day,_

_And you are all important in my life, _

_And that will never chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaange!_

_Brain's Mother and Brain's Father (singing): Brain, our son,_

_We are glad that you're back in our life,_

_As we missed you for all of those years!_

_Pinky (singing): Brain, you're my only friend!_

_Despite you hurting me,_

_I stuck by you as a freind,_

_And someone who cares about like family!_

_Oh Brain, I really care about you!_

_I really care about you...(the uplifting music begins to key up a lot more)_

_Brain (singing): The world is not mine to dominate..._

_World domination isn't really what I wanted,_

_As I just wanted to go back home!_

_I'm sorry, world..._

_I'm sorry for trying to take over you!_

_And I instead will try to make the world better..._

_I'll make it a better place..._

_For people of all ages to live in! (faces Pinky, and his parents)_

_You're are family..._

_Mom and dad, and Pinky,_

_You're my only family,_

_And one that I love the most!_

_You're all important to me,_

_You are all loyal and caring to me,_

_And that makes me warmed up inside!_

_I love you all..._

_I CARE ABOUT YOU,_

_AND WILL CONTINUE TO CAAAAAAAAAAAAARE..._

_UNTIL THE DAY THAT YOU ALL PASS AWAY!_

_I care about you all..._

_And I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you all!_

_You're my family..._

_My only family, I add..._

_And it's very important to me!_

_I care about you all..._

_Brain's Mother (singing): You care about us all..._

_Brain (singing): And that will never change..._

_Brain's Father (singing): Never change..._

_Brain (singing): Not even in the __slightest..._

_Pinky (singing): In the slightest...NARF!_

_Brain (singing): And this is why,_

_I feel happy and honored..._

_To you call you all..._

_MY...ONLY...AND NEW...FAMILYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!_

_(The emotional uplifting music stops playing in the background, ending the final musical number of the show. As it does, Brain, Pinky, Brain's Mother, and Brain's Father all remain still in their final positions, and all of the stage lights go out, causing the entire interior of the "Schubert Theater" __to become pitch black with darkness. As this happens, the entire audience cheers and claps loudly, but even more loudly than ever before, all after the conclusion of the final musical number within Act 2 of this show. As the very loud cheering and clapping from the entire audience continues to occur, the entire front curtain/banner with the exterior of "ACME Labs" and the city and skyline of "Acme Falls" from the "Animaniacs" cartoon painted on it comes back down, concealing the entire final setting of the show, as well as any another scenery behind it, ending the entire musical all together. __It is now 9:45pm at night in New York City as the second act spanning a total of 1 hour and 5 minutes has finally passed by. As the very loud cheering and clapping continues, all of the stage lights come back on again as the musical's curtain call is about to take place next...)_

**And that was the climatic and uplifting conclusion of Scene 10 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! YAY! YAHOO! YIPPE! YES! YEAH! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Clap your hands and cheer, everyone! This final scene of Act 2 is FINALLY OVER! And boy, what an ending that was! Pinky and Pinky are happily reunited together again, Brain is back together with his parents, the village has a new leader to be in charge of everyone since Brain's parents decide to go home with their son, the mice all now have a way to anonymously buy back "ACME Labs", everyone is now living together, and everyone essentially has a happy ending! And yes, there was a final musical number in this final scene of the show! This final song of the entire musical is based off of the real-life song, "The Wonder" from the popular Broadway musical, "King Kong"! And now, its time for us all to move on to the Curtain Call & Conclusion page of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**


	27. Curtain Call and Conclusion

**Hello again, everyone! I'm back! Yep, I'm back, and it's almost Thanksgiving Day of 2020! And yes, despite this still ongoing COVID-19 coronavirus pandemic, I'm happily bringing this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine to a long-awaited close! Yep, the final scene of Act 2 was the previous page/chapter of this musical story, and that marks the official end of the entire show! And a HUGE hooray for that! Now, we arrive at the Curtain Call and Conclusion page of this musical story! This is when all of the actors come back onstage and take a final bow to the entire audience for giving such wonderful performances. And now, without anymore further delays, let's all stand up, cheer and clap very loudly, and begin the Curtain Call and Conclusion page of this ****brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**

_(As the stage lights come back on, an instrumental version of the original "Pinky and The Brain" theme song begins to play in the background, the front banner/curtain of the painting of the exterior of "ACME Labs" __the city and skyline of "Acme Falls" from the "Animaniacs" cartoon in the background painted on it rises back up again, revealing the inside of "ACME Labs" setting once again (but with no cage panels, oversized beakers, or oversized test tubes on an oversized rack) with only the back wall panel with the large oversized window in view of the entire audience. Then, the musical's curtain call begins to take place. As it does, the entire audience of 1,460 people continues to cheer and clap very loudly in the background. The curtain call then finally proceeds to begin...)_

_(First, 9 of the 17 of the male and female adult ensemble members (who play the roles of the Other "ACME Labs" Scientists, All Jungle Tribespeople, Showgirls, Toy Store Employees, Queen's Guard Soldiers, London Citizens, Restaurant Customers, Toy Store Customers, Restaurant Cooks, "Pinkyland" Guests, Random Board Room Members, Waiting Room Patients, Vienna Citizens, and many more needed extras) first enter stage left (while dressed up as Jungle Tribespeople), and all step forward together. As they do, they all walk up to the front-center area of the stage, take a bow together, and stand back over on the left side of the stage. As they do, 8 of the 17 male and female adult ensemble members proceed to enter stage right (while dressed up as "ACME Lab" Scientists), __and all step forward together. As they do, they all walk up to the front-center area of the stage, take a bow together, and stand back over on the right side of the stage. Then, all of the child actors (who play the roles of other captive young mice and the jungle tribe children) all enter stage left and right (while dressed up as the Jungle Tribe Children), step forward up to the front-center area of the stage, take a bow together, step back, and stand on both the left and right side of the stage, 10 on the left, and 9 on the right...)_

_(Next, the 5 actors playing the roles of the Evil Henchmen (who also play the roles of additional "ACME Labs" scientists, Maid, Personal Chef, Butler Jones, Gardener, and Repairman) run onstage from the left, step forward towards the front-center area of the stage, take a bow together, step back, and stand over on the left side of the stage. Then, the 4 actors playing the roles of the Homeless Men (who also play the roles of the Mouse Catchers, Electric Guitar Player, Electric Piano Player, Drum Kit Player, and Bang Singer), run onstage from the right, step forward, stand on the front-center area of the stage, take a bow together, step back, and stand over on the right side of the stage...)_

_(Then, the 2 actors playing the roles of the Moving Truck Drivers (who also play the roles of Waiter Alfred, Restaurant Host, Sylvester the Cat, and Precious the Cat), both run onstage from the left,__ step forward, stand on the front-center area of the stage, take a bow together, step back, and stand over on the left side of the stage. Then, the actors playing the roles of Restaurant Manager Wilfred and News Reporter Tom (who also play the roles of Toy Store Manager Bill and Post Office Operator Jim run onstage from the right, __step forward, stand on the front-center area of the stage, take a bow together, step back, and stand over on the right side of the stage...)_

_(Next, the actors playing the roles of the Lady In Blue Dress and Attraction Announcer (who also play the roles of the Police Officers, Librarian, Showgirl Sabrina, the Very Sad Man (Emperor Franz Joseph), Magician, and Bill Grates both run onstage from the left, __step forward, stand on the front-center area of the stage, take a bow together, step back, and stand over on the left side of the stage. Then, the 2 actors playing the Security Guards both run onstage from the right, __step forward, stand on the front-center area of the stage, take a bow together, step back, and stand over on the right side of the stage...)_

_(Then, the child actress playing Elmyra runs onstage from the left, smiles and waves to the entire audience, steps forward, __steps forward, stands on the front-center area of the stage, takes a bow, steps back, and stands over on the left side of the stage. Next, the actor playing Narrator (now in a pristine state again) runs onstage from the right, __steps forward,__ stands on the front-center area of the stage, takes a bow, steps back, and stands over on the right side of the stage...)_

_(Next, the actor playing Dr. Sigmund Freud __runs onstage from the left, __steps forward,__ stands on the front-center area of the stage, takes a bow, steps back, and stands over on the left side of the stage. Then, the 2 actors playing the roles of Brain's Mother and Brain's Father run onstage from the right, __step forward, stand on the front-center area of the stage, take a bow together, step back, and stand over on the right side of the stage. __Next, the 2 child actors playing the roles of Young Brain, and Young Pinky run onstage from the left, __step forward, stand on the front-center area of the stage, take a bow together, step back, and stand over on the left side of the stage...)_

_(Then, the actor playing Snowball runs onstage from the right, and then smiles and waves the entire audience. As he does, the entire audience cheers and claps even louder than before since Snowball is the musical's main antagonist. As they do this, the actor playing Snowball steps forward, stands on the front-center area of the stage, takes a bow, __steps back, and stands over on the right side of the stage...)_

_(And finally, the actors playing the roles of Brain and Pinky run into view (Brain from the left and Pinky from the right), and run forwards towards the front-center area of the stage. As they do, the entire audience cheers and claps even louder than right before, due to the fact that Brain and Pinky are the musical's main protagonists. As they do, most of the audience members even stand up from their seats as they cheer and clap to give both actors a standing ovation. After about 30 seconds of this, the standing audience members sit back down. As they do, both actors playing Brain and Pinky give each other a hug and then a high-five, all before facing the entire audience once again, and taking a bow together...)_

_(They then both step back a few steps, and as they do, the rest of the musical's cast all merge together, and link their hands together, standing in 4 rows of 16, all before stepping forward towards the front of the stage once again, and taking a final bow all together. After the bow, they all unlink from each other, and smile as they proceed to point down at the orchestra pit in front of them, as well as the conductor in his spot in the center of said orchestra pit. As they do, some of the musicians within the orchestra pit put down their smaller musical instruments, turns around, and waves to the entire audience. As they do this, the conductor takes off his headphones, turns around, and smiles and waves to the entire audience...)_

_(After a few seconds, the musicians all stop waving, and turn back around, along with the conductor. As they do so, the entire cast of 61 actors began clapping to themselves and waving to the entire audience, all while remaining spread out as they proceed to step back towards the center area of the stage. Once in the center area of the stage, the instrumental version of the original "Pinky and The Brain" cartoon stops playing in the background. As it does, the __ the front banner/curtain of the painting of the exterior of "ACME Labs" __the city and skyline of "Acme Falls" from the "Animaniacs" cartoon in the background painted on it comes back down for one final time, concealing the entire set behind it. As it does, all of the stage lights dim and turn off one last time. And finally, all of the lights inside the rest of the theater come back on, and the entire audience stops cheering and clapping all together. As the loud cheering and clapping from the entire audience dies down for the final time, another pre-recorded announcement from a male voice comes on over the intercom...)_

Pre-recorded Male Intercom Announcement: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, we hope that you all enjoyed this performance of "Pinky and The Brain: The Musical", presented by "Warner Brothers Animation" and "Warner Bros Theatre Ventures", and directed by "Steven Spielberg. Please make sure to collect all of your personal belongings and exit the theater through the doors located at the back. As you leave the theater tonight, please make sure that you collect all of your personal belongings, as the staff and management here at the "Schubert Theater" are not responsible for lost or stolen items. We thank you for your attention, and we hope you all have a great night here in New York City.

_(As the intercom cuts off for the final time, the entire audience of 1,460 men, women, and children begin to all get up from their assigned seats, grab all of their personal belongings, and make their way towards the entry/exit doors located at the back of the theater, and leave the "Schubert Theater" building entirely through the front doors of the theater's main lobby. As this happens, the scene zooms out, showing an exterior view of the theater's marquee once more at around 9:50pm at night in New York City, all before this musical script story of mine finally ends...)_

**And that was the long-awaited conclusion of the Curtain Call and Conclusion page of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! And yes, this author's note means that this is the end of the curtain call and therefore, the official conclusion of the musical. The actors all got their chances to come out onto the stage, take a bow, and then step back to let the other actors follow suit to do the same thing. This marks the end of a Broadway or touring stage musical, and gives the audience members to see the actors one final time before leaving the theater. And this has been a long journey for all of us with this musical story of mine. And now, its officially time for us all to move on to the Playbill and Credits page of this ****brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**


	28. Playbill and Credits

**Well everyone reading this, I have said this many times, and once again, I'm saying it all again...we did it! Yes folks, we all made it through this fictional but fun 2 hour and 30-minute stage script production of "Pinky and The Brain: The Musical"! This musical lasted 2 hours and 30 minutes, with the first act being 1 hour and 25 minutes long, and the second act being only 1 hour and 5 minutes long. It wasn't as long as my previous 2 hour and 45-minute script story, "Dexter's Laboratory: The Musical", but it was still a great show to enjoy and sit through nonetheless. And now that since the curtain call is over, it's time for the final page of this story...the Playbill/credits page!**

**As I mentioned last time via the credits page on "Dexter's Laboratory: The Musical", the handing out and reading of "Playbill" booklets is the proper way to give credit to everyone involved in the musical production itself. In real life, they are given out to audience members as they enter the theater to watch any Broadway show, whether they see it in New York City on Broadway itself or a local theater in their own town for the National Tour production of said stage musical. These "Playbill" booklets, usually mention EVERY detail of the show's credits, like the names of the actors playing the character roles, orchestra musicians, names of producers, etc.**

**However, because "Pinky and The Brain: The Musical" isn't an actual Broadway musical in real life, this "Playbill"/credits page will ONLY focus on the names of performing actors, the companies who fictionally produced the musical, the 2 production personnel behind the show's creation, the "director" who created the show and lead it in terms of production and quality, and of course, me (since I was the one who wrote this story in the first place)! Also, this credits page will mention any and all the names of the "FanFiction" authors who took time to review this story, since they motivated me to keep on going until this musical was done! So, let's not waste any more time and get into this final credits page of "Pinky and The Brain: The Musical"!**

**First up, here are the production companies and producers for this fictional musical show:**

"Pinky and The Brain: The Musical"

Produced by: "Warner Brothers Animation" and "Warner Bros. Theatre Ventures".

Music and Lyrics by: Richard Stone and Andrew Lloyd Webber.

Director: Steven Spielberg.

Author of this musical: GiovanniGo (obviously...me!)

**And now, the cast of all of the performers:**

Brain...Andrew Rannells

Pinky...Ethan Slater

Snowball...Alex Brightman

Dr. Sigmund Freud...Matt Harrington

Young Brain...Colin Lauri

Young Pinky...Iggy Rosado

Brain's Mother...Allison Case

Brain's Father...Brian D'Arcy James

Narrator...David Morse

Elmyra...Katie Greendorfer

Security Guard 1...Karen Aldridge

Security Guard 2...Rick Holmes

Restaurant Manager Wilfred/Toy Store Manager Bill...Cameron Pow

News Reporter Tom/Post Office Operator Jim...Fred Berman

Moving Truck Driver 1/Waiter Alfred/Sylvester The Cat...Rodrick Covington

Moving Truck Driver 2/Restaurant Host/Precious The Cat...Philip Boykin

Evil Henchman 1/Scientist 1/Maid...Jennifer Smith

Evil Henchman 2/Scientist 2/Personal Chef...Taylor Trensch

Evil Henchman 3/Scientist 3/Butler Jones...Geoff Packard

Evil Henchman 4/Scientist 4/Gardener...Sean Montgomery

Evil Henchman 5/Scientist 5/Repairman...Drew Wildman

Homeless Man 1/Electric Guitar Player/Mouse Catcher 1...Alex Newall

Homeless Man 2/Electric Piano Player/Mouse Catcher 2...David Jennings

Homeless Man 3/Drum Kit Player/Mouse Catcher 3...Carlos Lopez

Homeless Man 4/Band Singer/Mouse Catcher 4...Gabriel Ebert

Lady In Blue Dress/Librarian/Secretary Janet/Showgirl Sabrina/Police Officer 1...Lauren Ward

Attraction Announcer/Very Sad Man (Emperor Franz Joseph)/Magician/Bill Grates/Police Officer 2...John Arthur Green

Computerized Female Voice (pre-recorded)...Amy Poehler

All Other Captured Young Mice/Jungle Tribe Children/Other Children In Restaurant/Other Children Roles...Mikee Castillo, Jack Broderick, Ted Wilson, Heather Tepe, Bailey Ryon, Milly Sharpio, Sawyer Nunes, Jared Parker, Emma Howard, Luke Mannikus, Noah Baird, Gabriella Pizzolo, Tamyra Gray, Emerson Davis, Mia Williamson, Jordan Toure, Tre Jones, Aliyah Mastin, and Mehret Marsh.

Ensemble/Other "ACME Lab" Scientists/Other Evil Henchmen/Other "Pinkyland" Guests/"Pinkyland" Carnies/Jungle Tribespeople/Other Showgirls/London Citizens/Queen's Guard Soldiers/"ACME Moving Inc" Movers/Waiting Room Patients/Vienna Citizens/Other Restaurant Servers/Other Restaurant Customers/Restaurant Cooks/Toy Store Customers/Other Store Employees/Random Board Room Members/Other Needed Extras...Daniel Breaker, Nick Blaemire, Gaelen Gilliland, Juliane Godfrey, Curtis Holbrook, T. Oliver Reid, Aurelia Williams, Anthony Wyane, Tyler Hardwick, Wes Hart, Jackie Burns, Amanda Jane Cooper, Kristen Martin, P.J. Benjamin, Jye Frasca, Ashley Parker Angel, and Ben Jeffery.

**And because this musical used plots and/or elements of several episodes to make the 2 hour and 30-minute plot, here are those episodes listed down here, so I can give credit to the episodes I used to make this musical plot come to life. And here they are...**

"Brain Meets Brawn" (utilized most of the episode, but made some changes to what happened in it)

"Leggo My Ego" (utilized whole episode)

"Brain's Night Off" (utilized whole episode)

"Snowball" (utilized whole episode but expanded upon it for the show)

"Welcome To The Jungle" (utilized only the setting and Snowball trying to kill Pinky (but failing to do so) for the show)

**Musical Numbers in Act 1:**

"Under My Rule"

"My Plan Is Clever"

"Its Just a Part of Life"

"This New Plan of Mine Will Work"

"A Placed Called ACME Labs"

"Take A Night Off"

"You're A Good Friend"

"My Very Tragic Story"

"Create A New Holiday"

"Get My Revenge On Him"

"Pinky, Join Me"

"Come On Pinky, Join Our Side"

"This Is A Very Sad Time"

**Musical Numbers in Act 2:**

"Pinky is So Stupid"

"Plenty of Fun"

"We Are Homeless"

"Pinkyland is Fun"

"Do I Want Him Back?"

"I Missed You"

"You Are Family"

**Running Time:**

Act 1: 1 hour and 25 minutes

Act 2: 1 hour and 5 minutes

**Length of Intermission:**

15 minutes

**Location of the Performance:**

The "Schubert Theater" located at 225 W 44th St, New York, NY 10036

**And now, its time to give out some shout outs to all of the "FanFiction" authors who have reviewed this musical production of mine:**

"StoriesUnleashed"

"Shadowgate"

And now guest reviews (sorry, but I can't get guest reviews all the time)

**Now, much like "Dexter's Laboratory: The Musical", there were no guest reviews this time...again, but it still doesn't matter to me. Like I said before, any reviews I got are better than no reviews at all. And despite the fact that only 2 dedicated authors took time to review this story, I still call it a win and better than nothing at all!**

**And...that is it! YAY! HORRAY! YAHOO! YEAH! WHOOOOO! YIPEE! YES! Its FINALLY all over now! Yep, it seems that now, we've all finally reached the end of this Broadway musical script story of mine, "Pinky and The Brain: The Musical"! It was a great run over 2 acts and 2 hours and 30-minutes of our lives! This marks my official third time writing a musical script story here on "FanFiction", and it certainly won't be my last time writing one! Yes folks, I will soon be starting another musical production right here on this site! What is it going to be? Well, you all won't be able to know that for a while! You'll all just have to find out for yourselves when that time comes around in the future.**

**But you have the opportunity to guess. That's right, everyone, I'm holding a guessing contest (with no prize unfortunately). All you have to do is PM me via private messaging inbox for my "FanFiction" account and try to guess what will become my next Broadway musical script story here on this site. Each time I get a message from someone, I'll either message said person back, stating whether they guessed it right or wrong. The prize-less contest will close once you can see on my "FanFiction" profile page which next Broadway musical script story is marked as "In Progress". But until then, you all got free range to guess! Doesn't that sound like a lot of fun?! Oh, I'm sure it does. As Pinky would say, "It's brilliant! NARF!" HAHAHAHA! Oh Pinky...**

**Oh yeah...it TOTALLY sounds like fun! Anyways everyone, that's my special message I wanted to all let you know about while I had your attention. Oh, and please DO NOT try to guess what my next musical is by telling me in any reviews posted for this "Playbill"/credits page. Only message me your guesses via private messaging PM boxes ONLY! Thank you very much for listening to the rules! And...that's it everyone! Yep, this has been an amazing journey of musical numbers, amazing stage set designs, and laughter for this Broadway musical script story of mine! Even though we are dealing with this ongoing COVID-19 pandemic, I'll still be creating musicals and stories for all of you to enjoy during this time. Until the next time I write either a musical script story or regular non-musical script story, goodbye for now, everyone!**


End file.
